Sex Friends, et plus si affinités
by lililoo
Summary: Que faire quand on se rend compte que la personne à coté de laquelle on se réveille depuis quelques temps est celle qui nous convient ? Surtout quand il s'agit de son meilleur ami...
1. Prologue

J'ai décidé de m'attaquer à un sujet d'actualité et à ce fameux phénomène de mode que sont les "_Sex Friends_". Et quel meilleur couple que celui formé par Jacob et Bella pour illustrer tout cela ?

Je sais, pour en avoir lu, qu'il existe des fics sur ce sujet MAIS, parce qu'il y a un mais, elles sont basées sur Edward et Bella, couple qui n'est pas - comment dire ça poliment et en restant politiquement correct ? LOL ^^ - à proprement parlé, ma tasse de thé... ;) J'ai donc décidé de mettre mes neurones au service de celles et ceux qui sont tournés comme moi vers le côté wolfy de la force ! PTMDR ;)

Je poste aussi cette fic sur le forum **_www(.)jacoblemonfic(.)net_** où vous pourrez retrouver tout un tas de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres sur notre couple fétiche mais aussi sur Taylor/Jacob en général ^^

Enjoy ! )

**Résumé**: _Que faire quand on se rend compte que la personne à coté de laquelle on se réveille depuis quelques temps est celle qui nous convient ? Surtout quand il s'agit de son meilleur ami..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span> - **Retrouvailles**_

Quand on a 12 ans, rien n'est plus normal que d'avoir un confident à qui on peut raconter tous ses malheurs et ça même si ce confident se trouve être Stewart, votre chat angora qui vous voue une adoration sans limite depuis que vous le nourrissez sous la table parce que vous avez décidé d'être végétarienne...

Seulement voila, c'est normal de le faire à 12 ans, plus à 24 ... Et c'est encore pourtant ce que je viens de faire à l'instant ! La cause de tout cela ? Mon incroyable talent pour me faire malmener par les hommes...

Regardez-moi maintenant, femme autoritaire et exigeante la journée, totalement transformée en véritable loque humaine une fois la porte de chez elle franchie, c'est vraiment pitoyable !

Je suis là, assise en boule dans mon super grand canapé confortable, toute seule, le pot de glace Chocolate Fudge Brownie de chez Ben & Jerry's en main avec la cuillère taille maxi plantée dedans, et je me morfonds en pleurant à chaudes larmes sur mon triste sort de célibataire.

Dans un élan de bon sens, j'avais eu la présence d'esprit d'appeler à l'aide ma meilleure amie, Alice, à la rescousse et je comptais bien sur son soutien pour me pousser vers l'avant, comme d'habitude...

La porte d'entrée de mon appartement était entre-ouverte car je n'avais eu le courage que de me trainer une et une seule fois hors de mon canapé et que je ne comptais surtout plus en bouger avant 3 siècles...

J'en étais à la 18ème réécoute de « All by Myself » et franchement, pire chanteuse que moi, surtout en pleurs, y a pas... Je pensais sérieusement à diminuer le volume sonore, voir même à changer de disque avant que les voisins n'appellent la police et une ambulance, quand j'entendis les deux coups caractéristiques d'Alice qui s'annonce à ma porte.

- Bella ? Tu t'es encore cachée dans la baignoire ?

Généralement, c'était là que je trouvais refuge mais depuis qu'elle avait un jour allumé l'eau froide pour m'en faire sortir rapidement, j'avais laissée cette idée de côté.

Je ne tournais même pas la tête vers elle, décidant seulement de lever ma cuillère en l'air afin de lui signifier ma présence dans le salon.

- Prends donc sa jumelle dans le tiroir et viens t'asseoir près de moi, c'est ma tournée

Je la vis se diriger vers le lecteur de CD et mettre un terme à la souffrance de Céline qui commençait sa complainte pour la 19ème fois de la soirée...

- T'en es à combien ?

- De glace ou de chanson ?

- Fais pas l'andouille... Les deux !

- Tu viens d'éviter à la diva de s'égosiller pour la 19ème fois de la soirée et quant à la glace, j'attendais qu'elle fonde un peu pour pouvoir m'y attaquer

- Bella...

Je savais ce qu'elle allait me dire car c'était toujours le même refrain. Elle posait la main sur moi, n'importe où où elle trouvait de la place, et me sermonnait sur mon état et surtout sur celui de mes cheveux...

- Pourquoi te mets-tu toujours dans des états pareils ? Et t'as vu tes cheveux ?

_Gagnééééééé !_ Je devrais parier la dessus la prochaine fois. Mais avec qui ? Je suis toute seeeeeeeeule...

Je ravalais un gros sanglot et regardais Alice, convaincue de ses vertus apaisantes sur moi.

- Je suis toute seuuuuuule Al, c'est pitoyaaaaaaable...

Le sanglot avait fini par lui aussi avoir le dessus sur moi et je m'effondrais sur l'épaule de ma meilleure amie qui se mit à nous bercer lentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Et tu nous oublies nous ?

- Rosalie et Emmett viennent de se marier, toi et Jasper allez le faire dans 4 semaines et moi je suis toute seuuuuuuuuuuuuuuule ! Pourquoiiiiiiiii ?

Une petite voix se fit entendre dans l'entrée mais je ne _pouvais_ pas croire que c'était cette personne que je venais d'entendre... _Il_ n'était pas sensé être _là_, il m'avait quitté il y a plus de 3 ans maintenant... Néanmoins, je sentis Alice se tendre sous moi et je devais bien me faire à l'idée que je n'avais pas rêvé. Je redressais alors la tête et plantais mon regard dans celui d'Alice qui vira au rouge pivoine instantanément.

- Aliiiiiice... Ne me dis pas que tu as...

- Tu ne me laissais pas le choix Bella, c'est la 3ème fois depuis le début du mois que tu m'appelles totalement désespérée. J'ai cru qu'un petit coup de main me serait utile...

- Mais pourquoi _LUI_ ?

- Parce qu'il est le seul qui te comprenne, depuis toujours...

Je me tournais alors dans sa direction, tentant de dompter mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles et je le vis me sourire. Après ces trois années passées loin de lui, je trouvais qu'il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Il avait peut être encore grandit un peu et il avait pris en masse musculaire mais tout le reste était comme dans mes souvenirs.

Il me souriait toujours quand il fit un pas dans notre direction. Il accompagna son sourire d'un petit geste de la main et mon estomac se noua.

- Salut Bella...

J'avalais difficilement ma salive et lui rendis son petit geste. Je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre...

- Salut Jake... Quoi de neuf ?

- On parlera de moi plus tard, je suis là pour toi maintenant...

Il s'installa sur ma table basse, comme si jamais il n'y avait eu de séparation et Alice s'éclipsa. Tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur ceux de Jake, je m'adressais à ma traitresse de meilleure amie.

- On en a pas fini ensemble Cullen

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu OK ?

Suivi par une porte qui se ferme et le silence pesant de deux personnes qui ne savent pas par quoi commencer.

Au bout d'un moment à nous jauger, je décidais tout de même à lui poser LA question qui me trottait dans la tête.

- Pourquoi tu es là Jake ?

- Parce que tu as besoin de moi, simplement

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que tu as besoin de moi, _maintenant_...

- Mais...

Il posa son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et me força à me lever de mon canapé.

Après un rapide coup d'œil sur moi, il se mit dans mon dos et me poussa en direction de la chambre.

- Mais...

- Tu as besoin de sortir d'ici Swan ! Je te laisse 10 minutes pour t'habiller, ce soir on sort !

- Mais...

- 10 minutes !

Je ne tentais même pas de m'opposer à ce qu'il venait de me dire et je rentrais dans mon dressing, me demandant bien ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Malgré tout ce temps passé loin l'un de l'autre, il avait réussi à me faire croire que rien n'avait changé entre nous et ça en moins de 15 minutes... Comment cela était-il possible ? Et alors que je me creusais un tant soit peu la tête, une phrase d'Alice me revint en mémoire. Et là, je ne pouvais plus que la féliciter pour son audace !

_Parce qu'il est le seul qui me comprenne, depuis toujours..._

* * *

><p><strong>Petit prologue assez court mais ça plante bien le décors pour la suite... Laissez-moi votre avis si le coeur vous en dit ^^<strong>


	2. Chapitre 1  Le Défi

_Chapitre 1 – **Le Défi**_

Sortie de la salle de bain en un temps record, j'étais plus pressée de savoir à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée plutôt que d'avoir des explications sur le retour inattendu de mon meilleur ami dans mon paysage audiovisuel.

Il m'attendait, posé négligemment dans mon canapé, les pieds sur ma table basse. J'attrapais ma veste et mon sac et passais devant lui, balayant au passage ses pieds de ma table.

- Faut pas te gêner surtout. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure il me semble...

- Fais pas cette tronche Swan, ça fait combien de temps maintenant ? 20 ans ? Et tu m'as déjà vu ôter mes pieds plus de 15 secondes de là où ils se trouvent ?

- Enlèves tes pompes au moins. Bon, on y va ou pas parce que mon pot de crème glacée m'attend toujours lui !

- Rêves pas !

Il se leva d'un bond et me poussa vers la sortie. Sentir à nouveau ses mains sur moi m'électrisa mais je retombais vite sur terre. S'il pensait que tout était oublié, il se gourait sérieusement.

- Mes clés ?

- Dans ma poche. J'ai appelé un taxi, pas la peine de risquer des problèmes. Surtout que j'ai pu constater que tu possédais toujours ta super Chevy...

- Ma Chevy et moi on t'emmerde !

La porte de l'appartement claqua bruyamment et je lui lançais mon plus mauvais regard. Devant la porte de l'ascenseur, je fus soudain prise de doute. Et si ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire ? Jake me regardait, tentant de sonder mon esprit. Je détournais les yeux, rougissant légèrement.

- Tu fais chier Black. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. T'avais ...

- ...besoin de toi oui, j'avais cru comprendre... Et qui te dis que j'avais _envie_ de te voir ?

- Tu ne montres pas beaucoup de résistance pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie de me voir...

Un silence nous accompagna jusqu'à la réception et lorsque nous montions dans le taxi, je n'avais pas encore rouvert la bouche. Il me regardait toujours, parfois même avec insistance, et je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise quelque part.

- Quoi ? On dirait que tu ne m'as jamais vu avant !

- T'as pas changé. T'es plus femme mais t'as pas changé

Mes joues rosirent sous le coup de ses paroles et je lui en voulais de me faire ça.

- La ferme Jake, je t'en veux toujours... Tu crois qu'il te suffit de revenir la bouche en cœur à un moment où je vais mal pour que je passe l'éponge sur ce qui s'est passé ?

- Bella s'il-te-plait pas maintenant. Ce soir, essayons de nous changer les idées, c'est tout ce qui compte

Je me renfonçais dans mon siège, boudant comme une gosse.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où nous allions

- Je ne connais qu'un seul endroit capable de te mettre la tête à l'envers et c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut ce soir. On va chez Sam

Je me tournais brusquement vers lui, les yeux pétillants et le sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Chez Sam ? Ça fait des plombes que je n'y suis plus allé ! Au moins... 3 ans...

Mon sourire se fana et je sentis Jake se tendre à mes cotés. Le reste du voyage se passa en silence, comme il avait commencé. Une fois arrivé, il sortit du taxi en premier et je dus réprimer une envie de claquer la porte derrière lui et de dire au chauffeur de démarrer. Attitude puérile hein. Et bien oui, et c'est tout ce qu'il méritait après le sale coup qu'il m'avait fait. Je descendais néanmoins à mon tour et me dirigeais en tremblant vers l'entrée.

- Bouges-toi Swan, c'est pas comme si tu allais à l'échafaud non plus !

Je soufflais avec exaspération et j'entrais dans le bar déjà bien rempli. Sam était toujours derrière son bar et lorsqu'il nous aperçut, il arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour venir se planter devant nous. Son regard était sévère mais c'était là son habitude. Il nous attrapa tous les deux et nous serra fort dans ses bras. Je crus même qu'il allait me casser les côtes !

- Je suis content de vous voir les enfants ! Allez vous asseoir, je vous apporte vos bières

Nous le remercions et nous trouvions une table légèrement à l'écart. Même si nous étions là pour me faire oublier mes déboires sentimentaux, je n'étais pas prête à abandonner mon idée de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas revenir après trois ans et croire que j'allais l'accueillir les bras ouverts. C'était surtout le rouleau à pâtisserie qui l'attendait !

- Bon, on y est, on a nos verres, alors maintenant je VEUX savoir ce que tu fous ici Black. Et ne me sors pas que c'est parce que j'en ai besoin parce que je te jure que je te fais bouffer la table

Il faillit s'étrangler avec sa bière et j'étais plutôt satisfaite de mon petit effet.

- Tu ne devines vraiment pas ? Pas même une petite idée ?

Je haussais les épaules et bu une gorgée de ma bière.

- Je veux enterrer la hache de guerre Bella. Je ne supporte plus de vivre éloigné de toi

Je le toisais largement, les sourcils relevés.

- Et il t'aura fallu trois ans pour te décider ? C'est que je ne suis pas si irremplaçable que ça au final. Et puis, c'est pas moi qui suis partie

- J'ai fait une connerie je l'admets, mais je t'en supplie, par pitié, essayons d'avancer. Je ne le supporte plus. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ...

Là encore, mon regard froid et dur s'abattit sur lui. Mais je devais bien l'avouer, j'étais plus que ravie de pouvoir le compter à nouveau parmi mes proches. J'aurais préféré qu'on m'arrache la langue et qu'on me brûle la bouche avec des charbons ardents plutôt que de le lui dire mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait manqué ! Une idée lumineusement diabolique me traversa alors l'esprit tandis que Jake me regardait encore et toujours avec ses yeux de merlan frit.

- T'as bien dit _tout_ ce que je veux Black ?

- Oui tout, si à ton tour tu me jures de me pardonner

- T'es certain de ton coup ? Parce que crois-moi, en trois ans de temps, j'ai eu le loisir de réfléchir à tout ce que je pouvais te faire endurer si jamais tu revenais

- Putain Bells, je te dis tout c'est tout quoi !

- OK alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : shooters

- Shoo... aaah non ! Je veux bien tout mais pas les shooters

- Tu reviens sur ta parole Jake ?

- Merde Bella, tu sais que ça va me mettre la tête à l'envers

- Les shooters et t'es pardonné. Pas de shooters et je rentre chez moi, tu choisis

- Tu fais chier Swan... Hey Sam, envoies deux rampes par ici. Notre amie Bella a envie de jouer

Je tapais dans mes mains comme une gamine à qui ses parents viennent d'acheter le dernier truc à la mode et j'adoptais la « banane attitude » illico. Sam apporta les deux rampes et sonna la cloche pour annoncer le début des hostilités, petit rituel créé pour attirer l'attention des autres clients sur le ou les courageux qui tentaient l'impossible ou presque, descendre la totalité de sa rampe et tenir encore debout !

La couleur du visage de Jacob avant changée et son regard suppliant ajoutait à la scène déjà hilarante, une touche encore plus comique. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'allait pas encore finir minable sur la table – ou dessous, au choix - comme à l'époque où nous vivions encore ensemble, mais c'était sans compter sur mon sourire suffisant qui le fit déglutir difficilement sa salive. Jake regarda la rampe et soupira en prenant le premier verre.

- A ta santé Swan

Nous descendions ce premier shoot d'un trait et tandis que je sentais l'alcool réchauffer mon corps après son passage, je pouvais voir Jake virer au rouge et réprimer un toussotement.

- Tu me déçois Jake, c'est que le premier pourtant... T'es certain que tu veux continuer ?

- Rien que pour pouvoir te clouer le bec ! Attrapes le deuxième, j'en ai pas fini avec toi!

Je m'exécutais et nous trinquions avant d'avaler ce liquide translucide que je reconnus comme être de la vodka. Cette fois, pas de toux mais une sorte de défi apparut dans ces yeux. Le jeu avait vraiment commencé.

Nous avons toujours adoré nous défier, depuis tout petit, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui nous valu de nombreuses cicatrices et autres punitions...

- Je corse le jeu Jake. Celui qui perd fait des excuses publiques à l'autre

- J'ai mieux ! Il sera au service de l'autre pendant un journée

Je pris le troisième shoot et le descendis d'une traite.

- Une semaine !

Jake fit pareil.

- Un mois !

J'attrapais mon quatrième verre et Jacob prit le sien du bout des doigts. Les verres s'entrechoquèrent et je sus qu'il ne renchérirait pas.

- D'accord, va pour un mois. T'étrangles pas en l'avalant celui-là, j'ai un tas de trucs sympa de prévu...

- Rêves pas Black, t'auras pas cette chance

Et je bus mon verre en laissant mes yeux plantés dans les siens. J'étais vraiment troublée par ce que je vivais en ce moment car rien n'avait changé finalement. Certes je lui en voulais mais ça n'était pas la première fois non plus. Comment en 20 ans ne vouliez-vous pas que ça arrive au moins une fois ? Seulement, ce que je n'arrive pas à accepter et à faire disparaitre, c'était cette rage et cette tristesse que je pouvais ressentir quand je pensais au fait qu'il ait préféré partir plutôt que de trouver une solution au problème que nous vivions.

L'alcool aidant et commençant à faire son travail, je lui proposais un break. J'avais besoin maintenant de savoir pourquoi mais aussi de me rassurer sur sa présence à mes côtés. Je ne voulais pas revivre la séparation, je n'y survivrais pas.

- Pause Jake. Je vais profiter du fait que tu sois déjà bourré pour avoir les réponses à mes questions

- T'es une traitresse Bella. Je savais que tout ça n'était qu'une ruse

- Oh fermes-la idiot et écoutes-moi pour le moment !

Il riait bruyamment, signe manifeste que son seuil de tolérance à nos breuvages avait été atteint. Swan 1 – Black 0 !

- Pourquoi t'es parti Jake ?

Il baissa les yeux sur ses verres vides et se mit à les triturer. Il devait visiblement chercher ses mots. Compréhensible quand on additionnait le degré d'alcool dans son sang ! Mais étonnamment, ses mots sortirent sans problème.

- J'ai eu peur. Je sais c'est débile mais j'ai vraiment eu la trouille et je me suis dit qu'un peu de distance nous serait bénéfique

J'étais abasourdie par sa réponse. De quoi avait-il eu si peur ? Et comment moi je pouvais à lui, lui avoir donné ce sentiment ?

- Un peu de distance ? Bénéfique ? Parce que tu appelles trois ans et des milliers de kilomètres un peu de distance ?

Il culpabilisait, je pouvais clairement le voir. Je décidais alors d'être franche et honnête avec lui, histoire qu'il puisse lui-même constater que rien de tout cela ne fut bénéfique pour moi.

- Quand Alice est venue me dire que tu rentrais à Seattle et que tu ne savais pas quand tu reviendrais, j'ai senti mon cœur se déchirer en deux. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ni aux mails et je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point. J'ai passé trois semaines dans le noir avec le téléphone à côté de moi et nos albums photo étalés partout à me dire que j'allais me réveiller de ce cauchemar jusqu'à ce que j'abandonne finalement. Alice et Rosalie m'ont aidé à me reconstruire et à oublier, mais depuis trois ans, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même

Ses yeux brillaient comme s'il allait pleurer et sa main hésitante au début attrapa la mienne pleinement, me serrant les doigts presque douloureusement. Mais je ne bougeais pas, trop contente qu'il le fasse.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais vivre tout ça en partant sinon crois-moi, jamais je ne l'aurais fait. Seulement, tu m'as dit de sortir de ta vie, alors c'est ce que j'ai fait...

Mes yeux devaient sortir de ma tête tant j'étais surprise.

- Quoi ? Mais quand ?

- Le jour où tu nous as trouvé Jessica et moi, tu as claqué la porte en disant que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir. C'est ce que j'ai fait, je suis parti. Je voulais te laisser le temps de te calmer et puis, quand j'ai été prêt à me faire incendier, tu as cessé d'appeler et j'ai pris ça pour la fin de tout... Ce que je peux être con...

Je laissais mes doigts glisser hors de sa main et je restais muette devant tous ces aveux. Finalement, nous étions deux cons à cette table et nous avons perdu trois foutues années pour rien.

Après un moment à nous regarder en silence, je décidais d'être la première des deux à devenir moins stupide et je lui souris. Encore une petite réponse correcte à mes interrogations et je pourrais être pleinement heureuse à nouveau.

- Tu es rentré pour de bon ?

- Ça dépend de toi

- Où habites-tu ?

- La deuxième chambre à droite au Manoir Cullen... Alice ne voulait pas que j'aille à l'hôtel...

- Comment... ? Depuis quand as-tu décidé de revenir ?

- Bella... c'est pas le plus important. Ce qui compte c'est maintenant ET après

Je savais que je n'aurais pas gain de cause cette fois mais je tenterais la prochaine fois car je ne m'avouais pas vaincue.

- Prends le suivant, tu commences à dessaouler et c'est pas marrant !

Il s'exécuta et nous reprenions nos descentes les unes après les autres.

Au bout de huit ou neuf shoots, je ne savais plus vraiment, je commençais à douter sérieusement de ma victoire car étonnamment Jake était toujours de la partie. Depuis quand tenait-il si bien l'alcool ? Mais bien vite, je pus constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une façade. Il était proche du coma ce qui me remit dans la course à la victoire illico presto ! Ses yeux brumeux m'envoyaient des signaux très précis sur son état et je pouffais de rire quand il s'affala légèrement sur sa chaise.

- Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il y en avait autant...

- T'es une mauviette Black ! Je vais t'enterrer et après tu seras ma chose pendant un mois entier !

Il se redressa de sur son perchoir et comme titillé par mes mots dans son orgueil, il prit l'avant-dernier shoot et le porta à ses lèvres.

- Plus qu'un Swan et c'est toi qui me serviras mon petit-déj au lit en costume de lapine Playboy pendant un mois...

Je vis rouge car il n'était pas question que ça se passe ainsi !

Je pris les deux derniers verres, un dans chaque main et lui souris triomphalement quand je les avalais coup sur coup sans en renverser une goutte. Je claquais les petits verres à l'envers sur la table et leva les bras en l'air en criant pour affirmer ma victoire sur lui.

- Yeahhhhh ! Tu es à moi Jacob Black, tout un mois !

- T'as triché Bella ! Et puis je tiens encore parfaitement debout alors ça compte pas !

Je laissais mes bras retomber le long de mon corps et je jetais ma tête en arrière en lâchant un grognement de mécontentement profond.

- On va demander à Sam ce qu'on doit faire pour nous départager d'accord ?

Ma suggestion parut lui plaire et il se leva de sa chaise après trois tentatives infructueuses. Jake tituba jusqu'au bar sur lequel il s'affala de tout son long. J'éclatais de rire devant le regard sévère de Sam qui me fit signe d'approcher pourtant. Je faisais moins la fière du coup car tout comme Jacob, il me fallu plusieurs tentatives et un bras secourable pour que j'atteigne le zinc. Je bousculais Jake pour qu'il me fasse une place et il roula sur le bar pour se retrouver dos à Sam, face à la salle. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour nous écouter car il se trouvait dans l'incapacité la plus totale de bouger plus que cela. Je partais dans un fou rire alcoolique qui dérida Sam un court instant avant qu'il ne reprenne son air grave.

- Vous êtes beaux tous les deux ! Comment êtes vous venus ?

- Taxi

- Bonne nouvelle. Je vous en appelle un ?

- Non Sam, tu dois d'abord me dire qui a gagné...

- Ouais Sam, c'est toi qui départage !

Sam soupirait et je me remis à rire. Mon état passa ensuite à Jake qui riait lui toujours très bruyamment, posé sur le bar à la façon biker.

- Comment voulez-vous que je vous départage ? Vous êtes cuits tous les deux !

Nous nous regardions et nous haussions les épaules de concert, nous faisant rire encore plus fort... Bref, nous n'étions pas prêts à trouver une solution.

Un client qui semblait habitué des lieux, se dirigea vers le vieux jukebox en riant de la situation et lança un morceau que nous ne connaissions que trop bien, « I Love Rock'n'Roll » de notre vieille amie Joan Jett & The Blackhearts. Même bourrée comme je l'étais, je trouvais tout de même le courage et l'énergie pour me redresser et me mettre à bouger sur la musique. Je regardais Jake qui se demandait ce que je pouvais bien être en train de magouiller et je lui fis signe de me rejoindre sur la petite piste de danse.

Sam me regarda puis regarda Jacob et son visage s'illumina.

- Et bien voila, j'ai trouvé ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous affronter au son du jukebox

Il me fallu cinq secondes pour acquiescer, juste le temps de voir la mine déconfite de Jake.

Je me plaçais bien au centre et je me mis à me déhancher au son des guitares électriques.

_- I saw him dancin' there by the record machine_

La mâchoire de Jake se décrocha et mon numéro de air guitar en impressionna plus d'un dans la salle. J'entendais des sifflets et des cris provenant des autres clients mâles que Sam tenait tout de même à l'œil, juste au cas où...

_- I knew he must have been about 17_

Je bougeais toujours, hurlant plus fort pour que ma voix passe au dessus de celle de Joan.

La mâchoire de Jake touchait presque le sol maintenant.

_- The beat was going strong, playing my favorite sooooooong_

Je me rapprochais de lui en roulant les épaules comme un félin, les yeux bien droits dans les siens. Je lui tournais autour et le frôlais du bout des doigts. Je le vis déglutir difficilement et rougir aussi. Certainement l'effet de l'alcool...

_- And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me_

_ Yeah me_

_ And I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me_

_ Yeah me_

Je me plantais devant lui et lui tendis un micro imaginaire, l'entrainant au centre de la piste de danse par la main. Il se laissa faire et se prit au jeu. Il colla son dos au mien et leva les bras au ciel en hurlant le refrain de la chanson.

_- Singin'_

_ I love Rock'n'Roll_

_ So put another dime in the jukebox baby_

_ I love Rock'n'Roll_

_ So come on take some time and dance with me_

Nous continuions comme cela durant tout le disque et j'avais l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle où à aucun moment Jacob et moi n'avions été séparés pendant trois années.

Les autres clients nous encourageaient et profitaient du spectacle en riant tandis que nous entamions le dernier refrain, nous retrouvant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les dernières notes résonnaient encore dans mes oreilles quand je me mis à saluer la foule qui applaudissait et je fus attirée au bar par l'un des clients qui voulait absolument m'offrir un verre, ce que je ne refusais pas car Joan m'avait épuisée... J'avalais alors mon verre cul sec et regrettais immédiatement mon geste car ce n'était pas de l'eau comme je le lui avais demandé mais plutôt du gin ! Je toussais fortement sous le choc et Jake accourut pour voir ce qui se passait. Il bouscula le client qui riait de ma réaction et me soutint par les épaules. Il avait l'air paniqué.

- Ça va Bells ? Tu respires encore ?

- Laisses-moi une seconde tu veux... Oh putain, le sale con, je lui ai demandé de l'eau...

Devant mes joues cramoisies et mes larmes aux yeux, Jake se mit à pouffer et je fis bientôt de même. Nous tombions à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de nous hisser péniblement sur les tabourets du bar.

J'étais encore plus saoule que ce que je croyais vu que si le pilier n'avait pas été là, je me serais retrouvée sur les fesses...

Sam nous regardait en souriant et je me rappelais qu'il avait une mission, celle de nous départager.

- Al- alors Sam... qu-qui qu'a gagné ?

«_ Qui qu'a gagné _» ? Mais c'était quoi ça ? Et depuis quand je bégaye moi ?

Cette fois Sam riait vraiment. Il posa ses mains sur le zinc et son regard passa de Jake à moi et vice et versa. Il prit une grande inspiration et nous, nous retenions la notre.

- Étant donné que vous êtes encore tous les deux debout et que vous avez assuré le spectacle de la même manière, je vous laisse le choix. Soit il n'y a aucun gagnant, soit vous gagnez tous les deux. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire ! Ça et appeler un taxi parce que maintenant ça suffit amplement. Vous avez votre compte !

Je regardais Jacob et il semblait complètement à côté de ses pompes. Je lui mis un coup de coude dans le bras et j'attendis sa réaction, qui se fit seulement 7 ou 8 secondes _après_... Je riais comme une folle et je manquais de me retrouver sur les fesses, encore une fois, tant la pièce tournait autour de moi.

- Suis d'accord pour partager la punition alors. Jake ?

- Hein, ou-ouais, on va faire comme ça... Ohhhh putainnn, je crois que je suis bourré les gars...

Sam le regardait en riant et lui mit une claque sur l'épaule.

- C'est bien, tu t'en rends compte. Finalement, je crois que je vais dire que c'est Bella qui gagne parce que tu m'as l'air bien plus atteint qu'elle...

- Hey, trop tard ! Et attends de la voir debout, je crois que tu reverras encore ta position !

À mon tour je lui mis une claque et le narguais en me mettant debout justement et en me dirigeant vers la porte en saluant Sam au passage de la main.

Arrivée à cette porte récalcitrante, je sentis Jake dans mon dos. Il prenait appui sur moi et son souffle dans ma nuque me fit des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Merde Jake, comment veux-tu que j'ouvre cette porte si tu te colles à moi comme ça ? Je croyais pourtant que t'étais moins atteint que moi...

- C'est bien ça mais je fais une pause...

- Menteur...

J'arrivais à bout de la porte et nous nous retrouvions sur le trottoir. L'air frais de la nuit me fit un bien fou et à Jacob aussi car au bout de quelques minutes, il semblait tout à fait dessoulé.

- C'est pas juste, on dirait que t'as rien bu...

- T'inquiète, c'est juste parce qu'il ne fait pas bien chaud mais je suis dans le même état que toi...

Je grelottais, effet pervers de la chute brutale de mon taux d'alcoolémie, et il s'en aperçut. Je sentis alors un grand bras se poser sur mes épaules et me rapprocher d'une source de chaleur familière. Je me blottis dans ce cocon et je respirais calmement, profitant simplement.

L'ambiance était vraiment différente de dans le bar et j'espérais que Jake sentait aussi cette différence. Malgré mon cerveau imbibé, non plutôt engorgé, d'alcool, je pouvais clairement me rappeler de notre discussion. Il se sentait tellement mal d'avoir fuit et tout cela était parti d'un simple malentendu surtout, je pouvais donc bien mettre ma rancœur de coté pour repartir avec lui sur de bonnes bases. Après tout, il était mon meilleur ami... Je me tournais vers lui et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il parut surpris mais il ne broncha pas.

- Merci

- De rien. Mais pourquoi au juste ?

- Merci d'être revenu et de m'avoir ouvert les yeux...

- Y a pas de quoi. Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?

Je le bousculais gentiment et le regardais de travers, en souriant.

- On verra ça plus tard, exagères pas quand même...

- T'es dure... Tiens le taxi est là

Nous nous engouffrions dans le véhicule et Jake donna mon adresse au chauffeur. Lorsque nous arrivions devant ma porte, je regardais Jake, attendant qu'il se décide à nous ouvrir.

Il se souvint alors que c'était lui qui avait mes clés dans sa poche...

- Je t'avais dit que j'étais dans le même état que toi...

Je riais quand il essayait d'ouvrir avec la clé et qu'il loupait la serrure à plusieurs reprises avant d'enfin y arriver.

Nous nous étalions dans le canapé, l'un sur l'autre, sans même prendre la peine d'ôter nos chaussures et nos vestes. Je commençais à somnoler sérieusement et je décidais d'aller me faire un café pour éviter de trop tanguer dans mon lit plus tard. Jake bougea lui aussi et se redressa dans le canapé. Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

- T'en veux un ?

- Avec plaisir !

Je lui amenais son café et je me réinstallais à ses cotés, en silence. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il déposa sa tasse sur la table et je fis pareil. Il voulu se lever et je lui demandais ce qu'il comptait bien faire.

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant. T'es crevée et soule et moi c'est pas mieux...

Avais-je bien entendu et surtout compris ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il voulait _partir_ ?

Je me jetais presque à son cou car je voulais qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais plus le voir s'éloigner de moi, même si c'était pour la nuit...

- Restes... s'il-te-plait

- Bella, je ne suis pas sûr de...

- Je t'en supplie Jake, pour moi...

Mes lèvres étaient proches de son oreille et je pouvais voir qu'il frissonnait. Je posais une main sur son torse et l'autre dans sa nuque.

- Bella...

- J'en ai besoin Jake, j'ai besoin de pouvoir croire que ce n'est pas un rêve... Que je ne vais pas me réveiller et reprendre ma vie sans toi...

Jacob attrapa mes mains et glissa en face de moi sur le canapé. Mes yeux devaient pétiller comme deux diamants et je sentais les larmes monter. J'espérais qu'il ne le verrait pas pourtant car je ne voulais pas paraitre désespérée au point de le supplier.

Une de ses mains quitta les miennes et avec son pouce il effleura ma joue.

Cette fois, mes larmes sortirent seules et je me laissais tomber dans ses bras. Il m'accueillit sans discuter et il embrassa mes cheveux en humant leur parfum. Il soupira et nous berça doucement tandis que je pleurais maintenant à chaudes larmes.

- Calmes-toi Bells, calmes-toi. Je ne vais pas disparaitre, plus jamais... Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu l'as toujours été et tu le resteras pour la vie entière

Je me détachais rapidement et je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

- Tu me le jures ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour que j'arrête d'être stupide ?

Il sourit encore une fois et posa ses lèvres sur mon front, en un geste tendre de réconfort.

- Sur ma vie Bella, je te le jure sur ma vie. Plus jamais je ne serais assez con pour t'abandonner encore une fois. Et si un jour cette idée me repasse pas la tête, je te donne la permission de me foutre une raclée et de me faire bouffer la table de chez Sam si ça te tente !

Je riais en même temps que je pleurais et il glissa sa main sous mon menton pour que je n'ai plus d'autre choix que celui de le regarder.

- Tu sais que je t'aime et que je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie pour essayer de me faire pardonner, hein, tu le sais ça ?

Je hochais la tête en ravalant la salve de larmes qui s'apprêtait à couler sur mes joues. En cet instant, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi beau... Peut-être encore ces satanés effets de l'alcoolisation...

Il me relâcha et il m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il m'avait expliqué un jour que c'était sa façon à lui de me dire que je lui appartenais quelque part car personne d'autre n'oserait le faire et que de toute façon il ne le permettrait pas. J'avais trouvé ça macho quand il m'avait dit cela à 16 ans mais maintenant, je trouvais ça vraiment sexy. Seulement là, à ce moment précis de notre histoire, j'avais vraiment besoin de plus. Je tournais donc la tête au moment où il allait réitérer son geste et nous nous retrouvions bouche contre bouche, lèvres contre lèvres et je me sentais bien. Jake se recula et ses yeux fixèrent ses pieds. J'avais fait une connerie, je le sentais bien mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait pas être défait...

- J'ai pas envie de m'excuser Jake, je fais maintenant ce que je crois être bon pour moi

- Bella, on est amis

- Les meilleurs...

- Je ne veux pas gâcher nos retrouvailles

- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu partes...

- Je t'ai dit que je ne partirais pas

- Oui mais j'aime te l'entendre dire

Il me serra à nouveau dans ses bras et je ne voulais être nulle part d'autre que là...

- Tu m'as manqué Jake...

- Je sais... Si tu allais te coucher maintenant ?

- Tu viens avec moi ?

- C'est pas de refus !

Nous nous levions et nous dirigions vers ma chambre. Je passais rapidement dans la salle de bain pour y enfiler mon t-shirt trop large et mon pantalon de flanelle et je me glissais dans mes draps. Jake s'était déshabillé aussi et comme je me collais à lui espérant grappiller un peu de sa chaleur, je me rendis vite compte qu'il ne portait plus que son boxer...

- C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on a dormi ensemble ?

- Putain j'en sais rien moi... Dors maintenant Swan

- Roooh quel rabat-joie... Aller Jake, réponds-moi, c'était quand ?

- Mais j'en sais plus rien moi, y a 4 ans je dirais

Je fixais le plafond de ma chambre en réfléchissant.

- Ouais t'as raison, c'était le soir de l'annif d'Alice

Jacob se tourna sur le dos et souffla bruyamment.

- Bella, là je dois t'avouer que je me fous de la dernière fois où on a dormi ensemble. T'as vraiment pas envie de pioncer ?

- Si mais tout tangue... Alors je me concentre sur autre chose que sur mes murs qui se rapprochent et s'éloignent de moi en permanence...

Il s'esclaffa et roula sur le coté pour me faire face. Il m'emprisonna dans ses grands bras et ensuite, roula à nouveau sur le dos. Je me retrouvais sur lui et je martelais son torse avec mes poings.

- Merde Jake, tu veux me faire vomir ou quoi ?

- Tu me fais rire Bells ! Aaaaaah, j'adore...

- Putain lâches-moi ! Oooh tu fais chier !

- Ah maintenant c'est moi qui fais chier... tu vas voir tiens !

Jake nous bascula sur le lit et je me retrouvais sous lui cette fois. Il m'écrasait et je sentais le mauvais coup venir...

Ses mains trouvèrent rapidement mes côtes et il se mit à me chatouiller sans relâche, me faisant hurler de rire sous lui.

- Pitié Jake, lâches-moi ou je vais finir par crever !

- M'en fous, tant que c'est dans mes bras, je prends le risque !

Je me débattais et me tortillais sous cette masse de muscles qu'était mon meilleur ami et ses chatouilles devinrent des caresses, tendres et rassurantes. Je me calmais donc et nos regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau comme dans le salon. Cette fois encore, Jake déposa un baiser au coin de mes lèvres et ma respiration s'accéléra d'un cran. Il posa son front contre le mien et frotta son nez au mien. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à son dos et je commençais de lents et délicats vas et vient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Inconsciemment – ou pas ? - mes hanches se mirent à bouger sous lui et les yeux de Jacob se rouvrirent immédiatement. Il ne disait rien et je pouvais voir ses mâchoires se crisper. Son souffle se calqua sur le mien et bientôt, je pouvais aussi sentir que le reste de son corps réagissait à mes mouvements. J'avançais la tête vers lui et sans plus réfléchir, je l'embrassais. Cette fois, il ne se dégagea pas et au contraire, il se laissa faire et chercha même à approfondir notre baiser. Ses mains trouvèrent le bord de mon t-shirt et le contact de ses doigts sur la peau de mon ventre me fit frissonner. Un long râle de plaisir sortit de ma bouche lorsque Jake lâcha mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou. J'intensifiais mes caresses et je finis par plaquer mes mains sur ses fesses. En bougeant mes hanches, je sentais clairement l'érection de Jake sur ma cuisse et je réprimais un hoquet. Nous étions en train de déraper sérieusement car si nous ne nous séparions pas tout de suite, je pourrais jurer que nous finirions par faire l'amour dans ce lit ! Il fallait que je sache si c'était là aussi quelque chose dont il avait envie. Je passais mes jambes de chaque coté de Jake et je nous fis basculer afin que je puisse le chevaucher. La pièce tournait toujours mais je me contentais de le fixer lui afin de ne pas me sentir mal. Jacob plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et il laissa glisser ses doigts sur mes fesses. Il remonta ensuite sous mon t-shirt et dans un mouvement rapide, il se redressa pour me serrer dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans mon cou et léchant ma clavicule. Je frémissais sous ses attaques et je grognais quand ses caresses se faisaient plus brutales. Il attrapa les bords de mon t-shirt et le leva. Je levais aussi les bras pour qu'il puisse me l'ôter complètement. Cette fois, j'étais certaine que ce que nous étions en train de faire et ce que nous _allions_ faire était tout à fait consenti... Jacob se laissa retomber en arrière dans les oreillers et ses mains partirent à la découverte de mon corps. Je fermais les yeux, profitant des sensations qu'il m'offrait, tandis que ses pouces cajolaient les pointes de mes seins rendues dures par le désir. Il nous bascula ensuite et il se retrouva sur moi. Sa bouche prit le relai de ses mains et cette fois c'est un cri qui sorti de ma bouche. Jake relâcha ma poitrine et continua de descendre le long de mon corps. Il joua un instant avec l'élastique de mon pantalon pendant qu'il embrassait mon ventre. Je me sentais si bien et pourtant je trouvais cette situation tellement étrange. Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules et je soulevais le bassin pour qu'il puisse faire disparaitre le vêtement devenu gênant. Il se mit sur les genoux et me regarda de haut en bas et de bas en haut en se léchant les lèvres et en se débarrassant de son boxer. Je rougissais instantanément.

- Putain... t'es magnifique...

Il avait murmuré ces quelques mots mais j'avais vraiment du mal à croire qu'ils sortaient de la bouche de mon meilleur ami.

Jake reprit sa place sur moi et reprit ses caresses et ses baisers. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et je me frottais outrageusement à lui, cherchant le maximum de contact entre nous.

- Jake...

- Tais-toi Bella, tais-toi...

Je l'embrassais passionnément et je le sentis se positionner devant mon entrée. Il hésitait encore, je le savais, mais je ne voulais rien d'autre pour le moment que lui en moi, que lui avec moi, que lui rien que pour moi. Ça ne nous était jamais arrivé en 20 ans de nous retrouver sur le point de coucher ensemble et à vrai dire ça ne m'était même jamais passé par la tête mais aujourd'hui, la question ne se posait plus, nous allions vraiment le faire, nous allions faire l'amour.

Dans un geste du bassin, je l'invitais à me posséder et il ne se fit pas prier.

Jake grogna et siffla entre ses dents et je rejetais la tête en arrière, grognant moi aussi mon plaisir lorsqu'il me pénétra. Il commença ses mouvements de vas et vient et il me mordit l'épaule, me faisant crier à la fois de surprise, de douleur mais surtout de plaisir.

- Merde Bella, t'es si... serrée... ooooooh

- Plus fort ! Je te veux... plus fort !

Il passa ses bras sous mes genoux et prit appui sur ses mains pour se donner plus de puissance. Ses coups de buttoir me firent hurler de plaisir et j'agrippais les draps avec force. Je sentais mon plaisir grimper en flèche et je n'allais pas manquer de le lui signifier !

- Jake bon dieu, t'arrêtes pas ! Oh oui, je sens que ça vient !

- Je sais, je te sens si bien... Allez ma belle, laisses-toi venir...

Il ne fallait pas qu'il me le dise deux fois ! Dans un profond râle, je laissais mon orgasme me gagner, me contractant sur Jake sans aucune retenue. J'ouvrais les yeux après ce fabuleux moment pour pouvoir admirer le visage en pleine jouissance de mon compagnon de jeu. Il se laissa retomber sur moi et son visage atterrit dans mon cou. Nos respirations étaient encore erratiques et j'étais encore trop sur mon nuage pour lui dire de se bouger. Finalement, il glissa à mes cotés et j'hésitais entre me coller contre lui et me mettre sur mon coté du lit. C'est Jake qui m'ôta mes doutes en m'ouvrant ses bras. Je m'y blottis et sans plus aucun mot, nous nous endormions, enfin.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, c'est pas mon habitude d'entrer en matière directement comme ça mais fallait bien que je me lance sinon ils se seraient tournés autour pendant 106 000 ans... ;) Vous avez aimé ? <strong>


	3. Chapitre 2 Le jeu et ses règles

_Chapitre 2__ : __**Le jeu et ses règles**_

J'ouvrais un œil et je jetais un regard au réveil matin.

08:22. J'ai un foutu mal de tête et mon estomac joue au yoyo dans ma gorge... Mais plus fort que ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une monumentale erreur... Mais alors laquelle, ça c'est la bonne question ! Je me blottis dans ma couette et j'essaye de me rappeler de ce que j'ai fait la veille. _Jake est venu et m'a emmené chez Sam, jusque là ça va. On a picolé, beaucoup, trop, et j'ai Joan Jett dans la tête... Bon, et après ? Un taxi, Jake qui se bat avec la serrure, moi qui me marre, nous sur le canapé, un café et... _

- Salut Bells ! Ça va la tête ?

_Que fout Jacob Black à poil dans ma salle de bain ? _

Je bougeais un peu dans le lit pour me rendre compte avec effroi que j'étais nue moi aussi ! Je me recroquevillais et il vint poser son postérieur nu sur mon lit.

- Tu m'as vraiment mis la tête à l'envers hier soir... J'ai une de ces gueule de bois moi !

_Attendez, attendez, ça me revient ! On est allé se coucher puis... Oh merde, putain ! On a couché ensemble ! _

Je me redressais d'un bond dans mes draps et je les serrais contre moi pour ne pas qu'il me voit. Il fallait que je sache s'il se souvenait de quelque chose !

- Jake ? On a fait l'amour hier soir ?

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et me regardait en rougissant. C'était foutrement pas bon signe ça ! Je me mis debout sur le lit, tenant toujours ce maudit drap autour de moi.

- Réponds-moi Black ! A-t-on couché ensemble ?

- Je me suis posé la même question en me levant ce matin je te signale. Je comptais sur toi pour m'éclairer parce que j'ai quelques souvenirs en tête qui me font plus penser à un rêve érotique qu'autre chose pour le moment... Mais t'y étais, pas de doute la dessus...

- QUOI ? Mais nom de Dieu, comment ça a pu arriver ?

J'arpentais le lit de long en large et même de travers, tentant de calmer mon mal de crâne et la rage qui bouillait dans mon estomac à présent.

Il avait vraiment l'air désolé...

- On a beaucoup picolé Bella. Il a suffit d'un rien pour qu'on en arrive là...

Je me laissais retomber sur le lit, le visage dans les mains et je gémissais. Jacob se rapprocha et je sentis un baiser sur mon épaule. Je relevais alors les yeux et vis qu'il me souriait, comme si rien de tout cela ne le touchait vraiment.

- Ça ne te fait rien à toi ? Merde Jake, on est amis quoi...

- Les meilleurs ma belle mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? On l'a fait, on l'a fait ! Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de revenir en arrière pour changer ça !

Vu comme ça, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à rajouter... On avait tué personne que je sache et puis, il faut bien que je l'avoue, même si mes souvenirs sont vaseux et que certaines pièces me manquent, j'ai la sensation d'avoir vécu une des meilleures, si pas LA meilleure expérience de ma vie !

A cette pensée, je rougis franchement et j'allais dissimuler mon visage dans le cou de Jacob, agrippant au passage sa nuque.

- J'ai honte Jake... Je me sens si bête !

- Pourquoi ? Moi tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est que ça m'a bien plu...

Ça me rassurait quelque part de ne pas être la seule à avoir trouvé ça bien. Mais autre chose me turlupinait. Il était célibataire au moins ? Pour moi la question ne se posait pas vu que c'est en partie la raison de cette beuverie folle mais lui ? Je me doutais bien que oui mais avec Jake, on est jamais sûr de rien !

- J'espère juste que personne ne sera trompé dans cette histoire...

- Si ta question est « es-tu célibataire? », ma réponse est oui, et depuis longtemps...

Je fus soulagée par sa réponse et je me décidais à aller rejoindre ma salle de bain. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais... Je me levais oui, mais Jake m'attrapa par la taille et m'attira à ses cotés.

- Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? J'ai besoin d'aspirine moi !

- D'abord je veux savoir ce qu'on fait, pour tout ça...

- Y a rien à faire, à moins que tu aies encore une superbe idée...

- Et bien à vrai dire, c'est vrai qu'il y en a une petite que je voudrais te soumettre. Mais je sens que tu vas m'allumer quand je te l'aurais dit...

- Fais pas chier Black. Ou tu causes et je peux aller me prendre cette foutue aspirine, ou tu me lâches et de toute façon je me prends cette aspirine. Mais je ne vais pas attendre le réveillon pour que tu te décide aussi...

- Ça va ça va. Purée, pour quelqu'un qui a la gueule de bois, tu parles vraiment beaucoup ! Bon, je pensais juste que comme toi et moi ça a l'air de marcher sur ce point de vue, et bien je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être remettre ça... ?

Je laissais un silence lourd peser sur moi, la chambre et ses paroles avant de me lever et de me planter devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, le regard de tueuse braqué sur lui.

- Mais t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? T'es d'accord pour dire que nous ne sommes qu'amis mais tu voudrais pouvoir remettre ça rapidement ? Tu dois encore être bourré pour me proposer un truc pareil !

Je fis demi-tour et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, fermant la porte avec le pied au passage. J'avais besoin de digérer ses paroles. De les digérer et de les analyser... Parce que j'avais beau faire ma duchesse devant lui, il fallait bien que j'avoue que la tentation est forte de me laisser prendre au jeu. J'avais pu me rendre compte que rien n'avait changé entre nous et que notre amitié était intacte malgré le temps et la distance. De plus, à chaque fois que je repensais à cette nuit, des frissons me parcouraient le dos, ce qui me faisait dire que l'expérience m'avait foutrement marquée au final. Et puis, y a pas de mal à ce faire du bien, même si c'est avec son meilleur ami. Non ?

J'avalais mon aspirine et j'ouvrais la porte doucement. Jake était toujours assis sur le lit, attendant que je sorte certainement. Il me regardait penaud et je me calais contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Il me s'agirait que de sexe alors ? On garde la même relation et on y ajoute quelques parties de jambes en l'air, c'est bien ça ?

Il se redressa un peu plus et me sourit.

- C'est ça ! Du sexe en prime de l'amitié, rien de plus rien de moins

- Je dois avouer que ça me tente assez vu comme ça. Faut dire que tu es le meilleur coup que j'ai eu jusque là...

Je rougis et lui aussi nais ça eu l'effet de nous détendre tous les deux. J'allais m'asseoir en face de lui sur la moquette.

- Faut qu'on établisse des règles. In ne peut pas se lancer là dedans sans barrières, ça serait un échec assuré !

- Je suis d'accord avec ça. Alors, par quoi on commence ?

- Personne ne doit être au courant, personne Jake. On nous regarderait comme des bêtes de foire

- OK, tu vois autre chose ?

- Ça ne dure que tant que nous sommes seuls. À partir du moment où sentimentalement parlant on est plus libre, le jeu s'arrête

- Ça me va aussi

- Faut pas que ça change ce qu'on est l'une pour l'autre. Si on sent que ça pose problème, on arrête tout

- C'est la règle la plus importante pour moi...

- OK alors si on est d'accord tous les deux et que tu ne vois plus rien à rajouter, je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche bien chaude et que je vais aller m'affaler sur le canapé pour la journée !

Jake ria et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me mettre debout. Je laissais glisser le drap au sol avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Il me regarda de bas en haut en déglutissant bruyamment et je disparus derrière la porte fumée de la douche, riant de sa tête. J'étais certaine qu'il me le ferait payer plus tard mais pour le moment, je m'en fichais, j'avais eu ce que je voulais, le prendre à son propre jeu. Je l'entendais jurer dans la chambre tandis qu'il ramassait ses affaires. J'attrapais le shampooing et commençais à le faire mousser sur ma tête quand je sentis une présence dans la douche avec moi. Je souris sans qu'il puisse s'en apercevoir et il se colla à moi, profitant de l'eau chaude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Black ?

- Je profite qu'il y ait encore de l'eau chaude dans l'immeuble...

- T'exagères !

- Ma présence te dérange ? Je peux sortir si tu veux...

Tu parles ! Maintenant qu'il était là, il allait pouvoir m'être utile au moins ! Je n'avais pas oublié qu'il était à mon service pour le mois contrairement à lui il me semble.

- Rien du tout ! Attrapes l'éponge et laves-moi le dos. J'ai pas les nerfs à essayer ce matin...

Il s'exécuta sans broncher et il se prit même à me masser le dos et la nuque sans que je n'ai quoique se soit à demander. Mes yeux se fermaient et un petit gémissement sorti de ma gorge.

- Hummmmm, le bonheur...

Je rinçais mes cheveux sous le jet de la douche et Jake m'aida à terminer pour que je n'ai pas à me tordre dans tous les sens pour y arriver.

J'étais toujours dos à lui et en me baissant pour ramasser le gel douche, je sentis clairement qu'il était en grande forme. Je faisais comme si de rien était et je me redressais avec le gel douche en main.

- Passes-moi l'éponge s'il-te-plait

Je commençais à me passer l'éponge sur le corps quand ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi et son visage se nicha dans le creux de mon épaule, à hauteur de ma clavicule. Malgré la température de l'eau, mes seins se tendirent et je commençais à être très excitée. Jake me rapprocha de lui et cette fois, son érection était sans équivoque. Ses mains jouaient avec ma peau et ses baisers le long de mon cou et de mon épaule me rappelaient à quel point j'avais aussi aimé ça hier soir. Une de ses mains trouva rapidement un sein qu'il prit soin de cajoler doucement pendant que l'autre descendait toujours plus bas vers mon intimité. Il mordillait le lobe de mon oreille et je gémissais sous ses attaques. Il arriva sur mon point sensible et il se mit à jouer avec en faisant rouler ses doigts dessus.

- Putain Jake... Oooooh ouiii...

- Dis-moi que c'est pas ça que tu cherchais en te baladant toute nue devant mon nez...

En fait, j'avais voulu le tester. Je voulais être certaine que son petit jeu le tentait vraiment et qu'il ne se foutait pas de moi. Mais de là à ce qu'il me rejoigne ici et qu'il me prodigue ce si doux traitement, c'était plus que je n'aurais espéré !

- Alors Swan, j'attends toujours ma réponse...

- Si, c'est ça... Ooooh t'arrêtes pas !

Ses doigts glissaient sur mon clitoris me faisant voir les étoiles et je grognais de frustration de ne pas en avoir plus. Comme s'il l'avait compris, il glissa un puis deux doigts en moi tandis que son pouce recommençait ses caresses. Mes jambes tremblaient et ma respiration se faisait difficile au plus il allait et venait en moi et _sur_ moi.

- Jake, je vais jouir, bordel !

- C'est bien le but Bella...

Les étoiles se firent scintillantes et mes jambes me lâchèrent sous le choc de mon orgasme. Jake me colla contre lui pour me retenir et de sentir son érection contre mon dos me remit sur les pieds immédiatement. J'étais à nouveau super excitée et je n'avais qu'une envie, qu'un désir, qu'il me prenne sous la douche qui coulait toujours.

- Prends-moi Jake, prends-moi ici !

Sa main glissa sur mon dos et il me pencha un peu vers l'avant. Son autre main agrippait ma hanche et je me retenais au mur de la douche. Il glissa en moi avec une facilité déconcertante, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Il se mouvait en moi rapidement et bientôt, on entendait plus que les claquements de nos peaux humides l'une contre l'autre et nos cris dans la salle de bain.

- Encore, encore !

- Putain Bells, je vais pas tenir longtemps...

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes hanches et je lâchais le mur d'une main qui descendait pour me caresser. Le mélange de ses coups de buttoir et de ma main me caressant de cette façon était magique ! Je sentais mes parois se contracter et quelques secondes plus tard, nous laissions exploser notre plaisir presque en même temps.

Il glissa hors de moi et m'embrassa dans le cou. Je gloussais bêtement mais je ne savais rien faire d'autre, encore trop secouée par ce que je venais de vivre. Maintenant que j'avais complètement dessoulé, je pouvais affirmer que Jacob était bel et bien le meilleur coup que j'ai eu jusque là !

Il attrapa le gel douche et se lava rapidement. J'en profitais pour le regarder et je fis de même à nouveau. Nous sortions de la douche et nous nous séchions avant de nous habiller.

Comme je l'avais dit, je me jetais dans mon canapé afin d'y végéter le restant de la journée. Je vis Jake prendre sa veste et se diriger vers la sortie. Je me redressais et le regardais faire, prise de panique.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Je vais annoncer à Alice que je squatte ton canapé jusqu'à mieux... Faut que je prenne des affaires aussi. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Deux heures tout au plus. Essayes de te reposer un minimum, t'en as besoin

Il passa sa main sur ma joue et une décharge parcourut l'ensemble de mon corps. J'étais soulagée de l'entendre me dire qu'il préférait mon canapé à la super piaule que lui offrait Alice mais en même temps je continuais à me demander si tout cela était une excellente idée. Je me recalais dans les coussins et lui montrais les clés sur la table de la cuisine.

- T'as qu'à les prendre pour rentrer. Si j'ai trop la flemme, je suis capable de te laisser poireauter dehors pendant des heures... Et Jake, elle est garée devant...

Il éclata de rire en s'emparant du trousseau et j'eus un pincement au cœur quand j'entendis la porte se refermer. J'allumais la télévision et zappais sur la chaine des dessins animés, décidant que c'était le meilleur pour moi en ce moment. Je finis par me laisser emporter par le sommeil, le remerciant de me soulager de ce mal de tête infernal.

* * *

><p><strong>Qui n'aurait pas envie d'un pote comme ça hein ? ;)<strong>


	4. Chapitre 3 Apprendre à se reconnaitre

_Chapitre 3_ : _**Apprendre à se (re)connaître**_

**POV Jacob**

Je trainassais dans la Chevrolet de Bella avant de mettre le moteur en route. L'intérieur de cette voiture sentais le shampooing à la framboise qu'elle aimait tant. Combien de fois aura-t-il fallu qu'elle aille bosser les cheveux mouillés pour que ça sente si fort ?

Cette idée de douche me replongea dans notre matinée plutôt spéciale. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de lui proposer ce petit « arrangement » et franchement, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle accepterait, mais je m'en accommodais plutôt bien au final. C'est vrai, quelles personnes sont plus amènes d'être compatibles sexuellement que les meilleurs amis ? Et c'est exactement ce que nous sommes Bella et moi, les meilleurs amis du monde. La preuve en est que nos parties de jambes en l'air sont purement exceptionnelles... J'ai l'impression de pouvoir répondre à la moindre de ses attentes avant même qu'elle ne les formule et j'adore ça !

Bon, et si je me concentrais sur autre chose moi, sinon je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à cette envie que j'ai de rentrer tout de suite lui faire l'amour dans ce canapé outrageusement confortable...

Je décidais de jeter un coup d'œil dans la boite à gants et j'y trouvais un tas de... rien en fait. Que des papiers de bonbons et des emballages vides de sandwichs. Le garde-manger de Bella certainement... Et au milieu de tout ce bazar, une photo. Elle nous représentait devant la cage des singes lors de notre escapade au zoo, quelques temps avant que je ne décide de bêtement faire n'importe quoi... On a vraiment l'air de gamins attardés ! J'ai envie de chialer comme un bébé et de rire en même temps quand je vois ça. Si j'en ai un jour le courage, je lui demanderais ce qu'elle fait avec cette photo dans sa voiture. Mais pour le moment, je la replaçais là où je l'avais trouvée.

J'avais dit à Bella que j'en aurais pour deux heures et si je ne voulais pas lui mentir, il était grand temps que j'y aille.

Cette vieille guimbarde démarrait toujours de la même façon à ce que je constatais et ça me fit sourire.

Sur le chemin vers la villa Cullen, je pensais à ce que j'allais pouvoir dire à Alice car si je ne voulais pas rompre la première règle de notre accord, il fallait que je sois inventif ! Elle avait le don depuis toujours de lire dans les gens comme dans un livre ouvert et elle prévoyait souvent précisément ce qu'il y allait avoir, en bon ou en mauvais... Finalement, je me décidais à ne pas trop gamberger car c'était toujours ça qui m'avait perdu avec Alice.

Je me garais dans l'allée de la maison et je vis ma sœur de cœur sortir en trombes pour m'accueillir. Je pensais sincèrement qu'elle m'incendierait pour ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt et surtout pour avoir découché mais au lieu de ça, elle me sauta au cou, m'interrogeant déjà sur notre escapade nocturne d'hier.

Nous rentrions dans la maison et elle sautillait partout autour de moi, me donnant quelque peu la nausée...

- Allez quoi Jake, racontes ! Comment va-t-elle ?

- Par pitié Al, j'ai une migraine de tous les diables alors cesses de me tourner autour et de parler si fort... Bella va bien. Elle a aussi mal que moi mais je pense que ça ira mieux maintenant

Quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux d'Alice. Elle s'était vraiment inquiétée pour Bella et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait fini par me demander de revenir. Je me souvenais à l'instant de chaque mot et de chaque intonation utilisés et mon estomac se noua. Cela dû se voir car Alice parut soudain moins enjouée...

- Tu ne vas pas vomir sur le tapis persan d'Esmée tout de même ?

- Ça va aller Alice, j'ai juste des petits rappels d'hier...

Elle me poussa sans ménagement dans le salon et me fit m'asseoir sans que je n'ai mon mot à dire.

- Je vais appeler Jasper pour lui dire que je serais en retard pour déjeuner. Je t'interdis de bouger de là sinon je te botte le cul...

Elle quitta la pièce, me laissant avec mes souvenirs et mes pensées...

_*Flashback*_

Aujourd'hui, ça fait 3 ans que j'ai quitté New York pour revenir à Seattle. C'est un triste anniversaire car j'y ai aussi quitté ma meilleure amie, Bella. Elle me manque tous les jours mais je sais que c'est mieux pour elle et probablement pour moi aussi...

J'ai eu la délicate idée de faire la pire chose qu'il soit pour une fille, enfin une femme. J'ai couché avec sa colocataire. Manque de bol pour moi, elle nous a surpris et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie... J'avais honte et je n'ai pas cherché à lui parler ou à me faire pardonner, j'ai juste plié à sa volonté et je suis parti. Je le regrette tous les jours mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour régler le problème... Ça faisait trois ans qu'elle n'avait plus cherché à me joindre et j'avais donc pris ça pour la fin de notre histoire, la fin de 17 années de bonheur, tout simplement.

J'étais allongé sur mon lit et je regardais ma photo préférée de nous deux, celle que nous avions fait dans un photomaton quand nous devions avoir 17 ans tout au plus, et mon portable vibra sur la table de chevet. Je l'attrapais et j'écarquillais les yeux de surprise lorsque je vis le nom sur l'écran. _Alice_. Je décrochais sans réfléchir plus et m'attendais à me faire sermonner sérieusement...

- Allo ?

_- Jake ?_

- C'est bien moi Alice. Que me vaut ton appel ?

_- C'est Bella..._

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge et mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

- Quoi Bella ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

_- Pas exactement mais elle ne va pas bien..._

- J'arrive, je saute dans le premier avion pour JFK, je t'appelle pour te dire quand j'atterris

_- OK, je passerais te prendre_

J'avais raccroché immédiatement et m'étais préparé une valise conséquente car ce voyage était un aller simple. Ma vie n'était plus ici mais aux cotés de ceux que j'aime et Bella en fait partie !

Le vol m'avait parut interminable et jamais je n'avais arrêté de penser à elle. Comment allais-je la retrouver ? Allait-elle me permettre de la revoir ? Me pardonnerait-elle ?

Je me secouais la tête pour me la vider un peu et appelait Alice pour lui annoncer notre arrivée vers 20h30.

À 20h52, j'avais récupéré mes bagages et j'avais couru comme un fou pour rejoindre le hall principal où Alice devait m'attendre et je fus soulagé de voir qu'elle m'attendait presque avec impatience. Elle me sourit et me fit un petit signe de bienvenue. J'étais content de la revoir moi aussi.

Nous nous dirigions vers sa voiture et elle m'emmena chez elle. Elle vivait encore dans la maison familiale et ça me mit en confiance car je la connaissais par cœur.

- Alors, racontes, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas Al, je préfèrerais qu'on parle de Bella. Je te promets de tout te raconter à mon sujet mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me rassure

- Je comprends... Bon, je ne vais pas te mentir, ça ne servirait à rien alors voila, Bella déprime grave et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui faire remonter la pente

- Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu te foutrais pas de moi par hasard ? Parce que si c'est le cas, saches que je n'apprécie toujours pas la chose...

- Alice...

- Tu lui manques idiot ! Ça fait trois ans maintenant et personne n'a réussi à te remplacer auprès d'elle

- Elle n'a personne dans sa vie ?

Alice hochait de la tête dans le sens de la négative et ma gorge se serrait.

- Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant... Mais elle ne garde jamais personne plus de quelques mois... Elle a besoin de toi Jake. Tu es une partie d'elle et pour le moment elle n'est pas complète. Tu ne la reconnaitrais même pas si tu la croisais dans la rue. Bella est éteinte, y a pas d'autre mot...

- Mais c'est elle qui m'a dit de quitter sa vie

- Tu venais de te taper sa coloc' enfin ! T'as pas compris qu'elle s'est sentie blessée et trahie ? Surtout qu'elle savait pas la sentir alors c'était vraiment le pompon !

- Je sais que j'ai fait le con mais elle a pas essayé de renouer depuis tout ce temps aussi !

Alice vira au rouge et se jeta à moitié sur moi, toutes griffes dehors.

- Elle n'a pas essayé ? Mais c'est une blague j'espère ! Elle a essayé par tous les moyens pendant des semaines et c'est toi qui n'as pas pris la peine de lui répondre !

- J'étais pas prêt à l'entendre me faire des reproches Alice... Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là ! Et puis tout c'est arrêté...

- ...et t'as rien fait pour arranger les choses...

Je me suis levé du canapé et je commençais à arpenter la pièce comme un lion en cage. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir laissée, j'en voulais à Alice de m'enfoncer aujourd'hui et j'en voulais à Bella de s'être laissé aller de cette façon. Mais il fallait que je réagisse car aujourd'hui justement la vie m'offrait une seconde chance et il était hors de question que je la laisse passer !

Je me plantais devant elle, décidé à saisir la balle au bond.

- Où est-elle ?

- Chez elle pourquoi ?

- Faut que je la vois

- Quoi maintenant ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'il est 22h00 passé et que j'ai encore un tas de trucs à te raconter... Tu t'installeras dans la chambre du bas, pas question que tu ailles dans un de ces hôtels à touristes...

- Merci Al... Tu m'as manqué aussi tu sais

- Oui je sais, je suis irremplaçable

Cette nuit là, j'avais tourné encore et encore dans mon lit, me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir tout régler. J'avais aussi hâte de savoir ce qu'Alice avait à me dire à son propos.

_*Fin Flashback* _

Alice revenait dans le salon et se posa devant moi. Elle me fixait et je sentais la mise sur le grill arriver à grands pas...

- Mets-toi à table Black, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien, dans l'ensemble très bien...

- Mais... ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il y a un mais ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une godiche, y a toujours un mais

- Et bien pour une fois, y en a pas. On a discuté, beaucoup, et on a décidé de passer l'éponge sur nos conneries respectives... On reprend là où on s'est arrêté et... je m'installe chez elle parce qu'elle me l'a demandé et que je suis prêt à tout pour qu'elle soit à nouveau heureuse et qu'elle redevienne _ma _Bella...

Un silence et toujours Alice, les yeux grands ouverts, qui me regarde.

- Et ben qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Prends tes affaires Jake et file la rejoindre !

J'embrassais Alice sur le front et je filais dans la chambre ramasser les affaires que j'avais sorti de ma valise pour filer donc retrouver ma meilleure amie. On avait encore des choses à mettre au point et ça ne pouvait, bien entendu, plus attendre.

**POV Bella**

Je m'étais réveillée une bonne heure et demi après le départ de Jake et je me sentais mal de me retrouver seule dans mon appartement. Je me hissais hors de mon canapé et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me faire un café bien serré. Je jetais un œil à l'horloge et je constatais qu'il ne restait plus que dix petites minutes à Jake pour revenir avant son échéance de deux heures.

Je me réinstallais après être passé dans la salle de bain prendre un autre cachet d'aspirine et j'entendis avec soulagement Jake jurer parce qu'il ne trouvait pas la bonne clé du premier coup. C'est vrai qu'il y en avait un paquet sur mon trousseau... Il entrait enfin et je tournais la tête suffisamment pour voir qu'il avait emporté sa valise au grand complet de chez les Cullen. Mon cœur fit des bonds dans ma poitrine et mon cerveau une petite danse de la victoire. Il faudrait que je pense à lui faire de la place dans le dressing maintenant... Il vint se poser à coté de moi et laissa tomber sa main sur ma cuisse.

- Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal Jake!

- Petite douceur va ! Comment va ta tête ?

- Toujours mal... J'ai pris une deuxième aspirine mais je crois que c'est peine perdue... Heureusement que j'ai encore demain pour récupérer !

- Tu bosses où au fait ?

- Je travaille pour un magazine littéraire. Je suis critique... C'est sympa et puis on me fout la paix alors c'est tout ce qu'il me faut !

Je glissais ma main sur la sienne et il serra mes doigts du bout des siens. Une douce chaleur se rependait en moi et je me sentais bien, vraiment bien...

- Alors tu restes pour de bon ?

- Je crois bien oui. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour régler tout mon déménagement. Tu sais, les paperasses et moi, c'est toujours comme quand on était à l'université...

- Oui et puis tu dois te trouver un job aussi. Mais tu fais quoi au juste ?

- Web master. C'est tendance et ça paye bien, surtout en free-lance. En bref, je ne travaille que quand j'en ai besoin ou envie

- OK, encore une fois je comprends rien à tout ton bazar... ça aura toujours été comme ça entre nous sur ce sujet hein

- Bah y a rien de compliqué là-dedans pourtant. Tu aimes être seule et moi j'aime diriger une équipe. J'ai cet instinct de meneur, j'y peux rien...

Je le bousculais et je me mis à rire. Jake riait avec moi et je me surpris à me dire que ce son m'avait lui aussi manqué...

- Écoutez-moi ce frimeur ! Môssieur le dirigeant... Pfff n'importe quoi ! Et au fait, je te rappelle que tu es à mon service jusqu'à la fin du mois...

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- J'ai gagné hier chez Sam !

- On était à égalité ! Sam a dit, moitié moitié ou rien pour personne et on était d'accord pour couper la poire en deux. Je me trompe ?

- D'accord ça va ça va... Je comptais sur le fait que tu ne t'en souviennes pas si tu veux que je sois honnête...

Jake riait comme un bossu et il commençait à m'irriter prodigieusement.

- Au lieu de te poiler, dis-moi plutôt comment on fait

- Je suis galant, je te laisse commencer. Un jour sur deux ça te va ?

- Pourquoi pas... Mais pas aujourd'hui, je suis trop mal pour ça !

- Ça tombe bien, j'allais te le proposer... Vais me faire un café, t'en veux ?

- Bien serré, la caféine c'est bon pour ce qu'on a !

- Rappelles-moi juste de ne plus jamais t'écouter quand tu me parles de rampe et de Sam dans la même phrase !

- Oh putain, je t'en supplie, si tu m'entends encore dire ces deux mots dans la même phrase justement, bâillonne-moi, par n'importe quel moyen mais fais-le ! Ou mieux, rappelles-moi cette migraine, ça me convaincra encore plus...

Nous buvions nos cafés tranquillement installés dans le canapé à regarder des dessins animés sans le son et je n'avais pas envie que quoique se soit ne vienne nous interrompre. Mais c'était sans compter sur ce maudit portable qui, même le samedi, devait se rappeler à mes bons souvenirs.

Jake l'attrapa sur la table basse pour moi et je soufflais de voir qui était mon interlocuteur.

- Merde, c'est Alice...

- Ben décroches sinon elle va te harceler

Je soufflais de mécontentement et je portais mon portable à mon oreille sans grande conviction pourtant.

- Allo ?

- ...

- Hum

- ...

- Je sais pas Al, j'ai la tête dans le cul et Jake c'est pas mieux...

- ...

- Hum... Bon ça va, 19h00 devant le Saïgon

Je raccrochais et Jacob me regardait, interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté hein ?

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout !

- Ouais à d'autres ! On est bons pour aller manger ce soir avec elle et Jasper... Avoues, tu lui as dit pour notre accord ?

- Je te le jure Bells, j'ai rien dit, même pas une allusion, rien

- Alors je pige pas

- Elle veut peut-être juste voir comment tu vas et si je n'ai pas menti

- A quel propos ?

- Je lui ai dit que nous avions discuté et que nous reprenions les choses là où elles en étaient quand je suis parti. Et je lui ai dit que tu allais mieux, j'ai eu tord ?

- Non, c'est parfait. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a encore derrière la tête... Soit !

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la chambre. Jake me suivait du regard et lorsque je disparu, je l'entendis se lever à son tour pour me rejoindre.

J'ouvrais le dressing et je commençais à y faire de la place pour ses affaires quand il me stoppa.

- T'es pas obligée de faire ça, je peux très bien laisser mes affaires dans la valise et m'en contenter

- Pas question, je te fais de la place et puis c'est tout. Ce truc est bien assez grand pour deux !

- Bella...

- Silence Jake ! Je ne veux pas que tu laisses tes affaires dans cette valise un point c'est tout

J'avais détourné le regard. Mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes et ma gorge se serrait, me faisant parler en murmurant presque.

- Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ?

Il souleva mon menton et me força à le regarder.

- Hey... Bells, je disais ça pour te faciliter la vie c'est tout... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

- Si tu laisses tes affaires dans cette valise, rien ne t'empêchera de la reprendre pour t'en aller à nouveau...

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui. Ça me faisait presque mal mais j'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi comme ça.

- Tu es consciente que je ne pourrais pas vivre éternellement sur ton canapé au moins... Je devrais un jour quitter cet appartement. Mais dans l'immédiat, je ne vais nulle part, je reste avec toi, promis

Ses lèvres frôlèrent mon front et mon nez et je me calmais. Je devenais cinglée à me mettre dans des états pareils. Je relâchais Jake et il rangea ses affaires dans le meuble et dans la salle de bain aussi. Nous nous réinstallions devant la télévision, ma tête posée sur ses jambes et ses doigts jouaient avec mes cheveux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir encore 15 ans...

- On se mettait comme ça tout le temps avant

- Oui, je sais

Il continuait de jouer avec mes cheveux et je me rendormis calmement.

**oXoXo**

Je me réveillais parce que j'avais trop chaud. J'étais toujours dans la même position, la tête posée sur les genoux de Jacob, et je constatais rapidement qu'il dormait encore. Je craignais de le réveiller si je bougeais de trop mais j'avais vraiment besoin de bouger et d'air frais aussi. Je glissais donc lentement hors du canapé et je me dirigeais vers ma chambre par laquelle je pouvais accéder au balcon sans déranger personne. L'air frais de ce mois d'octobre me faisait le plus grand bien et j'admirais la vue lumineuse que j'avais de New York. Je n'avais même pas pensé à regarder l'heure qu'il était et si je n'avais pas fini par céder à Alice pour ce soir, je ne m'en serais pas plus soucié que ça. Il n'empêche que mon esprit vaquait à ses occupations lui et bien entendu c'était vers Jake qu'il allait. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Comment pouvait-on être les meilleurs amis du monde depuis si longtemps et en même temps être des compagnons de coucherie ? Était-ce bien cela que je voulais pour moi, pour Jacob ? Sortirions-nous indemnes de tout cela, quand nous reprendrons tout depuis le début ? Ma vie était vraiment devenue très compliquée tout d'un coup... Mon mal de tête menaçait de faire sa réapparition et je décidais alors d'aller me rafraîchir avant de réveiller Jake pour nous rendre au restaurant.

Le reflet dans le miroir me sembla un instant étranger mais c'était surtout dû au fait de ma gueule de bois qui ne voulait pas passer... J'avalais encore une aspirine et j'enfilais un jeans et une chemise à carreaux par dessus mon top blanc avant de rejoindre Jake dans le salon. Je le regardais dormir et d'étranges fourmillements s'emparèrent de mon estomac. Je décidais alors d'y mettre un terme en le réveillant. J'effleurais sa joue et son menton du bout de mes doigts et il ouvrit les yeux l'un après l'autre.

- Salut la Belle au Bois Dormant !

- Hunnnn, j'étais bien moi...

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde mais Alice va finir par s'impatienter si tu ne vas pas te changer tout de suite

- Annules !

- Je ne peux pas, tu as oublié que c'est d'Alice qu'il s'agit ?

- Comptes sur moi pour lui dire ma façon de penser tout à l'heure...

- Ouais c'est ça ! En attendant, lèves-toi et vas donc passer une autre chemise !

Il se leva en bougonnant et alla passer cette foutue chemise...

**oXoXo**

Nous étions arrivés devant le Saïgon juste trois minutes avant l'échéance et je regardais Jake d'un air victorieux. Je le poussais dans le dos pour qu'il entre et je vis Alice tout sourire se lever de sa chaise pour nous accueillir. Jasper était resté assis lui, toujours aussi coincé en ma présence. Faudrait vraiment que je me décide un jour à lui en parler...

- Je commençais à croire que vous seriez en retard...

- Jake aussi ! D'ailleurs, je rajoute ce gage sur la liste Black. Tu vas finir par vraiment regretter d'être revenu !

- Fermes-la Swan ! Ça ne devrait pas compter, t'as roulé comme une cinglée !

- Moi ? Dans tes rêves ouais !

- Parce que brûler deux feux rouges, une priorité et un stop n'est pas rouler comme une cinglée pour toi ?

- C'est New York je te rappelle...

- Dis plutôt que t'es toujours aussi mauvaise perdante !

- En attendant, c'est pas moi qui me coltinerais les poubelles pendant un mois...

Les répliques fusaient d'un bout à l'autre de la table et Alice et Jasper donnaient l'impression d'assister à un math de tennis en comptant les points gagnants.

- Bon ça va là, on se calme. Bordel, on dirait qu'on est retourné à la maternelle...

N'avais-je pas déjà signalé à quel point notre _petite_ Alice pouvait avoir l'air menaçant quand elle s'y mettait ?

Je me renfonçais dans mon siège en boudant et quand je vis Jake faire de même, j'éclatais d'un rire qui se répandit à toute la tablée, Jasper compris.

Nous commandions nos repas et Alice nous fit grâce de toute boisson alcoolisée pour la soirée. Mon cerveau et moi-même l'en remercions mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lever son verre pour porter un toast de circonstance.

- A l'amitié, aux retrouvailles inespérées et au bonheur de revoir Bella sourire !

Nous trinquions à l'eau gazeuse et je rougis en croisant le regard de Jacob. Les bougies posées sur la table lui donnaient un air mystérieux et le regard brillant. Je sentis une pointe d'excitation monter en moi et je me dandinais sur ma chaise comme une collégienne qui veut attirer l'attention de son prof... Au bout de quelques minutes, Alice me fit signe d'approcher d'elle et cacha ses lèvres aux autres afin que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

- Tu sais Bella, y a des toilettes si tu en as besoin... Tu te dandines comme si tu allais te pisser dessus...

J'hésitais entre rire copieusement et m'enfoncer encore plus dans mon siège que je ne l'étais déjà. Finalement, j'optais pour les deux car je partis dans un fou rire tout en me laissant tomber contre le dossier de ma chaise. La tête de mes amis valait vraiment le coup d'œil et cela ne m'aida en rien à reprendre mon sérieux. Je me levais donc et je m'éclipsais aux toilettes afin de reprendre un peu de consistance. Quand je fus plus calme, je me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage. J'avais cru pendant un instant qu'Alice avait découvert quelque chose en nous observant et ce rire avait été celui du soulagement plus que celui de l'amusement. J'entendis la porte grincer et en voyant Jacob dans l'encadrement du petit local, je me rendis compte que j'avais dû y rester plus longtemps que prévu...

- Ça va Bells ? T'es partie depuis dix bonnes minutes là...

J'étais confuse car je m'étais plus attendue à voir Alice débarquer ici. C'est les joues rosies par la situation et en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille que je me décidais à lui faire face.

- Je crois que j'ai pété un boulon sur ce coup là... J'ai cru qu'elle avait deviné, pour notre_ jeu_...

Il jeta un œil derrière lui avant de s'approcher un peu de moi afin de ne pas être entendu.

- Comment pourrait-elle avoir deviné si vite ? Elle est douée mais quand même ! Et puis, on a rien fait qui puisse prêter à confusion que je sache ?

_Grillée Swan... Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire et vite si tu ne veux pas avoir à lui dire que tu trouve l'ambiance des bougies sympathique sur son visage..._

- Je crois que j'ai dû rougir en te regardant pendant un instant...

_On avait pas dit « quelque chose d'intelligent » ? Ouais, c'est ce qui me semblait..._

- Ah... Et en quel honneur ?

- Tes yeux brillaient... J'aime quand tes yeux brillent, ça signifie que tu es heureux... Enfin, c'était comme ça avant...

Quitte à tout lui dire, autant le faire correctement non ? Je jouais avec mes doigts et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à soutenir son regard. Il se rapprocha encore un peu et il se pencha vers moi.

- C'est toujours le cas Bella. Je _suis_ heureux...

Ses mots, chuchotés à mon oreille, me donnaient des envies terribles de lui sauter dessus et je commençais à me dire que j'étais restée trop longtemps seule pour avoir envie de lui comme ça tout le temps.

J'allais céder à mon envie de l'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit grand d'un coup. Jacob attrapa mon visage dans ses grandes mains et le pencha en arrière dans un geste rapide et quelque peu douloureux.

- Nan, je ne vois rien dans ton œil Bella, tu devrais peut-être te passer encore un peu d'eau dessus...

_Bien joué Black !_

Il me relâcha et je vis qu'Alice n'était pas convaincue par notre mise en scène. Je me penchais alors au-dessus de l'évier et me rinçais les yeux tandis que Jake s'éclipsait hors de la pièce. Alice me regardait, toujours soupçonneuse.

- Vous faisiez quoi là au juste ?

- Ben tu l'as vu non ? Il m'aidait avec mon œil...

- Mouais... Bon, tu t'amènes ?

- J'arrive, donnes-moi encore trente secondes

Elle sortit en soufflant d'exaspération, me laissant seule avec mes joues cramoisies.

Je rejoignis la tablée sans croiser aucun regard. J'avais trop peur des réactions de mon corps...

Nous terminions de manger dans une ambiance plutôt détendue et nous le devions à Jake et son implacable sens de l'humour. Il n'avait pas arrêté de charrier Alice sur tous les sujets, mettant tantôt le feu à ses joues et tantôt lui faisant lancer des éclairs par les yeux ! J'avais manqué de m'étouffer quatre fois mais je n'aurais voulu être nulle part d'autre qu'ici, avec eux, me retrouvant enfin après trois années de dérive. Franchement, je ne souhaiterais à personne de vivre le calvaire auquel j'avais eu droit et je ne voulais qu'une chose maintenant, tout oublier.

Jasper, que nous n'entendions pour ainsi dire jamais, se tourna vers Jake et mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau. Raz-le-bol d'ailleurs...

- Dis-moi Jacob, maintenant que tu es revenu, tu comptes te trouver un appartement dans le coin ? Tu ne vas pas rester chez Bella quand même, c'est trop petit...

- Jasper et son tact british commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs sérieusement. De quoi je me mêle aussi ? J'avalais une gorgée d'eau en regardant Jake qui ne semblait pas perturbé plus que ça.

- C'est pas très grand je te le concède mais c'est là où je veux être pour le moment. On a un tas de trucs sur le feu avec Bells mais le jour où elle ne voudra plus de moi chez elle, je partirais

Il prit une bouchée de son plat et son sourire était sans équivoque. Il me gratifia d'un clin d'œil et je repris ma respiration là où je l'avais laissée, une minute plus tôt... Jasper en eut la chique coupée et Alice en profita même pour lui mettre un coup de coude dans le bras. Elle faisait les gros yeux à la made in Alice et je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de Jasper quand ils se retrouveraient seuls... Mon mal de tête faisait mine de vouloir me redonner de ses nouvelles et je pris cela pour le signal de départ. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Jacob pour mettre des mots sur mes intentions nous excusant auprès des autres et il partit au vestiaire chercher nos affaires. Nous embrassions fortement Alice et Jasper et nous quittions le restaurant.

Il faisait franchement froid maintenant que la nuit était complètement tombée et si vous ajoutiez à cela le fait que je sois fatiguée et mon mal de tête renaissant, je ne devais pas avoir fière allure... Jake se rapprocha de moi et me prit par l'épaule, me collant ainsi à lui. Encore un truc que nous faisions depuis toujours... Je me laissais guider, les yeux fermés, totalement en confiance et je me jurais de serrer Alice dans mes bras très très fort pour me permettre de pouvoir revivre cela aujourd'hui. Nous arrivions trop vite à la Chevrolet et je lui tendais mes clés, proprement incapable de prendre le volant maintenant. Il s'en saisit sans broncher et je m'installais sur la place passager en un rien de temps. Je l'observais prendre ses marques comme s'il l'avait toujours conduite et je devais sourire quand il pesta sur mon embrayage trop dur à son goût.

- Tu connais encore le chemin ?

- J'ai une bonne mémoire tu sais. Et puis, combien de fois ais-je déjà fait ce chemin hein ?

Je me calais contre la fenêtre et il se mit en route. Mes pensées vagabondaient tranquillement et je ne regardais même plus le paysage illuminé qu'offrait New York by night.

- T'es fatiguée ?

LA question à deux balles... Je ne rêvais que de mon lit en ce moment. Seulement, au ton de sa voix, je pouvais clairement affirmer qu'il espérait que je lui dise non.

- Ça va encore. Et puis, il me reste dimanche pour récupérer

- OK, alors je t'emmène quelque part

Jake affichait un sourire triomphant mais quelque chose me disait que j'allais apprécier la chose... Mon intérêt pour le paysage fit sa réapparition et j'ouvris les yeux comme deux soucoupes lorsque je me rendis compte de l'endroit où il nous avait conduit. Jacob arrêta le moteur et je me collais quasi à la vitre du conducteur, l'escaladant au passage et le faisant rire aux éclats.

- Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui ! Mais comment... ?

- Tu as laissé une brochure sur la porte du frigo... Je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment pour y retourner, toi et moi, comme quand on était à l'université...

Je sortais de la voiture et je tirais sur ses mains pour qu'il se dépêche d'en sortir lui aussi. J'avais retrouvé toute mon énergie en moins de dix secondes ! Nous nous approchions des marches menant à l'entrée du grand bâtiment qui m'inspirait tant de respect et je pus lire la banderole de bienvenue placée à l'entrée.

« _**New York Public Library – Soirée de Réouverture**_ »

Je restais figée un instant devant les portes grandes ouvertes et je saisis la main que Jake me tendait. Je serrais ses doigts avec les miens tellement j'étais émue. La bibliothèque était probablement l'endroit de New York avec mon lit que je connaissais le mieux pour y avoir été cinq jours sur sept durant des années, trainant parfois péniblement Jake avec moi afin de le faire réviser correctement. Seulement, l'année de notre séparation, l'État avait décidé de procéder à sa rénovation totale et à l'inventaire du siècle. En gros, trois années de fermeture et un clou supplémentaire à mon cercueil car je n'avais même plus de sanctuaire pour combler ma peine, mais aujourd'hui était le jour de la réouverture et avec elle une autre page de ma vie qui se tournait. Quelle coïncidence...

- Je pensais que ça te ferait certainement plaisir d'y revenir...

- C'est peu dire en fait... Je me sens chez moi ici et d'y être avec toi ça représente vraiment beaucoup !

- Je sais, on a pas mal de souvenirs en commun ici. Tu viens, on entre

**POV Jacob**

Nous nous trouvions dans cette immense salle de la bibliothèque et je ne voyais qu'une chose, les yeux brillants de Bella. Le petit bonhomme dans ma tête sautait sur place en faisant la gigue d'avoir eu l'idée lumineuse de l'emmener ici ce soir. Merci les portes de frigo aimantées ! Cet endroit représentait vraiment une grande partie de notre histoire de vie commune car c'est ici que Bella s'était efforcée avec courage et patience de me faire réussir mes études... C'est donc grâce à elle si je suis aujourd'hui celui que je suis.

Nous avions besoin de nous retrouver dans des endroits comme celui-ci, surtout après la petite frayeur qu'Alice nous avait occasionnée au restaurant. J'avais moi aussi cru qu'elle nous avait démasqué mais finalement nous y avions échappé. Seulement maintenant, nous devions être plus prudents. J'avais aimé entendre Bella me dire qu'elle avait rougi en m'observant et j'avais vraiment eu envie de lui dire que j'avais fait pareil à plusieurs reprises mais j'avais fini par oublier l'idée, pour le moment en tout cas.

Elle m'entraina dans les rangées de livres en silence et je restais un peu en retrait pour l'observer. Elle avait bel et bien mûri en trois ans et je me flagellais intérieurement d'avoir loupé cela bêtement. Bella attrapa un livre sur une des rangées et se mit à le feuilleter. Elle ne faisait plus attention à moi mais je ne lui en voulais absolument pas, elle était dans son domaine. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder ailleurs que vers elle et je finis par me dire que j'étais trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé pour pouvoir faire autrement. Bella rangea le livre et me rejoignit en sautillant, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et je la serrais fort dans mes bras, la faisant décoller du sol. Je fermais les yeux et humais le parfum de ses cheveux. Bordel, ce que tout ça m'avait manqué ! Je la posais au sol et elle glissa sa petite main dans la mienne, m'attirant à sa suite vers les tables de lecture. Même si l'endroit avait été rafraîchi, je voyais exactement là où elle m'emmenait. Bella s'assit à la table et je fis de même en face d'elle.

- Tu te rappelles l'année où tu voulais tout arrêter pour bourlinguer ?

- Comment tu veux que j'oublie ça ? Mais en fait, c'est surtout la scène que tu m'as fait que je n'ai pas oublié... Tu es redoutable quand tu t'y mets !

- Et tu vas vite te rendre compte que rien n'a changé de ce point de vue là...

Nous riions en gardant les dents serrées afin de ne pas nous faire remarquer mais c'était pire que bien vu que bientôt d'étranges sifflements sortirent de nous, nous obligeant à nous éclipser quelque peu du reste de la foule.

Au bout d'une bonne heure trente, nous avions fait le tour du bâtiment fraîchement rénové et le sourire que Bella affichait depuis notre arrivée ne s'était toujours pas fané.

Nous arrivions devant la Chevrolet et avant d'ouvrir la portière, Bella me surprit en me prenant le bras et en me retournant contre la carrosserie. Elle se serra contre moi et déposa un baiser au coin de mes lèvres en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. J'en frissonnais tellement cette sensation me rappelait la douceur de sa peau et le sucré de ses baisers d'hier et de ce matin... Mais c'était _mon_ truc ça non ?

- Merci Jake. Grâce à toi j'ai vraiment passé une excellente fin de soirée

- Mais de rien, ça m'a aussi fait plaisir de pouvoir vivre ça avec toi

Bella se détacha de moi et entra dans l'habitacle du véhicule en toute légèreté. Je m'engouffrais à mon tour dedans et je mis le cap sur l'appartement.

Elle bâillait de plus en plus et sa tête cognait contre la vitre lorsqu'elle s'assoupissait. Cette position devait lui faire un mal de chien à la nuque, alors je décidais de lui proposer mon épaule comme coussin d'appoint jusqu'à notre arrivée. Elle ne se fit pas prier et une douce chaleur m'envahit du bout de mes orteils jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente et bientôt elle s'endormit.

Lorsque nous arrivions devant l'immeuble, je n'avais pas le cœur de la réveiller. Elle avait encore les effets de notre soirée d'hier dans les jambes et ceux de notre courte nuit n'arrangeaient rien à son état. Mais il fallait pourtant bien que nous montions... Je lui frôlais la joue du bout des doigts mais je n'obtins pas l'effet escompté... Au lieu de se réveiller, Bella vint à la rencontre de ma caresse en soupirant de bien-être. Je piquais un fard immédiatement et retirais mes doigts comme si je les avais brûlés, réveillant ainsi mon amie.

- On est arrivés ?

- Oui... Tu veux que je te porte jusque là ?

- Me porter ? Non c'est gentil mais ça ira. Tu sais Jake, on a plus quinze ans...

- M'en fous de l'âge qu'on a Bells. Si tu as besoin que je te porte, je le fais et puis c'est tout

- OK mais sur ton dos alors...

- Grimpes !

Bella se glissa hors de la voiture, encore à moitié endormie et je pliais un peu les genoux afin qu'elle puisse s'agripper à mes épaules. Mais au lieu de cela, Miss « j'ai plus quinze ans » passa ses bras autour de mon cou et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je la soulevais et la plaçais donc correctement sur mon dos et je fermais la voiture avant de nous conduire à l'abri du froid et de la nuit.

Je l'entendais rire doucement par moment mais comme je n'étais pas certain qu'elle soit réveillée, je m'abstenais de lui demander ce qui pouvait bien la rendre si joyeuse.

Le portier m'ouvrit la porte et me salua en souriant. Je lui rendis son sourire et je me dépêchais de monter dans l'ascenseur avec mon paquet toujours accroché au dos. Je profitais de la main courante pour y déposer les fesses de Bella qui grogna un peu. Elle devait être froide certainement... Lorsque nous arrivions, je me débattis avec sa jambe pour pouvoir accéder à ma poche afin d'en sortir les clés. Cette fois, Bella riait plus fort et j'étais assuré du fait qu'elle soit totalement réveillée !

- Merde Bells, tu ne m'aides pas là...

- J'ai jamais dit que j'allais te rendre la tâche facile Black ! C'est toi qui a voulu me porter...

- T'es chiante ! Descends ou alors bouges ta jambe ! J'ai aussi envie aller me pieuter figures-toi !

Elle riait de plus en plus et moi je perdais patience... Mais je ne lui en voulais pas car c'était nous ça, tout simplement. Elle bougea sa jambe sans descendre de son perchoir et j'attrapais les clés que je me dépêchais d'utiliser pour entrer. Je nous dirigeais immédiatement vers la chambre à coucher et une fois arrivés au bord du lit, je me tournais pour lui faire dos et je détachais les mains de Bella pour la faire tomber directement dessus. Elle grogna une seconde avant de se remettre à rire. Je me tournais alors et elle me tendit sa jambe. J'ôtais la botte et la balançais au travers de la pièce. Elle me tendit la seconde et je fis pareil. Son regard était sévère quand elle l'entendit tomber lourdement au sol et elle me frappa avec le pied sur le bras.

- Hey! Fais gaffe, elles coûtent la peau des fesses ces pompes !

- Rien à foutre ! Bon, je veux une couette et un oreiller digne de ce nom. Je trouve ça où ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux aller où ?

- Je dors dans ton salon tu as oublié ?

- Arrêtes ton char Jake... J'ai pas de couette ni d'oreiller d'appoint figures-toi alors tu te dessapes et tu viens te coucher

- Mais...

- Ooooh quoi ? Tu crois que je ne vais pas être capable de m'endormir à côté de toi sans te sauter dessus avant ? T'es doué je te l'accorde mais je ne vis pas que pour le sexe moi môssieur Black !

Bella se leva du lit et me bouscula pour passer. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain mais étrangement, elle ne ferma pas la porte. J'entendais ses marmonnements et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire, en silence tout de même...

Elle sortit de la salle de bain en pyjama et elle se glissa sous la couette sans un regard pour moi.

- Maintenant si tu veux vraiment aller sur le canapé, libre à toi mais je te préviens, sur du cuir tu vas te peler sévèrement...

Elle se bagarrait toute seule pour que je la rejoigne dans son lit et j'en souriais de plus belle. Je passais donc moi aussi par la salle de bain et j'en sortis vêtu de mon simple boxer. Bella me regardait, perplexe.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne portes jamais de pyjama toi ?

- Ça fait des années que je n'en porte plus... D'habitude je dors à poil mais là, je vais faire un effort, pour toi comme pour moi figures-toi...

Je me glissais sous les draps et je fus accueilli par un coup de coude dans les côtes...

- Vantard...

Après un grand éclat de rire, je l'attrapais par la taille et je la fis rouler sur moi. Bella était tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait même pas réagi. Je l'embrassais à mon tour au coin des lèvres et je la remis dans sa position initiale. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Je me tournais sur le côté et je m'emmitouflais dans la couette.

- Bonne nuit Bells

- Bo-bonne nuit Jake

Et c'est avec le sourire vainqueur que je m'endormais enfin.

* * *

><p><strong>Situation ambiguë... j'aime ! :D<strong>


	5. Chap 4 L'amour, ça fait des étincelles

_Chapitre 4: **L'amour, ça fait des étincelles**_

S'il y a bien une chose que j'apprécie, c'est l'odeur du café un dimanche matin au réveil.

Je me tournais encore une fois dans mon lit, un sourire débile sur le visage et j'ouvris grands les yeux lorsque ma main ne toucha rien d'autre que les draps froids à la place de Jake. Je me redressais dans le lit et mis mes oreilles en mode sonar. Pas de bruit dans la salle de bain ni dans le salon. Même pas la télévision. Je me levais donc et je me dirigeais hors de la chambre.

- Jake ?

Pas de réponse. J'avançais en frôlant les murs, le parquet grinçant sous mes pas dans le petit hall de nuit.

- Jake ? T'es là ?

J'arrivais dans la pièce principale de l'appartement et je constatais qu'il était vide. Je m'approchais du plan de travail et j'y vis une tasse de café fumant posée dessus, et dessous, un post-it griffonné. Je m'en saisis et ramassais ma tasse, me dirigeant vers le canapé. Je bus une gorgée de café et je jurais en me brûlant la langue. Je jetais alors un œil au mot tout en me regroupant sur moi-même.

**« Fais gaffe Swan, c'est très chaud... Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis ! »**

_Connard..._

Il me manquait déjà, comme si sa présence m'était nécessaire et obligatoire dès maintenant. Nous avions été séparés assez longtemps et je comptais bien profiter du temps que nous avions ensemble à partir d'aujourd'hui !

J'avalais une autre gorgée de café et cette fois, je faillis m'étrangler avec en entendant les clés dans la serrure. Je décidais néanmoins de me la jouer stoïque jusqu'au bout, même si au fond de moi c'était un grand feu de joie.

Il entra dans la pièce et je l'entendis jeter les clés sur le petit bar qui séparait la cuisine du reste de la pièce. Il trifouillait dans mes placards et soufflait bruyamment quand il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait immédiatement. Je le regardais faire du coin de l'œil en silence et lorsqu'il eut fini tout son ramdam, je me calais contre le dossier faisant mine de rien.

Jake avait toujours été très silencieux dans ses déplacements, ce qui m'avait valu plusieurs belles frayeurs et là encore, je retrouvais cette particularité comme si rien n'avait changé et je sursautais quand je sentis ses lèvres humides se poser dans mon cou. Un petit cri s'échappa de ma bouche tandis qu'il riait en posant le plateau petit-déjeuner sur la table basse.

- T'as quelque chose sur la conscience Swan ?

- Vas donc te faire voir Jake... T'as quoi à me proposer au juste ?

- Croissants chauds et pains au chocolat. Classique mais avec toi, je sais que c'est une valeur sûre !

Je lui souriais et je plongeais sur le panier, m'emparant de ce croissant qui me faisait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure... Jake prit un pain au chocolat et avant de mordre dedans me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir jusqu'aux cheveux... Il mâcha tranquillement pendant que je tentais de reprendre consistance.

- Au fait, t'as bien dormi ?

Il avait parlé avec la bouche à moitié pleine et avait donc postillonné de partout. Je regardais d'un œil mauvais l'étendue des dégâts sur mon T-shirt et je lui flanquais un coup sur l'épaule.

- Putain Black ! Vides ta bouche avant de parler gros dégueulasse !

Jake riait en frottant les miettes de sur moi et bon sang, il fallait vraiment que je rappelle à mon cerveau que la respiration est essentielle à ma survie !

- T'as pas répondu...

- Comme un bébé ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai pu constater que tes problèmes de cloisons nasales sont toujours d'actualité... Tu ronfle comme c'est pas possible !

- Moi ? Ouais ben ça ne m'arrive que quand je suis super crevée et hier c'était le cas alors arrêtes de me chercher tu veux ?

Jacob s'esclaffait maintenant et je me mis à lui marteler le bras de mes minuscules poings. Nous nous chamaillons ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il m'énerve pour de bon à rire sans gêne de mes tentatives désespérées de lui faire mal et que je ne me retrouve assise à califourchon sur lui, tirant sur ses cheveux et repoussant ses mains avec celle qu'il me restait.

- Laisses-toi faire Jake ! Ça ira plus vite comme ça !

- Jamais Bells ! _Je_ suis le plus fort, t'arriveras jamais à me faire dire le contraire !

J'esquivais une tentative de retournement en me soulevant une seconde et un idée lumineuse me traversa l'esprit. Je lâchais ses cheveux et j'attrapais les pans de son T-shirt que je fis remonter jusqu'à son visage, le coinçant ainsi les bras à moitié au-dessus de la tête.

- Tu triches encore Swan ! C'est pas des manières de faire ça !

A mon tour de m'esclaffer tiens ! Je tenais le vêtement bien serré dans mes mains et j'eus l'excellente idée de laisser mes yeux courir le long de son torse... J'avais foutrement chaud tout d'un coup de le regarder comme ça. Il était tout simplement parfait, les muscles dessinés à la perfection dans d'admirables proportions vraiment très tentantes. Complètement dans mon monde, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais relâché suffisamment ma prise pour que Jake reprenne le dessus. Il passa le T-shirt par dessus sa tête pour s'en débarrasser et il m'agrippa les poignets, me faisant grogner.

- Comme ça tu ne pourras plus t'en servir contre moi !

- Jake !

D'un coup de bassin, il me fit basculer sur le dos et il s'empressa de se mettre dans la même position que moi quelques secondes plus tôt. Sa grande main avait emprisonné les miennes au-dessus de ma tête et il se mit à me chatouiller sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que je me mette à le supplier de me laisser respirer. C'était sa torture préférée.

- Dis-le Bella ! Dis lequel de nous deux est le plus fort

- C'est toi ! C'est toi !

Je riais encore et toujours et cette fois, il n'y avait pas que la vue du corps de Jake qui me faisait rougir, il y avait aussi l'effort intense que je fournissais pour résister à sa torture.

- Même quand tu triches j'arrive encore à te battre...

- Jake, je vais crever si t'arrêtes pas tout de suite !

Il me relâcha alors et se redressa un peu sans toutefois abandonner sa position sur moi.

Je reprenais mon souffle et quand se fut chose faite, je le frappais dans le ventre pour me venger. Nous riions ensuite comme deux gamins et il se rassit à mes côtés, m'attirant contre lui et m'enlaçant comme je l'aimais. Mon index comptait et recomptait ses abdominaux et il s'amusait à les faire bouger en se contractant et en se relâchant. C'était quasiment hypnotique. Je me rappelais d'un jeune homme plutôt beau gosse mais je devais avouer qu'en trois ans, il était devenu tout simplement aussi beau qu'un dieu grec... J'ôtais ma main de son corps avant que je ne contrôle plus le mien et me détachais de son étreinte non sans un pincement au cœur. Je laissais retomber ma main sur sa cuisse dans un claquement sonore et je me retrouvais à nouveau couchée dans le canapé après qu'il m'ait bousculé plus fort que nécessaire.

- Ah non hein ! Tu ne vas pas encore remettre ça !

Je réussis à lui échapper en me laissant glisser du canapé et en me relevant à toute vitesse pour courir me planquer dans la chambre. Je l'entendais rire de l'autre coté de la porte et au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous étions tous les deux d'accord pour faire une trêve.

Après m'être douchée et habillée, je le rejoignais dans le salon. Il lisait un article dans un de mes magazine de fille et il paraissait vraiment concentré. Je passais derrière lui et j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque, l'embrassant au passage dans le cou comme il l'avait fait ce matin.

- Intéressant ?

- Mmmmh ? Bof, rien que je ne sache déjà en fait

Je relâchais son cou et je me dirigeais vers ma baie vitrée. Le soleil faisait de timides percées à travers l'épaisse couche de nuages et je n'avais pas envie de rester à l'intérieur. Je me tournais vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire. Jake me regardait, un sourcil levé.

- Toi t'as quelque chose en tête je me trompe ?

- Tout juste ! On va se balader ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air...

- Bonne idée !

Nous quittions l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard et nos pieds nous menèrent instinctivement au petit parc que nous fréquentions par beau temps pendant nos études.

- Il n'a pas changé depuis le temps

- T'es pas parti vingt ans non plus Jake...

- Je sais mais je suis bien placé pour savoir que les choses et les gens peuvent changer en moins de temps que ça...

J'ignorais s'il voulais parler de moi ou de notre situation et à vrai dire je m'en fichais un peu car ce qui comptait maintenant, c'était ce que nous vivions juste là. Vivre dans les regrets ne sert à rien, faut avancer maintenant.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi t'es restée dans ce coin après la fac ? Tu aurais pu quitter New York ou au moins ce quartier non ?

J'étais assez surprise par sa question mais je savais par expérience que ça avait dû lui coûter de me la poser.

- Et bien, c'est peut-être parce que je m'y sens bien et puis je suis prêt d'Alice aussi...

Son regard s'obscurcit un peu et je savais que je ne devais pas lui cacher LA raison pour laquelle quitter New York avait été impossible. J'attrapais sa main et je la serrais dans la mienne en regardant droit devant moi.

- Mais la raison principale est que je ne _voulais_ pas m'éloigner de ce qui me rappelait... _toi... _New York regorge de coins où nous allions ensemble et j'y faisais régulièrement mon pèlerinage quand mon moral était au plus bas. Alors tu vois, si j'étais partie d'ici, je pense que je serais devenue dingue

J'avais tenté un regard du coin de l'œil et j'avais pu voir à quel point sa mâchoire s'était crispée en m'écoutant. Il devait s'en vouloir certainement mais après tout, c'est lui qui avait posé la question.

Il s'arrêta sur le chemin et me fit faire demi-tour pour que je lui fasse face. Jake saisit ma deuxième main avec la sienne et ses pouces caressaient mes phalanges doucement. Sa mâchoire restait néanmoins crispée et son regard était plutôt fuyant. C'était assez troublant comme attitude.

- Excuses-moi Jake... Mais tu voulais savoir alors...

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes puis vinrent se poser au coin de ma bouche, me faisant trembler un peu.

- Je sais, t'as pas besoin de t'excuser, se serait plutôt à moi de le faire, encore une fois...

Je le pris dans mes bras et je le serrais contre moi. Il en profita pour m'embrasser le crâne et je soufflais de contentement.

Nous nous remettions en route, main dans la main et nous arrivions bientôt devant les grilles de sortie du parc, à l'opposé de celle que nous avions emprunté pour y entrer.

- On fait demi-tour ?

- J'ai une autre idée. Je vais te montrer où je bosse, enfin si ça te tente...

- Bien entendu. Et comme ça au moins je saurais où venir te chercher par la peau des fesses quand tu seras à la bourre pour le dîner !

J'éclatais de rire car je m'imaginais déjà la scène et surtout la tête de mes collègues...

Après 10 petites minutes, je stoppais devant le grand gratte-ciel qui hébergeait les locaux de la maison d'édition pour laquelle je travaille.

- Voilà, on y est

Il regardait la grande entrée de haut en bas et siffla, taquin.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, je trouve ça juste génial que tu te sois trouvée. Toi qui ne cessais de me dire à la fac que tu ne savais pas vers quoi tu te dirigeais et bien je trouve que tu t'es bien débrouillée

Je rougissais et je l'attirais vers la rue presque déserte en ce dimanche après-midi.

- On rentre ?

- J'ai faim à vrai dire...

- T'as vraiment pas changé Jake, t'es un estomac sur pattes ! Bon, amènes-toi, on va tenter de te satisfaire !

Nous nous étions retrouvé dans un petit resto-grill d'où émanait une odeur assez forte de viande rouge grillée. Jake m'avait assuré que c'était vraiment ce qui lui ferait plaisir et j'avais fini par céder.

Notre repas fut agrémenté de discussions sur le passé mais aussi sur les trois années que nous avions passé séparés loin l'un de l'autre. J'avais donc appris qu'il n'avait jamais revu Jessica après que je les ai surpris ensemble et qu'il s'était pris une raclée de son père en rentrant à Seattle sans moi. Petite victoire personnelle qui me fila la banane illico car Billy, son père, avait toujours été très prévenant avec moi. Il devait surtout avoir l'habitude, avec ses jumelles... J'appris aussi qu'il avait suivi des cours du soir en infographisme pour avoir son diplôme et qu'il avait profité de sa solitude pour fréquenter les salles de sport. Ceci expliquait donc cela... Et c'est donc tout naturellement que nous en arrivions à parler de nos conquêtes... Grossière erreur...

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire Jake ? Tu sais ce que tu as besoin de savoir non ?

- Bells ça fait partie de ce que j'ai loupé alors je veux savoir ! Et en contre-partie, je te promets de ne rien te cacher

Je soufflais, bruyamment, provoquant chez lui l'hilarité habituelle...

- Bon d'accord. J'ai eu une seule aventure sérieuse en trois ans et quelques sorties qui ont débouchées sur... sur rien en fait !

- Je connais cette "aventure sérieuse" ?

Il avait dit cela en rigolant seulement manque de bol pour nous, il connaissait effectivement la personne avec laquelle j'étais sortie... Et je pouvais mettre ma main à couper qu'il n'allait pas apprécier et ravaler son sourire vite fait bien fait !

- En fait, tu vas rire mais oui, tu connais mon ex...

Et là, son sourire retomba comme un soufflé. Je pouvais sentir son stress monter en flèche et surtout, j'imaginais bien ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il devait faire le listing de nos connaissances communes. Je craignais vraiment sa réaction quand il tomberait sur le bon... Son regard passa du stress à la rage et je sus alors que Jacob avait deviné.

- Bella, ne me dis pas que tu es tombé dans _son_ piège...

- Tu dois me comprendre Jake. Tu es parti et j'avais besoin de réconfort

- Et t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de lui céder ? Je te croyais plus maligne !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger ! T'étais pas là !

- Oui mais pourquoi _lui _? Tu sais que je le déteste !

C'était peut-être aussi pour _ça_ que je l'avais laissé me séduire enfin... Je regardais mes mains et j'avais honte même si finalement il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi.

- Bella, réponds-moi. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Edward ?

- Tu fais chier Jake ! Vraiment !

- Bells...

- J'étais seule Jacob, et Edward était gentil...

Edward est le frère d'Alice et donc nous avions été proches depuis notre arrivée dans la Grande Pomme. Il avait toujours eu des vues sur moi et ne se cachait pas de le dire et de le montrer d'ailleurs, pour le plus grand malheur de Jake. Il n'avait jamais aimé Edward, juste pour cette raison, et souvent, j'avais dû mettre mon grain de sel entre eux pour qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains. Quand Jake est parti, Edward c'est montré prévenant et attentionné et c'est donc presque naturellement que je lui avais accordé ce qu'il voulait depuis tout ce temps. J'avais fini par regretté, surtout quand je l'ai surpris avec la secrétaire de son père, Tanya...

- Combien de temps ça aura duré ?

- Presque un an...

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Il est parti et c'est tout ce qui compte maintenant !

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Bella ? Je te préviens, si tu ne veux pas me le dire, j'en connais une autre qui se fera une joie de vendre la mèche alors tu as le choix mais décide toi vite...

- Il m'a trompé !

- Quoi ?

- Avec la secrétaire de son père... Je les ai surpris, _eux aussi_...

Il piqua un fard dont j'étais fière ! Fallait pas me chercher !

- C'était quand ?

- Juste après ton départ. Alice m'avait aussi prévenue mais j'ai écouté personne, j'avais trop mal à l'intérieur et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un sur qui me reposer. J'ai fait de mauvais choix mais je ne peux rien y faire, c'est comme ça...

Il bu une longue gorgée de son soda et me toisa quelques secondes avant de partir dans un grand fou rire. Je pensais qu'il avait dû perdre la tête après mon aveu mais je fus soulagée lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la mienne et qu'il la porta à ses lèvres.

- Alors comme ça tu t'es tapé Cullen... Et bien, on va dire qu'on est quitte, OK ?

- OK mais je garde l'avantage

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que moi je ne suis pas un trophée...

Un autre fou rire nous permit de détendre l'atmosphère et j'arrivais à lui faire dire qu'il avait connu deux histoire plus ou moins sérieuses qui finalement n'avaient abouties à rien car il n'avait pas le cœur à l'amour... On se demande bien pour quoi...

Nous étions rentrés par la suite à l'appartement alors que le jour commençait doucement à descendre. Jake me serra contre lui pour que je n'ai pas froid et ça me faisait plaisir de constater que ce que je lui avais avoué n'avait rien changé entre nous. Bon sang, j'avais vraiment craint le pire au restaurant. Je le voyais déjà se lever furieux et sortir en claquant la porte pour ne plus jamais revenir cette fois-ci... Mais il n'en avait rien fait, heureusement d'ailleurs !

Une fois bien au chaud à l'intérieur, j'allais passer mon survêtement trop large que je portais en cas de flemmardise, avant d'enfiler mon pyjama... J'avais l'habitude de m'habiller dans le noir et cette fois je ne dérogerais pas à la règle. C'est en retournant dans le salon et en voyant les yeux ronds de Jake que je ne rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait... Je m'étais trahie sans même y prêter attention !

- Alors c'est toi qui l'a depuis tout ce temps ?

Grillée Swan !

Je jetais un regard penaud sur le sweet-shirt bien trop large pour moi des Giants et mes pieds me semblaient soudain bien intéressants... Jake se leva et me rejoignit sur le seuil de la pièce et me fit tourner sur moi-même pour m'observer. Je trouvais cette situation assez amusante car même si maintenant il savait où se trouvait son sweet et qui le portait, il fallait bien qu'il se mette en tête qu'il ne le récupèrerait jamais !

- J'ai cherché après pendant des semaines à mon arrivée à Seattle... Je ne savais pas que c'était toi qui l'avait

Je ne disais toujours rien mais en revanche Jake lui, s'approchait toujours plus de moi, faisant monter ma température de plusieurs degrés...

Il glissa ses doigts sous mon menton et me releva le visage. Ses yeux pétillaient et j'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser tellement je me sentais bien. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front puis me murmura à l'oreille.

- Il te va mieux qu'à moi en tout cas... Mais c'est pas pour ça que je te le laisse, j'ai bien l'intention de le récupérer...

Sa voix si chaude avait déclenché des frissons en moi et ma respiration se fit plus erratique. Ma poitrine se soulevait rapidement et mes mains tremblaient. Il jouait à un jeu et j'allais y jouer moi aussi !

Je repris contenance en avalant deux ou trois fois et en faisant un pas de recul pour mieux pouvoir le jauger. Il avait un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. J'allais être le gibier et lui le chasseur. C'était tentant...

- Et tu penses vraiment qu'après tout ce temps je vais te laisser me reprendre _mon _bien ?

- Ton bien ? Mais c'est mon sweet. Tu as dû me le prendre avant que je ne parte sinon jamais tu ne l'aurais eu, c'est mon préféré !

Il faisait un pas en avant et moi un en arrière. C'était sans nul doute très sensuel mais aussi très synchronisé et en parfaite harmonie.

- Erreur Jake, je n'ai rien pris. Tu me l'as donné parce qu'un soir j'avais froid et depuis tu ne me l'as pas réclamé...

- Si c'est ça que tu attends, alors voila, je te le réclame...

Ma respiration se fit à nouveau plus profonde et rapide. Il arrivait à me déstabiliser en un rien de temps, c'était à la fois troublant et frustrant car moi je n'arrivais pas à de tels résultats... Jacob fit encore deux pas dans ma direction tandis que j'arrivais devant la porte de la chambre. Je le laissais se poster devant moi sans quitter ses yeux du regard et lorsque je vis ses pupilles se dilater, je sus que mon compte était bon. Il ne demandait qu'une chose, mon accord.

- Viens donc le chercher toi-même, Black

- A vos ordres, Swan

Jake m'attrapa par la taille et me souleva du sol. Il m'appuya contre la porte et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Étant plus petite et beaucoup plus légère que lui, il n'eut aucun mal à maintenir cette position pendant que ses mains glissèrent sous le sweet-shirt et qu'il le fit passer par-dessus ma tête en douceur. Je posais les avants-bras sur ses épaules tandis que mes doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux. Ses mains couraient sur mes épaules et mes flancs et d'une main, m'agrippa les fesses pour que je ne décolle pas de lui. Son autre main chercha la poignée de la porte et d'un geste sec, l'ouvrit à la volée. Il nous fit passer le seuil sans lâcher mon regard et me déposa sur le lit, debout, face à lui. Jake embrassa avec douceur ma peau nue frissonnante par le contraste entre la température de la pièce et celle de ses lèvres. Je me laissais allé sous ses baisers et je me retenais à lui pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il descendit comme cela jusqu'à la limite de mon survêtement puis il remonta vers mon visage, s'attardant un instant dans mon cou. J'attrapais les cotés de son t-shirt et le soulevais pour qu'il se retrouve à égalité avec moi. Pas un mot de sortait de nos bouches et je m'étonnais toujours de notre capacité à faire ce que l'autre attendait de nous sans qu'il ait à le formuler.

Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos me rapprochant ainsi de lui et je sentis les agrafes de mon soutien-gorge céder sous ses doigts. Il me griffait légèrement le long de la colonne vertébrale et d'autres frissons firent durcir le bout de mes seins dressés contre lui. Il mordillait ma clavicule en remontant vers mon menton et je fermais une nouvelle fois les yeux pour me permettre d'apprécier toutes ses caresses le mieux possible.

Jake jouait avec l'élastique de mon pantalon et ça faisait monter en moi le désir de l'avoir en moi rapidement. Il le fit glisser jusqu'à mes chevilles et tapota un peu chacune de mes jambes pour que je lui permette d'aller plus loin.

Mon ventre fourmillait et ma peau brûlait sous ses caresses. S'en était limite douloureux tant j'avais envie de lui. J'agrippais alors ses épaules et je me laissais tomber sur le lit. Ses mains jouaient avec moi et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec ce traitement. Je réussis à le faire frissonner aussi en longeant sa colonne vertébrale du bout des doigts. J'arrivais bien vite à la ceinture de son jeans et mes mains se rejoignirent sur ses abdos contractés. Il riait un peu et il colla son front contre le mien, embrassant le bout de mon nez au passage.

- Ça chatouille...

Sa voix était un doux murmure qui me faisait réaliser néanmoins que nous étions bien là, tous les deux. Je descendais alors les mains sur la bosse de son jeans et un feu ardent se déclencha entre mes jambes. Son excitation était palpable mais la mienne devait se sentir à trois kilomètres à la ronde !

Fébrilement, je me mis à ouvrir les boutons de son pantalon pour le libérer et mes gestes furent accompagnés par des grognements sourds. Une fois la tâche accomplie, plus moyen pour moi de lutter contre l'envie que j'avais de le toucher. J'accompagnais mes vas-et-vient de mouvements du bassin et bientôt c'est la respiration de Jake qui devint incontrôlée. Il se releva brusquement et il me regarda en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Putain, ce que je pouvais être excitée ! Il ôta rapidement son jeans et le boxer qui l'accompagnait et il se recoucha sur moi. Posé sur ses avants-bras, ses mains sur chacune de mes joues, il me fixait assez fort pour que j'ai l'impression qu'il sondait mon âme. Puis, il se mit à embrasser mes joues, s'arrêtant aux coins de mes lèvres, mon cou et il descendait toujours plus jusqu'à arriver à mon nombril. Je sentais ses mains s'immiscer entre le tissu de ma culotte et ma peau, et je tremblais d'anticipation. Le bout de tissu trempé alla rejoindre tout le reste de nos vêtements et il m'embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses tout doucement, comme si c'était une brise qui le faisait. Je haletais sous lui, me cambrant toujours plus pour accentuer le contact entre nous et je finis par lui attraper les cheveux pour le remonter vers moi. Il souriait encore, toujours plus taquin et il me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille en soufflant dans ma nuque. J'étais folle de ce genre d'attention et je le soupçonnais fortement de clairement le savoir...

- Impatiente mademoiselle Swan ?

- Fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas Black...

Sans d'autre cérémonie, il se glissa en moi et je me cambrais dans un hoquet de surprise.

Il siffla et tout ce que je pus comprendre fut un « oh merde » marmonné entre ses dents.

Il se mouvait en moi comme si ça avait été normal, une sorte de seconde nature pour lui. Il n'y avait rien de bestial ni de précipité dans ses gestes. C'était doux et tendre, tout ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. Quelle plus belle façon de finir une journée que celle-ci ?

Nos regards se croisaient souvent entre deux soupirs ou entre deux caresses et j'avoue que j'avais vraiment du mal à identifier ce que j'y voyais. Je décidais alors de mettre cela de coté pour le moment et de me laisser emporter par ce que je vivais là, maintenant, par les sensations qu'il pouvait bien me procurer.

Jake accéléra la cadence de ses pénétrations sans pour autant me brusquer et ce sentiment de lui appartenir entièrement fit grimper mon orgasme montant en flèche. Je n'allais plus tarder à venir et il dut le sentir ou le voir, peut-être même les deux, car il hocha la tête pour me dire de le faire sans gêne. Je plongeais mon visage dans son cou et je le mordis juste suffisamment pour étouffer un cri de plaisir au moment où je me resserrais autour de lui. Je le sentis se tendre quelques secondes après moi et ensuite s'écrouler sur moi. Je l'enserrais de mes bras et nous synchronisions nos respirations pour les calmer. Il se laissa glisser à mes cotés et m'attira à lui dans un tendre câlin.

Il nous fallu encore quelques minutes pour reprendre nos esprits et pour redescendre de nos nuages respectifs et je regardais avec dépit l'heure qu'affichait mon réveil matin. Jake me vit faire et il glissa son bras sous son oreiller pour se soulever un peu.

- Tu te lèves à quelle heure demain ?

- 7h30... Je dois être au boulot à 8h30. Et en plus je commence avec une réunion... Fais chier tiens !

Il riait et j'avais tout de suite des envies de meurtre. Il le vit dans mon regard et ravala le reste de son rire vite fait bien fait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta journée toi, monsieur « je-ne-travaille-que-quand-j'en-ai-besoin... » ?

- J'en sais encore rien, je verrais bien !

- OK, bon je peux dormir maintenant ?

- Bien entendu, bonne nuit Bella

Je m'étais tournée dos à lui et je m'étais enroulée dans ma couette, prête à rejoindre Morphée dès son appel. Le silence régnait mais je sentais que ça n'allait pas durer...

- Bella ?

- Humm... ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Juste une question puis je te fous la paix

Je soufflais, limite exaspérée.

- Quoi encore ?

- Rassures-moi, je suis meilleur que Cullen au moins ?

Je m'étranglais en l'entendant et je me débattais avec ma couette pour lui faire à nouveau face. Il se marrait comme un possédé et je le frappais de toute mes forces dans le ventre, même si je savais que ça ne servirait à rien.

- T'as fait tout ce cinéma pour savoir si tu étais un meilleur coup qu'Edward ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là ? Je voulais juste récupérer mon sweet des Giants moi ! Le reste, c'est pur bonus et si tu me dis que je suis meilleur que face de bidet et bien là, ça sera la cerise sur le gâteau !

- T'as pas le droit de me demander ça Jake ! Ce qu'on vit n'a rien avoir avec ce que j'ai pu vivre avec lui. Comptes pas sur moi pour te répondre en tout cas !

Je repris ma position initiale et grommelais un tas de noms d'oiseau à son encontre. Quel culot ! En tout cas, ça avait dû lui couper la chique car il ne trouvait plus rien à redire juste après. Je me calmais donc et murmurais un « dors bien » que je n'étais pas certaine qu'il avait entendu, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil moi-même.

**oXoXo**

7h30 arriva plus vite que prévu malheureusement. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever et pourtant il le fallait bien. Je n'avais pas plus envie de réveiller Jake et je sortis du lit rapidement, direction la salle de bain. J'eus tout le loisir du monde de penser à notre week-end sous la douche et une seule chose me revenait à chaque fois, _carpe diem_.

J'avais ce que je voulais, c'est-à-dire Jake, et en plus, il y avait un superbe bonus à la clé, de génialissimes parties de jambes en l'air... Que demander de plus ?

Je m'habillais en vitesse et m'éclipsais en direction de la cuisine. Je me fis couler un café et je ramassais mes affaires avant d'ingurgiter mon breuvage indispensable et de griffonner quelques mots à l'attention de Jake.

« _**Tâches de ne pas faire cramer l'appart' Jake, on serait bien embêtés sinon... J'ai programmé mon numéro dans ton portable juste au cas où. Ah et aussi parce que je suis trop bonne, ma réponse est oui, sans aucun doute ! Maintenant c'est à toi de te souvenir de la question, même si je n'ai quasi aucun doute sur tes capacités mémorielles... A ce soir. Bells**_ »

Je quittais mon appartement en silence et je m'élançais dans la cohue du lundi matin, pressée d'être à ce soir pour retrouver Jake, _mon_ Jake...

* * *

><p><strong>Lequel des deux craquera en premier ? xD<strong>


	6. Chap 5 Le partage

Hello chers lecteurs !

Voici le 5ème chapitre tout chaud ;) Merci à celles qui ont laissé un commentaire, c'est mon seul salaire et en même temps je sais si ça plait... ou pas ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 5<span>_: _**le partage**_

**POV Jacob**

J'avais ouvert les yeux à la seconde où Bella avait quitté le lit mais je n'avais pas osé me lever de peur de la perturber dans son rituel du matin. Et si j'avais bien appris quelque chose au sujet de Bella Swan depuis le temps que nous nous connaissions, c'était bien de ne surtout pas la perturber dans ce qu'elle aime appeler son « ordre vital ». Ouais, en gros, elle est pleine de tics, tocs et diverses manies quoi ! Je m'étais donc extirpé de mon douillet cocon et au bout de quoi, un quart d'heure, je commençais déjà à m'ennuyer... Ce que cet appartement pouvait être vide sans sa présence... Je farfouillais un peu partout pour faire passer le temps et je tombais sur ses albums photos. Je pris le premier de la pile et je le feuilletais, tranquillement assis dans le salon. Un grand sourire barrait mon visage à force de tourner les pages car toutes ces photos étaient de superbes souvenirs de nos désastreuses aventures très souvent, il faut bien l'avouer, totalement foireuses ! Je tombais sur notre dernière année de lycée et LE bal de fin d'année qui avait bien failli virer à la bagarre générale après que j'avais remis ce petit crétin de Newton à sa place. « Non » signifie « non », et surtout quand c'est Bella qui le prononce... J'éclatais de rire devant le gros plan de l'œil poché de Mike que Bella s'était empressée d'immortaliser le lendemain, avec en arrière plan le reste de la bande totalement hilare. Difficile d'en être autrement quand je vois le résultat !

Feuilleter toutes ces pages me replonge dans nos souvenirs et ne me donne qu'une seule envie, celle de prendre ma Bella dans mes bras et de ne jamais la relâcher... Je dois virer cinglé, y a pas d'autre possibilité...

Je refermais donc l'album une fois la dernière page atteinte et je le reposais à sa place. Ma main à couper qu'elle verrait tout de même que j'y ai touché... Mon ventre gargouillait et je jetais un œil à l'horloge de la cuisine. 10H24. Pas étonnant pour moi alors ! J'ouvrais le frigo et je le refermais aussitôt, dépité par le néant qui s'y trouvait... Elle devait vraiment être mal dans sa peau pour n'avoir quasi rien à se préparer, elle qui d'habitude est si joyeuse à l'idée de pouvoir cuisiner. Je comprends mieux son garde-manger camionnettesque maintenant !

Je soufflais parce que mon estomac était toujours autant vide et qu'il ne comptait pas le rester... J'attrapais ma veste et me mis en quête de mon portable que je finis par trouver sur le meuble de l'entrée, sur un bloc-notes où quelques mots avaient trouvés refuge. Je reconnus l'écriture fluide de Bella et je m'empressais de ramasser le bloc-notes pour lire ce qu'elle m'avait laissé. Des instructions certainement... Je parcourus les quelques lignes, bombant le torse fièrement une fois arrivé à la dernière phrase, et je glissais le billet dans ma poche avant de sortir de l'appartement le cœur léger.

**oXoXo**

Nous entamions notre deuxième semaine de vie commune et je commençais à ne plus tenir en place durant la journée. L'absence de Bella me pesait chaque jour un peu plus et puis surtout, j'étais en train de me transformer en véritable gonzesse à force d'aller au supermarché tous les jours, de cuisiner des petits-plats pour nous et de m'occuper de tout ranger dans cet appart' ! C'est amusant pendant un temps mais là, j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose que _j'aimais vraiment _faire. Il me fallait un abonnement à une salle de sport ET un boulot !

Pour l'abonnement, rien de bien difficile car quand j'habitais encore New York, j'avais déjà mes petites habitudes, mais pour le boulot, ça allait être plus ardus... Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais... J'avais acheté quelques journaux dans lesquels j'avais l'espoir de trouver ce que je cherchais et dès le premier, je tombais exactement sur ce que je voulais. Une annonce claire et précise indiquait que le magazine _Underworld _spécialisé dans la critique littéraire recherchait un chef de projet pour lancer leur site internet. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux ! Si je me rappelais bien, c'était là que bossait Bella. Je pouvais ainsi espérer garder un œil sur elle de cette façon. Et puis, jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de pouvoir tester le sexe au boulot... Je me secouais la tête pour me refroidir l'esprit, c'était pas le moment du tout pour moi de penser à cela...

**oXoXo**

- Alors Monsieur Black. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous seriez assez amène pour faire à _Underworld _la publicité nécessaire pour attirer d'autres clients potentiels ?

La femme qui m'interrogeait gardait les yeux rivés sur mon CV et contre toute attente, je me mis à stresser grave. C'était elle qui allait décider de mon avenir et je n'arrivais pas à y faire abstraction ! Pourtant, je n'avais pas clairement besoin de ce travail mais je le voulais, tout simplement. Je devais travailler ici parce que c'était tellement clair dans ma tête que je ne voyais pas comment cela pouvait être autrement !

Mais une seule chose me rassurait à ce moment précis. C'était l'assurance pour moi d'être le meilleur du moment sur le marché. Ma confiance remontait en flèche alors que j'affichais un sourire à en faire pâlir plus d'un !

- Et bien c'est simple Madame. Vous avez devant vous la personne qui a fait que les _Wikimedia Foundation Sites_ se soient retrouvés dans le top 5 des sites web les plus visités durant le trimestre dernier. Je pense donc être en mesure d'attirer une clientèle diverse et variée à _Underworld_

Elle me regardait avec un air assez dubitatif mais je pouvais voir que je l'avais intriguée.

- Comment pouvez-vous me prouver vos dires jeune homme ?

Je m'y attendais à celle-là ! Avec toute mon assurance, je sortais de mon sac un DVD sur lequel j'avais gravé une ébauche de travail pour le magazine. Je le fis glisser devant elle et elle me regarda avec interrogation.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Une ébauche de travail. Je me suis dit que la meilleure manière de vous convaincre était de vous montrer simplement ce que je suis capable de faire

Elle se mit sur le côté de son bureau et me laissa la place devant son ordinateur. Elle m'invita ensuite d'une geste de la main à lui montrer justement mes prouesses.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure à lui montrer ce que j'avais imaginé pour sa boîte, elle se décida à quitter son mutisme total qui l'avait accompagné durant tout ce temps.

Je me réinstallais dans mon siège et me mis à prier intérieurement pour que ce que je lui avais montré lui plaise. Elle ajusta une fois encore ses lunettes sur son nez et croisa les mains devant elle, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Monsieur Black, je vais être directe avec vous

Mon cœur s'emballa, j'avalais difficilement ma salive et je restais pendu à ses lèvres en retenant ma respiration.

- Ce que j'ai vu me plait beaucoup. Vous avez de l'imagination et j'apprécie tout particulièrement l'effort que vous avez fourni pour m'apporter aujourd'hui cette ébauche tout à fait prometteuse. Je pense que vous l'aurez donc compris mais si vous le voulez, ce travail est pour vous

Je respirais à nouveau et mon sourire refit son apparition. Je tendis la main à mon interlocutrice et celle-ci me la serra en guise d'accord. J'avais gagné !

Je signais mon contrat sur le champs et un assistant s'occupa de me faire faire le tour du propriétaire. J'avais un bureau, pas très grand certes, mais un bureau quand même et, après avoir interrogé ledit assistant, Christopher, j'étais on ne peut plus ravi d'apprendre que je n'étais qu'à deux étages au dessus de celui qu'occupait Bella. Autant dire que je l'avais sous la main !

Je rentrais à l'appartement l'esprit ailleurs et je cherchais déjà le moyen de le dire à Bella à son retour.

**oXoXo**

**POV Bella**

Mais quelle journée pourrie ! Oh mais quelle journée pourrie ! Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez moi, me couler dans un bain bien chaud et plein de mousse et me vautrer dans mon canapé, un bol de chocolat chaud en mains et Jake qui me masserait le crâne en regardant la télé bêtement... ça c'est la vraie vie !

J'aime mon boulot mais parfois, je vous jure, y en a vraiment qui se foutent de la tronche du monde... J'avais été obligée de plonger dans l'univers le plus mal pensé de tous les temps et ce pour le bien de nos lecteurs et ça, ça me démoralisait...

J'attrapais mon sac et mon manteau en vitesse et je me dépêchais pour une fois de prendre l'ascenseur car j'avais un grand besoin de fuir cet endroit rapidement... Je n'avais pas l'habitude de croiser autant de monde à la sortie du bureau car j'attendais généralement que l'afflux majeur soit passé pour y aller moi-même mais aujourd'hui, rien à foutre, je me casse et en vitesse ! Cette cage à poule était bondée et je m'étais retrouvée entourée des secrétaires et des standardistes des étages supérieurs. Je ne les connaissais que de vue car je préférais de loin la tranquillité de mon bureau plutôt que l'agitation qui régnait deux étages au-dessus. Le fait que je sois plantée entre elles ne les empêchait néanmoins pas de continuer leur conversation. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment à vrai dire mais lorsque la grande brune dit à la plus petite rousse qu'elle avait vu le « petit nouveau » et qu'il était juste à tomber, mon esprit se focalisa sur elles...

- En fait, je ne l'ai que vu passer mais je te jure, ce mec est une pure merveille ! Grand, brun, musclé. Bref, tout ce que j'aime !

- Je vais aussi demander un bureau près du couloir, j'en ai marre de tous les louper... Il bosse où en fait ?

- J'en sais trop rien à vrai dire. Ils ont fait de la place dans un des vieux bureaux d'archivage pour le lui donner mais plus que ça j'en sais rien !

- Pas grave, de toute façon c'est pas pour ce qu'il fait que je veux le voir !

Et vas-y que je glousse et que je fais glousser ma copine... Pfff n'importe quoi ! Comment un mec peut-il mettre des nanas dans un état pareil alors que l'une ne l'a qu' aperçu et que l'autre ne l'a même pas vu ? A tous les coups, il n'en vaudra même pas la peine au final... C'est ça de travailler dans un monde féminin...

Je sortais de l'ascenseur rapidement et je me dépêchais de m'engouffrer dans la rue piétonne, respirant un grand bol d'air frais au passage.

**oXoXo**

- Où sont ces foutues clés ? OOOh bordel de merde, c'est pas le moment...

Vous avez déjà remarqué que c'est quand vous avez vraiment envie de rentrer chez vous ou même d'aller quelque part que tout se ligue contre vous ? Je vivais un grand moment de solitude devant la porte de l'appartement à chercher comme une désespérée les clés qui m'ouvriraient enfin des portes de mon petit coin de paradis. J'avais collé une oreille contre la porte en espérant pouvoir capter la présence de Jake qui viendrait aussitôt m'ouvrir mais je n'avais rien perçu. S'il était là, il devait ou dormir ou être sur la terrasse...

J'en étais au point de vouloir retourner mon sac sur le paillasson quand la porte s'entrouvrit. M'attendant à voir Jake dans l'entrebâillement, j'avais mon sourire peps-o-dent plaqué sur le visage mais... rien. Curieusement, cette porte s'était ouverte sans que personne ne se trouve derrière. Je commençais à paniquer un peu et j'hésitais fortement entre aller frapper chez le voisin pour lui demander d'appeler la police et à tout de même entrer pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de chez moi. Finalement, j'optais pour la seconde option, tout en gardant mon portable en main avec le numéro 911 prêt à l'emploi... Je poussais la porte et l'ambiance chaude et cosy habituelle de mon appartement avait été accentuée par des bougies allumées par dizaines, alignées sur les meubles et le sol. Une douce musique s'échappait des enceintes de la stéréo et de la cuisine émanait une odeur tout à fait alléchante. Jake avait certainement quelque chose de très sérieux à m'annoncer ou alors à se faire pardonner pour m'avoir préparé un truc pareil...

- Jake ? ...

J'entendis du bruit dans la chambre. Il devait donc s'y trouver... _Bien joué génie ! T'en as encore des suppositions comme celle là ? _Je me dirigeais vers le hall de nuit et je sursautais lorsqu'il apparut devant moi, son sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre collé sur les lèvres.

- Bon dieu Jake ! Tu m'as fait peur idiot ! Tu sais pas répondre quand on t'appelle ?

- Bonjour Bella... Moi aussi je suis content de te voir...

Je regardais mes pieds parce que franchement j'étais qu'une sale petite fille pourrie gâtée là... Je le regardais avec les joues rouges et je répondis à son timide sourire.

- Excuses-moi... c'est juste que j'ai eu une journée pourrie et que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à être reçue comme ça chez moi...

- Pas d'importance, viens t'asseoir dans le fauteuil

Je me laissais guider par Jake vers le salon et il passa derrière moi pour m'ôter mon manteau qui jeta presque négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise. Je m'affalais néanmoins dans les coussins moelleux tandis qu'il s'assit en face de moi sur la table basse. C'était devenu une manie ou quoi ? Il attrapa ma jambe droite et m'enleva ma chaussure qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol sans grand ménagement. Il fit pareil avec la gauche et ses grandes mains s'occupèrent de réchauffer mes pieds en les frictionnant doucement. Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux depuis que je m'étais assise et j'essayais tant bien que mal de le sonder pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

- C'est en quel honneur tout ça ?

- J'avais juste envie de te faire plaisir c'est tout...

- Vraiment ?

- Bells, si je te le dis, pourquoi doutes-tu encore de moi ?

- Je ne doute pas seulement tant d'attentions parce que tu avais envie de me faire plaisir, je trouve juste ça...

- Louche et suspect ? Les femmes, toutes pareilles...

- Jacob le sage a parlé !

Nous éclations de rire et je repliais mes jambes sous moi dans le canapé. Il me cachait quelque chose et je voulais savoir ce que c'était ! Il se leva de la table basse et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Je le regardais s'éloigner et la conversation de l'ascenseur me revint en tête. L'homme que ces deux filles décrivaient aurait bien pu être Jake. Grand, brun, musclé et... beau comme un dieu... Je me secouais la tête parce que je commençais à avoir des images et des idées pas très catholiques qui y arrivaient et je me décidais à faire ce que j'avais eu envie de faire durant toute l'après-midi, me prendre un bain. Je me levais donc à mon tour et l'interrogeais depuis le hall de nuit.

- On mange dans combien de temps ?

- Une bonne demi-heure pourquoi ?

J'étais dans la chambre devant le dressing à me chercher une tenue décontracte sans pour autant faire débraillé et il me saisit pour la seconde fois depuis que j'étais rentré à la maison...

- T'as pas répondu...

- Putain deux fois Jake...

- Excuses... mais je sais toujours pas...

- Je vais me prendre un bain, voila pourquoi...

- OK

Et la seconde d'après, il était parti.

Je faisais couler l'eau dans la baignoire et j'attrapais le premier flacon sur le rebord pour en verser un peu de son contenu dedans. Pendant que je me déshabillais, les premières effluves du parfum arrivèrent à mes narines. Et merde ! J'avais pris le gel douche de Jake... Nul doute que j'en entendrais parlé dès la seconde où j'entrerais dans le salon... J'entrais dans l'eau et tous les muscles de mon corps se détendirent quasi instantanément. Je fermais les yeux pour en profiter un maximum et je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je me suis assoupie...

Je ne sais pas après exactement combien de temps - l'eau avait suffisamment tiédie pour que je m'en rende compte – mais j'émergeais de mon doux cocon parce qu'on me touchait le visage. Mais pas de panique, je reconnaissais très bien ces mains et encore mieux leur propriétaire... J'ouvrais donc un œil et je le vis qui me souriait.

- Cette fois c'est toi la Belle au Bois Dormant...

- Merde, excuses moi Jake, je me suis endormie...

- Pas de stress, j'ai mis le four sur 100° pour qu'il nous tienne tout ça au chaud

- Je sors tout de suite !

Il m'éclaboussa un peu et se releva du rebord où il s'était perché.

- Hey ! J'ai dit que je faisais vite !

- Je te connais, j'en ai encore pour deux heures à t'attendre...

Je décidais donc de le prendre à son propre jeu et de lui faire gouter à sa médecine en l'éclaboussant à mon tour. Je riais et je vis cette étincelle de défi s'allumer dans ses yeux. Quelque chose me disait que j'allais encore en prendre plein la tête ! Jacob s'approcha de la baignoire en ôtant ses baskets avec ses pieds pendant qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de son jeans trempé et il sauta presque dans la baignoire pendant que je l'implorais quasi de ne pas faire ce à quoi il pensait si fort... Peine perdue car à peu près 4 secondes pus tard, il me faisait face dans l'eau et il se faisait une joie de m'asperger copieusement tandis que je continuais de rire comme une folle. Dans mes veines tentatives pour le surpasser dans le jeu de « celui qui arrivera à noyer l'autre sans lui mettre la tête sous l'eau », j'avais réussi à m'emparer du pommeau de douche et je l'entendis protester vivement lorsque je le mis en marche.

- Bella, ne fais pas ça !

- Trop tard Jake ! T'as perdu mon coco !

Et sur ces belles paroles, il se prit le jet en plein visage pendant que je savourais ma victoire.

- Je suis la plus forte ! Je t'ai eu ! Qui c'est le plus fort maintenant hein ?

- OK OK ! C'est toi ! Mais arrête maintenant !

Je baissais le pommeau dans l'eau et il se passa la main sur le visage pour en enlever le maximum d'eau. Je riais toujours comme une gosse qui a fait une bonne blague quand je me rendis compte que nos jeux avaient fait disparaitre toute la mousse et que rien ne me cachait plus... Jake s'en aperçut aussi bien évidemment et je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Je décidais alors de le laisser décider lui-même de la suite des évènements. Il se pencha vers moi et glissa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Sa main s'attarda ensuite sur ma joue qu'il caressait et je fermais les yeux à son contact tant j'aimais cela. Je me rapprochais à mon tour et j'arrivais tant bien que mal à glisser mes jambes de chaque coté de son bassin, l'enserrant ainsi contre moi. Son t-shirt était collé à lui, totalement trempé mais moi ce qui m'intéressait c'était son corps, sa peau et sa chaleur. Je cherchais donc rapidement comment le lui enlever et Jake le fit à ma place, sans que j'ai besoin de dire quoique se soit. Je me blottis contre lui à nouveau et calquais ma respiration à la sienne. Je m'en fichais d'être nue, dans un bain qui refroidissait de plus en plus, moi tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il était là avec moi.

- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, plus que les autres jours...

- Ceci explique peut être pourquoi tu es arrivée plus tôt à la maison que d'habitude, non ?

- Y a de ça oui

- T'as eu une si mauvaise journée que ça ?

- Laisse-tomber, j'ai juste envie qu'elle finisse bien

Je me décollais de lui maintenant pour pouvoir mieux l'observer et je décelais encore cette lueur étrange que je n'étais pas arrivé à identifier la dernière fois, en plus d'un petit sourire timide qui lui donnait un air de saint.

Malgré que je sois collée à lui, je commençais à vraiment avoir froid dans l'eau.

- Tu grelotte, on devrait sortir tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, même si j'en ai pas vraiment envie...

Il embrassa mon front puis la commissure de mes lèvres, me laissant un goût amère d'inachevé avant de sortir de la baignoire, dégoulinant sur le tapis de bain. Je détournais les yeux un instant pour me redonner consistance et j'attendis qu'il sorte pour faire pareil. Une fois séchée et habillée, je le rejoignis dans la cuisine où il découpait à même le plat deux belles parts de lasagne « made by Jacob ». Il n'avait pas pris la peine de passer un autre T-shirt et s'était donc contenté d'enfiler un pantalon de survet' qui me donna des frissons...

- T'es sexy dans cet accoutrement, le tablier de cuisine te va à ravir !

- Merci merci, je savais que ça te plairait !

Je le bousculais avec mon épaule et tout ce qu'il trouva à faire a été de m'envoyer valser plus loin avec un coup de bassin...

Il riait et moi pareil tout en me frottant la hanche tout de même...

- Espèce de brute !

- Tu ne te plains pas toujours de ça...

- Je... Oh... Bon, je vais mettre la table...

Je m'éloignais de lui les joues en feu et marmonnais un « tu me le payeras » dans mes dents tandis que lui se marrait ouvertement.

Fais chier tiens ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui rougis comme une écolière ou qui m'enfuis en courant pour éviter ses jeux de mots à la con ?

Nous dînions tranquillement à la lueur des bougies que Jake avait placé aussi sur la table et cette idée du nouvel embauché me revint à l'esprit. Je ne savais pas si je devais le lui dire parce qu'après tout, je ne savais même pas si j'allais travailler avec lui ni même simplement le rencontrer. Je décidais donc de tourner cela à la banalité et de lui en parler comme telle.

- On a un nouveau dans la boîte

Jake leva les yeux de son assiette et son air changea. Il avait l'air... inquiet...

- Ah, et c'est si rare que ça ?

- Ben pas vraiment, on engage toutes les semaines

- Et tu m'en parle donc parce qu'il y a une raison particulière ?

- Non, et à vrai dire je ne l'ai pas vu. Seulement j'ai entendu deux filles en parler dans l'ascenseur et d'après elles, il est juste parfait...

- Tu chercherais pas simplement à me rendre jaloux par hasard ?

- Moi ? Jamais...

J'enfournais la dernière bouchée de ce pur délice qu'il nous avait préparé et je me laissais retomber en arrière sur ma chaise, repue.

- Tu vas chercher à le rencontrer ?

- J'en sais rien moi Jake. Tu sais, j'ai franchement autre chose à faire au boulot... Mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? T'es jaloux pour de vrai ou quoi ?

- N'importe quoi...

Il se leva et débarrassa nos assiettes en marmonnant et j'en profitais pour le détailler, encore une fois. Je me levais alors à mon tour et me dirigeais vers le canapé qui me faisait de l'œil outrageusement. Je m'y affalais en allumant la télé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jake me rejoignit et il s'installa à ma tête que je posais ensuite sur ses genoux.

- Merci... pour tout ça Jake

- Mais de rien, tu en avais besoin...

- Effectivement, j'en rêvais même !

Nous regardions un programme stupide depuis un moment maintenant et je sentis un certain malaise émaner de Jake. Ça commençait à m'ennuyer sérieusement d'ailleurs...

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Jake ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

Je me redressais et le fixais gravement.

- Te fous pas de moi Black. T'es tellement tendu que je suis arrivé à le sentir rien qu'en étant la tête posée sur tes genoux... Lâches le morceau !

- Bon d'accord... mais d'abord je veux que tu me promette de ne pas te fâcher ni même de m'en vouloir

Ça y est, je stresse maintenant...

- Abrège Jacob, j'ai peur moi...

- Mais non, faut pas ! C'est juste que j'ai trouvé un boulot

- Et c'est tout ? Tu me fais tout un cirque pour un boulot ?

- Pas exactement... En fait, j'ai trouvé un boulot... dans ta boîte...

Je restais paf d'entendre cela. Mais alors, le petit nouveau...

- Tu es le nouveau dont ces filles parlaient tout à l'heure c'est ça ?

- Je crois oui...

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que... ? Pourquoi ?

- Ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour faire de la pub sur le net, c'est mon boulot ça Bella !

- Tu comptais me le dire quand au juste ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça en fait

- Et je le prends comment d'après toi ?

- T'es fâchée... tu m'en veux...

- Qu-quoi ? Mais non, enfin peut être mais pas vraiment... rooooh tu m'embrouille ! Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir trouvé un boulot enfin, je suis juste triste que tu voulais me cacher que c'était au magazine, c'est tout

- Bella, je te promets que je voulais te le dire dès que tu as mis un orteil dans cet appartement mais quand j'ai vu que tu avais eu une journée de merde, je me suis dit que ça pouvait bien attendre un peu...

Il me tendit la main et je ne pris pas 3 secondes pour la lui saisir et le laisser me coller contre son torse. Il me serrait un peu fort contre lui mais je m'en fichais parce que je pouvais sentir qu'il s'était relâché, enfin. Je l'embrassais dans le cou et ses doigts s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans mon bras.

- Je suis contente pour toi, sérieusement. T'en avais besoin, tu virais femme au foyer...

- Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude très chère

Nous riions de bon cœur et ça me faisait un bien terrible.

Au bout d'un moment, je me tentais quand même à lui poser l'une ou l'autre question.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est collègues ?

- On peut dire ça oui, même si notre boulot respectif n'a rien à voir l'un avec l'autre

- Tu vois ça comment ? Tu comptes venir déjeuner avec moi tous les jours et me contrôler ?

- Carrément oui !

- J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieux...

- Bien sûr que non Bella ! Mais c'est quoi toutes ces questions aussi ?

- D'accord, d'accord, je me tais !

- Et si on allait dormir plutôt ?

- Excellente idée ! Cette soirée m'a vannée !

- Ah bon ? T'es gonflée quand même...

- Bah oui, ça fatigue de se faire servir

Jake referma ses bras autour de moi et se mit à me chatouiller comme lui seul sait le faire. Je me tortillais comme un ver au bout de l'hameçon et j'étais à la limite de la suffocation lorsqu'il daigna me relâcher. Je reprenais ma respiration tandis que lui se tenait les côtes de rire.

- Je te jure qu'un jour tu me feras crever avec tes conneries !

- Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ma belle, pas question de ça !

Je m'extirpais du canapé et me dirigeais vers le hall de nuit quand je me souvins que j'avais une revanche à prendre pour la baignoire de tout à l'heure. J'ôtais alors mon t-shirt que je posais sans bruit sur le coin du buffet, bien en vue de Jake. Un peu plus loin, je déposais en plein milieu du couloir mon pantalon. Accroché à la poignée de la salle de bain, mon soutien-gorge venait compléter le tableau et pour finir, je fis pareil avec mon string sur la porte de la chambre. J'étais certaine de faire mouche avec ma mise en scène et je ne croyais pas aussi bien dire... N'avais-je pas dit que je voulais seulement bien finir cette journée ?

**POV Jacob** (écouter « _You Raise Me Up_ » de Josh Groban)

Je regardais Bella du coin de l'œil quitter le salon pour aller se coucher et j'attendis quelques minutes avant de la rejoindre, histoire de faire le point mais aussi de lui laisser le temps de se changer. C'est pas que de la voir nue me dérange, bien du contraire, mais je n'avais absolument pas envie qu'elle me prenne pour un obsédé qui ne pense qu'à lui faire l'amour. Oui, parce qu'avec Bella, même si nous n'étions pas un couple conventionnel comme j'aimais le dire, ce n'était pas de la baise. Non, nous faisions l'amour, voila toute la différence...

J'avais enfin trouvé le courage de lui dire que j'avais été embauché par _Underworld_ et que nous allions ainsi passer plus de temps ensemble et je me flagellais d'en avoir fait tout un cinéma. Je connaissais Bella depuis tellement longtemps que j'aurais dû me douter du fait qu'elle soit heureuse pour moi plutôt que le contraire ! Elle avait pris la nouvelle excellemment bien et m'avait même taquiné sur le fait que je puisse la contrôler de cette façon. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir lu dans mes pensées en ce qui concerne les raisons qui m'ont poussées à vouloir ce boulot, je pense qu'elle n'aurait même pas évoqué ce point ! Nous allions être collègues, nous déjeunerions ensemble à chaque fois que cela serait possible, je l'appellerais dix ou quinze fois par jour et j'empêcherais tout membre de la gente masculine de s'approcher d'elle car il n'est pas question que je la partage avec qui que se soit ! Bella est à moi !

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive au juste ? Depuis quand c'est le cas ? Bella est mon amie et même s'il nous arrive de coucher ensemble, c'est parce que nous sommes seuls tous les deux et que nous nous connaissons suffisamment pour pouvoir tout arrêter dès que tout ça ira trop loin... non ? Raaaaaah, toute cette histoire est en train de me retourner le cerveau ! Quand elle s'est mise à me parler de son « nouveau collègue super mignon », j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir jaloux alors même que je savais que c'était de moi dont elle parlait. Rien que l'idée qu'elle puisse me remplacer par je ne sais pas qui me retourne l'estomac. J'avais été assez longtemps séparé d'elle pour ne plus avoir envie de réitérer la chose mais c'est ce qui pourrait se produire parce que je ne suis pas encore assez adulte pour me rendre compte et m'avouer que je crois que je l'aime... Idiot ! Faut vraiment que j'aille dormir moi...

Je me lève donc de ce canapé et je commence par aller souffler les bougies de l'entrée, enfin, celles qui ne se sont pas éteintes toute seules. Je continue avec celles du buffet et en arrivant vers le hall de nuit, je trouve sur le coin bien en évidence, le t-shirt encore tiède de Bella. Mais à quoi elle joue ? Elle qui est si maniaque, elle l'aurait déposé là ? Jamais ! Je continue ma progression et me prends les pieds dans... son pantalon. Là y a vraiment un truc qui cloche ! Je trouve son soutien accroché à la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain et je commence à comprendre ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Elle se venge la coquine ! Elle se venge de mon intrusion dans son bain et franchement, vu le malaise que je ressens dans mon boxer, son plan fonctionne à merveille... J'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre quand je frôle du bout des doigts le tissu de dentelle de son string. Je le décroche de la porte et je le sers dans la paume de ma main. Je suis très à l'étroit dans mes vêtements et je compte bien le lui faire remarquer ! Je pousse la porte délicatement pour ne pas l'effrayer et ce que je vois me noue la gorge d'excitation. Bella est nue, un long collier de perles autour du cou, allongée sur le lit, appuyée sur son coté et elle me sourit. Deux bougies sont allumées et l'éclairent magnifiquement. Si je n'avais pas déjà été au garde à vous, il est clair que cette vision aurait fait le travail !

J'approchais du lit et elle se redressa sur les genoux. Le collier passait entre ses seins et je n'avais qu'une envie, le dégager de là pour que mes mains soient les seules à la toucher ! Le regard que Bella posait sur moi était sans équivoque. Elle me voulait et j'allais lui donner ce qu'elle désirait. Ses mains passèrent sur mes hanches me rapprochant d'elle et glissèrent sur mes reins me faisant me cambrer. Ses doigts fins parcouraient mon dos et lorsqu'elle arriva à mes épaules, elle me griffa légèrement avant de poursuivre sa route le long de mon torse. Je frissonnais comme un fou et je n'osais pas la toucher de peur de l'interrompre. Elle embrassa doucement mes pectoraux et remonta vers ma clavicule pour finir dans mon cou que je lui offrais volontiers. Cette fois, je ne résistais pas à la toucher et mes mains s'emparèrent de son dos et de ses cheveux. Ses lèvres plaquées sur les miennes étaient tout ce que j'avais voulu depuis son retour du travail et je l'avais enfin. Je la goûtais comme la première fois et lorsqu'elle consenti à me laisser l'accès à sa bouche toute entière, un feu d'artifice se déclencha en moi. J'aimais l'embrasser, j'aimais la toucher, j'aimais la sentir, j'aimais lui faire l'amour, j'aimais la faire rire, bref, je l'aimais tout court...

Tout en m'embrassant passionnément, elle se releva complètement sur le lit et elle se colla à moi. Ses seins durcis contre mon torse me rendirent si dur que j'en avais mal. Je la lâchais un instant pour me débarrasser de mes vêtements devenus inutiles et la repris avec un peu de force contre moi, à sa place. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi et je nous laissais tomber sur le matelas sans plus de cérémonie. Je picorais son cou et son décolleté pendant que ses mains traçaient des arabesques brûlantes sur mes épaules et ma nuque et mon envie de la faire mienne prit le dessus sur tout le reste. Tout en lui mordant la base du cou juste en dessous de son oreille, je m'enfonçais en elle sans aucune difficulté. Bella grognait et bougeait déjà ses hanches tandis que je tentais le tout pour ne pas venir directement. Mes mouvements étaient lents et profonds, la faisant gémir à chaque fois mais très vite, je ressentais son besoin, notre besoin de plus. Je me redressais sur les mains, bras tendus et accélérais mes acoups. Je butais contre elle et en elle, et ses gémissements me rendaient marteau. Je la vis agripper les draps et rejeter la tête en arrière et je sus qu'elle était proche. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me déversais en elle alors que je sentais ses parois enserrer mon sexe. C'était la première fois que j'atteignais l'orgasme exactement en même temps qu'elle et à vrai dire, c'était la première fois tout court... C'était simplement parfait.

Je me laissais glisser à ses côtés et elle vint se lover contre moi. Nos respirations se synchronisèrent et je nous couvrais rapidement. Bella embrassa mon torse une dernière fois et je la sentis se décontracter contre moi. Elle venait de s'endormir.

Moi, il me fallu plus de temps car mes pensées me ramenaient toujours à la même chose et la même conclusion m'apparaissait en lettre de néon, qu'importe les chemins que je faisais prendre à mon esprit. J'étais tombé amoureux de ma meilleure amie..._ Et merde !..._

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour votre passage par ici et si le coeur vous en dit, laissez-moi un petit commentaire ^^ ;)<strong>


	7. Chap 6 Mise au point

Voici la dernière mouture en date, enfin presque vu que le chapitre 7 est quasi fini lui aussi ^^

merci à tous les lecteurs fidèles qui n'hésitent pas à me aisser un petit mot et aussi aux (trop nombreux) anonymes qui ne font que passer par ici...

Enjoy ! ;)

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 6<span>_ : _**Mise au point**_

Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi cette nuit. Et pour cause, ce que j'avais fini par identifier en moi ne me plaisait qu'à moitié... Non pas que le fait de tomber amoureux de ma meilleure amie me pose vraiment problème mais bon voila, c'est ma meilleure amie quoi ! Dans quelle galère je m'étais encore fourré moi ?

Je jetais un œil à ma compagne endormie et je me sentais encore plus confus. Comment allais-je faire pour me sortir de cette situation ?

Je réussis à m'extirper du lit sans la réveiller et je trouvais vite refuge dans la cuisine. Le café coulait lentement dans ma tasse et je remerciais le génial inventeur de la _Senseo_ de me faciliter le travail.

06h48. Le soleil ne pointait même pas encore le bout de son nez mais je décidais quand même de l'attendre sur le balcon, ma tasse de café fumant dans les mains. J'avais enfilé un t-shirt et mis sur mes épaules un plaid qui trainait sur le canapé car mine de rien, on se les gelait sérieusement ce matin. Mon regard perdu vers l'horizon me permettait de faire un minimum le vide en moi mais jamais pour bien longtemps car tout, je dis bien tout ce qui finissait pas me passer par la tête me ramenait à mon problème : Bella.

Après m'être retourné le cerveau pendant des dizaines de minutes et avoir fini par boire un café quasiment solidifié par le froid régnant, j'avais décidé de laisser courir et de voir où tout cela nous mènerait bien. Après tout, j'étais sans doute le seul à penser comme ça. Bella n'avait rien de la fille amoureuse. C'était juste du bonus pour elle tout ça. Je ne suis _que_ son ami...

J'allais entrer me réchauffer un tant soit peu lorsque je ressentis sa présence derrière moi. Serais-je resté si longtemps sur cette terrasse à cogiter ? Je tournais la tête suffisamment pour voir au-dessus de mon épaule et elle était effectivement là, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte-fenêtre, les cheveux en bataille et mon sweet des _Giants_ sur le dos... Rien que ce maudit sweet-shirt... Je ne le lui avais pas repris la dernière fois ?

Mon cœur eut un raté et je dus inspirer profondément plusieurs fois pour ne pas céder à mon envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour comme un dingue tout de suite... Elle me souriait et vint se placer à côté de moi sans rien dire. Elle regarda ma tasse avec envie puis fit une moue déçue en constatant qu'elle était vide. Je me redressais alors et fis mine de rentrer pour lui en préparer un, en gentleman que je peux être parfois. Elle me regarda faire avec un sourcil relevé et je crus bon de me justifier.

- Je vais te chercher un café

- Non restes. Ça peut attendre

- T'es sûre ? Parce que ça ne me dérange pas tu sais...

- Oui je sais. Mais ça peut vraiment attendre. J'ai juste envie d'être là, avec toi...

Je me repositionnais sur la balustrade et elle vint se coller à moi en inspirant profondément à son tour. Ma mâchoire était crispée comme jamais et j'avais même peur de bouger tant je craignais que ça ne la fasse fuir. Mais où étaient passées mes bonnes résolutions quant à « laisser courir et voir où tout cela nous mènerait bien » ? Je me mis deux claques intérieurement et je passais un bras autour de ses épaules. Bella se cala contre moi et je la sentis grelotter. Je frictionnais son bras et elle souffla dans ses mains. Je décidais alors de nous faire rentrer car nous allions finir par attraper la mort sinon.

Je laissais Bella refermer la porte pendant que je m'affairais dans la cuisine pour nous préparer du vrai café. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, je n'avais plus à craindre de faire du bruit. Je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher de moi et lorsque je me retournais pour lui amener son précieux carburant matinal, je faillis lâcher les tasses de surprise. Bella se tenait accoudée sur le bar et ses jambes laiteuses me rappelaient à quel point sa peau était douce et que j'aimais la toucher. Encore deux claques pour m'ôter toute envie de recommencer mes petits délires personnels et je posais les tasses devant elle. Bella me regardait assez bizarrement je dois dire mais comment lui en vouloir, je me paraissais bizarre à moi-même ! Je fis claquer un bisou sur son front et je m'empressais d'aller sous la douche, histoire de ne plus avoir à subir ce supplice de Tantale.

**POV Bella **

Je m'étais réveillée avant que la sonnerie de mon tortionnaire de radio-réveil ne se fasse entendre. J'avais froid et surtout je ressentais comme un manque. Ma main fouillait la place à coté de moi à la recherche d'une présence rassurante mais restait désespérément vide. Je roulais sur le dos et pris cinq bonnes minutes pour émerger complètement. Jake n'était pas dans la salle de bain, il ne pouvait donc qu'être dans la cuisine ou dans le salon. Tout en cherchant dans mon armoire de quoi paraitre vêtue, je repensais à la soirée d'hier. Tout se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'il me rejoigne dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il m'a vu sur le lit, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui c'est passé mais j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un autre homme devant moi. Quelque chose en lui a changé et je l'ai ressenti fortement. Sa façon de me regarder, de me toucher et aussi de me faire l'amour, tout cela était différent. Je devrais peut-être lui en parler ?

J'avais passé son sweet des _Giants_ et nul doute qu'il me le ferait savoir mais pour l'instant, rien à faire de ça, il fallait que je le vois. Personne dans la cuisine ni même dans le salon mais la porte vitrée de la terrasse était légèrement entrouverte, ce qui me donnait la position exacte de Jake. Je la fis coulisser en douceur, persuadée qu'il m'entendrait de toute manière mais il restait imperturbable, appuyé sur la rambarde, un plaid sur les épaules. Il était pieds nus sur la dalle de béton lisse et j'avais un peu froid pour lui. Je me décidais alors à le rejoindre pour finalement me dire que j'avais suffisamment froid pour deux dans cette tenue ! Il restait silencieux et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour changer tout cela. Finalement, après m'avoir proposé de me faire un café que je refusais pour le moment, il me prit dans ses bras et tenta de me réchauffer. Maudit soit ce corps qui ne supporte pas les faibles températures !

Il m'avait fait un café au final puis s'était presque jeté dans la salle de bain sans rien ajouter d'autre qu'un baiser sur mon front. Quelque chose clochait vraiment et j'étais bien décidée à savoir quoi. J'avalais mon divin nectar en vitesse et je me précipitais dans la salle de bain pour pouvoir me préparer. Jake était encore sous le jet d'eau et à en croire la buée sur le miroir et la condensation dans la petite pièce, l'eau devait être particulièrement chaude. Je m'installais sur la cuvette des toilettes en attendant qu'il daigne sortir de son hammam improvisé, le laissant profiter avant la confrontation. L'eau se stoppa et Jake apparut devant moi. Il enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches et j'eus un petit hoquet de plaisir. C'est qu'il est bien bâti ! Il me regardait toujours en silence et continuait de se préparer. Je me levais alors en soufflant bruyamment et je me plantais à ses côtés, le regardant dans le miroir. Toujours ce silence... Et c'est le visage couvert de mousse à raser qu'il se décida à me parler enfin.

- Quoi ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander quoi ?

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, pas que je sache

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est juste que... je te trouve bizarre ce matin. Tu dis rien, tu me regardes autrement aussi et puis... hier soir c'était... différent. Tu ne m'avais jamais fait l'amour comme ça... Non pas que ça m'ait déplu hein, au contraire mais je sais pas, c'était pas comme les autres fois. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

J'avais continué de le regarder dans le miroir et il avait fini par baisser les yeux vers le lavabo. Ses joues avaient rosies aussi.

- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que tu m'as surpris hier et voilà

Je le toisais, un peu perplexe mais s'il me disait que tout allait bien, il n'y avait pas de raison que je ne le crois pas après tout !

- OK. Bon, je vais sous la douche, préviens quand tu allume l'eau !

- Pas de soucis. Et au fait, tu ferais bien de te grouiller un peu, il est quasi 08 heures...

- Fait chier merde !

Je l'entendais rire tout en se rasant et je me suis mis à penser très fort à une vilaine entaille qui saignerait beaucoup...

- J'ouvre l'eau !

Je me décalais contre la paroi de la cabine et poussais un juron quand ma peau entrait en contact avec le carrelage glacé. Il riait encore et là, c'est à une chute suivie d'un choc à la tête contre le lavabo à laquelle je pensais...

- Voilà, j'ai fini

- C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai l'air maligne moi avec de la mousse plein les cheveux...

- Grouilles-toi au lieu de jaser, on va être à la bourre !

- Ça va ça va, je me dépêche !

J'étais sortie 3 minutes plus tard et jamais je n'avais été aussi vite séchée et habillée. Nous quittions l'appartement à 08h18 exactement en nous chamaillant comme des gosses et je sentais que malgré tout, ma journée allait être excellente.

**oXoXo**

J'avais quitté Jake dans l'ascenseur deux étages en dessous du sien en lui criant mon extension téléphonique à l'arrache. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il m'ait correctement entendu vu tout le bruit qu'il y avait là-dedans à 08h40, mais je comptais bien sur sa débrouillardise pour me retrouver le cas échéant.

Cette matinée n'en finissait pas avec pour commencer une réunion improvisée au sujet d'un nouveau projet, ensuite la lecture de deux manuscrits dont un dont le sujet ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde et pour finir l'annonce d'une prochaine interview pour le lycée du coin qui voulait, je cite « interroger des personnes dont le métier est appelé à disparaitre à plus ou moins brève échéance »... Sympa... Je laissais cette désagréable nouvelle dans un coin de ma tête et je me replongeais dans le dernier manuscrit de l'avant-midi. J'arrivais presque à entrer – enfin ! - dans le monde de l'auteur quand deux coups se firent entendre à la porte. Deux coups signifiaient « bonjour les ennuis ! ».

- Salut Bella ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Salut Phil... En fait c'est pas vraiment le bon moment...

Phil est archiviste et franchement, y a pas une journée sans qu'il ne vienne me voir dans mon bureau. Il fait une véritable obsession à mon sujet et je commence à être à court de bonnes excuses pour l'éviter. C'est pas qu'il n'est pas gentil et que je ne me sente pas flattée par l'intérêt qu'il me porte, c'est juste que Phil a 35 ans bien sonnés et qu'il vit toujours chez sa mère et ça, je ne peux pas le concevoir.

- Je ne reste pas plus longtemps alors, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien...

- C'est gentil Phil, je vais bien merci. Mais tu sais, ces derniers temps j'ai de plus en plus de manuscrits à lire et je n'ai pas encore trouvé la formule magique pour ajouter des heures aux journées alors...

- N'en dis pas plus, j'ai bien compris. Je file, j'ai encore aussi pas mal de boulot pour aujourd'hui

J'avais du mal à croire que c'était la vérité mais je n'avais pas le droit de mettre sa parole en doute car après tout, je n'y connaissais rien moi en archivage... Phil sortit de mon bureau et referma la porte derrière lui en me lançant un petit signe de la main. Je le lui rendis ainsi que son sourire et lorsque la porte fut complètement fermée, je me laissais tomber dans mon fauteuil en soufflant. À peine une minute plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à ma porte et je croyais vraiment que c'était Phil qui revenait à la charge... C'est donc exaspérée que je répondis à mon visiteur.

- C'est ouvert!

La porte s'ouvrit et mon rédacteur en chef fit son entrée. Je regrettais instantanément ma réaction et me levais confuse pour l'accueillir.

- Mademoiselle Swan, je vous dérange peut-être ?

- Pas du tout, j'étais juste en train de lire et comme vous le savez, c'est un moment pendant lequel j'essaye de rester concentrée... Mais dites-moi plutôt ce qui vous amène

- Je voudrais vous présenter à notre nouveau collaborateur

Il se tourna vers l'extérieur et fit signe à la personne d'entrer.

- Venez donc, elle ne va pas vous manger... Miss Swan, voici Monsieur Black

Je réprimais une forte et violente envie de rire lorsque je vis Jake entrer dans mon bureau, sûr de lui et fier comme un paon. Je lui tendis la main et il s'empressa de la serrer sans se séparer de son sourire _Peps-o-dent_.

- Enchantée Monsieur

- De même mademoiselle. Mais appelez-moi Jacob

- Bella dans ce cas

Jake me fit un clin d'œil sans que mon rédacteur ne s'en aperçoive et ce dernier continua les présentations.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que _Underworld_ étend sa diffusion via Internet

- J'avais cru comprendre effectivement

- Et bien Jacob est le créateur que nous avons embauché pour créer le fameux site internet justement. Vous serez donc amenée à le côtoyer dans un futur assez proche. Son bureau est deux étages au-dessus du vôtre, facile non ?

- Très oui. Soyez donc le bienvenu Jacob. J'espère que vous vous plairez chez nous !

Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas m'esclaffer et je lui retendis la main de manière très solennelle. Il la saisit et cette fois je frissonnais lorsque son pouce frôla le dos de ma main.

- Je crois que je vais me plaire, effectivement. À bientôt alors

Il relâcha ma main et mon rédacteur le poussa gentiment vers la sortie.

- Bonne journée Miss. Venez Jacob, continuons notre tour des présentations

Jake me lança un dernier regard et la porte de ferma sur mes deux visiteurs. Je me laissais tomber dans mon fauteuil et je me mis à rire presque nerveusement. Nous avions conclu que nous ferions un maximum pour que personne ne sache que nous nous connaissions car ni lui ni moi n'avions envie d'être harcelés à propos de l'autre. Jusque là, pas de souci ! Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge de mon bureau pour me redonner du courage. 11H21. Dans une bonne heure, je le retrouverais enfin...

**oXoXo**

12h07. Le téléphone me sort de ma semi-torpeur dans laquelle ce que je suis en train de lire m'a plongé. Y a rien à faire, les histoires de guerre pour l'affirmation du pouvoir, ça ne me convient absolument pas ! Je décroche et je porte le combiné à l'oreille, persuadée qu'il s'agit de mon rédacteur qui veut savoir si j'avance.

- Allo ?

_- Bella, c'est Jake_

- Jake ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

_- 12h07 ma belle..._

- Merde ! Roooh j'avance pas...

_- Thaï ça te va ?_

- Hein ?

_- Cuisine thaï... y en a un à deux pas d'ici_

- Oui merci ça je sais... ça me va oui

_- OK alors j'arrive _

Il avait raccroché avant même que je puisse lui dire quoi que se soit d'autre et j'en fis de même du coup. Je regardais autour de moi et je me mis en quête de faire de la place pour que nous puissions déjeuner tranquillement. À 12h22, un petit coup à ma porte m'indiquait que mon repas était là. Ça et puis l'odeur alléchante du poulet massala...

- Entre, c'est toujours ouvert

Jake ne se fit pas prier et entra en trombe, jetant sa veste sur une chaise et déposant le sac de plats à emporter sur mon bureau. Il paraissait excité et énervé en même temps. Il se planta devant moi et tout en me maintenant par les épaules, il m'embrassa sur le front.

- Bon sang, ce que je suis content de te voir... Ton rédacteur m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Il tenait absolument à ce que je fasse le tour de son service alors que d'après lui, il n'y aura que toi qui sera appelée à bosser un brin avec moi...

- Ah bon, et pourquoi ça ?

Nous nous étions installés autour du bureau et nous commencions à manger, comme si de rien n'était.

- Bah t'es rédactrice et donc je vais avoir besoin de tes lumières, pour le site

- OK et si on laissait ça de côté pour le moment ?

- Ça marche !

Il avala une grosse bouchée de crevette et se mit à rire.

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête tout à l'heure, ça valait de l'or !

- Tais-toi, j'ai eu un mal fou à me contenir !

- J'ai vu ça effectivement... N'empêche, il a rien vu lui

- C'est le principal. Si les gens apprennent qu'on se connait, on va pas avoir la paix

Je pris une bouchée à mon tour et Jake baissa les yeux sur son bol. Il me cachait quelque chose, encore...

- Quoi ?

- Rien...

- Jake...

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et j'ai bien cru que mon morceau de poulet allait passer dans le mauvais trou.

- C'était qui le type qui sortait de ton bureau la minute avant que nous y entrions ?

- Quand ? Tout à l'heure ? C'était Phil pourquoi ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire tiens ! Phil est archiviste et c'est vrai qu'il me tourne un peu autour mais il ne m'intéresse pas du tout, c'est un collègue c'est tout

Il avait l'air songeur maintenant. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées à cet instant.

- Sa tête ne me plait pas des masses en fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais voila, je voulais juste te le dire...

- OK c'est noté mais ne t'inquiète donc pas, il ne risque pas d'arriver à ses fins

Je bousculais Jake en riant et il se détendit un peu. Y a comme qui dirait quelque chose qui me faisait penser que finalement, avec tout ce qui se passait entre nous, Jake n'allait pas rendre la tâche facile au premier prétendant venu...

Notre repas fut vite expédié et Jake s'éclipsa avant que les secrétaires ne fassent leur réapparition derrière leurs bureaux. J'avais encore droit à un petit clin d'œil et lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans son bureau, mon téléphone sonna à nouveau.

- Swan

_- C'est moi. Juste pour te dire que ça m'a fait du bien de déjeuner avec toi. On remet ça quand tu veux. On s'attend pour rentrer ce soir ?_

- Moi aussi ça m'a fait du bien. Pour ce soir, je t'appelle quand j'ai fini comme ça on voit à ce moment. OK ?

_- Ça roule ! Je file, je vais quand même m'y mettre un peu, maintenant que tout le monde sait que je suis là_

- A ce soir

Je l'avais entendu rire légèrement en raccrochant et une vague de blues s'empara de moi. Il était deux étages juste au-dessus de moi et c'était comme s'il était reparti de l'autre côté du pays... Quelque chose clochait dans tout ce que je ressentais mais j'avais encore trop de travail pour la journée pour pouvoir me pencher dessus maintenant. Je soufflais alors et me replongeais dans cette histoire insignifiante pour les quelques heures à venir.

**oXoXo**

J'avais clairement abandonné l'idée de terminer cet horrible manuscrit aujourd'hui et je m'étais donc accordé le droit de partir pour une fois avant que la nuit ne soit complètement tombée. Jake devait attendre mon appel la main posée sur le combiné car je n'ai même pas entendu la sonnerie qu'il me répondait déjà... Nous nous étions retrouvés dans le hall principal et nous étions rentrés en vitesse en passant par le parc où nous nous étions baladés quelques temps auparavant.

Il m'avait encore titillé sur le fameux Phil qu'il ne trouvait décidément pas à son goût et j'avais fini par lui lancer un coussin en plein visage avec toute la force dont j'étais encore capable. Il en avait perdu l'équilibre de surprise et s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air, déclenchant un fou rire chez moi qui le gagna ensuite rapidement. On avait fini la soirée sur le canapé à manger des pop-corn micro-onde au beurre salé devant une énième rediffusion de « _My Best Friend's Wedding_ ». J'adorais tout particulièrement la scène du restaurant, lorsque Rupert Everett pousse la chansonnette pour sa pseudo fiancée, la belle Julia Roberts, et que toute la tablée le suit dans son délire. C'est exactement le genre de situation dans laquelle je pourrais me retrouver si un jour Jake devait en épouser une qui ne me plairait pas particulièrement... Je me secouais la tête et me traitais intérieurement d'idiote de penser à des trucs comme ça devant une comédie romantique de presque 15 ans! N'empêche, maintenant que j'y pense sérieusement, et si un jour ça devait arriver, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Jouer à ma peste jalouse ne changerait pourtant rien à la situation et puis tout dépendrait aussi de la relation qu'il entretiendrait avec la fille... Mais je devenais cinglée ma parole ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait à penser à des ignominies pareilles ?

Je me levais du canapé sans dire un mot et je me dirigeais dans la cuisine histoire de reprendre un peu de contenance. Telle que je me connaissais, si j'étais restée avec lui, je n'aurais pas su me taire et j'aurais fini par lui poser la question, tout simplement ! J'avais senti les yeux de Jake me suivre dans ma manœuvre et nul doute que j'allais avoir droit à un petit interrogatoire de sa part.

- ça va Bells ?

- Au poil ! Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, tu fais une drôle de tronche...

- Ah ben c'est sympa... Tu devrais te plonger dans mes lectures pour voir tiens si la tienne de tronche aura meilleure allure...

- Tu veux qu'on ailles se coucher ?

- Je vais y aller moi, mais toi reste si tu veux, t'es pas obligé de venir avec moi tout de suite

Je n'avais pas capté tout de suite qu'il s'était glissé derrière moi dans la cuisine, trop occupée à essayer de paraitre détachée. Mais quand il m'attrapa par la taille et qu'il m'embrassa dans la nuque, un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Putain Jake... combien de fois je vais devoir encore te le dire ? Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience un jour avec tes âneries...

- Jamais !

- Bon aller, lâches-moi que je puisse aller me pieuter

- OK j'éteins tout et j'arrive

- T'es pas...

- Je viens un point c'est tout. Enfin, sauf si ma présence t'incommode...

Je le détaillais de haut en bas et de bas en haut juste histoire de le taquiner et je passais devant lui en gardant la tête haute. Je passais le coin du hall quand je fis un pas en arrière pour lui parler.

- Non c'est bon, tu peux venir, j'ai rien de mieux à me mettre sous la main de toute façon...

Il paraissait à la fois choqué et piqué au vif. Il gardait la bouche bée et je vis à ses yeux qu'il avait déjà trouvé LA réplique cinglante à me balancer dans les dents.

- Bah tu sais, je peux toujours demander à Phil si je ne te conviens plus. Je suis certain qu'il se fera une joie de prendre ma place ce soir...

Et qu'est-ce que je disais ! N'empêche que cette fois il y était allé fort...

- Sale petit con !

Il roulait les épaules en marchant tel un fauve et son petit sourire arrogant montrait à quel point il était fier de lui-même. Je le lui aurais fait ravaler s'il n'avait pas été aussi grand et fort ! Mais je ne suis qu'une faible petite humaine... Il arrivait à ma hauteur et me dépassa d'un pas ou deux avant de se stopper et de les faire à reculons pour être face à moi. Jake se pencha alors et posa ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes. J'eus un frisson puis il les dirigea vers mon oreille et je retins ma respiration d'anticipation.

- Fermes la bouche Swan, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau...

Je me ressaisissais alors et le regardais s'éloigner en direction de la chambre. Jake leva le bras en l'air avant d'y entrer et me fit un petit signe sans même me regarder.

- Bonne nuit Bella !

J'avançais alors comme une automate, refusant de croire que je m'étais fait moucher de la sorte.

Il s'était déjà installé sous les couettes et je fis la même chose en silence. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait pu revenir sur _ça._.. Je me tournais alors vers lui et m'appuyais sur mon avant-bras pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Pourquoi t'as dit ça Jake ?

Il s'était lui aussi tourné au son de ma voix et il me faisait face maintenant. De sa main libre, il remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il avait un sourire doux qui me disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

- J'ai dit ça pour t'ennuyer Bella, juste pour t'ennuyer... Lui ou un autre c'était pareil, seulement comme on en avait parlé juste avant, j'ai sorti son nom sans vraiment réfléchir

- ça me parait un peu maigre comme explication...

- Et pourtant c'est la seule ! Bon, il faudrait vraiment que tu dormes maintenant

- Je peux dormir dans tes bras ?

- La place est libre et tout à toi Bells

Jake m'offrit donc le creux de son épaule et je m'y calais sans demander mon reste. Je m'étais fait des idées ce soir avec Phil, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il venait de me dire. Mais du coup, je me sentais un peu triste car j'aurais peut-être préféré que se soit tout de même un brin de jalousie qui l'aurait poussé à parler comme ça...

**POV Jacob**

J'avais Bella dans le creux de mon épaule et comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'endormait de cette façon, elle trouva très rapidement le sommeil. Moi par contre, c'était autre chose... Il fallait vraiment que je fasse le point parce que ça devenait urgent. J'avais réussi à mettre un mot sur ce que je ressentais et même si je n'étais pas à 100% certain que ça soit une très bonne idée, j'avais dû me faire à celle que je ressentais autre chose que de la simple affection pour Bella. Mais bon, ça commençait à se voir maintenant... Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête pour la charrier avec ce Phil toute la journée et encore maintenant ? Je devenais jaloux rien que de penser qu'un autre que moi voulait s'approprier Bella. Quand je l'avais vu ressortir de son bureau tout à l'heure, je me suis sérieusement retenu de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise impeccablement amidonnée pour lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là ! Je n'ai aucun droit pourtant sur elle et quand bien même j'en aurais et je les revendiquerais, elle était encore libre de parler avec qui elle voulait ! Finalement, cette idée de bosser avec elle n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça... Mais n'importe quoi moi aussi hein ! Je suis con ou je le fais exprès ? C'est à se le demander parfois... Je dois seulement apprendre à me contenir, surtout quand elle est dans les parages.

J'avais encore vu 01h48 sur le radio-réveil avant de finalement trouver moi aussi ce sommeil qui n'avait pourtant pas fini de me poser des problèmes...

* * *

><p><strong><em>A la prochaine ! ;)<em>**


	8. Chap 7 Merry Christmas

_**On s'approche tout doucement de la fin...**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 7<span>_: _**Merry Christmas...**_

**POV Bella**

Il y a des jours comme ça où dès qu'on a ouvert un œil, on sait que la journée va être mauvaise. Et bien, c'était une de ces journées... Je m'étais réveillée toute seule, encore une fois, et à vrai dire, je commençais à tout doucement la trouver mauvaise. Que je vous explique: Jake et moi vivons ensemble de façon totalement co-locative – et plus quand ça nous arrange... - depuis un mois et demi. Mais depuis deux semaines, monsieur joue les distants et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. On est mi-décembre et c'est maintenant qu'il décide de se mettre au jogging matinal. Mouais, je ne suis pas du tout convaincue moi. Il n'empêche qu'à cause de ça, je me réveille de plus en plus souvent seule et ça me rend vraiment, mais vraiment, de mauvais poil !

Je sors tout de même du lit en grommelant entre mes dents et je me dirige directement vers la cuisine pour me faire couler un café pendant que je passerais sous la douche, tentant vainement de faire disparaitre ma mauvaise humeur avec mon shampooing. Pas de message sur la table ni sur le comptoir, comme d'habitude. C'est pas fait pour m'aider ça ! Je décidais alors de faire confiance à l'eau à 40° pour me faire oublier ce début de matinée pas top. Au bout d'un moment - en fait, une fois prête - je retournais dans la cuisine et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater que Jake était de retour. Une première cette semaine car les autres jours, j'étais déjà partie lorsqu'il rentrait de son footing. Je ne le croisais généralement qu'une fois arrivé au boulot. Il m'avait servi mon café et s'en était pris une tasse. Il passa à coté de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et d'en claquer la porte. Cette fois s'en est trop. Il va me dire ce qui lui prend ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! J'enfonce presque la porte et je tombe sur un Jake dans le plus simple appareil, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée, me fixant comme si un troisième œil me sortait de la tête.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce...

- Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et je veux le savoir maintenant tu m'entends ?

- Qu- quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles au juste ?

- De cette distance que tu mets entre nous depuis deux semaines !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Bella

- Je me réveille tous les jours seule et tu ne rentres que quand je suis partie. Tu n'es plus venu déjeuner dans mon bureau depuis une semaine et quand on est à la maison, tu ne dis rien et... et j'en ai marre Jake ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Il s'était rapproché de moi et avait posé ses mains sur mes bras qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens au rythme du flot de mes paroles. Je pense que je tremblais même...

- Calme-toi tu veux. Y a rien du tout, je te le promets. Seulement je n'ai trouvé que ce créneau là pour courir et je ne savais pas que le fait de ne pas me trouver à ton réveil te gênerait à ce point...

- Et bien si...

Je regardais par terre pour ne pas croiser son regard car j'étais certaine de me mettre à pleurer sinon !

- On dirait une petite fille trop gâtée Bella...

- C'est peut être ce que je suis après tout ?

- Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu as toi hein ?

Je glissais d'entre ses mains et je commençais à sortir de la salle de bain. Je ne le regardais toujours pas.

- J'ai peur je crois. Peur que tu ne fasses à nouveau plus partie de ma vie...

Jake me rattrapa en deux enjambées et me retourna face à lui. Il me serra alors très fort contre lui et je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Je passais mes mains dans son dos et enserrais sa taille à mon tour. Il sentait le musc et son déodorant boisé et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le respirer à fond.

- Crois pas ça, jamais tu m'entends ? J'y suis, j'y reste, tant que tu le voudras

- ça m'a manqué tout ça...

- Désolé, vraiment... je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherait à ce point. Je vais m'arranger pour me trouver un autre moment pour courir

- Non, non, surtout pas. Écoute Jake, j'ai peut-être un brin exagéré la situation et même si effectivement ne plus me réveiller à tes cotés ne me plait pas plus que ça, je dois au moins garder à l'esprit que tu t'endors tous les soirs avec moi... je ne peux pas tout avoir dans la vie, surtout que tu ne me dois rien...

- C'est cool alors ? On est plus fâchés ?

J'étais toujours dans ses bras mais j'avais réussi à décoller mon visage de sa poitrine pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- On est cool et plus fâchés

- Je peux prendre ma douche alors ? Parce que je ne voudrais pas déclencher une émeute en arrivant au boulot...

Je riais en me séparant de lui et en le poussant vers la cabine de douche. Il laissa tomber la serviette avant de s'engouffrer dedans et mes yeux s'aventurèrent sur la courbe parfaite de sa chute de reins. Mon dieu, IL est parfait ! Si la course à pied peut le maintenir comme ça, je suis prête à faire des concessions et à me réveiller encore seule tous les jours ! Je me secouais intérieurement pour me chasser ces idées saugrenues de la tête et je sortis de la salle de bain en silence. J'avais décidé de l'attendre pour aller travailler et aujourd'hui, rien à faire si j'arrivais en retard parce que j'avais vraiment autre chose en tête !

**POV Jacob**

On dit généralement que prendre une bonne douche remet les idées en place. Mais dans mon cas, j'aurais certainement dû laisser l'eau couler sur mes épaules pendant 15 ans si je voulais voir le moindre résultat !

J'avais pris la décision de m'éloigner juste un peu de Bella afin de voir si mes sentiments changeraient ou si les siens évolueraient et je m'étais donc mis au footing. Je partais avant qu'elle ne se réveille et je ne revenais que lorsque je la savais partie au boulot. Nous ne nous croisions plus que dans les couloirs et je déclinais ses offres de déjeuner sous prétexte d'achever mon travail rapidement. Cela faisait deux semaines que ça durait et je sentais bien que ça ne pouvait plus continuer longtemps avant qu'elle ne me fasse une scène. Et c'était justement arrivé, là, aujourd'hui. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que je me rende compte que j'avais fait tout ça pour rien vu que j'en étais encore plus fou ! Et le fait de l'avoir fait souffrir pendant ces deux semaines me donnait envie de me flageller sur le champs ! Je passais ma colère en mettant un coup de poing dans le mur de la cabine et en me traitant de sombre crétin mentalement. Mais ce qui m'étonnait le plus, c'était la réaction de Bella. Elle m'avait avoué sans problème que le fait de se réveiller sans moi lui créait des soucis et qu'elle avait peur que je ne veuille la quitter. Je connais Bella et je sais qu'elle ne dirait pas ce genre de choses à n'importe qui et surtout pas pour n'importe quoi. Cela voulait certainement signifier quelque chose mais quant à savoir quoi exactement, il faudrait ou que j'attende, ou que je le lui demande.

Je coupais l'eau de la douche et je sortais rapidement pour terminer de me préparer. En passant dans le couloir pour aller m'habiller dans la chambre, je vis que Bella m'attendait dans la cuisine. Elle lisait quelque chose et elle m'avait l'air fort concentrée.

J'enfilais une chemise, ma cravate et un pantalon de costume et passais rapidement mes mains dans mes cheveux, histoire de les coiffer un brin. Je sautais dans mes chaussures et je rejoignis ma coloc' toujours perdue dans sa lecture. Je passais mon manteau et mon écharpe puis je fis tinter mes clés afin de la sortir de sa lecture. Elle leva enfin le nez de ses pages et se rendit compte de la situation. Bella sortit de l'appartement en trombes et alla appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur tandis que je me chargeais de boucler notre chez nous.

Nous nous séparions dans le hall de l'immeuble qui abritait le _Underworld _comme à notre habitude et je lui promis de déjeuner avec elle pour lui faire oublier tous ces derniers jours. En la voyant monter dans l'ascenseur qui l'emmenait à son bureau, j'eus une furieuse envie de la retenir et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire cela, pas maintenant.

**POV Bella**

J'étais soulagée d'avoir eu le cran de dire à Jake que cette situation ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je m'étais clairement rendu compte qu'après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble, je ne pouvais simplement plus rien lui cacher. L'idée de le perdre à nouveau m'était insupportable et je ferais toujours ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ça n'arrive jamais !

À m'entendre, on dirait que je parle de l'homme qui partage ma vie ! Et à bien y réfléchir, Jake est de loin ce qui y ressemble le plus... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, cette perspective là déclenchait en moi toutes mes alarmes. Jake et moi ensemble pour de bon ? Pfff, n'importe quoi !

J'étais replongée dans mes manuscrits quand j'ai fait le bond de ma vie dans mon fauteuil lorsque la porte de mon bureau s'est ouverte violemment d'un coup. Je vis le « comité festif » débarquer au grand complet dans la joie et la bonne humeur et je ne savais pas si je devais me mettre à hurler pour la frayeur qu'ils venaient de me faire ou rire de leur petit spectacle purement clownesque.

- Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez vous ?

La représentante officielle, Victoria, me fit un large sourire à peine forcé et me colla sous le nez un flyer aux couleurs criardes. Je l'écartais de mon visage de la main et la toisais, les sourcils relevés.

- Les fêtes de fin d'année approchent Bella. Et comme chaque année, nous organisons un petit quelque chose pour fêter ça entre nous

Si Alice avait travaillé ici, nul doute que c'est à elle que serait revenu ce poste ! Mais pour l'heure, c'était un tout autre specimen survolté qui me souriait de toutes ses dents blanches.

- On compte bien t'y voir cette année ! Surtout que le spectacle en vaudra largement le déplacement...

Une petite alarme supplémentaire se mit à retentir dans ma tête.

- Ah bon ? Vous avez prévu des stripteaseurs ou quoi ?

Je jouais délibérément les andouilles, histoire de voir à quelle sauce cette bande de bargeots avait décidé de nous bouffer ! Et à les voir se tortiller et glousser comme des dindes, je ne devais pas avoir tapé loin avec mes stripteaseurs...

- Ah bah s'il veut se déshabiller moi je veux bien !

Victoria avait donné un petit coup de coude à sa voisine qui pouffait. Je sentais que la suite ne me plairait qu'à moitié, voir pas du tout !

- Tu ne vois pas de qui on parle n'est-ce pas ?

Je gardais les dents serrées de peur de lâcher une bêtise.

- Je devrais ?

Oh oui que je devrais !

- Le nouveau, celui du projet internet, Jacob. On est passé le voir et il n'a pas eu le choix avec tous nos battements de cils et nos ronds de jambes. Il s'est inscrit et nous a promis qu'il serait là. On va bien se marrer !

Le Vésuve, vous connaissez ? Et bien en ce moment précis, c'était moi. Je fulminais tellement intérieurement que je pensais que la fumée sortirait de mes oreilles ! Mais je me forçais à garder un air normal et à ma grande surprise, je devais bien m'en sortir vu qu'ils n'ont pas détallés comme des lapins en hurlant. Il avait osé me faire ça à moi ? Il allait m'entendre !

Je pris le flyer en mains et fis mine de le lire. Il était clair que si Jake y allait, je me devais d'y être aussi car connaissant toutes ces prédatrices, il risquait de faire encore n'importe quoi !

Je déposais le papier sur mon bureau et plaçais mes mains dessus doucement pour me donner plus de contenance. Je respirais un bon coup et je penchais la tête sur le coté, un sourire carnassier plaqué sur le visage. Mes talents de comédienne m'impressionnaient de plus en plus.

- D'accord les gars, vous pouvez compter sur moi

J'en vis certains se féliciter pendant que Victoria inscrivait mon nom sur sa liste étonnamment déjà bien longue, toujours son sourire impeccable sur les lèvres. Je le lui aurais volontiers fait bouffer tiens !

Ils étaient repartis comme ils étaient venus, c'est-à-dire à grands coups d'exclamations et de claquements de portes. Je m'étais laissé tomber dans mon siège et je repris le flyer aux couleurs flashy en mains, décidée à le lire pour constater l'étendue des dégâts ! _« Soirée karaoké »_. OK, il allait en prendre plein la tête ! D'un bond, j'avais saisi le combiné du téléphone et j'avais composé son numéro avec une telle force que je craignais d'avoir enfoncé les touches définitivement dans l'appareil... Une sonnerie, deux sonneries et une voix familière qui me répond.

_- Jacob Black_

- T'es seul ?

_- Euh oui, pourquoi ?_

- OK

Et je raccrochais aussi vite que j'avais décroché. Je sortais de mon bureau comme une furie et n'accordais aucun regard à qui que se soit. J'ai juste balancé à mon adorable secrétaire un «_ prenez mes messages, j'ai un truc urgent à régler !_ » avant de me jeter dans le hall des ascenseurs. À cette heure de la journée, je n'ai pas eu longtemps à attendre et tant mieux car j'aurai été capable de sauter dans l'escalier pour aller encore plus vite ! Il y avait deux personnes déjà dans la cage à poule et à voir leurs têtes, la mienne devait avoir un air démentiel. Deux étages plus tard, l'un des deux osa tout de même un « _bonne journée _» en ma direction, que son acolyte ponctua d'un coup de coude et d'un hoquet crispé. Mais la seule chose gentille qui me passa par la tête fut un « _on peut toujours rêver !_ ». Le bureau de Jake était un peu plus loin dans le couloir principal de l'étage. Il y avait beaucoup moins de personnel que dans les étages inférieurs mais franchement, à cet instant, il pouvait y avoir un stade de baseball rempli dans les locaux que ça n'aurait rien changé à l'affaire ! Je poussais la porte de son bureau sans même frapper avant et Jake sursauta. Juste retour des choses... Je lui secouais le flyer devant le nez avant de le taper sur sa table. Mes yeux étaient rivés aux siens et j'attendais plus ou moins patiemment qu'il daigne me donner des explications.

- Alors, tu m'explique ce que ce bordel signifie ?

- La fête de fin d'année ? Ben je trouvais ça sympa...

- Sympa ? Tu te rends compte que tu es l'attraction de ce rassemblement au moins ?

Jake rougissait et détournait les yeux maintenant.

- Franchement Jake, tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre ? Tu ne t'es pas douté une seconde de leurs intentions ?

- Elles m'ont dit que c'était la tradition ici !

- La bonne blague ! Y a pas plus de 12 personnes qui y vont mais grâce à toi, elles vont pouvoir revoir leurs chiffres à la hausse cette année, de trois ou quatre fois !

- Mais... oh bordel, je sens que je ne vais pas avoir la paix ce soir là...

Il s'était laissé tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil et se passait les mains dans les cheveux. Son angoisse devenait palpable et malgré le fait que je l'aurais volontiers étranglé de mes propres mains pour la prochaine humiliation qu'il venait de signer, je le trouvais diablement sexy !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais je te préviens, je ne serais pas là pour te sauver les miches alors j'espère que tu as de bonnes idées pour t'éviter les ennuis !

- Quoi ? Tu ne viens pas ?

- Oh si que je viens, mais en spectateur pur et simple !

Jake s'était relevé de son fauteuil en une fois, me saisissant à mon tour. Ça devenait vraiment une désagréable habitude. Il avait fait le tour de son bureau et s'était posté devant moi. _Ne pas fondre ni plier, ne pas fondre ni plier, surtout ne pas fondre ni plier !_ Ses yeux suppliants s'étaient plongés dans les miens et ses grandes mains posées sur mes épaules m'empêchaient de me détourner. Il allait finir par m'avoir s'il continuait de cette façon !

- Bella, promets-moi de ne pas les laisser me bouffer au moins

- Je ne sais pas, je vais encore peser le pour et le contre

- Bella...

Je soupirais tandis qu'il se rapprochait de moi. La chaleur de son corps irradiait vers le mien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en échange de ma protection ?

Encore plus près, encore plus chaud. L'atmosphère devenait soudain vraiment tendue. S'en rendait-il seulement compte ? Ses mains se déplaçaient doucement vers mon visage. S'il m'obligeait à le regarder encore droit dans les yeux, je ne donnais pas cher de moi !

- Ce que tu veux

Sa main droite me souleva le menton et il m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres. J'avais arrêté de respirer.

- Alors ? T'es d'accord ?

Plus aucune pensée cohérente n'existait dans mon cerveau. Je ne voyais même plus de quoi il voulait parler là. J'avais juste envie qu'il recommence ce qu'il venait de faire. Juste ça...

- Hum hum...

- C'est oui ou c'est non ?

Encore un baiser. Le Vésuve réapparaissait mais pour d'autres raisons, et bien plus bas en moi aussi... Je fermais les yeux pour me redonner consistance, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup fonctionner...

- Oui ! Je promets

Cette fois, ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et je me laissais guider vers là où il voulait m'emmener. Sa main droite s'était posée sur ma gorge et la gauche imprimait une légère pression sur ma hanche pour me faire reculer. J'obéissais sans broncher et je ne m'arrêtais que lorsque mes fesses touchèrent le bord du bureau. Ses doigts posés sur ma gorge descendaient vers mon décolleté et un gémissement sourd sortit de ma bouche lorsqu'il s'empara de mon sein. Même à travers le tissu de mon chemisier les sensations étaient purement divines. Jake lâcha mes lèvres juste un instant pour venir picorer mon cou et le lobe de mon oreille. Je frissonnais et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. J'avais pris appui sur le bureau et m'étais laissée aller en arrière, juste pour voir si c'était un baiser plutôt torride ou si Jake était prêt à me sauter dessus ici, dans son bureau, ou plutôt _sur_ son bureau... Lorsque ses mains se rejoignaient sur ma poitrine et qu'il commençait à défaire les boutons de mon chemisier, j'eus ma réponse et j'en trépignais d'avance. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé faire ça sur mon lieu de travail ! Et pourtant, rien ne m'en empêcherait !

Jake écarta les pans de mon chemisier et dégagea mes épaules. Il les embrassait et les caressait à tour de rôle me faisant frissonner encore et encore. Je ne contrôlais plus les mouvements de mon bassin et ma culotte était dans un triste état ! Soudain, je ressentais un grand courant d'air et la sensation de manque m'enveloppa. Jake m'avait relâchée et s'était éloigné de moi. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me plaindre, il porta son index à ses lèvres et me mima avec un clin d'œil amusé de me taire. Il arriva à la porte et la verrouilla lentement, comme s'il voulait voir ce que cela me ferait. Je tressaillis. Cette fois, plus aucun doute, il allait me prendre là, ici et tout de suite ! Il baissa le store de son unique fenêtre et revint vers moi, les yeux pétillants et un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres. J'avais lâché le bureau depuis quelques temps et mes mains trouvèrent refuge sur son torse tout naturellement. Il reprit ses baisers brûlants tandis que je souffrais de plus en plus du manque de contact entre nos deux corps.

- C'est pas juste. Pourquoi je suis déjà à moitié nue alors que toi tu donnes l'impression de sortir de chez le tailleur ?

Il riait en arrangeant une mèche de mes cheveux qui s'était échappée de mon chignon.

- Question de classe ma belle. Je suis capable de te faire perdre pied tout habillé. Et puis, pourquoi me priverais-je du plaisir de pouvoir te contempler, hein ?

Ma respiration était saccadée et moi vachement excitée ! J'attrapais Jake par la cravate et l'attirais à moi. Ma langue forçait le barrage de ses dents pour aller se mêler à la sienne et il reprit ses caresses. J'ouvrais les boutons de sa chemise avec une dextérité qui me surprenait, mais je n'avais pas du tout envie à ce moment de me pencher là-dessus ! Sa chemise allait choir à ses pieds tandis que je m'attaquais déjà à sa ceinture et au bouton de son pantalon. Jake avait relevé ma jupe sur mes hanches et constata avec plaisir que mes collants s'arrêtaient à mi-cuisse et qu'ils étaient retenus par... mes jarretelles préférées.

- Nom de ... tu vas me rendre dingue !

Je rougissais comme une lycéenne maintenant ! Et je me sentais suffisamment cruche pour avoir le sentiment de devoir me justifier en prime !

- Je suis obligée d'en mettre sinon les bas se retrouvent sur mes chevilles 3 fois par jour... Je ne savais pas qu'on... enfin, que tu en profiterais...

- T'as pas à te justifier Bella et puis, tu es superbe alors, je ne vais pas me plaindre...

Il m'embrassa et ses mains s'amusèrent encore avec moi. Il donnait à mes fesses une forte attention. Il était clair qu'il appréciait _vraiment_ la chose !

Nous oublions parfois de respirer tant l'excitation nous gagnait. Lorsque le pantalon lui tomba sur les chevilles, il me repoussa sur le bureau qu'il prit la peine de dégager d'un mouvement rapide du bras. J'étais à nouveau en appui sur le rebord et je le regardais descendre le long de moi jusqu'à ce que ses mains attrapent ma culotte de chaque coté et qu'il la fasse glisser lentement jusqu'au sol, après avoir fait sauter les attaches de mes jarretelles. Je levais une jambe après l'autre pour m'en débarrasser et les mains de Jacob me caressaient en remontant. Il s'attarda un instant sur mon intimité et souffla lorsqu'il constata que je n'attendais plus que lui. Il me souleva légèrement pour que je repose en équilibre sur le bureau et j'enroulais bras et jambes autour de lui. Il se guida face à mon entrée et tout en m'embrassant dans le cou, s'introduisit en moi sans ménagement. J'étouffais un cri dans son cou et lui griffais les épaules légèrement. Jacob lâcha un grognement et se mit à faire des va et vient en moi. À chacun de ses coups, je voyais des étoiles et lorsque je pensais qu'il ne portait plus que sa fichue cravate et qu'il était bel et bien en train de me faire l'amour sur son bureau, mon orgasme s'amplifiait considérablement.

Jacob s'était penché vers l'avant pour pouvoir attraper le rebord opposé afin de se donner plus de force. Je n'étais plus accrochée à lui que par un bras, l'autre me servant de « barrière anti-cris ». Nous n'étions que halètements et respirations erratiques. Jake lâcha le bord du bureau et me poussa sans ménagement à plat dessus. Ses grandes mains attrapèrent mes genoux et firent passer mes jambes sur ses épaules. Monsieur en voulait plus et il allait m'en donner plus... Ses mouvements s'intensifièrent et même mon bras ne pouvait plus cacher mes cris.

- Vas-y bébé, crie... Oh mon dieu...

Jake rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa glisser son pouce droit entre nous. Il me cajolait en rythme et en cadence et je sus que j'étais finie.

- Jake, Jake, je tiens plus !

- Viens Bella, viens pour moi

Ces trois petits mots eurent raison de _ma_ raison et je laissais un des plus beaux orgasmes de ma vie m'envahir sans aucune retenue. La sensation de chaleur que je ressentis ensuite m'indiqua que Jake m'avait suivi et après encore quelques coups de buttoir, il finit par laisser mes jambes retomber le long de son corps. Je l'attirais à moi par sa cravate et il posa ses coudes de part et d'autre de moi, me laissant le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Il embrassa le bout de mon nez et souriait comme s'il avait gagné quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Rien

- Mon cul Jake ! Pourquoi tu te marres comme ça alors ?

Je le repoussais et me relevais du bureau en me réajustant quelque peu.

- Je me disais juste que nos parties de jambes en l'air sont encore plus incroyables quand tu es en pétard contre moi

- Haha, très drôle...

- Non c'est vrai Bells. Écoute, je suis certain que jamais tu n'avais fait ce genre de truc avant, je me trompe ?

- Évidemment que non !

- Et bien ça et le fait que tu étais en rage, je trouve que ça a décuplé nos sensations

- Peut-être bien mais faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude. Je suis certaine qu'on m'a entendu jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée !

- C'est plutôt flatteur

Je reboutonnais mon chemisier et redescendais ma jupe quand il disait cela et je lui lançais un regard on ne peut plus sans équivoque.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas que tu es doué...

- C'est parce que j'ai une partenaire extra...

Jake était torse nu et sa cravate pointait vers son bas ventre. Je me mordais la lèvre en le détaillant et je savais pertinemment qu'il ne se priverait pas de me le faire remarquer. Mais ça ne servait à rien de se voiler la face, on était sur la même longueur d'onde en ce qui concernait le sexe. Et sur un tas d'autres choses aussi d'ailleurs... C'était peut-être pour cette raison que je commençais à me dire que Jake et moi c'était peut-être plus que juste du sexe entre amis ? Je me secouais la tête et me mis deux bonnes baffes mentales pour me chasser ces idées de la tête. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour penser à cela !

Il avait eu le temps de se rhabiller et d'ouvrir porte et store pendant ma petite mise au point personnelle. Je le cherchais du regard et lorsque je le vis de dos à moi, quelque chose d'étrange me percuta de plein fouet. Même si ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit, je venais de me rendre compte que tout ça, je veux dire le sexe et toutes les choses naturelles de la vie, que j'avais envie de toutes ces choses avec Jacob. J'arrivais enfin à mettre un mot sur ce que je ressentais depuis son retour. Je l'_aimais_, vraiment. Voila pourquoi j'avais été si malheureuse lorsqu'il était parti. Et voila pourquoi je lui en voulais d'avoir couché avec Jessica !

_Et merde _! Surtout, il ne devait rien savoir car s'il l'apprenait, on était bons pour ne plus se voir et personnellement, je n'étais pas prête à laisser tout ça s'envoler justement ! Je suis une grande fille, je peux gérer cela sans problème. Enfin, c'est ce dont je tentais de me convaincre...

Jacob était planté devant sa baie vitrée. La vue était imprenable sur la ville et même si j'avais la même de mon bureau, je trouvais qu'ici elle était encore plus belle. Je le rejoignis et il m'offrit la protection de son bras. Je me collais contre lui et il m'enlaça doucement.

- Belle vue hein ?

- J'ai la même dans mon bureau je te signale

- Peut-être mais un jour, j'aurais l'empreinte de tes fesses sur ma baie vitrée et après, je pourrais dire que cette vue sera parfaite

- Tu plaisantes là j'espère ?

- Mais pas du tout, je suis très sérieux! Tiens, je t'en fais la promesse si tu veux. Un jour, on fera l'amour contre cette vitre et je pourrais ensuite profiter de l'empreinte de ton adorable postérieur pour me rappeler à quel point c'était fabuleux

Je me détachais de lui et le fusillais du regard. Ne savait-il donc pas être sérieux plus de quinze secondes d'affilées ?

- Rêves toujours Black ! Jamais tu ne me prendras sur cette paroi vitrée, tu m'entends?

- On verra... Et en attendant que ça arrive, tu devrais peut-être penser à redescendre si tu ne veux pas voir la cavalerie débarquer pour te sauver des griffes de l'affreux nouveau

Je jetais un œil à l'horloge du bureau et faillis m'étrangler en constatant que nous avions « joué » pendant près d'une heure ! Si mon boss apprenait cela, j'étais bonne pour la potence ! Je me dirigeais alors vers la porte d'un pas rapide.

- Merde ! Fais chier ! Bon, on se retrouve à la maison, je vais certainement rester plus tard pour rattraper mon retard

- Je t'appelle pour voir où tu en seras quand j'ai fini parce que moi aussi j'ai du taf en retard figure-toi

- La faute à qui ?

- Dis que ça ne t'as pas plu

- Jamais...

J'étais dans l'entrebâillement de la porte quand Jake m'arrêta. Mais je ne me retournais pas, de peur de ne pas pouvoir réagir correctement à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire.

- Au fait Bella... Je nous ai inscrit pour le karaoké...

Je continuais mon chemin sans rien dire avec pour seul signe de ma colère et de mon état d'esprit mon majeur dressé au bout de ma main relevée à hauteur de ma tête. Je l'entendis éclater de rire pendant que je passais le coin de sa porte, me dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. Je ne pouvais cependant pas en rester là et je lui criais suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse tout de même m'entendre un « _Et c'est le fond de ma pensée Black !_ » histoire de bien lui faire comprendre que je n'appréciais pas du tout la plaisanterie.

Lorsque j'arrivais à mon bureau, ma secrétaire à qui je devais faire envoyer des fleurs pour son dévouement, me regarda comme si un troisième bras m'avait poussé sur le torse. Je lui lançais un timide sourire avant de courir dans mon bureau et de m'y enfermer séance tenant. J'avais pris soin de ne pas croiser le regard de mes autres collègues et heureusement d'ailleurs parce que si l'un d'entre eux m'avait posé une question, j'aurais été bien en mal de lui mentir ! Et je me voyais vraiment mal leur expliquer que je venais de m'envoyer en l'air avec mon meilleur ami juste deux étages au dessus de leurs têtes...

Je m'effondrais dans mon canapé – parce que oui, j'avais eu droit à un canapé lorsque je m'étais plainte à mon chef des heures infernales que je passais ici à bosser sans confort alors que lui s'en mettait plein les poches, mais ça c'est une autre histoire... - et me massais les tempes en soufflant bruyamment.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin ? Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça moi ce matin en venant bosser !

Voilà, ça c'est fait, maintenant je parle toute seule !

- AAARRRGGGHHH, Jake va me rendre cinglée !

Je me rassis et me pris la tête entre les mains. Fallait que je trouve quelque chose, que je puisse réfléchir à mon aise.

- Bon, allez Swan, tu respire et tu ne panique pas. Commence par dire tout haut ce à quoi tu penses

Je me mis à faire les cents pas, virant au passage mes talons de 12 centimètres (merci Alice d'ailleurs sans qui cette prouesse n'aurait jamais été réalisable) et je commençais par ce qui pour moi était le début. Mes questions étaient mentales tandis que mes réponses sortaient comme elles venaient. Un vrai dialogue de folle en somme !

_- Alors, depuis quand te sens-tu attirée par Jake ?_ Depuis toujours je crois. _OK. Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait de le revoir ?_ En un mot, revivre. _OK ça se précise. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Vivre une belle histoire, comme les autres. _Et avec qui ?_ ... Jake... _Okéééé, on est pas dans la merde dans ce cas ! Bon dernière question avant que je ne me fasse interner spontanément. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu le regarde ?_ J'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite, des papillons dans le ventre, les mains moites, je rougis bêtement et j'ai peur qu'il me quitte encore... Je l'aime quoi... _Tu es certaine ?_ Oui, je l'aime. _Alors là, on est vraiment dedans jusqu'au cou ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire au moins ? S'il s'en aperçoit, c'est fini le jeu et en prime, il risque de se casser pour de bon ! Enfin Bella, c'était pourtant clair non au début? C'est toi qui les as instaurées ces règles non ?_ Oui je sais bien mais j'y peux rien non plus ! Raaaaah, je ne suis... qu'une idiote ! _Ouais et une idiote amoureuse... bonjour les dégâts !_

J'avais une forte envie de pleurer tout d'un coup. De pleurer et de me remettre à fumer sur le champs ! Je devais me reprendre et continuer à faire comme je le faisais depuis le début parce que si une chose était certaine, c'était que je ne supporterais jamais de voir Jake s'éloigner de moi, voir me quitter tout simplement. Je ne pense pas dramatiser en disant que je ne survivrais pas et pourtant mon coté mélodramatique n'est pas le plus développé de ma personnalité !

Au moment où je m'étais décidée à sortir prendre l'air, mon portable vibra sur mon bureau. Je m'en emparais et vis que c'était un appel d'Alice. Franchement, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose que je lui réponde maintenant. Mais tant qu'à faire, elle pourrait peut-être m'aider un peu, juste de quoi me sortir tout ça de la tête un instant.

- Allô ?

_- Bella ma toute belle, je t'appelle pour un truc super important_

- Je t'écoute

_- Jake et toi êtes les bienvenus à notre réveillon de Noël pré-mariage ! _

- Alice, c'est quoi que ce « réveillon de Noël pré-mariage » ? Ta façon à toi de dire « répétition générale avant le Jour J » ?

_- C'est un peu ça oui, je l'avoue, mais en même temps, ça peut être cool de faire une grande fête pour Noël pour une fois. Allez dis oui, s'il-te-plait..._

- Je dois voir avec Jake

_- Je suis certaine qu'il dira oui lui. Bella, tu seras mon témoin, c'est important pour moi. Et puis, on est de la même famille oui ou non ? Et attention à ce que tu vas me répondre hein, j'ai déjà ton cadeau et je peux très bien aller le rendre..._

J'éclatais de rire en l'entendant plaidoyer pour sa cause. Même si je faisais de mon nez, il n'était pas question que je loupe un réveillon avec elle et Jasper. Après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas été là ces trois dernières années, je crois que j'aurais fini sous un pont ou pire, chez ma mère !

- D'accord d'accord. Bien sûr qu'on est de la même famille et se serait un honneur de passer ce réveillon de Noël pré-mariage en votre compagnie à tous

_- Aaaah, j'aime mieux ça ! Bon, on se voit ce week-end pour arranger les derniers préparatifs alors ? Je t'appelle OK ?_

- Parfait, on fait comme ça. Et Alice ?

_- Oui ?_

- C'est quoi mon cadeau ?

_- Au revoir Bella !_

- Al, Alice attends !

Elle avait raccroché en riant de son rire cristallin. Y a vraiment des moments où je me dis qu'elle ne doit pas venir de la même planète que nous...

**oXoXo**

Personne ne m'ôtera de l'esprit que les magasins à quinze jours de Noël c'est la pire des tortures qui puisse exister. Ça et rivaliser d'originalité avec Alice en ce qui concerne les cadeaux... J'avais réussi à trainer Jake avec moi et , merci mon dieu, il était beaucoup plus patient et persévérant que moi. Chose qui, je le souligne, a fait que nous ayons tout de même trouvé notre bonheur.

Nous étions rentrés à l'appartement pour tout déposer avant de reprendre la route pour la demeure Cullen.

Dans la voiture, je constatais que Jacob paraissait nerveux. Savait-il quelque chose que j'ignorais ?

- T'as l'air tendu. Tu veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est juste que je connais Alice et que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle nous a prévu... C'est dingue, c'est une si petite nana et pourtant je fais dans mon pantalon rien que de penser qu'elle puisse m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

- Arrête un peu, c'est rien qu'une mise au point ce soir. Et puis, c'est l'occasion de se voir tous les 4. Franchement, c'est Noël, pas une exécution publique

Il riait et s'était considérablement détendu. J'étais fixée sur lui, le détaillant tant que faire se peut, et surtout sans qu'il ne me surprenne !Ses mains posées sur le volant caressaient le cuir usé de façon mécanique et j'eus des frissons rien qu'à l'idée que ça pourrait être ma peau sous ses doigts, mais je me devais de ne pas y penser, enfin pas trop, sinon je ne pourrais pas réprimer mes envies très longtemps ! Depuis ma « révélation » dans mon bureau après que nous ayons testé la solidité du sien, j'avais tout fait pour ne plus penser à ce que je ressentais pour lui mais c'était sans compter qu'il respecte ce qu'il m'avait promis, c'est-à-dire se réveiller à mes cotés tous les matins. Jake courrait en rentrant du boulot, pendant que je préparais le dîner. Ce qui fait que le matin, il ne se lève plus pour faire son footing mais plutôt pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend bien compte de ce qu'il fait et de ce qu'il me fait mais je ne boude pas mon plaisir en tout cas ! Je cogitais tellement que je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivés. Nous sortions de la voiture et Alice nous attendait avec un large sourire sur le pas de la porte.

Après les effusions habituelles et les échanges de politesses courants, nous nous installions dans le grand salon qui abritait autrefois nos soirées télé du vendredi soir. Jasper était en grande forme, ce qui équivaut à dire qu'il nous avait sourit et qu'il avait dit plus de trois mots aussi. J'aimais bien Jasper malgré tout. Pourquoi, j'en sais rien mais il a toujours eu le don de m'apaiser quand mon moral me dictait de sauter par dessus le pont de Brooklyn...

- Bon, si on commençait ?

- À propos Al, je voudrais juste savoir ce qu'on fait réellement ici

- Vous allez nous aider à choisir le menu et les vins puis tu viendras avec moi pour me donner ton avis, sur des trucs de filles...

- Okéééé. Alors commençons avant que je ne change d'avis !

Alice s'était relevée d'un bond gracieux et mes images de fées et de lutins espiègles refirent leur apparition dans mon cerveau...

Elle débarqua avec 4 verres vides et une caisse de bouteilles. Comment faisait-elle pour porter tout ça ?

Elle s'installa et ouvrit la première bouteille.

- On commence avec le champagne. On a le choix entre un blanc sec, un blanc doux et un rosé. Je veux votre avis et ne trichez pas hein, c'est important

- On choisit ça pour Noël ou pour votre mariage ? Parce que tu sais, c'est pas encore tout à fait au point pour moi cette histoire de réveillon qui servirait de répétition générale

- Ici on choisit pour le mariage. En ce qui concerne Noël, on verra ça un peu plus tard

- Quand on sera tous bourrés, brillante idée Alice ! Il va être beau le réveillon !

Jake se tapait les jambes de rire et Alice levait les épaules au ciel en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et bois. Je suis sérieuse Jake...

Il se calma directement et s'exécuta sans broncher. Je fis pareil et Al nous regardait avec un brin d'impatience.

- Alors ?

Je regardais Jake et il fit un mouvement de la tête en direction du rosé. Je fis oui de la tête et presque en cœur nous lui donnions notre avis.

- Le rosé. C'est classe et il est vraiment agréable

- D'accord avec Jake

- C'est noté. Se sera le rosé alors. Suivant, le vin pour l'entrée

Alice sortit de sa caisse pas moins de 5 bouteilles différentes. Que du blanc mais tous différents. Nous goûtions à tous, histoire de ne pas la froisser, et du coup, après cette dégustation quasi forcée, je commençais à être plus que joyeuse. Jake avait les joues rouges et Alice riait pour un rien. Seul Jasper donnait l'impression d'être sobre. Lui aussi doit venir d'une autre planète !

J'avais repris mes bonnes vieilles habitudes et m'étais laissé glisser sur l'épais tapis, les jambes en tailleur et le dos appuyé sur le canapé. C'était comme ça que j'aimais être dans ce salon. Alice ne tenait presque plus sur l'accoudoir mais elle se mettait un point d'honneur à continuer de nous servir, même si pour ça elle devait vraiment prendre sur elle niveau concentration.

L'apéritif avait bien dû durer une heure trente pendant laquelle nous étions passés par toutes les couleurs possible de champagnes et vins. Autant dire qu'il nous faudrait un taxi pour rentrer ! Au moment de passer à table, Alice nous installa face à face Jacob et moi et vraiment, déjà sur le moment je n'avais pas trouvé cela d'une idée excellente. Mais je n'avais rien à dire avec elle alors je me pliais simplement à sa volonté. Maudite amitié...

Le choix du menu fut rapidement effectué et je commençais à dessaouler grâce à ce que j'avais dans le corps maintenant. Jake avait toujours les joues rosies mais ce qui me turlupinait le plus, c'était cette étincelle dans ces yeux. Quelques fois durant le repas, nos pieds s'étaient frôlés et à chaque fois, il m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, me faisant pour la plupart du temps un clin d'œil complice. Il était d'humeur taquine et que je sois foudroyée sur place si je disais ne pas aimer cela ! À l'heure du dessert, Alice me demanda de l'aider en cuisine, chose que je m'empressais de faire avec plaisir. À peine la porte battante franchie, elle me coinça entre elle et le plan de travail, cherchant dans mon regard quelque chose qui trahirait mes pensées. J'avais droit au sondage spécial Alice.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais Al ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je devrais plutôt te demander ce que_ tu _fais ? Ou même ce que _vous_ faites au juste ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

- Ah bon ? T'es sûre de toi Swan ?

- Tout à fait !

Je la contournais pour me planquer la tête dans le frigo.

- C'est pas la première fois que je remarque que quelque chose de louche se trame entre vous deux. Déjà au restaurant la dernière fois. Bella, je veux savoir. Vous sortez ensemble ?

Aïe ! La perspicacité d'Alice avait encore opérée. Et cette fois, c'était à mes dépends !

Je sortais de ma cachette glacée et en refermais la porte. Je me retournais lentement pour lui faire face et je pensais déjà à ce que j'allais lui dire.

- Pas exactement...

Alice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et continuait de me sonder de son regard perçant. Elle pouvait vraiment avoir l'air flippant !

- ça veut dire quoi « pas exactement » ?

- Juste que c'est pas clair ce qui se passe entre nous c'est tout

- OK. Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe, je vais demander à Jake alors

- NON ! Surtout ne fais pas ça !

Si Alice faisait avouer Jake, je pouvais dire adieu à notre cohabitation et à tous ces avantages ! Je ne pouvais me résoudre à tout perdre. Je me décidais alors à la mettre sur la voie sans pour autant tout lui dire.

- Je te dis ce qui se passe si tu me jure sur la tombe de Gianni Versace que tu gardes ta langue pour toi !

Elle sautillait sur place comme une ado qui vient d'apprendre que le mec pour qui elle craque va l'inviter à sortir...

- Croix de bois, croix de fer ! Jamais je ne pourrais cracher sur la tombe du maître ! Alors vas-y raconte !

Je pris une grande inspiration et déposais délicatement mes mains sur le plan de travail en face de moi. Je ne savais pas trop comment ma folle de copine réagirait alors, il valait mieux que je garde mes distances...

- On... on couche ensemble, voila tout

Je m'affalais sur le bloc de granit froid et je me couvrais le visage de mes mains en laissant de petits grognements sortir de ma gorge. J'étais foutue !

J'attendais la réaction d'Alice et comme je ne l'entendais pas arriver, je tentais un coup d'œil entre mes doigts. Elle semblait statufiée mais étrangement, elle avait aussi le sourire. Ça ne devait pas être si mauvais signe que ça en fin de compte.

- Vous... tous les deux... ensemble...

- Ohh Al, je sais c'est dingue et totalement stupide mais si tu savais ce que je me sens bien quand on est à deux. Ne me juge pas, par pitié

- Vous... et bien Bella, il vous en aura fallu du temps à tous les 2 !

Elle était sortie de sa léthargie et avait haussé légèrement le ton. Si je ne voulais pas les voir débarquer dans la cuisine, il fallait que je la calme et tout de suite !

- Chuuuut Alice ! Pas besoin de hurler de la sorte ! Et comment ça il nous en aura fallu du temps ?

- Ben oui quoi, depuis le temps que vous vous connaissez, il fallait bien que ça arrive !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi notre amitié intervient la dedans

- T'es folle ou quoi ? Y a plus que ça entre vous depuis le début ! Mais y a que vous 2 pour pas le voir bien entendu...

- Oh là, je t'arrêtes tout de suite. On est pas un couple. On a juste des... moments intimes de temps à autres. Mais ça s'arrête là. On s'est mis d'accord dès le début alors pas besoin de te monter la tête

- Mais oui, je vais te croire aussi ! Quand vous vous regardez, on a tout de suite le sentiment d'être de trop dans la pièce. C'est à peine caché ! Comment tu crois que je m'en sois aperçu ?

- À ce point là ?

Je devais avoir l'air désespéré car Alice vint se poser à mes cotés. Elle m'enserra la taille et nous balança rapidement quelques fois avant de me relâcher et de me tourner vers elle. Elle avait un large sourire qui lui étirait les lèvres et je me sentis aussitôt bien mieux.

- Hey. C'est rien, c'est pas si grave que ça en à l'air. L'amour c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel au monde Bells

- Ouais mais y a un souci. Si moi je l'aime, je ne suis pas certaine que se soit réciproque et s'il l'apprend, il voudra certainement déménager et tout arrêter et ça je ne le supporterai pas !

- Pas réciproque ? Mais enfin Bella, il te faut quoi pour te montrer qu'il est fou de toi ? Ça crève les yeux enfin !

- Non, Jake aime coucher avec moi, c'est différent. Et c'est ça qui va me rendre folle

Elle voulait rajouter quelque chose mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle entendit la porte battante s'ouvrir. C'était Jasper qui venait voir si nous nous en sortions. Alice lui fit les yeux doux et le renvoya à table tandis que moi je m'activais avec le café et les petits fours. Alice revint à mes cotés et me prit la main. Son regard était plein d'espoir et cela réchauffa mon cœur.

- Je suis certaine que ça va s'arranger

- J'espère Al parce que je commence à me dire que je suis mal barrée question santé mentale moi !

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que toi pour faire ce genre de chose mais je vous connais. Tous les deux, et je sais une chose, c'est que c'est plus sérieux que ça en a l'air...

Je reniflais un coup et je ramassais le plateau avec les tasses tandis que Alice me suivait avec les pâtisseries.

Mon cœur s'emballa lorsque je vis Jake serrer les mâchoires quand je m'installais à ma place. Mes yeux légèrement rougis et brillants devaient lui avoir mis la puce à l'oreille quand à ce qui venait de se passer dans cette cuisine. Je craignais la suite des évènements tout d'un coup.

La soirée s'acheva tout doucement et nous avions suffisamment mangé et attendu pour pouvoir reprendre la route en voiture. Je serrais Alice fort dans mes bras et la remerciais de tout cœur pour ses conseils. Jake serra Jasper dans ses bras et quelque chose dans leurs regards me disait que nous n'étions pas les seules à avoir causé un peu ce soir... Si j'en avais le courage, je le lui demanderais en rentrant.

Je me glissais sur le siège passager et bouclais ma ceinture en silence. Je ne voulais pas être celle qui briserait le silence, je le trouvais trop protecteur pour ça.

Nous roulions toujours en silence et mon ventre commença à se crisper lorsque j'entrevis notre immeuble. Il gara la camionnette et me rejoignit à l'ascenseur. C'était à peine s'il m'avait regardé depuis notre départ. Je souffrais de cette situation et je ne trouvais pas de mot assez fort pour m'insulter d'avoir vendu la mèche ce soir. Je savais que ça allait me couter cher, oh oui...

L'ascenseur arriva et nous montions dedans sans un échange. Dès les premières secondes, je reconnus la chanson qui passait dans les hauts-parleurs. « _Lucky_ » de Jason Mraz et Colbie Caillat. À croire que la Terre entière voulait me faire passer un message ! Je tentais de dissimuler mon trouble en regardant mes pieds mais arrivés à hauteur du 5ème étage, Jake sauta sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et stoppa la boîte de conserve sur le champs. Il se tenait face à moi et gardait les poings serrés le long de son corps. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs qu'ici en ce moment !

_(I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again...)_

- Écoute Bella, je me fous de ce qui s'est passé ce soir chez Alice et je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est dit dans cette cuisine

- Mais...

Il posa un doigt impérieux sur mes lèvres et j'en écarquillais les yeux de surprise.

- Non, s'il-te-plait laisse-moi finir

_(They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Everytime we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will...)_

- Je veux juste que tu saches que pour moi rien ne change. Le jeu continue et nos vies aussi. Mais ça c'est seulement si tu le veux encore

Il relâcha sa main et la fit se poser sur ma gorge. Bon sang, j'adorais cette semi-soumission à tel point que j'en fermais les yeux.

- ça marche pour moi dans ce cas

Jake se jeta sur ma bouche et en quémanda l'entrée sans aucune forme de ménagement. J'avais besoin de sentir que je ne l'avais pas perdu et qu'il me désirait encore. Ses mains se plaquaient contre mes reins et me collaient à lui avec force. Je sentais son érection contre ma jambe et j'eus un hoquet de surprise. Il s'attaqua rapidement aux boutons de mon jeans et fit descendre le tout en un mouvement sec et déterminé.

_(Though the breezes through trees _

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now) _

Sa langue douce et chaude s'attarda un instant sur mon intimité et je tirais sur ses cheveux afin qu'il remonte face à moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Une voix se fit entendre dans l'ascenseur et nous coupa nos effets.

- Tout va bien mademoiselle Swan ? Vous avez déclenché l'arrêt d'urgence...

- ça va oui merci, laissez-nous juste 5 minutes et on le remettra en route, on a encore des choses à se dire et ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre

- Pas de problème, je contacte la société alors, histoire qu'ils ne se déplacent pas pour rien...

- Merci et désolée pour les tracas

Le concierge avait raccroché et Jake me regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles totalement dilatées me faisaient penser à des onyx. Il reprit là où nous nous étions arrêtés, nullement coupé dans son élan par contre. Il déboutonna son jeans tandis qu'il me dévorait littéralement le cou et les épaules. Heureusement que je portais des cols roulés en cette saison car j'étais certaine qu'il m'avait marquée. Il me souleva et me colla contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et la seconde d'après, il m'avait pénétré un peu brutalement. Il était en colère, je le ressentais comme si ce sentiment émanait de moi directement. En colère mais pas contre moi sinon il ne me ferait pas l'amour de cette façon et ici.

Ses vas et vient étaient rapides et bestiaux. Son seul objectif, me faire perdre pied le plus vite possible, et il s'y prenait admirablement bien !

Il grognait dans mon cou en me mordant de plus belle. Je plantais mes ongles dans son dos et me cambrais sous ses attaques. Mes jambes liées autour de lui le dérangeaient si bien qu'il passa ses bras dans le creux de mes genoux, me faisant reposer sur ses avants-bras et qu'il prit appui sur la main courante de cette boite de conserve. Ce changement de position et surtout l'angle de pénétration vinrent à bout de moi et sous ses assauts, je finis par crier son nom en jouissant avec force et panache. Je voyais des étoiles partout autour de moi et Jake poussa une dernière fois avant de se laisser aller à la jouissance à son tour et d'en profiter pour me mordre une dernière fois l'épaule. Il me posa doucement et nous nous rhabillons sans attendre. J'appuyais sur le 8ème étage et l'ascenseur se remit en marche. Je regardais Jake du coin de l'œil et je vis son sourire satisfait qui me donna envie de rire immédiatement. Je pouffais donc et le bousculais sans grand espoir de le faire bouger mais plus pour la forme. Il me prit par les épaules et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne.

- T'es pas croyable quand même

- Quoi ?

- Rien, c'est juste qu'en une semaine tu as réussi à me faire réaliser deux fantasmes

- C'est aussi à ça que servent les amis non ?

- Attends que je demande à Jasper de me culbuter dans sa superbe GrandCabrio Sport. On verra si les amis sont _vraiment_ fait pour ça...

- Même pas en rêve qu'il te touche lui ! Enfin lui ou un autre c'est pareil !

Les portes s'ouvrirent à notre étage et Jake s'empressa de sortir et d'aller en ligne droite vers notre porte. Il sortit ses clés et entra dans l'appartement sans un regard pour moi. J'étais toujours plantée sur le pas de la porte à me demander si ce que j'avais entendu à l'instant signifiait bien ce que j'avais compris. J'entrais à mon tour et je constatais avec amertume que Jake s'était déshabillé dans le salon et s'était jeté sous la douche en laissant tout trainer derrière lui. J'enjambais le tout et je m'affalais dans mon canapé, cherchant désespérément à me repasser sa dernière phrase pour mieux la comprendre. Au bout d'un moment, j'abandonnais l'idée et décidais d'aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse.

**POV Jacob**

J'étais sous l'eau chaude et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. Je n'y avais pas été de main morte avec elle ce soir mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire non plus. J'avais eu encore une de mes pulsions quasi incontrôlable quand je suis avec elle et heureusement qu'elle avait été réceptive sinon j'aurai été bien mal ! N'empêche, j'avais encore ouvert ma grande gueule trop vite et je n'avais pas réfléchi avant de lancer mon pavé dans la mare. Du coup ben, comme d'habitude, j'avais fui. C'est de la faute de Jasper aussi. Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ce soir ? Il avait vraiment besoin de me dire que Bella ressentait des trucs pour moi et que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage ? Maintenant je me faisais des films, et pas des moindres ! Je nous voyais déménager dans notre maison, nous marier et faire même des mômes, mais je sais pertinemment que tout cela restera un rêve. Même si Jaz me dit le contraire, je suis certain que Bella n'est pas amoureuse de moi. Elle n'est pas comme moi. Je suis le seul crétin dans l'histoire parce que si elle s'en rend compte, elle va vouloir tout arrêter et peut-être même qu'elle me demandera de partir et ça c'est juste pas possible. Plus maintenant que je l'ai dans la peau de cette façon ! N'empêche, j'étais bien curieux de savoir de quoi ces dames ont bien pu discuter pendant que je me faisais rabâcher les oreilles à table moi ! Bah, lune de miel ou lingerie fine comme je les connais... à l'idée de Bella en petite tenue, je me sentais à nouveau en forme mais il ne fallait pas que j'exagère, elle finirait par me prendre pour un véritable obsédé sinon ! Pas question de lui faire peur non plus...

Je sortais de la douche et passais un pantalon de survêtement et la serviette autour de mon cou avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Bella était sur la terrasse et ce que je vis ne m'a absolument pas plu. Elle s'était allumé une cigarette et elle tirait dessus. Je me précipitais sur le balcon et la débarrassais de cette saloperie.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- C'est plutôt à toi de répondre à cette question non ?

- J'ai rien fait de mal je te signale, j'ai juste allumé une clope...

- Depuis quand tu t'es remise à fumer toi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas

- Si ! Tout ce qui te concerne ME concerne et même si ça te fait chier c'est comme ça ! Alors tu réponds ? Depuis quand ?

- Tu me fais chier effectivement !

- QUAND ?

- Je m'en allume une quand je suis contrariée plus que de raison ! Voila, comme ça tu sais tout !

- Et je peux savoir ce qui te perturbe à ce point ?

- La sauterie du boulot c'est demain je te signale et j'ai pas des masses envie d'y aller pour me ridiculiser

- Et c'est pour ça que tu te bousille la santé ? Bella...

- Je sais c'est idiot mais que veux-tu ?

- Je veux que tu arrêtes, définitivement

- Rien que ça ?

- Mon cadeau de Noël. Ta promesse de ne plus recommencer. OK ?

- RRRAAAAHHHH... Bon d'accord, je te le promets

- Juré craché ?

- Juré craché...

- Voila qui est sage. Bon maintenant on rentre parce que sinon on va choper une pneumonie !

Je l'avais entrainée à l'intérieur et elle était passée par la salle de bain directement. J'entendais le bruit caractéristique de la brosse à dents électrique et je souris largement. Elle se brossait les dents, _pour moi_... Ce petit rien me donna du baume au cœur et j'eus envie de la serrer dans mes bras sur le champs, ce que je fis bien entendu.

**oXoXo**

**POV Bella**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout va mieux. Enfin, c'est ce que je me répétais devant la glace alors que je me préparais pour ce qui allait être la dernière humiliation de cette année. Jake m'avait chambré avec ça toute la journée et maintenant que je m'étais fait une raison, je n'allais pas me laisser démonter !

En chemin, mon cher et tendre pseudo meilleur ami me rappela qu'il nous avait inscrit au concours de karaoké et que je lui avais promis d'être son bouclier humain face aux groupies de la boite. Deux excellentes raisons pour le détester encore plus qu'hier...

Quand nous sommes arrivés, une ambiance de boom de colonie de vacances régnait et j'eus un gros doute sur notre survie à tout cela. Victoria, qui avait déjà plus que probablement bu son quota de punch, vint nous accueillir et s'intercala directement entre Jake et moi. Mauvais plan ça ma cocotte, très mauvais plan. Je me voyais déjà la noyer dans le saladier de sauce cocktail si elle n'ôtait pas ses vilains doigts crochus de MON mec ! Jake me lançait déjà des regards désemparés et je réprimais mes envies de meurtres pour jouer la galante collègue venue passer un agréable moment au bureau. Je croisais mon chef et le saluais comme à mon habitude.

- Ooooh, Miss Swan, aujourd'hui il n'y a pas de chef ou de patron qui tienne. Vous pouvez m'appeler Stan comme les autres !

- Ok, Stan... je vais me chercher un verre, excusez-moi

Je m'éloignais rapidement, cherchant Jake du regard. Je le repérais, encerclé de femmes toutes plus entreprenantes les unes que les autres et je ne trouvais rien de mieux à faire pour le sauver de là que de porter un toast. Maudit sois-tu Jacob Black !

- S'il-vous-plait ! Je voudrais porter un toast aux organisateurs de ce brunch de fêtes qui m'a l'air... totalement... réussi... Santé et merci à eux !

C'est décidé, demain je commence une nouvelle carrière en tant qu'actrice ! L'ensemble de la salle applaudit et Jacob en profita pour s'éclipser, m'envoyant un « merci » au passage avant de me rejoindre.

- C'est dingue ça ! On est à peine arrivé que ça commence déjà

- Je t'interdis de te plaindre tu m'entends ? J'ai dû porter un putain de toast pour te sortir de là alors stop, silence, tu ne la ramène pas

- Mais...

- Rappelle-toi qui est le responsable de tout ce bazar et ensuite on discute...

Jake regardait ses pieds et un micro grésilla à quelques mètres de nous. J'en avais déjà marre...

- Chers collègues, je vous annonce que le concours karaoké est ouvert !

Une ovation de la salle me rappela à moi ôh combien je détestais tout cela. Si je me pliais à cette douloureuse épreuve, c'est juste parce que Jake était parvenu à me convaincre (et de la meilleure des façons qu'il soit...) et rien d'autre !

- Premier groupe à se présenter : Billy et Sacha. On les applaudit !

Une interprétation de « _Help _» des Beetles somme toute assez bonne pour arriver à me faire me trémousser un peu mais pitié, choisissez un truc plus moderne pour le prochain couple !

Jake semblait s'amuser lui au moins, c'était déjà ça...

Finalement, au bout du sixième groupe qui lui était vraiment mauvais, nos noms furent cités et je regardais Jake avec crainte. Quel titre avait-il bien pu choisir ?

En avançant vers le podium de fortune installé là pour l'occasion, Jake me prit la main et me fit un clin d'œil. Ma paye du mois qu'on en parlerait dès demain à tous les étages de _Underworld_ !

- Rassure-moi tout de suite Jake, qu'est-ce que tu nous as prévu ?

- Rien que tu ne connaisses pas par cœur, promis

- OK mais ça ne me dit pas ce que c'est bon sang

- Écoute, tu verras tout de suite

- Fais chier...

Fallait quand même avouer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas danser, d'accord, mais quand je ne pleure pas, chanter ça passe plutôt bien. Du coup, il fallait que j'assure car j'aurai bien aimé moucher certaines personnes présentes ce soir. Je pris le micro et une grande inspiration avant de faire signe au mec de la sono d'envoyer la sauce.

Il ne me fallu que 2 secondes pour reconnaitre le génialissime tube « _Animal_ » du non moins génialissime groupe Neon Trees qui crevait les enceintes. Jake avait mis en plein dans le mille en choisissant cette chanson car en plus de la connaitre par cœur, nous dansions aussi dessus dès que nous l'entendions ! Enfin, par danser je parle de sauter partout et de transpirer quoi ! Un immense sourire nous barrait le visage et jamais je n'aurais cru dire que je me serais amusée mais c'est exactement ce qui c'était passé. Nous avions chanté, dansé et ri et c'est fière de notre prouesse que nous étions descendu de scène sous les applaudissements et les bravos.

Je serrais Jake dans mes bras car en 2 secondes, le temps pour moi de reconnaitre l'intro de la chanson, il avait réussi à me redonner le moral et la bonne humeur. Encore un point pour lequel j'étais certaine de l'aimer...

Mais plus que ça, cette chanson représentait vraiment ce que je pouvais ressentir pour lui. Je voulais qu'il se rende compte que mon cœur lui appartenait mais je ne me trouvais toujours pas le courage de le lui dire. Mais au fait, il y a tellement de chansons dans notre répertoire, pourquoi avoir choisi celle-là ? Encore une chose que je devrais lui demander...

Nous avons remporté la première place et j'avais réussi à éloigner toutes les « prétendantes » de Jacob, le bilan de cette soirée était donc plutôt positif !

Sur le chemin du retour, Jacob m'avait pris sous son bras, comme à chaque fois que nous nous promenions.

- Tu t'es amusée finalement aujourd'hui non ?

- On peut dire ça oui

- On peut dire ça... pfff, tu n'admettras pas hein ?

- Jamais !

- En tout cas moi j'ai adoré te voir te lâcher de cette façon

- Y avait longtemps ouais

- Ouais enfin pas trop si on compte ton interprétation de Joan Jett chez Sam...

- Rooooh, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de me souvenir de tout ça moi...

Il éclata de rire et vite, trop vite, nous étions devant chez nous. Jake fit alors une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il se mit face à moi et attrapa mon menton entre son pouce et son index. Il s'approcha alors lentement de moi et fini par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Comme ça, sans raison. Je fermais alors les yeux et je profitais de ce moment magique pour moi. C'était lui qui m'avait embrassé alors qu'à la base, on ne s'embrassait que lorsque nous faisions l'amour. Cette chanson était définitivement la notre en ce jour...

**oXoXo**

- Grouille-toi Jake, on va finir par arriver à la bourre là ! Et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui perturbent l'organisation d'Alice !

- Pitié Bella, arrête de me stresser, j'arriverai jamais à nouer cette foutue cravate sinon !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Viens ici que je t'arrange ça

Si ça n'était pas encore évident, en gros je devais ressembler à un lapin sous amphétamine. J'avais horriblement mal dormi et j'avais été désagréable avec le monde entier depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux ce matin ! Cette soirée de réveillon m'angoissait un brin et tout ça parce que Alice savait pour Jake et moi. J'avais vraiment la trouille qu'elle vende la mèche et qu'on soit obligé d'en parler un jour comme celui-ci.

Je m'acharnais sur cette pauvre cravate et je remarquais tout de suite qu'elle était assortie à ma tenue. Je ne savais pas s'il l'avait fait exprès mais en tout cas, Alice ne manquerait pas ce détail à coup sur ! En fait, je me rendais compte que je ne l'avais pas encore réellement regardé et je m'en sentais honteuse. Il avait opté pour un pantalon à pinces noir, une chemise noir aussi et un blaser en satin noir qui illuminait un peu sa tenue. Seule sa cravate était colorée et ce rouge carmin lui allait parfaitement au teint. Mieux qu'à moi d'ailleurs mais je n'avais pas osé contester la décision d'Alice quand elle m'avait accompagné pour choisir ma robe hier. Après tout, c'était elle la pro de la mode, elle devait bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait. J'avais fini par en venir à bout de ce nœud et je laissais glisser la cravate entre mes doigts, la lâchant finalement pour poser mes mains sur son torse. J'avais des excuses à présenter pour mon comportement d'aujourd'hui et le plus tôt serait le mieux pour moi !

- Voila, j'ai fini. Tu es superbe

- Merci, mais tout le mérite te reviens, c'est toi qui porte cette couleur avec beaucoup d'élégance

Je rougissais et me détournais légèrement avant de me lancer dans mes plates excuses.

- Jake ?

- Hum

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour aujourd'hui. J'ai été exécrable toute la journée et tu n'y étais pour rien alors voila, je m'excuse, c'était pas cool

- Oublies, moi aussi j'étais sur les nerfs et c'est normal quand on sait chez qui on va passer la soirée...

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on exagère un peu ? On dirait qu'on va diner chez Dracula ! Elle nous boufferait si elle entendait ce qu'on disait sur elle !

- C'est pour ça que je le dis maintenant sinon je risque de me vendre ce soir !

Je le poussais à l'épaule en riant. Ma bonne humeur était de retour.

- Au fait, qui t'a dit que je porterais du carmin ce soir ?

- Personne. Pourquoi ?

- Ben ta cravate, elle est assortie à ma robe

- J'avais même pas fait attention. Je me suis juste dit qu'elle ressortirait sur du noir... Mais c'est vrai qu'on est raccord, c'est ... parfait

J'avais du mal à croire que tout cela n'était que coïncidence mais je devais bien lui donner le bénéfice du doute. J'attrapais ma pochette et mon étole et j'enfilais mes fameux escarpins de 12 centimètres avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Jacob m'attendait en silence, me regardant faire avec patience. Il avait passé une veste trois quart et une écharpe. Il était diablement sexy ce soir et j'espérais franchement pouvoir en profiter quand nous rentrerions...

Je soufflais dans mes mains pour les réchauffer dans la Chevrolet. Elle était vieille et prenait donc tout son temps pour chauffer mais moi, mes mains ressemblaient à deux esquimaux glacés ! Jake prit ma main gauche dans la sienne et la porte à sa bouche. Il souffla à son tour et je n'avais plus froid tout d'un coup ! Oh bon sang, je lui aurais volontiers montré sur quoi j'aurais préféré qu'il souffle si nous n'avions pas déjà 10 minutes dans les dents...

Arrivés au Manoir (nous l'appelions de cette façon car leur maison était vraiment très grande et dans un style plutôt colonial), les décorations de Noël nous éblouirent un instant. Alice était vraiment douée pour tout ça. Nous nous garions le long de l'allée principale.

- Tu penses qu'elle a invité combien de personnes au juste ?

- Bonne question ! En tout cas, je ne vois pas encore d'autre voiture. Si ça se trouve, elle a fait un petit comité

- Alice un petit comité ? Elle nous a annoncé sa soirée comme étant la répétition générale de son mariage Jake. Tu penses qu'il n'y aura que nous ce jour là ?

- Non bien entendu mais c'est Noël aujourd'hui, et ça se fête en famille Noël. Je suppose que tous les invités auront à cœur de passer ce moment avec la leur

- Bien vu. Bon, tu prends les paquets de droite et moi de gauche

- OK chef

Nous ramassions lesdits paquets sur la banquette arrière et nous nous dirigions vers la maison à pas rapides. Aujourd'hui, il faisait particulièrement froid.

Jasper vint nous ouvrir et il avait revêtu son plus beau sourire pour l'occasion. Il était très beau dans son costume marron glacé. Il nous invita à entrer et nous indiqua où poser nos trésors. Il me complimenta sur ma tenue et nous invita à le suivre au salon. Cette ambiance était un peu pompeuse mais tellement en accord avec eux que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire.

- Alice se prépare encore ?

- Mon dieu non, elle est prête depuis 15 heures ! Elle... règle un détail

Je n'avais pas vraiment aimé la façon dont il avait dit la dernière phrase. Je commençais à ne plus être à mon aise et je voyais que Jacob était dans le même état que moi. Il arpentait le salon et faisait le tour de la table de la salle à manger. Je voyais que ça travaillait fort la haut et me lançais dans une conversation banale avec Jaz pour qu'il ai le temps de mener toutes ses réflexions à bien.

- On attend encore beaucoup de monde ?

- Rose et Emmett devaient venir mais ils ont décommandé il y a deux jours

- Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non non, c'est juste la famille d'Em qui est arrivée un peu à l'improviste et ils se voyaient mal débarquer ici avec 12 personnes de plus

- 12 personnes ? Sage décision ! Alice aurait viré folle sinon !

- Ses parents ne devraient plus tarder maintenant

- Carlisle et Esmée viennent ? Super !

- Ils reviennent de l'Alaska où ils ont vécu comme des Inuits pendant 3 semaines. Une expérience de vie d'après eux...

- Grand bien leur fasse, moi je préfère le soleil à tout ce froid !

Nous riions tandis que Jake venait se joindre à nous. Jasper passa de l'un à l'autre du regard et sourit.

- Vous êtes en accord niveau vestimentaire. Alice va apprécier

- Et c'est même pas fait exprès !

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose au fait ?

- Volontiers

- Je vais voir où en est Alice. Excusez-moi...

Il s'était levé et s'était dirigé rapidement vers la cuisine. Quelque chose se tramait dans cette maison et le fait de ne pas encore avoir vu Alice ne me rassurait pas !

Je regardais Jake et nous nous sourions. Mais c'était plutôt crispé comme sourire, rien à voir avec ceux que nous nous lancions généralement.

- Toi aussi tu as l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette baraque ?

- Clairement oui ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'Alice nous prépare mais j'ai comme le sentiment qu'on risque de ne pas s'ennuyer

- J'aime pas quand tu dis ça, ça me fout la trouille

Il passa son bras autour des mes épaules et embrassa mon front.

- T'inquiète, je te protège

- Je me sens tout de suite mieux là. Je ferais peut être mieux d'aller voir ce qui se passe non ?

- Attends encore une minute ou deux et puis on y va si tu veux

- OK

Le silence pesait de tout son poids dans ce salon et je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Si je restais, c'était pour Alice maintenant.

Au bout de la fameuse minute, je me décidais à me lever et à me diriger vers la cuisine. J'entendais des bruits de porte qui claque et des discussions dont le ton montait proportionnellement avec l'espace qui diminuait entre la cuisine et moi. On se disputait, clairement. Pourtant je ne reconnaissais qu'une seule voix, celle d'Alice. Je m'arrêtais un instant afin de capter des bribes de conversation ou quelque chose qui pourrait me donner une idée de l'identité de la personne avec laquelle elle se disputait. Mais ils parlaient tellement fort que ce n'étaient pas des bribes mais bien la conversation que je suivais de derrière la porte !

_- T'as pas le droit de débarquer comme ça ici !_

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Tu rigoles là ? C'est chez moi tiens ! Et je ne t'ai pas invité !_

_- Depuis quand on doit être invité dans sa propre maison ?_

_- Ce n'est plus ta propre maison depuis longtemps je te signale !_

_- Et que vas-tu faire hein ?_

_- Te foutre mon pied au cul jusqu'à ce que tu quittes cette baraque !_

Oula, c'était sérieux tout d'un coup. J'hésitais entre aller prévenir Jacob et entrer directement dans la pièce mais quand j'entendis le rire de l'autre personne, mon sang se figea dans mes veines. Je savais _qui_ se trouvait dans cette cuisine avec Alice. Et effectivement, ça ne me plaisait pas du tout ! J'entendis alors la voix de Jasper et je me rassurais un peu en me disant qu'elle n'était pas seule pour l'affronter. Mais lui, il riait et se fichait bien de qui se trouvait dans cette cuisine.

_- Allons Alice, calmes-toi. Ce n'est pas si grave et puis il a raison, il est aussi chez lui. C'est Noël, tu ne vas pas le mettre dehors le jour de Noël tout de même ?_

Tout d'un coup, Jasper et moi étions passé d'amis à ennemis car même si ce qu'il venait de dire me semblait tout à fait juste, j'aurais bien aimé moi qu'il se plie à la décision de sa chérie et qu'il le foute dehors, juste histoire d'avoir la paix ce soir.

_- Je vois que je n'ai rien à dire. Soit. Mais je te préviens gentiment, si tu fous le bazar ce soir, je te tue de mes propres mains tu comprends ? Je ne vais pas te laisser gâcher ma soirée et encore moins celle des autres ! Et surtout, tu-lui-fous-la-paix. Limite tu ne la regarde même pas. Pigé ?_

Il riait encore, un peu plus fort et j'entendis Alice grogner.

_- Tu vas épouser une vraie tigresse Jasper, j'espère que tu le sais au moins..._

_- Fais pas le malin, je suis capable de beaucoup quand il s'agit de mes amis..._

_- Ouais mais en attendant, moi, j'ai soif alors si on passait à l'apéritif, sœurette ? _

J'allais me mettre à courir dans l'autre sens pour ne pas être démasquée mais j'avais réagi trop tard et avec cette robe et ses chaussures, il m'était bien impossible de bouger aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu. Le battant grinça une demi seconde et l'autre demi plus tard, j'étais nez à nez avec mon pire cauchemar. Il paru à la fois surpris et à la fois amusé de me voir là. Il me toisa un instant et s'avança vers moi.

- Tiens, Bella. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir

- Edward... j'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant mais j'aime pas mentir

- Toujours aussi acerbe à ce que je vois

- Et toi toujours aussi imbu de ta personne

Il riait, un peu fort, et son effet dramatique attira Alice et Jasper dans la salle à manger avec nous. Elle était folle de rage mais je pouvais aussi voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle s'en faisait pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Fiches-lui la paix !

Edward me tournait autour comme une requin tourne autour de sa proie avant de lui sauter dessus. Il ne disait plus rien mais je sentais son regard peser sur moi.

- C'est bon, t'as fini ton tour d'inspection ?

- Huuuum ? Oh, excuses-moi, j'étais juste en train de me dire que j'avais été bien bête de laisser tout ça partir... Dis-moi Bella, tu es toujours célibataire ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je levais vers lui une main menaçante. J'allais le frapper en plein visage mais il était plus rapide que moi, et certainement qu'il avait dû prévoir ma réaction et donc anticiper mon geste, et il m'attrapa au vol et m'attira sèchement à lui. Son sourire satisfait sur les lèvres me donnèrent un haut le cœur et je vis Alice se diriger droit sur nous.

- Edward, nom de dieu ! Lâche-la et éloigne-toi de mes invités !

- Alice lâche-moi un peu la grappe sinon...

- Sinon quoi ?

Tous les regards se tournaient vers la voix qui venait de derrière moi. Edward blêmit un peu et relâcha un peu sa prise sur mon poignet mais pas suffisamment pour que je puisse me libérer.

- Tu l'as entendu Cullen ? Tu la lâches, maintenant

- Tiens Black ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour... C'est un plaisir de te voir

- Plaisir non partagé. Tu la lâches ou je dois me pointer jusque là ?

Edward ne chercha pas plus à tester la patience de Jake et je remerciais le ciel que cet abruti ai pris la bonne décision en me laissant partir car sinon, Alice allait avoir droit à une redécoration de sa salle à manger sans aucun doute là-dessus !

Elle passa à coté de son frère en le bousculant et en l'insultant et me prit par les épaules pour m'éloigner de lui. Jasper nous talonnait et j'espérais que Jake ne fasse pas de connerie après ça.

Nous nous installions dans le canapé et Edward resta à l'écart, un verre à la main. L'ambiance était un peu plombée mais lorsque nous entendions la porte d'entrée se refermer, les sourires sur nos visages refirent leur apparition. Esmée passa le seuil et je peux vraiment dire qu'elle rayonnait.

- Joyeux Noël à tous !

Carlisle la suivait de près et nous fit un signe de la main. J'aimais ces gens, vraiment !

Alice se leva pour aller embrasser ses parents et nous firent de même. Seul Edward ne se déplaça pas, ce qui ne m'étonnait plus à vrai dire. Le sourire de son père s'effaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa présence d'ailleurs. Il tenta tout de même une approche, histoire de ne pas remettre du plomb dans l'aile de cette chère ambiance.

- Edward...

- Papa...

- Je ne savais pas que tu serais là

- C'est la surprise générale, personne ne savait

- Et que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence ?

- J'avais envie de voir ma famille. Est-ce un crime ?

- Et bien, après le coup que tu nous as fait, je croyais ne plus te revoir avant longtemps

- Moi aussi mais vous me manquiez...

Alice soupira et lâcha un « _n'importe quoi_ » tout bas. Elle se leva et servit une coupe de champagne à tout le monde. Nous trinquions et buvions en silence.

Nous échangions quelques banalités et la plupart d'entre nous fini par oublier la présence d'Edward l'indésirable. Nous passions à table et Alice avait encore pesté car la présence de son frère l'avait obligée à rajouter un couvert. Il était assis en face de son père, à une extrémité de la table, bien loin de moi. Je ne tournais que très rarement la tête vers lui et je sentais que ça l'énervait. Il devait ronger son frein depuis le début de la soirée et ça ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Nous arrivions au plat de résistance quand je l'entendis s'éclaircir la voix. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mauvais signe pour nous ça !

- Alors Jacob. Depuis quand es-tu de retour parmi les civilisés ?

C'était pas très malin de sa part de commencer les hostilités avec Jacob. Mais au moins, se serait vite réglé de cette manière.

Jake posa ses couverts et se rinça la gorge avec une gorgée d'eau. Il regarda ensuite vers Edward puis fit le tour de l'assemblée. Carlisle avait croisé ses doigts sous son menton et attendait patiemment de voir comment tout cela allait évoluer avant d'intervenir.

- Et bien je ne l'ai jamais quittée à vrai dire. Quoique quand j'ai appris ce que tu avais fait et pourquoi tu étais parti, je me suis demandé si je ne ferais pas mieux de retourner à la vraie civilisation...

Et hop, ça c'est fait ! Edward regardait dans son assiette et je vis ses lèvres frémir. Il avait préparé son coup ce salaud, il en avait eu tout le temps, et je craignais le pire pour la suite !

- Donc tu es au courant pour Bella et moi ?

- Effectivement. Et saches que je trouve ton attitude déplorable

- J'ai pourtant toujours dit que ce que je voulais je l'obtenais non ?

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme si c'était une chose ! Tu l'as fait souffrir Edward, c'est honteux !

- La faute à qui hein ? Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'en partant tu laissais libre champs à tous les autres ? Si elle a souffert c'est à cause de toi !

Jake s'était levé d'un bond, reversant sa chaise dans la manœuvre et Carlisle avait fait pareil, en moins brutal. Il regardait Edward dans les yeux et on pouvait clairement y lire le défis.

- Tu pousses le bouchon vraiment trop loin Edward, comme d'habitude ! Je veux que tu ailles te clamer dans la cuisine tout de suite ! C'est ça ou tu sors d'ici !

- Bien, pa-pa. Je vois que tu as tes préférences toi aussi... Soit, je vous laisse

Il s'était levé dans un mouvement quasi théâtral et faisait le tour de la table pour se planter devant moi. Il leva son doigt et le pointa dans ma direction.

- Mais toi ! J'en ai pas encore fini !

Jake grogna tandis que Carlisle poussait son fils dans la cuisine, suivi de très près par Alice qui était aussi rouge que ma robe.

- Quelqu'un veut-il bien prendre la peine de m'expliquer pourquoi Edward m'en veut à moi ?

- C'est qu'un crétin t'inquiète. Pardon Mme Cullen

Esmée souriait à Jake et fit un petit hochement de tête. Elle n'en pensait pas moins pour le moment !

On entendait par moment Alice hurler sur son frère et leur père qui tentait de calmer le jeu. Je devais faire quelque chose pour que cette soirée ne soit pas un total fiasco et si pour cela je devais me confronter à Edward et bien je le ferais ! Je me levais de table et demandais à Jake de ne pas me suivre. Il s'y résolu mais je ne savais pas exactement pour combien de temps. Je poussais la porte de la cuisine sans ménagement et vis les trois têtes se tourner en même temps dans ma direction.

- Navrée de vous interrompre mais je dois lui parler. Seule à seul

Alice me regardait stupéfaite et s'approcha de moi doucement.

- T'es sûre Bella ? Je veux dire, tu es certaine de vouloir lui parler ?

- Si lui a le droit de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas présente alors moi j'ai celui de le regarder droit dans les yeux pour lui dire ce que je pense. Non ?

- OK. On est là si tu as besoin

- Al, fais juste gaffe à Jake

- Compris

Elle se tourna vers son frère et lui mit un coup dans l'épaule.

- Et toi ne fais pas de conneries tu m'entends ?

Ils quittaient la pièce et je plaçais mes mains sur mes hanches.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui te prends bordel ? Ta sœur s'est donné du mal pour organiser cette soirée et toi tu débarque sans prévenir et tu cherche des noises à tout le monde. T'es complètement cinglé ou quoi ?

- Je savais que tu serais là. J'avais juste envie de te revoir

- De me revoir ? Tu plaisantes là ?

- Je suis très sérieux

- Et Tanya ?

- Je me suis fait avoir. Elle m'a largué 6 mois après être parti avec elle

- Juste retour des choses...

- J'ai changé Bella, je ne suis plus le même

- Ah bon, et bien ta petite démonstration de tout à l'heure me dit tout le contraire. T'es toujours le même salaud et tout ce que tu veux c'est faire chier Jake !

- Ah parce que toi et Black vous sortez ensemble ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas mais pour ta gouverne non, on est pas ensemble

- Arrête de mentir Bella. Je vous ai observé toute la soirée. Vous vous regardez comme si c'était la dernière fois !

- Peut être mais ça ne veut rien dire alors arrête ça tout de suite !

Edward se jeta sur moi et me retenait par les bras avec force. J'allais avoir des bleus moi !

- Edward lâches-moi tu me fais mal !

- Avoues ! Avoues que tu baises avec lui !

- Vas te faire foutre !

Il me secouait brutalement d'avant en arrière et j'hésitais fortement à me mettre à crier.

- Tu vas me dire tout de suite ce que je veux savoir !

Sa prise se faisait vraiment douloureuse sur mes bras mais je n'allais pas lui céder, ça c'était hors de question !

- Je ne te dirais rien !

- Petite garce !

Je la sentais venir la baffe ! Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire à par me mettre à crier ? Rien. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'ai crié. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de m'en prendre une... Je me retrouvais sonnée, appuyée contre la porte d'un placard, quand celle de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée et que je vis tout le monde entrer en trombe, Jake le premier. Il comprit très vite ce qui venait de se passer et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lui sauter dessus. Alice était venue me ramasser et m'entrainait déjà loin de la bagarre mais je ne voulais pas laisser Jacob et Edward se taper dessus. Ils n'étaient que grognements et insultes, s'en devenait ridicule. Carlisle et Jasper s'occupaient de les séparer et lorsque se fut chose faite, chacun dans un coin de la cuisine, je les dévisageais à tour de rôle.

- Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Vous êtes pires que des animaux !

- Il t'a frappé ! Je pouvais pas laisser faire ça !

- OK mais t'es pas obligé de lui refaire le portrait non plus

Jake regardait Edward avec haine. Depuis le temps que ces deux là se cherchaient, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour !

- Je vais te tuer Cullen !

- Salopard ! Tu te la tape hein !

- Je t'emmerde ! J'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de passer après les autres Black, hein ?

- Je vais te...

Jake essaya d'échapper à Jasper mais ce dernier était plutôt coriace. Étonnant quand on voit sa carrure...

- La vérité est difficile à accepter hein Jake. Pourtant tu dois te faire une raison, je la connais sous toutes les coutures, y a pas une partie de son corps qui m'est inconnu et ça, ça te rend dingue hein !

Je me planquais derrière mes mains. Jake serrait les mâchoires et les poings. Alice se dirigea vers son frère et lui décocha une gifle qui devait à coup sûr lui donner mal à la main. La tête que fit Edward en valu largement la peine néanmoins. Jake se calma un peu et Jasper relâcha sa vigilance d'un cran.

- Tu veux savoir Edward ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Et bien oui, ça me rend dingue de savoir que tu sois arrivé à profiter d'elle alors qu'elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter. Ça me rend fou de savoir que tu as osé ne serait-ce que de la toucher avec tes mains qui n'en avaient rien à faire que se soit elle ou une autre. Et je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu la faire tienne sans avoir de sentiments pour elle, sans te soucier d'elle. Ça m'écœure. Mais tu veux savoir pourquoi je passe outre et que je me fous de ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? Parce que maintenant elle ne risque plus de se trouver dans une situation pareille. Je suis là pour elle et elle le sait. Tu voulais savoir si je la baisais ? Et bien non, saches que je ne la baise pas. Je lui fais l'amour, voila toute la différence. Je lui fais l'amour parce que je l'aime, j'en suis amoureux et que c'est ce que je veux. Alors tu peux cracher ton fiel autant que tu veux ça m'est égal parce que maintenant, c'est toi qui va comprendre ce que c'est que d'être seul et désemparé

Silence total dans la pièce, pas un bruit ne venait déranger les paroles de Jake. Je me suis sentie soudain vide. Comme si le sang de mon corps avait trouvé refuge dans mes pieds. Je venais seulement de percuter ce qui venait d'être dit et je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Jake, amoureux de moi... tout un programme ! Mais si c'était vrai, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour me le dire ? Et s'il n'avait fait cela que pour clouer le bec à Edward ? J'avais soudain besoin d'être seule, seule avec moi-même pour réfléchir à tout cela. Je quittais la pièce sans un regard pour qui que se soit. Je me sentais mal. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain et me recroquevillais sur moi même, me balançant pour me bercer. Trois petits coups se firent entendre à la porte.

- Bells ? C'est Al. Tu me laisses entrer ?

- Pas maintenant Al, j'ai besoin de réfléchir

- Écoute, je sais ce que tu dois te dire là. Mais je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication valable à cette histoire. Allez, ouvres

Je lui avais ouvert et nous avions parlé. Parlé de ce qui venait de se passer, parlé de ce que nous avions déjà évoqué la semaine passée, et parlé de ce qui restait à faire. Elle réussit à me convaincre de sortir de là et d'aller parler à Jake sans attendre.

- Mes parents sont allés reconduire Edward chez lui. Jaz et moi on trouvera bien de quoi s'occuper ailleurs. Allez, courage Bells, on a tous droit au bonheur

Elle quitta l'étage et je me retrouvais à l'entrée du salon, sous l'arche qui le séparait de la salle à manger. Jacob regardait les flammes du feu ouvert et lorsqu'il m'entendit, il se tourna vers moi, le regard grave et triste à la fois.

- Je vais revenir vivre chez Alice, je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde

- Quoi ? Pas question enfin ! Pourquoi ?

- J'ai enfreint les règles du jeu Bella. Je savais ce que ça me couterait mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il devait savoir ce que tu représente pour moi...

- On s'en fout des règles, on s'en fout du jeu

Je m'étais rapprochée de lui mais je n'osais pas encore tout à fait le regarder dans les yeux. J'avais peur de voir que sa décision était prise et que je ne pourrais rien faire de plus que de le voir encore me quitter.

- Jake, tu penses vraiment que je les ai respectées ces règles ?

- Je ne comprends pas bien

- Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Je n'ai seulement jamais trouvé le courage de te le dire parce que j'avais peur que tu ne t'éloigne de moi, encore

- Bella, comment tu peux encore croire que je te laisserai ? Il n'est pas question de ça, plus jamais. Oh ma puce, si tu savais depuis le temps que je me ronge les sangs à essayer de paraitre le plus détaché possible mais maintenant ça ne va plus. Je ne peux plus cacher tout ça

- Alors, on fait quoi ?

Jake prit un petit paquet sur la table et me le tendit.

- Je veux que tu l'ouvres et que tu prennes le temps d'écouter, ensuite on en reparle si tu veux

Il sortit de la pièce pendant que j'observais ce qu'il y avait d'emballé. C'était un CD. Un petit mot l'accompagnait.

**« Bella, **

**Je sais que ça peut paraitre stupide mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour te dire ce que je ressens au fond de moi. Écoute attentivement, chaque parole a son importance. Je sais que je joue gros et que tout peut foirer ce soir, mais je prends le risque parce que c'est ce que je veux, vraiment.**

**Tu sais où me trouver.**

**Jake » **

Je le glissais dans l'appareil et une chanson vraiment familière commença. Dès les premières notes, les larmes que j'avais réussi à dissimuler durant toute la soirée se pressèrent au bord de mes yeux et je ne pus les retenir plus longtemps. J'avais décidé de faire ce qu'il me demandait sans rechigner et ça même si je connaissais déjà la réponse à toute cette situation.

**« Oh, why you look so sad ? **__Oh, pourquoi sembles tu si triste ?__  
><strong>The tears are in your eyes,<strong>__Il y a des larmes dans tes yeux__  
><strong>Come on and come to me now. <strong>__Viens et viens à moi maintenant__  
><strong>And don't be ashamed to cry, <strong>__Et n'aie____s____ pas honte de pleurer__  
><strong>Let me see you through, <strong>__Laisse moi voir ce qu'il y a en toi__  
><strong>'Cause I've seen the dark side too. <strong>__Car moi aussi j'ai connu de mauvaises périodes__

**When the night falls on you, **__Quand la nuit te tombe dessus__  
><strong>You don't know what to do, <strong>__Que tu ne sais pas quoi faire__  
><strong>Nothing you confess <strong>__Rien de ce que tu confesseras__  
><strong>Could make me love you less. <strong>__Te fera baisser dans mon estime__

**I'll stand by you, **__Je serai à tes côtés__  
><strong>I'll stand by you, <strong>__Je serai à tes côtés__  
><strong>Won't let nobody hurt you, <strong>__Je ne laisserai personne te blesser__  
><strong>I'll stand by you. <strong>__Je serai à tes côtés__

**So, If you're mad, get mad !**__Alors, si tu es fou, sois fou__  
><strong>Don't hold it all inside, <strong>__Ne prends pas tout sur toi__  
><strong>Come on and talk to me now. <strong>__Viens et parle moi__  
><strong>And hey, <strong>__Et, hey__  
><strong>What you got to hide ? <strong>__Qu'as tu à cacher ?__  
><strong>I get angry too, <strong>__Moi aussi je m'énèrve__  
><strong>Well, I'm a lot like you. <strong>__Bien, je te ressemble beaucoup__

**When you're standing at the crossroads **__Lorsque tu restes là au carrefour__  
><strong>And don't know which path to choose, <strong>__Et que tu ne sais pas quel chemin prendre__  
><strong>Let me come along, <strong>__Laisse moi venir__  
><strong>'Cause even if you're wrong, <strong>__Car même si tu te trompes__

**I'll stand by you, **__Je serai à tes côtés__  
><strong>I'll stand by you, <strong>__Je serai à tes côtés__  
><strong>Won't let nobody hurt you. <strong>__Je ne laisserai personne te blesser__  
><strong>I'll stand by you, <strong>__Je serai à tes côtés__  
><strong>Take me in into your darkest hour, <strong>__Emmène moi dans tes moments les plus noirs__  
><strong>And I'll never desert you, <strong>__Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais__  
><strong>I'll stand by you. <strong>__Je serai à tes côtés__

**And when, when the night falls on you, baby, **__Et quand, quand la nuit te tombe dessus, bébé__  
><strong>You're feeling all alone, <strong>__Que tu te sens tout seul__  
><strong>You won't be on your own. <strong>__Tu ne seras pas livré à toi-même__  
><strong>I'll stand by you, <strong>__Je serai à tes côtés__  
><strong>I'll stand by you, <strong>__Je serai à tes côtés__  
><strong>Won't let nobody hurt you. <strong>__Je ne laisserai personne te blesser__  
><strong>I'll stand by you, <strong>__Je serai à tes côtés__  
><strong>Take me in into your darkest hour, <strong>__Emmène moi dans tes moments les plus sombres__  
><strong>And I'll never desert you. <strong>__Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais__  
><strong>I'll stand by you. <strong>__Je serai à tes côtés. »__

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il m'ai fait le coup des Pretenders ! Bon sang cette chanson était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on puisse me faire et pourtant personne n'était au courant ! Je me tournais pour voir où était passé Jake et mon cœur fit des bonds lorsque je l'aperçus, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Sa mine penaude me donna envie de lui sauter dessus sans attendre et de l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait ! J'avais envie d'une histoire avec lui parce que personne au monde ne me connaissait et ne me connait comme Jacob. Si les âmes sœurs existent et bien nous devions en être, à peu de chose près...

- Les Pretenders ? Rien que ça ?

- Ben je savais pas quoi prendre d'autre et puis je la trouve magnifique

- C'est vraiment ce que tu ressens ?

- Je t'aime Bella, voila ce que je ressens. Rien de plus rien de moins

Je lui tombais dans les bras et il embrassa ma joue encore rougie par la gifle d'Edward avant de trouver mes lèvres. Ce baiser avait un autre goût. Il avait celui du bonheur, du vrai.

- Je devrais le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait ce soir

- Pas question, je pense que sa punition va être encore plus dure maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher pour t'embrasser et te serrer dans mes bras

- Je peux en avoir un aperçu ?

Je l'enlaçais tendrement tandis que nos lèvres jouaient ensemble. Après quelques minutes passées à nous embrasser, nous nous séparions et je soupirais d'aise. Cette nouvelle situation me convenait parfaitement à vrai dire.

- Et si nous rentrions ?

- Tu as des projets particuliers ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai dû me retenir toute la soirée pour ne pas te coincer dans un coin, te déshabiller et te faire un tas de truc avec ma bouche...

- Tu me rends fou à me parler comme ça ! Où sont mes clés ?

Je laissais un bref message à Alice, la rassurant sur la situation et lui promettant de l'appeler dès le lendemain et je courus rejoindre celui pour qui mon cœur battait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila :D à bientôt !<strong>_


	9. Chap 8 And Happy New Year ! (1)

_Salut à toutes ! _

_désolée pour cette longue absence mais comme toujours j'ai de bonnes raisons... la famille s'est agrandie et j'ai changé de boulot, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi... enfin, trève de bavardages, je vous laisse découvrir ce qui arrive à nos deux amis ^^ :p_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Bella<strong>

Si on m'avait dit ce matin en me levant que cette soirée se passerait de cette façon, j'aurais moi-même fait interner la personne en psychiatrie !

Mais voila, il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence, Edward avait fait sa réapparition, m'avait poussée à bout et avait aussi déclenché la fureur de Jake, nous faisant nous rendre compte qu'au final, nous étions bien ensemble. Faudra vraiment que je pense à le remercier pour le coup ! Mais le plus fou dans l'histoire, c'est que je suis en train de penser à tout cela pendant que l'homme le plus parfait de la Terre s'applique à me faire mourir de plaisir ! Personne n'est aussi capable de me faire l'amour comme il me le fait. Chacun de ses mouvements est une déclaration d'amour en lui-même et c'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que je suis à coup sûr la plus chanceuse du monde... Entre deux râles, je décide de planter gentiment mes ongles dans son dos, ma façon à moi de le marquer, de le faire mien. Les yeux mi-clos, je peux tout de même le voir se morde la lèvre et je le sens à l'intérieur de moi gonfler un peu plus. Effet garanti sur moi ! Les jambes déjà crochetées à ses hanches, je les remonte jusqu'à ses épaules. Je veux qu'il me prenne plus fort, plus vite, qu'il me marque comme je viens de le faire, qu'il me montre qu'il me veut comme je le veux. Pas besoin de paroles, il m'embrasse dans le cou puis entre les deux seins et se redresse vigoureusement sur les genoux. Le contact de sa peau me manque mais il va me donner ce que je lui demande. Ses mains se posent sur le haut de mes cuisses et me calent contre lui. Ses hanches claquent contre les miennes me faisant crier tant de douleur que de plaisir. Mes doigts agrippent les draps et je crois entendre un bruit de déchirure... Je vois Jake sourire à travers mes cils et je perds le contrôle de moi. Je crie de plus en plus fort, me tortillant sur les draps humides, cherchant à en avoir encore plus. Le nom de Jake coule entre mes lèvres plusieurs fois comme une supplique. Je l'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Et il m'aime, j'en suis certaine. Il laisse glisser sa main sur moi comme s'il partait à la découverte de mon corps pour la première fois. Il s'attarde sur mon ventre dont il dessine tous les pourtours puis effleure mes seins du bout des doigts, me faisant me cambrer et frissonner. Son index trace une ligne de ma poitrine jusqu'à mon nombril puis il descend jusqu'à mon intimité, et alors que je tremble d'anticipation et que ma respiration ne ressemble plus à rien, Jake porte son doigt à ses lèvres et le lèche goulument avec toute la sensualité dont il est capable avant de l'abattre sur cette partie de moi qui n'attend plus que lui. Ses mouvements organisés m'électrisent et amplifient les sensations qu'il me procure par ses coups de butoir. Je sens ma délivrance approcher au galop et dans un dernier moment de lucidité, j'ouvre grands les yeux et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je sais qu'il adore cela. Il aime voir ce qu'il provoque en moi, mais à ce moment je veux juste lui montrer que je lui appartiens, rien d'autre.

Mon orgasme appelle le sien et il se laisse retomber sur moi de tout son poids. Je pourrais très bien le repousser ou lui dire qu'il est trop lourd pour moi, mais je n'en fais rien car j'aime cette sensation, je me sens comme protégée du reste du monde. Je caresse son dos trempé par l'effort et ses muscles tremblent sous mes doigts. Il se laisse glisser à mes côtés, m'attirant contre son torse immédiatement et je m'y blottis sans demander mon reste. Nos respirations se calment et se synchronisent et toujours dans le silence, il pose un baiser sur ma tête. Je me suis endormie la main posée sur son cœur, bercée par ses battements réguliers et forts.

A mon réveil, Jake n'était plus dans le lit. Je me redressais sur mes coudes et jetais un coup d'œil sur mon environnement direct. Avec un petit sourire triomphant, je constatais que la chambre ressemblait plus à Beyrouth qu'à une chambre ! Nos vêtements de la veille gisaient au sol, les oreillers pareil, le drap était bel et bien déchiré à ma grande surprise et plus rien ne tenait correctement au lit ! Bref, nous en avions bien profité ! Je me levais du lit, toute ankylosée que j'étais, et m'enroulais dans le drap avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain. Jacob était dans la cuisine, je l'entendais chantonner et pester sur une poêle anti-adhésive qui ne devait pas l'être assez à son goût. Je remis de l'ordre dans mes cheveux, me brossais les dents et me passais un coup d'eau fraîche sur le visage pour faire bien. La douche attendrait encore un peu, j'avais trop hâte de le voir, de l'embrasser et de passer ma journée avec lui. C'est toujours enroulée dans le drap que je me dirigeais à pas de loup vers la cuisine. Je restais quelques instants appuyée contre le chambranle du hall à l'observer comme si je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Il portait un short de sport large et... mon tablier de cuisine... Hormis le fait qu'il soit couvert d'oursons portant une toque, je le trouvais plutôt pas mal moi ! Jake chantait toujours lorsque je fus assez près de lui pour glisser mes mains de son dos vers ses pectoraux, sous le tablier. Il sursauta légèrement et se laissa doucement tomber sur moi. J'embrassais son omoplate avant de coller ma joue sur sa peau tiède. On voyait encore la marque de mes ongles...

- T'as sacrément froid aux mains mon ange !

- Hum ? Ça doit être l'eau de la salle de bain, j'ai pas pris le temps d'attendre qu'elle chauffe

Il se tournait face à moi pendant que je lui fournissais un semblant d'excuses plutôt plates. Jake embrassa le bout de mon nez et son sourire me fit des bulles dans le ventre. Je me détachais de lui à contre-cœur et tentais un coup d'œil dans les poêles. Pancakes, œufs, bacon, un vrai festin de roi !

- Tu as l'appétit d'un ogre on dirait. Je me demande bien pourquoi...

- Moi aussi tiens. Ça doit être à cause du super rêve que j'ai fait

- Un rêve ? Explique

Je tentais de prendre les assiettes dans l'armoire tout en retenant le drap collé à moi et Jake vint à ma rescousse comme le gentleman qu'il peut être. Enfin, pas tout à fait... En se collant à moi, il se pencha à mon oreille pour me souffler la suite de ses idées.

- Tu étais dedans et tu étais toute nue...

Tous les poils de mon corps firent le garde à vous. Les images de la nuit précédente me sautaient devant les yeux et bien entendu, je rougis. Jake posa un rapide baiser dans mon cou puis attrapa les assiettes qu'il me tendit en souriant. Tricheur !

- J'espère au moins que ça t'as plu ?

- Ben je dois avouer que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir apprécié. D'ailleurs si les voisins viennent se plaindre, je nierais toute implication dans cette affaire !

J'explosais de rire en posant les couverts à côté du reste et décidais de continuer dans son jeu.

- Faudrait que je le remercie alors ce « Jake » en question. Parce que si je me souviens bien, c'est grâce à lui si les voisins ont si mal dormi !

Je me sentis quitter le sol en un quart de seconde et le quart suivant, je me trouvais allongée sur le canapé, Jake au-dessus de moi, pesant de tout son poids. Ses yeux brillaient, j'étais à la fois excitée et apeurée.

- Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te voir nue ni de te faire ce que je t'ai fait hier. Tu es à moi tout comme je suis à toi, enfin, tant que tu le voudras...

Un éclair de tristesse lui traversa le regard et mon cœur se serra. Je devais le rassurer.

- Je ne veux et je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre que de toi Jake. Personne ne me connait comme tu me connais et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Je t'aime

La douceur de son baiser fut un réel bonheur. Jake se releva et m'observa de la tête aux pieds.

- Pas mal comme vêtement d'intérieur. Tu relances la mode de la toge ?

- Tu peux parler avec tes oursons sur le tablier !

- On est vraiment fait pour vivre ensemble

J'attrapais la main qu'il me tendait et il nous mena jusqu'à la table où nos petits-déjeuners nous attendaient.

**oXoXo**

- Bon sang ! C'est quand même dingue de passer vingt minutes devant son miroir à essayer de faire tenir une saleté de chignon en place !

Je parlais toute seule pour changer. Mes mains tremblaient et mon estomac était noué. Pourtant, je ne faisais que me préparer pour aller bosser, rien de plus, rien de moins. Ouais mais cette fois, c'était différent. Je n'étais plus seule dans ma vie et la petite discussion que nous avions eu la veille Jake et moi à ce sujet n'avait rien arrangé à mon stress. Il ne voulait rien cacher, à personne. Ce qui signifiait les collègues compris. Mais moi, j'ignorais totalement si j'arriverais à assumer cela. C'est vrai quoi, du jour au lendemain je passerais de la fille coincée qui ne connait que les murs de son bureau à la nana qui sort avec le canon de service, le petit nouveau que toutes les célibataires rêvent de s'approprier. Ça allait jaser ! Je respirais un grand coup et laissais tomber l'idée même du chignon, rassemblant simplement mes cheveux en une queue haute. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la salle de bain quand Jake me héla.

- Bella, on va être à la bourre !

- J'arrive !

Je déboulais dans le salon à la recherche de mes chaussures et je n'arrivais pas à le regarder. Je m'affairais comme une fourmi sur un morceau de sucre. Jacob ricana et je sentis l'exaspération prendre le dessus sur tout le reste.

- Écoutes, si en plus tu te payes ma tronche alors là j'abandonne. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est difficile pour moi et franchement tu ne me rends pas la tâche aisée. Alors ou t'arrêtes, ou tu pars devant !

Je m'attendais vraiment à ce qu'il claque la porte de l'appartement furieux mais au lieu de ça, il me prit dans ses bras et il m'embrassa. Je me sentais idiote là...

- Bella, excuses-moi, c'était pas le but principal de la manœuvre. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas changé par rapport à avant Noël, tu m'as toujours fait rire et tu le fais toujours. Je ne me moque pas, c'est juste... toi et moi. Je sais que tu prends sur toi, tu as peur de ce que les autres vont dire ou penser. Mais pour une fois, une seule fois, laisse ton cœur parler avant ta tête et ne t'occupe que de ce qui est bon pour toi

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'un électrochoc parce que je savais combien il avait raison. Ce n'était plus à mon âge que je devais me soucier de ce que les autres pensent de moi mais bien de ce que moi je pouvais en penser. J'étais amoureuse, heureuse et fière de celui qui partageait ma vie et je n'avais pas le droit de l'obliger à rester dans l'ombre pour des qu'en dira-t-on... Je me détachais alors de son étreinte et lui saisis la main avec douceur mais détermination.

- Allons-y, on va vraiment finir par être en retard

Un large sourire plaqué sur son visage, Jake bomba le torse et attrapa son manteau avant de fermer la porte.

**oXoXo**

- Al je t'en prie, calmes-toi ! Je ne comprends qu'un mot sur deux quand tu es dans cet état !

Après plusieurs messages envoyés sur mon portable auxquels je n'avais pas tout de suite répondu, Alice avait décidé d'appeler, ou plutôt de me harceler. D'après ce que j'avais compris, elle voulait savoir comment je gérais la situation maintenant que tout Underworld était au courant pour Jacob et moi.

- _OK pardonnes-moi mais je me suis inquiétée moi quand tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ! Jake aussi fait la sourde oreille. Attends quand je lui mettrais la main dessus !_

- Al je bosse je te signale mais je te remercie de t'inquiéter

- _Alors, comment tu te sens ?_

- Pas différente des autres jours. J'ai juste eu l'impression d'être la cible mouvante de son groupe d'admiratrices à la machine à café mais je relativise et je souris. Je l'aime tu sais, vraiment Al

- _J'en ai jamais douté figure-toi ! Bon, il faut qu'on se voit pour le Réveillon du Nouvel An aussi alors je compte sur vous pour passer demain soir_

- Avons-nous vraiment le choix ?

- _Je ne crois pas non ! Je t'aime, à demain !_

- Pareille sœurette !

Tout en raccrochant, je pouvais entendre son rire cristallin. Alice était magique, Jasper avait de la chance.

Midi trente était déjà passé quand des coups à la porte de mon bureau retentirent.

- Entrez

- Tu ne déjeune pas ?

Jacob, mon amour, toujours aussi rayonnant.

- Excuses-moi, j'ai pas vu l'heure passer... Je suis plongée dans ce pur petit bijou de Science Fiction et je n'arrive pas à lui trouver le moindre défaut

- J'espère que tu parles de moi aussi comme ça

Je m'esclaffais en repoussant le manuscrit et en me levant pour me blottir dans ses bras.

- On déjeune où ?

- Italien, j'ai envie de carbonara

- Vendu !

Dans l'ascenseur, Jake et moi nous nous tenions contre la paroi et nous pouvions sentir les regards peser sur nous. D'abord, nous souriions à cette situation et lorsqu'enfin nous sortions de là, nous nous esclaffions en cœur sous les regards plein d'incompréhension de nos collègues. Nos doigts se trouvèrent et se lièrent automatiquement et c'est joyeux que nous quittions le bâtiment pour notre déjeuner en tête à tête.

**POV Jacob**

Quand je m'étais levé ce matin, je savais que cette journée n'allait pas être simple niveau émotions et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Bella avait pris un temps de dingue pour se préparer et je l'entendais râler contre tout et rien. Moi, je tournais en rond comme un lion dans sa cage, cherchant ce que je pourrais bien lui dire une fois sortie de là-dedans pour la rassurer. Elle m'avait dit hier qu'elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant que nous sortions ensemble et j'avais d'abord accusé le coup en l'écoutant me donner ses arguments. Elle avait fini par écouter les miens et accepter d'au moins essayer. Elle sortait enfin de son cocon et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était stressée, elle courait partout comme une poule sans tête et bien entendu, j'avais ri, comme à chaque fois. Seulement voila, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi tendue et elle m'envoya presque bouler en deux phrases. Là encore, je pris ce qu'elle avait à me dire en plein dans les dents. Je ne la comprenais plus finalement. Elle me disait être heureuse et comblée par le fait que nous soyons ensemble mais d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas que d'autres soient au courant. Comment devais-je le prendre ? Je décidais de relativiser et de lui dire ce que je ressentais, comment moi je vivais cette expérience, en espérant ne pas la déstabiliser encore plus... Je la serrais dans mes bras pour lui montrer que j'étais là, maintenant, pour elle.

- ... Je ne me moque pas, c'est juste... toi et moi. Je sais que tu prends sur toi, tu as peur de ce que les autres vont dire ou penser. Mais pour une fois, une seule fois, laisse ton cœur parler avant ta tête et ne t'occupe que de ce qui est bon pour toi

_En l'occurrence, ce qui est bon pour toi, c'est moi !_ Je retenais ma respiration, attendant de connaitre sa réaction.

Bella se détacha de moi et me prit la main. Ce que je lui avais dit avait fait mouche !

- Allons-y, on va vraiment finir par être en retard

Le petit bonhomme dans ma tête dansait la danse de la victoire pendant que je revêtais le plus large sourire dont j'étais capable. J'attrapais mon manteau et suivais ma belle hors de l'appartement non sans crier un minimum ma joie.

La matinée paru interminable. Elle travaillait juste l'étage au dessous du mien et rien que de savoir ça, j'en perdais toute ma concentration ! Pourtant, je devais vite la retrouver si je voulais avoir une chance d'aller déjeuner avec Bella. J'avais résisté dix mille fois à la tentation de l'appeler mais je m'étais retenu, histoire de ne pas la perturber plus que de raison. Néanmoins, lorsque je vis à l'horloge de mon bureau qu'il était presque treize heures, je me décidais à aller voir ce qui la retenait loin de moi... En plus, j'avais été harcelé par Alice toute la matinée et je voulais savoir si ça avait été son cas aussi. Ma main à couper que pour Bella, ça avait dû être encore bien pire !

Je pris les escaliers pour aller plus vite et surtout pour éviter de tomber sur des personnes qui me tiendraient la jambe plus que j'en avais envie. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à m'expliquer, sur quelque sujet que ça soit d'ailleurs, autant donc ne pas tenter le diable.

J'arrivais devant son bureau, une trainée de regards accrochée à moi, et je frappais doucement sur la porte. J'entrais à son signal et mon cœur se serra en la voyant. Elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un manuscrit et mâchouillait un crayon. Sexy... Je me fis violence et l'interrompis.

- Tu ne déjeune pas ?

Bella releva ses yeux chocolat sur moi et je me sentis fondre. C'est pour ça que je l'aime, elle est la seule qui ai jamais réussi à me faire sentir important. Elle bafouille une excuse mais je ne l'écoute plus, tout ce que je veux c'est sa main dans la mienne et qu'on aille manger ! Elle se décide pour un italien et c'est presque en courant que nous nous y rendons.

Nous en étions presque à la fin du repas lorsque je vis que quelque chose la tracassait. Je n'aimais pas la voir dans cet état, je me décidais donc à l'interroger.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Elle se saisit légèrement au son de ma voix. Il y avait bien quelque chose...

- Non pourquoi ?

- Bella... je te connais par cœur mon ange...

- OK, j'ai eu Alice au téléphone ce matin

- Ah...

- Elle va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à propos

- Et c'est ça qui te pose problème ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas peur d'Alice

- J'ai aucun doute là-dessus, même si je pense que tu devrais, mais c'est juste qu'elle veut qu'on aille chez elle demain soir pour organiser le réveillon du nouvel an

- Et ?

- Et j'ai peur de réitérer la mauvaise plaisanterie de Noël

OK je voyais de quoi elle voulait parler. Bella avait peur de recroiser la route de cet abruti de Cullen. Je sentis la rage monter en moi comme une flèche et il fallait vite que je trouve de quoi me changer les idées si je ne voulais pas tout casser dans le restaurant ! Je ne pouvais pas cautionner le fait que ce salopard lui fasse peur et encore moins qu'il l'empêche de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Je crispais ma main sur ma serviette et je vis le regard de Bella posé sur mes phalanges blanchies par l'effort. Elle déglutit péniblement avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Rien que cela me fit redescendre de deux ou trois crans. Encore une chose qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir faire. Je relâchais la serviette et inspirais un grand coup.

- Bella, nous irons chez Alice et Jasper demain soir et je te promets que tu passeras une bonne soirée, même si je dois jouer les portiers toute la soirée, personne, je dis bien personne, ne viendra t'embêter, je te le jure

Nul doute que Bella savait pertinemment de qui je voulais parler et l'expression dans ses yeux, ce soulagement immédiat, me confirma ma pensée. Je glissais ma main sur la sienne et lui pressais doucement les doigts. Elle tourna sa paume vers le plafond et lia ses doigts aux miens, imprimant à son tour une petite pression réconfortante. Une petite perle brillante apparut au coin de son œil. Bordel, si elle pleurait à cause de cet enfoiré, je lui ferais bouffer ses couilles par les narines ! Elle me fit un timide sourire et je maudissais le reste du monde que nous ne soyons pas seuls ici car si ça avait été le cas, pas de doute sur le fait que je lui aurais fait l'amour directement pour tout lui faire oublier ! Mais au lieu de ça, j'embrassais ses doigts, un a un, et finis par appuyer mes lèvres longuement sur sa main.

- J'ai pas de doute là-dessus Jake mais si je veux que cette soirée soit parfaite, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés

Mon cœur se gonfla de fierté et je décidais que cette table avait assez joué les remparts entre elle et moi. J'avais besoin de la toucher, maintenant. Je me levais et lui saisis la main pour l'entrainer à l'extérieur en posant au passage un billet sur la table pour l'addition.

Bella parut surprise mais me suivit sans broncher. Nous n'avions pas fait trois pas à l'extérieur que je la soulevais du sol et que je la collais contre moi pour un baiser passionné et impérieux. Je manquais de souffle, elle en manquait tout autant et pourtant aucun de nous ne voulait y mettre fin. Il fallut tout de même que je me décide et c'est vraiment à contre-cœur que je me forçais à la poser au sol. Je tentais de reprendre mes esprits et posais mon front sur le sien. Ses yeux restaient clos et ses lèvres gonflées et rougies me donnèrent envie d'y goûter à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut plus doux, plus tendre. Nos lèvres ne faisaient que s'effleurer par moment même. Je me sentais bien, si bien que je commençais à être un peu à l'étroit dans mon pantalon... Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer et je nous décollais l'un de l'autre, en prenant tout de même soin de ne jamais lâcher sa main. Nous rentrions au bureau dans le silence le plus complet. N'importe qui aurait trouvé cette situation embarrassante mais pour nous, il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans le fait de simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre, juste sa présence.

Je quittais Bella à son étage en trainant les pieds. L'avantage, c'était que dans quelques petites heures, je pourrais à nouveau être dans ses bras, juste elle et moi.

Je m'assis derrière mon bureau et dénouais légèrement ma cravate. J'étais crevé ! Rien que cette matinée m'avait épuisé moralement. Le prochain qui me dit que les émotions fortes et les sentiments sont une histoire de gonzesse, je lui flanque mon poing sur le nez !

**oXoXo**

**POV Bella**

S'il y a bien deux adjectifs qui ne vont pas à Alice Cullen, future Madame Whitlock, se sont bien sobriété et discrétion ! Même lorsqu'elle reçoit des amis pour dîner, miss Alice sort les petits plats dans les grands. Et il n'est pas question de lui dire « mais Alice, un simple spaghetti bolognaise aurait fait l'affaire » surtout si l'inconscient tient à rester en un seul morceau ! Il y en a qui collectionnent des timbres, d'autres qui aiment les voyages, et bien pour Alice, la chose qui la rend la plus heureuse sur cette planète, c'est d'organiser des soirées pour n'importe quel évènement que se soit. Et nous en avions encore un exemple juste là, sous nos yeux. La maison était couverte de lampions, la faisant ressembler à une piste d'atterrissage géante et on avait encore rien vu... Le hall scintillait de mille feux grâce aux bougies posées sur des miroirs qui reflétaient à l'infini leur lumière. Il y avait un tapis immaculé déroulé tout le long menant jusqu'au salon et Jake et moi nous empressions d'ôter nos chaussures pour ne pas le salir !

Alice nous héla dans le salon justement et nous nous empressions de la rejoindre. Elle avait un sourire de dix kilomètres de long sur le visage, certainement satisfaite de l'effet produit par sa décoration.

- Bon sang Al ! Ne me dis pas que c'est juste pour ce soir quand même ?

- Non bien sûr, je vouais votre avis pour le réveillon. Vous avez pensé quoi des bougies ? Ça fait pas trop ?

- Faire trop ? Al, toute cette maison fait trop ! Mais je dois avouer que les bougies, c'est top...

J'eus droit au bisou le plus claquant de la soirée pour mon compliment ce qui me rassura au final parce que se mettre Alice à dos n'est vraiment pas un bon plan ! En parlant de se la mettre à dos, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Jake, celui-ci se raidit et se crispa légèrement. Était-ce moi ou je l'avais vu déglutir difficilement ? Je me promis à cet instant de ne jamais le laisser oublier ce moment... Alice s'approcha de lui tel un félin et ses yeux perçants ne laissaient rien présager de bon ! Il allait savoir ce que c'était que de ne pas répondre aux appels de mademoiselle Cullen...

- Toi !

Jake sursauta et moi je me retenais de pouffer de rire. L'index menaçant de ma meilleure amie vint s'écraser sur la poitrine de mon amoureux.

- Je peux savoir à quoi te sert ton portable ?

- Et bien euh...je...

- C'est bien ce que je croyais ! Je te signale mon cher que je m'inquiétais, moi, et que je me suis fait des films, moi ! Un portable ça se décroche et quand on est pas dispo, on rappelle !

- C'est que, euh... je me suis dit que Bella te donnerait des nouvelles...

Oulà, mauvais plan mon chat, tu t'enfonces...

- Bella ? Mais c'est à toi que je voulais parler moi ! Si je veux parler à Bella, c'est son numéro que je compose !

Elle s'éloigna en grommelant un « les hommes tout de même... » et Jake se détendit presque instantanément. Je vins me placer derrière lui et alors qu'il reprenait une respiration plus ou moins normale, je lui rappelais ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille au restaurant.

- Tu n'as toujours pas peur d'elle ?

Il me toisa avec décontenance et je dus encore me retenir d'éclater de rire.

- C'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est juste qu'elle m'a pris au dépourvu...

- Mais oui, on va dire que c'est ce qui c'est passé alors

Il voulu me répondre mais je m'éloignais déjà en direction de la cuisine et de mon amie qui devait certainement se cacher dans son frigo pour rire sans retenue.

Je poussais la porte de la cuisine et je sentis mon estomac se nouer au souvenir de ma dernière visite. Alice sortit de sa planque et dû voir à mon visage que ça n'allait pas aussi bien que ce que je voulais lui faire croire en souriant pathétiquement.

- Bella, pourquoi tu te fais du mal comme ça ?

- J'ai envie de passer à autre chose Alice. C'est pas parce que ton crétin de frère m'a quasi encastrée dans le frigo que je dois m'arrêter de vivre et que je n'ai plus le droit de venir te donner un coup de main quand tu m'invites

- Si je lui mets la main dessus il va s'en bouffer les doigts !

Elle me serra dans ses bras et mon angoisse s'envola presque instantanément.

- Bon, je dois faire quoi ?

- Rien, tu vas rejoindre les autres et je m'occupe d'amener les victuailles

Pas la peine de discuter avec elle, de toute façon je n'aurais pas le dessus ! J'allais donc dans la salle à manger m'asseoir aux côtés de mon amoureux qui plaça sa main directement sur ma cuisse, me faisant frissonner.

Alice déboula avec le premier plat et nous ordonna de nous servir avant de partir chercher la suite.

Le repas se passa superbement bien. Nous avons beaucoup ri et nous avons bien entendu parlé du réveillon qu'Alice voyait en grand, très grand, trop grand. Mais personne n'avait le cœur à la contre-dire et puis elle était douée pour tout ça donc autant la laisser faire !

Nous étions reparti avec la seule consigne d'être habillés en blanc pour le passage à l'an neuf. Je n'étais pas fâchée de rentrer car j'étais vraiment crevée. Je laissais donc Jake conduire pour le retour, retour pendant lequel je m'endormis.

**oXoXo**

Encore deux jours et les fêtes de fin d'année seront déjà de l'histoire ancienne. Je pestais devant ma garde-robe à la recherche de quelque chose de blanc pouvant être porté à une soirée d'Alice. Pas de bol pour moi, j'avais toutes les couleurs ou presque sauf le blanc. Avec ma maladresse, c'était trop risqué ! Je rejoignis Jake dans le salon et me jetais dans le canapé en soufflant. Il quitta son magazine de sports extrêmes des yeux et m'observa perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

- Alice et ses idées ! J'ai rien de blanc moi !

- Pareil pour moi et alors ? On ira faire du shopping demain en sortant du boulot

- J'aime pas faire les boutiques... c'est le boulot d'Alice ça normalement !

Il attrapa mon bras et me colla contre lui. Ce que je pouvais aimer ça moi !

- Fais pas ta difficile hein, et puis c'est pour faire plaisir à Alice alors tu peux bien faire cet effort non ?

- OK ça va, mais on entre et on sort, pas du tout les nerfs à faire plus moi...

Jake embrassa mes cheveux et me serra contre lui encore plus fort. Je ne savais presque plus bouger les bras de cette façon. Je le sentais rire aux mouvements de son torse, il me préparait quelque chose !

- Moi c'est dans autre chose que je rentrerais et sortirais bien...

Je piquais un fard et me débattais pour pouvoir me libérer de son emprise. Il riait de plus en plus et ses forces s'affaiblirent assez pour que je puisse me dégager. Je le toisais durement mais au fond, j'avais autant envie de rire que lui !

- Tu n'es qu'un affreux pervers ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça !

Il se calma un peu et fit la moue. Je me retins de sauter sur sa bouche... Suppôt de Satan !

- Pas vrai! Je pense aussi à manger et à faire du sport !

- Ouais, un vrai mec quoi !

- Dis que je ne te plais pas comme ça

Je ne résistais plus à ses lèvres et lui sautais dessus pour y goûter. Entre deux baisers, j'arrivais tout de même à articuler un « jamais » diablement sexy. Je pouvais sentir Jake devenir dur contre moi et je n'en étais que plus excitée. Un râle sortit de ma gorge et Jacob se décolla de moi. Je voulais que nous continuions sur notre lancée mais il me repoussa doucement. Je le regardais incrédule. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien... c'est juste que je n'ai pas encore été courir...

- Excuse minable. La pire que j'ai jamais entendue !

- T'es pas encore allé courir ? Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

- Non non je t'assure. D'ailleurs j'y vais comme ça je serais revenu avant 21 heures

Je le regardais se diriger dans l'entrée, enfiler ses baskets et sa veste thermique et quitter l'appartement en me faisant un petit signe de la main. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant. Je me repassais notre conversation à la recherche de la moindre chose que j'aurais dit -ou pas dit- pour le mettre dans cet état là mais rien. Rien ne me sautait au visage comme une évidence.

J'étais dans le canapé depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant et c'est à peine si j'avais bougé de ma place de départ. La sonnerie de mon portable m'informa que j'avais un message. Machinalement, je me levais et me dirigeais vers mon sac pour voir de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Le numéro affiché m'était inconnu mais je décidais de quand même le lire.

_« On doit parler, j'ai été con... »_

Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir la provenance de ce message. En tout cas, c'était clair pour moi. Et dès cet instant, je savais que je n'arriverais pas à lui dire non. Mes doigts s'activaient sur le clavier et j'envoyais ma réponse sans trop y réfléchir.

_« 16h30 demain, Starbucks Coffee du centre commercial »_

Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre message arriva.

_« J'y serai. A demain. E »_

Et merde ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

**POV Jacob**

Je ne sais pas comment j'y étais arrivé mais je l'avais fait. J'avais réussi à repousser Bella et quelque part j'étais fier de moi.

Je courais à bonne allure et ça me faisait un bien fou, ça me vidait la tête de toutes les pensées parasites pour n'y laisser que ce qui était important. Mon avenir avec Bella. Ça semble un peu confus à première vue mais en fait, c'est très simple. Je veux juste m'assurer avant de faire le grand saut que ce que je vis avec elle n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe. Je veux savoir si je suis capable de lui résister et de toujours éprouver la même chose pour elle. Et vice versa... Et là, ça commençait bien vu que je ne lui avais pas accordé son moment sex et pourtant, je ne pensais qu'à elle maintenant. J'augmentais la cadence de mes foulées pour avoir fini mon tour plus rapidement, je voulais la retrouver au plus vite et lui expliquer mon comportement. Comme je la connais, Bella doit certainement flipper à l'appartement...

**POV Bella**

Je tournais en rond en me rongeant les ongles et en tenant fermement mon portable dans la main. J'attendais que Jake rentre mais pourquoi au juste ? Je n'avais pas encore décidé si j'allais lui parler de mon rendez-vous avec Edward ou pas. J'en étais encore à peser le pour et le contre quand j'entendis la clef dans la serrure et que je le vis entrer dans l'appartement, tout sourire. Je le laissais s'approcher sans pour autant changer de position. Il m'encercla de ses grands bras et je pouvais sentir la chaleur de l'effort émaner de lui. Je fermais les yeux et me blottis instinctivement contre lui. Jake se détacha de mes bras et m'entraina à sa suite sans le salon. Je le regardais sans mot dire et il me fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu veux peut-être que j'aille prendre une douche avant que je ne t'explique ce qui se passe ?

Bordel non ! Je m'en fichais qu'il sente le mâle ou la fouine, tout ce que je voulais c'était être au courant de ce qui n'allait pas, ou mieux être rassurée. Je hochais la tête rapidement de gauche à droite et il prit ma main dans la sienne.

- OK alors je voudrais que tu m'écoutes

Ça commençait mal pour moi. À tous les coups il allait me dire qu'il ne voulait pas continuer ou pire qu'il ne m'aimait pas ! Je déglutis péniblement et j'attendais la suite.

- Je sais que je t'ai surpris tout à l'heure en te repoussant mais c'est que j'ai de bonnes raisons. Enfin, au moins une...

- Laquelle ?

Wahou, j'étais arrivée à sortir quelque chose de cohérent de ma bouche ! Comme quoi les miracles existent...

- Je voulais me tester

- Te tester ?

- Oui. Je voulais voir si c'était bel et bien ce que je croyais entre nous. Pas juste une histoire de sexe mais bien quelque chose de sérieux

- Je ne comprends pas très bien Jacob. Je suis un peu à l'ouest pour tout te dire

- Je comprends ma puce mais tu vois, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie serait de ruiner tout ce qu'il y a entre nous pour une simple question de partenariat sexuel qui ne serait rien d'autre que ça. Je voulais m'assurer que notre histoire est belle et bien basée sur des sentiments plus profonds que ceux qu'on éprouve pour son encas sexuel occasionnel. Tu comprends mieux comme ça ?

Et moi qui me faisais des films... Et depuis quand un mec parle-t-il de cette façon ? M'en fous, c'est le mien ! Alors...

- Alors tu voulais juste te prouver que tu m'aimes ? Pour ce que je suis et non pour ce qu'on fait ensemble ?

- C'est un peu ça

- Et ta conclusion ?

Jacob porta ma main à ses lèvres et comme au restaurant, embrassa chacun de mes doigts avant d'appuyer plus longuement ses lèvres sur le dos de ma main. Mon cœur se remit à battre normalement et je respirais à nouveau. Depuis quand j'avais arrêté d'ailleurs ?

- Je suis arrivé à m'éloigner de toi et durant toute ma course, une seule chose me trottait dans la tête... toi et l'avenir que nous avons tous les deux ensemble. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, avec tes qualités et tes défauts et même si j'adore te faire l'amour, ça ne reste pour moi que la cerise au sommet de mon gâteau

Je lâchais un grand soupir de soulagement et Jake se mit à rire sans retenue.

Mon portable glissa au sol et Jake voulu se baisser pour me le ramasser. Seulement, prise par un soudain mouvement de panique, je le repoussais pour me jeter dessus. J'étais confuse et Jake l'était tout autant. Ses sourcils relevés et sa main toujours tendue vers le sol, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. C'est donc lui qui rompit ce silence pesant.

- Et bien, je savais que les femmes avaient une relation particulière avec leurs portables mais toi, tu dois vraiment l'aimer !

Je me levais en lui souriant et je glissais le portable dans ma poche. Il fallait que je change de sujet, et vite !

- Je vais préparer le dîner, toi vas te doucher !

D'un geste gracieux et avec beaucoup de souplesse, Jacob se jeta hors du canapé et courut presque dans la salle de bain. Je pouvais l'entendre imiter James Brown sous le jet d'eau et je me mis à sangloter appuyée contre le plan de travail. Jamais mon portable ne m'avait parut aussi lourd dans ma poche et à cette idée, les larmes coulaient encore plus sur mes joues. Il me fallait une excuse maintenant pour demain parce que je devais régler ce bordel dans lequel je m'étais mise toute seule. Je me repris tant bien que mal et commençais à sortir les ingrédients du frigo pour notre repas. Jacob sortit de la douche en chantant toujours cet indémodable refrain de James et rien que de le voir aussi joyeux et heureux me fit me sentir encore plus mal que je ne l'étais. Et pourtant, je ne trouvais pas le moyen de lui dire la vérité, j'avais trop peur qu'il n'interprète mal mes intentions envers Edward et que cela ne détruise notre couple. Et pourtant, même cette perspective plutôt noire ne me freinait pas dans ma démarche d'aller le voir et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. Ensuite, libre à moi de couper court au reste et de lui dire qu'il n'y a que Jake qui compte...

Il dressa le couvert et en passant derrière moi, embrassa la base de ma nuque. J'en eus des frissons et mon envie de pleurer remonta en force en moi. Je décidais alors d'apporter la salade de riz à table et de retourner en cuisine vérifier la cuisson de nos blancs de poulet.

Nous mangions en silence et chacun de mes regards vers lui me déchirait un peu plus le cœur. Comment les sentiments et la raison d'une seule personne pouvaient à ce point être différents ? Jamais je ne le comprendrais. Jake rangea la vaisselle dans la machine tandis que je rangeais les restes au frigo. J'avais à peine touché à mon assiette et il me le fit remarquer.

- Ça va mon ange ? T'as quasi rien avalé

Je haussais les épaules en maudissant la boule qui me bouchait la gorge.

- Oui oui ça va. C'est juste que de cuisiner ça m'a un peu coupé l'appétit...

- Ah... Bon, tu veux qu'on regarde la télé ?

- A vrai dire, je crois que je vais me faire couler un bain et que je vais aller me coucher ensuite. Demain c'est chargé pour moi et j'ai envie de partir à l'heure

- OK ben profites alors de ton bain !

Jacob m'embrassa et sauta par dessus le dossier du canapé pour atterrir lourdement dedans. Il prit la télécommande et commença sa séance de zapping.

J'avais pris soin de verrouiller la porte, juste au cas où... Plantée devant mon miroir, un seul mot me venait à l'esprit: dégoût. Je me dégoûtais ! Je glissais dans l'eau et me remis à pleurer comme une enfant.

La nuit, j'avais tourné dans mon lit sans trouver le sommeil réparateur auquel j'avais besoin. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je voyais le visage qu'aurait Jake s'il découvrait le pot-aux-roses. Et d'un autre côté, j'essayais de me convaincre que je ne faisais rien de mal, j'allais juste rencontrer un « ami » pour discuter.

**oXoXo**

Jamais une journée ne m'avait paru autant s'éterniser que celle-ci. À vrai dire, je n'étais pas du tout concentrée sur mon boulot, trop préoccupée par ma rencontre avec Edward de l'après-midi.

J'avais appelé Jake un peu plus tôt pour lui dire que je quittais le bureau plus tôt que prévu et qu'on se retrouverait au centre commercial comme prévu et il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce que je comptais faire sans lui. Intérieurement, je ne pouvais que l'en remercier car je me savais incapable de lui mentir sur mes raisons « officielles ». Bien que je ne voyais toujours pas le mal dans ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, je savais pertinemment que rien que l'évocation du nom d'Edward ferait un mal de chien à mon amour et ça je ne pouvais le cautionner !

Vers 16h15, je ramassais mes affaires et sortais de mon bureau en souhaitant une bonne fin de journée à mes collègues. Dans l'ascenseur, je me surpris à imaginer ce que donnerait un Jake nous tombant dessus au Starbucks... Puis je me repris car sans ça j'aurais vite fait de remonter me cacher sous mon bureau !

Sur le chemin du centre commercial, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire. J'avais décidé d'abandonner la chose et d'y aller au feeling quand j'atteignis la devanture du café, et cette fois, je me mis à espérer qu'il ne viendrait pas, se rendant subitement compte que c'était une idée stupide et que nous n'avions rien à nous dire, tout simplement. J'avais fini par me convaincre de cela lorsqu'une main plutôt timide se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant faire volte-face.

- Du calme Bella, ce n'est que moi...

- Edward... Tu m'as fait peur !

- J'ai cru m'en apercevoir oui

- La faute à qui ? La dernière fois que tu t'es approché aussi près de moi tu m'as plaqué contre un frigo et tu m'as giflé...

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux et trouva un intérêt soudain à ses chaussures. Se sentirait-il coupable pour tout ça ? Ça ne serait que justice après tout...

- On entre ? C'est en partie pour cela que je voulais te voir et discuter avec toi

- Je suis là alors autant en finir

Je le précédais dans le café et une serveuse nous plaça à une table rapidement. Je commandais un grand Caramel Macchiato histoire de calmer mes nerfs à vifs et Edward prit un thé. Tellement British...

On se regardait sans rien dire depuis quelques minutes et en voyant le temps passer, je me décidais à précipiter les choses car Jake n'allait plus tarder à quitter lui aussi les locaux d' Underworld. Et la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était qu'ils se croisent ici et maintenant !

- Alors Edward ? Tu te décides à me dire la raison de cette demande ? Je suppose que tu n'avais pas juste envie d'un café avec moi ?

- Effectivement. Je crois que je te dois des explications et des excuses pour ce qui est arrivé à Noël

- Tu crois ?

- OK, je te dois des excuses et des explications

Il but une longue gorgée de son thé et je fis pareil avec mon Caramel. L'ambiance était électrique et j'en venais à souhaiter que tout ça se termine rapidement, pour mes nerfs et pour ma santé mentale !

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire un scandale ce soir là mais quand j'ai vu la façon dont il te regardait, j'ai eu un coup de chaud et j'ai voulu me venger

- Te venger ? Mais de qui ou de quoi ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a quitté. Même si notre histoire n'a pas été réglée avec des mots, j'ai estimé que le fait que tu couches avec la secrétaire de ton père et que tu partes avec elle sans rien dire était bel et bien le point final à tout ce que nous avions vécu !

Il regardait ses mains triturant sa tasse à présent. Pour quelqu'un qui avait des choses à me dire il restait bien silencieux...

- Je sais tout ça Bella. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tanya m'a fait miroiter une vie que je voulais obtenir dans laquelle je serais important et pas seulement « le fils de », et en échange elle s'est servie de moi pour atteindre ses propres objectifs. J'ai été con, très con mais ce qui est fait est fait et je n'ai malheureusement pas le pouvoir de revenir en arrière pour tout empêcher

Edward posa sa main sur la mienne et j'eus un mouvement de recul, comme si son contact m'avait brûlé. Son regard s'éteint un peu plus et il referma le poing sur la table sans rien rajouter. Espérait-il vraiment que je lui retombe dans les bras ?

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de revenir en arrière de toute façon Edward. Je suis bien maintenant. Heureuse et amoureuse. Et ce qui est arrivé à la soirée de ta sœur me conforte dans mon choix. J'aime Jacob depuis longtemps mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je ne dis pas que notre histoire n'a rien représenté pour moi car je mentirais mais elle m'a permis de me rendre compte de ce que je laissais passer et je me suis empressée de remédier à cela

J'avais senti mes joues rosir sous l'effet de cet aveu fait à mon ex-amant. Après tout, j'étais simplement en train de lui avouer que j'en aimais un autre et ça depuis tellement longtemps que s'en était le cas pendant notre liaison ! Pas très psychologue mais au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair et honnête !

- OK, je crois que j'ai bien compris maintenant. Tu ne me reviendras pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Aucune chance non

Cette phrase était sortie plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu mais ça reflétait bien mon état d'esprit, je n'appartenais plus qu'à une seule personne, Jacob Black.

J'étais tellement décontenancée par mon attitude que je ne l'avais pas senti poser sa main à nouveau sur la mienne et du coup je n'avais pas pris le temps de la retirer une fois encore. Edward en profita pour serrer mes doigts avec les siens m'empêchant de fuir. Son regard était perçant et glacial, il tentait de voir si je plaisantais ou si j'étais bel et bien sérieuse. Un sentiment d'angoisse et d'anxiété s'immisça en moi et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite pour compenser mon stress.

- Edw...

- Une dernière chose puis je te laisse tranquille

- Quoi ?

- Tu acceptes mes excuses ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix là parce que si je lui disais non, j'allais me retrouver coincée ici encore des heures, et des heures je n'en avais plus en stock ! Mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas envie de les lui accorder ses excuses car il m'avait tellement fait souffrir que je ne pouvais décemment pas passer l'éponge sur tout en un coup. Le visage de Jake apparut devant mes yeux et je me décidais à être clémente envers lui afin de pouvoir aller retrouver celui que j'aime vraiment. Je posais donc mon autre main sur la sienne et je pressais ses doigts à mon tour. Je lui souris tendrement et poussais un petit soupir de soulagement plus que de contentement. Edward sourit à son tour et resserra un peu plus sa prise sur ma main. Son regard se radoucit quelque peu et les battements de mon cœur redevinrent plus ou moins normaux.

- Je les accepte Edward. Je sais que tu es malheureux et tout ce que je te souhaite maintenant c'est de te trouver et de trouver quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux

Je pensais que tout cela était enfin fini mais Edward se redressa sur sa chaise et posa un baiser sur ma joue tout en maintenant mes mains dans les siennes. Je rosis encore mais plus par réflexe que parce que cela me faisait de l'effet. Et c'est à cet instant que ma vie bascula dans l'enfer... Quelqu'un se racla la gorge à côté de nous et je n'eus pas longtemps à réfléchir pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Je tournais la tête vers Jacob qui avait les traits défigurés par la colère, l'incompréhension et la tristesse. J'arrachais mes mains de l'emprise d'Edward et mon regard alla de l'un à l'autre sans cesse.

- Bella ? Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Aucun son, aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche et pourtant tout un discours était en train de défiler dans ma tête. Edward me regardait à son tour un peu incrédule puis il ouvrit la bouche bée comme s'il avait compris la situation juste à l'instant.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Il ne savait pas que nous nous voyions aujourd'hui ?

Mes yeux allaient toujours de l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir se fixer et c'est seulement quand je vis les poings crispés de Jake le long de son corps que je sortis de ma transe.

- Bella ?

- Jake ! C'est pas ce que tu pourrais croire ! J'ai accepté de le voir parce qu'il voulait qu'on s'explique c'est tout !

- Et pourquoi me l'avoir caché alors ?

- Parce que je savais comment tu réagirais

- Et comment je réagis là tu crois ? Hein ?

Il était de plus en plus furieux et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire pour faire descendre toute cette pression. Je me levais alors de ma chaise et je me plantais devant lui. Mon regard le suppliait de m'écouter mais au lieu de ça il me bouscula légèrement pour se poser devant Edward, toujours assis sur sa chaise, spectateur de ce mélodrame dont il était l'instigateur. Jacob pointa son doigt dans sa direction et prit deux grandes bouffées d'air.

- Tu auras eu ce que tu voulais depuis le début Cullen, tu peux être fier de toi ! Ça t'auras à ce point défrisé de nous voir heureux ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté hein ? Oh et puis je veux même pas le savoir ! Vous vous serez assez foutu de moi tous les deux !

J'encaissais difficilement ce que j'entendais pour la simple et bonne raison que rien de ce qu'il venait de dire n'était vrai. J'étais venue sans le lui dire certes mais c'était pour mettre les choses au point avec Edward et non pour lui faire du mal quoiqu'il en pense !

Jake passa devant moi sans un regard et mon cœur se déchira en deux. Lorsqu'il se stoppa, je repris espoir mais j'allais bien vite déchanter... Il me toisa durement.

- Je rentre prendre mes affaires, pas la peine de me suivre

- Mais Jake... tu ne comprends pas...

- Stop ! Tais-toi ! Y a rien à comprendre, c'est fini c'est tout ! Je rentre chez moi où on ne me prend pas pour un con. J'espère que tu seras heureuse Bella...

Le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds et c'est impuissante que j'assistais au départ de cet homme pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie il y a peu et encore maintenant ! La pression était trop forte pour moi et tout ce qui venait d'être dit avait fini par achevé le peu de raison qu'il me restait. Je sentis le vertige m'envahir et ma vue se troubla avant que je ne sois aspirée dans un grand trou noir. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est la sensation d'être retenue fermement mais aussi délicatement et une voix qui m'appelle au loin. Mais pas _sa_ voix...

* * *

><p><em>C'est assez cruel de couper là je sais mais il fallait bien que je scinde cet énorme chapitre quelque part... (gniarfgniarfgniarf) ^^ <em>

_pour les reviews, c'est à votre bon coeur ! ;)_


	10. Chap 8 And Happy New Year ! (2)

_Se rabibocheront, se rabibocheront pas ? à vous de lire ! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>POV Jacob<strong>

17h15. Je n'allais plus pouvoir attendre longtemps avant de me précipiter sur mes affaires et partir à la rencontre de Bella. Nous avions rendez-vous pour faire les boutiques pour la soirée d'Alice et je n'allais manquer ça pour rien au monde car j'avais bien envie de lui faire faire le grand jeu avec les sous-vêtements et tout le reste ! Nous n'avions rendez-vous qu'à 18h mais j'avais envie de passer d'abord par le _Starbucks Coffee_ pour lui prendre quelque chose car s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que Bella est accro à la caféine encore plus qu'à moi !

Elle m'avait appelé un peu plus tôt pour me prévenir qu'elle serait au centre commercial plus tôt que moi et tout un tas de raisons m'avait poursuivi durant cette journée comme un repérage vite fait de sa tenue, un essayage pour une petite surprise coquine qu'elle me ferait ce soir ou plus tard, et même un simple achat pour un petit cadeau de dernière minute. J'avais vraiment pensé à tout sauf à ça... En arrivant au café, mon regard fut attiré par deux personnes. Le jeune homme venait de se tendre sur sa chaise pour embrasser délicatement la joue de sa compagne et elle rougissait comme une collégienne. Soudain, comme si ma conscience avait enfin enregistré l'information, le couple que je trouvais si attendrissant me fit sortir de mes gonds car ils avaient un visage, un vrai. Et je n'étais pas en train de rêver non. Edward vient d'embrasser Bella et ils se tiennent par la main !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je quitte la file pour me planter devant leur table. Je me racle la gorge pour leur signifier ma présence et comme je m'y attendais, aucun des deux n'est capable de me donner une justification correcte quant à leur comportement et à leur présence ici. Les maigres tentatives d'explication de Bella me mettent encore plus hors de moi car je sens qu'elle s'enfonce encore plus dans son mensonge. Et dire que je pensais qu'on serait débarrassé de Cullen après la scène qu'il nous a fait à Noël, que je peux être con ! En fait tout ça n'était qu'un jeu et je suis le pigeon. Seulement plus pour longtemps car je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici. Ma décision est prise, je rentre chez moi. J'ai encore seulement la décence de le dire à Bella et je m'en vais sans me retourner. Cette fois sera la dernière où elle me fera souffrir.

Je rentre à l'appartement et me dirige immédiatement vers la chambre. J'attrape les sacs de sport sous le lit et dans le placard et je me mets à les remplir avec mes affaires. Je jette tout sans faire attention et ce n'est que lorsque je passe devant le miroir en pied que je me rends compte que les larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Je regarde mes mains qui tiennent encore des vêtements roulés en boule et je relâche le tout, m'apercevant que je tremble comme une feuille. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et ma tête se niche dans mes mains. Je pleure à chaudes larmes sans pouvoir m'arrêter parce que je me rends compte maintenant de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que j'ai dit. J'ai laissé tomber Bella sans même attendre qu'elle me parle. Je l'ai jugée sans attendre parce qu'elle était en _sa_ compagnie. Je suis certain que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, jamais je n'aurais réagi de la sorte. Mais comme il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen, je m'étais emporté sans autre cérémonie.

Un coup d'œil sur le radio-réveil m'indique que je suis à la maison depuis plus d'une heure et je n'ai toujours pas entendu le bruit de la clé de Bella dans la serrure. Je me souviens alors de lui avoir demandé de ne pas me suivre et la connaissant, elle ne le fera pas. Je m'inquiète parce que je ne sais pas où elle est. Est-ce que Cullen est encore avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il essaye de la monter contre moi ? Franchement, je ne crois pas qu'elle en ai encore besoin, avec ce qui vient de se passer, même moi je me fuirais ! Je me relève du lit et décide de terminer mes bagages. Mes sacs sont posés dans l'entrée et je décide d'aller attendre Bella sur la terrasse, comme j'en ai l'habitude quand quelque chose me dérange. Mon portable sonne quelques secondes plus tard. C'est Alice. Bella a dû l'appeler. À moins que ça ne soit Edward.

- Allô ?

_- Je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé ?_

- Pourquoi ?

_- Parce que Bella pleure depuis plus d'une heure et elle est inconsolable. Elle dit qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé, que tu es parti et que sa vie est finie_

- Elle a dit ça ?

_- Elle me fait peur Jake alors s'il-te-plait, ramènes-toi à la maison le plus vite possible_

- D'accord Al, j'arrive

Je raccrochais lentement, comme un zombie. Je rentrais alors dans le salon et me dirigeais machinalement vers les albums photos de Bella. Elle en avait commencé un autre, le soir même où j'étais revenu. Mon cœur se serra et mes yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau. Tant de bons moments jetés aux orties pour quoi ? Pour rien parce que rien ne s'était passé. Il n'y avait que moi et ma jalousie paranoïaque déplacée pour voir des complots là où il n'y en a pas et faire souffrir ceux que j'aime et qui m'aiment. Je laissais l'album ouvert posé sur le canapé et j'attrapais mes clés et ma veste d'un seul geste bien décidé à réparer mes conneries, enfin si on m'en laissait l'occasion bien entendu !

Durant tout le trajet, je cherchais comment j'allais bien pouvoir me faire pardonner auprès de Bella pour ce que j'avais bien pu lui dire. Des phrases bateau comme « je t'aime », « il n'y a que toi », « pardonnes-moi je ne suis qu'un con », « je ne recommencerais plus » me semblaient vraiment mais vraiment pas appropriées à la situation et j'avais fini par abandonner l'idée de préparer mon coup quand je fis crisser les pneus de la Chevrolet sur les dalles gelées de l'entrée du Manoir. Je manquais de me fendre le crâne sur le sol en glissant par deux fois mais ce qui me faisait encore plus peur, c'est la réaction d'Alice quand je sonnerai à la porte et qu'elle viendrait m'ouvrir... Et effectivement, j'avais vraiment de quoi m'inquiéter ! Je n'avais pas ôté mon doigt de la sonnette que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une petite furie m'attrapa par le col pour me faire entrer rapidement. Dire que j'étais surpris est un euphémisme ! Alice me plaqua contre le chambranle de la porte et si ses yeux avaient été des revolvers et bien je ne serais plus là pour raconter mon histoire !

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur mon torse et je déglutis bruyamment. Jasper se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte séparant le hall du séjour et il avait l'air de prendre un pied dingue le salopard !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Jacob Black ? Pourquoi est-elle dans un état pareil ?

- Elle est venue toute seule chez toi ?

- Bien sûr que non abruti ! C'est mon frère qui me l'a ramenée ! Elle était dans les vapes et quand elle s'est réveillée, elle s'est mise à pleurer et ne s'est plus arrêtée. Je comprenais rien à ce qu'elle racontait alors j'ai interrogé Edward et il m'a dit que tu l'avais quittée dans le _Starbucks Coffee_ du centre commercial, comme ça sur un coup de tête. Non mais t'es pas bien ma parole ?

- C'est pas tout à fait ça Alice. En fait, je les ai surpris dans le café. Ils se tenaient la main et il l'a embrassée ! Quand je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils fichaient là, ils ont été incapable de me répondre et j'ai vu rouge. J'ai cru que...

- T'as cru qu'Edward avait remis le couvert avec Bella derrière ton dos c'est ça ?

- Oui...

Je regardais mes pieds parce qu'au moment où Alice énonçait les faits, je me rendais compte de l'absolu ridicule de la situation.

- J'ai fait le con je crois

- Tu crois ? Moi je suis certaine ! Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'entrer là-dedans et de tout faire pour te faire pardonner tu m'entends ? Je suis sérieuse Jacob, si tu ne lui dis pas que tu l'aime et que tu regrettes tout ce qui c'est passé, tu risque ta vie ! Bella est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu et je refuse de la voir souffrir comme je l'ai vu quand tu es parti et que mon stupide frère en a profité, est-ce bien clair ?

- Alice, rien n'a jamais été aussi clair de toute ma vie ! Et crois-moi petit lutin diabolique, j'ai beau faire 2 ou 3 têtes de plus que toi, je sais que tu serais capable de me faire très mal ! Je ne suis pas revenu pour lui faire du mal non plus, je veux juste l'écouter et tout arranger parce que je l'aime

- Je préfère ça. Bon file avant qu'elle n'inonde mon salon de ses larmes !

Alice se mit de côté pour me laisser passer et Jasper fit de même quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur. J'entrais alors dans le salon en marchant doucement, comme sur des œufs. Bella était allongée sur le canapé, repliée sur elle-même. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et tout son corps était secoué de spasmes. Je me répugnais de la mettre dans un état pareil. Elle ne le méritait pas. Edward était assis sur l'accoudoir à sa tête et il lui caressait les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Je retins un grognement assez bestial du mieux que je pus mais un raclement de gorge se fit quand même entendre. Edward releva la tête vers moi et stoppa immédiatement ses caresses. Il se leva et Bella le regarda faire. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de ma présence, elle se redressa dans le canapé et s'essuya rapidement le visage du revers de son pull. Edward s'éloigna en nous disant que nous avions des choses à nous dire. Il n'avait pas tord, loin de là ! Je n'avais toujours pas bougé de ma place quand il quitta la pièce, j'attendais que Bella m'en donne l'autorisation. Au lieu de cela, elle quitta son cocon et se dirigea vers moi, lentement, comme pour bien se rendre compte que c'était moi.

- Jake ?

- Oui Bella

- Tu m'as dit que tu partais, que tu rentrais chez toi

- J'ai changé d'avis

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ici chez moi. Ici et avec toi...

- Avec moi ? Mais tu m'as dit...

- Je sais... Je sais. J'ai dit que c'était fini mais je ne mesurais pas mes paroles. J'étais en colère et affreusement triste aussi. Je croyais t'avoir perdu alors j'ai essayé de paraitre le plus fort des deux

Bella avait encore fait un pas et je m'étais décidé à en faire de même. Si je tendais le bras, je pourrais la toucher et avec encore un pas, je pourrais la serrer dans mes bras.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien, tu n'as rien fait si ce n'est vouloir me protéger. C'est moi qui ai vu le mal où il n'était pas

- à cause d'Edward ?

- Entre autre oui. Je sais ce qui c'est passé entre vous et j'ai vu rouge quand je l'ai vu t'embrasser. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir la vie sans toi Bella et j'ai cru qu'il t'avait repris à moi. Et puis je ne t'ai pas laisser t'exprimer non plus... je suis désolé

Elle termina de réduire l'espace entre nous et je la serrais dans mes bras comme si c'était la première fois, ou plutôt la dernière fois. Je la respirais fortement tandis que ses larmes mouillaient ma chemise. Elle sanglotait fort mais elle stoppa net lorsqu'une de mes propres larmes roula sur son crâne. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux brillants et passa un doigt sur mes joues humides. Je lui souris timidement et écrasais mes lèvres sur son front.

- Alors toi aussi tu pleures ?

- Drôle de question ma puce ! Mais oui, moi aussi je pleure

- Pour quelle raison ?

- J'ai eu peur de te perdre jusqu'à il y a 30 secondes !

Bella effleura mes lèvres des siennes et je me sentis à nouveau vivre. Et dire que j'avais failli tout foutre en l'air ! Tout ça parce que je n'avais pas voulu l'écouter plus tôt et que j'avais laisser ma rage et ma colère prendre le dessus... Je l'attrapais par la main et je nous dirigeais vers le canapé. Nous nous y asseyons et j'invitais Bella à me raconter ce qui c'était vraiment passé aujourd'hui.

- T'es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

- Oui, il le faut

- OK

Elle triturait ses mains comme une enfant qui a fait des bêtises et qui est prise en flagrant délit. Je ne voudrais jamais oublier cette image de la femme-enfant qu'elle peut être parfois.

- Quand tu es parti faire ton footing hier soir, j'ai reçu un message d'Edward me demandant une rencontre car il devait me parler. Au début je voulais refuser vu comment ça c'était passé la dernière fois mais j'ai finalement cédé. Tu me connais, une vraie Mère-Thérèsa quand je m'y mets... Puis j'ai réalisé que si tu t'en rendais compte, tu allais certainement moins apprécier que moi et que ça allait créer des problèmes alors j'ai décidé de ne rien te dire et de voir d'abord comment ça se passerait

- C'était donc ça ton excuse pour partir plus tôt du bureau ?

- Effectivement... J'ai essayé de me convaincre toute la journée que je ne faisais rien de mal, et à vrai dire, je le crois toujours, et finalement on s'est vu et la suite tu la connais

- Bella, tu n'as rien à te reprocher car tu sais aussi bien que moi que si tu me l'avais dit, je t'aurais interdit d'y aller. En tout cas seule. Après ce qu'il t'a fait, je n'ai aucune confiance en lui

Ses yeux marron se posèrent encore une fois directement sur mon cœur. Ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas craquer !

- Par contre, j'aurais dû avoir plus confiance en toi. Tu es loin d'être comme lui mais j'ai vraiment eu peur

- Je comprends. On va dire qu'on est en tord tous les deux alors et on oublie tout ?

- Avec plaisir !

Bella vint se caler dans mes bras et j'entendis le bruit d'une porte claquer un peu plus loin. Ma main à couper qu'Edward n'en a pas perdu une miette !

- On rentre ?

- Bonne idée, je suis crevée

Elle ramassa ses chaussures et comme si je la trouvais encore trop fragile pour marcher ou faire quoique se soit d'autre, je la soulevais du canapé et je la collais contre mon torse, peut être un peu trop fort mais c'est ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

Sur le chemin qui nous séparait de la porte d'entrée, personne ne fit d'apparition. Alice et Jasper devaient être montés et j'avais entendu Edward partir. J'attrapais alors le manteau de Bella et le jetais rapidement sur elle pour la couvrir. En sortant, je vis qu'il s'était remis à neiger. Je tentais un regard rapide vers le ciel noir et éteint de toutes ses lumières habituelles et je m'engouffrais sur le chemin vers la camionnette. J'ouvris la portière sans grand ménagement et j'installais Bella sur la banquette. Elle s'était endormie et je n'avais nullement l'envie de la réveiller. Je me glissais sur le siège et je mis le contact, difficilement. _Note pour plus tard, offrir une nouvelle voiture à Bella ! _

Arrivés devant chez nous, Bella soupira longuement. Je crus un instant qu'elle s'était réveillée mais en fait il s'agissait des restes de ses sanglots. Je l'observais avec douceur et je replaçais une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Les pourtours de ses yeux étaient encore rouge et gonflés d'avoir autant pleuré. Je me maudissais alors instantanément. Je lui avais promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal et pourtant c'était ce que je m'étais évertué à faire aujourd'hui, lui crachant des choses horribles à la figure comme si elle ne comptait pas.

Je la portais à nouveau jusqu'à l'intérieur et notre portier m'aida en appelant l'ascenseur pour moi. Je l'en remerciais du bout des lèvres et me dépêchais d'y entrer pour nous ramener chez nous. Bella frotta son visage contre mon cou et des images de ce que nous avions fait dans ce même ascenseur me revinrent en tête... Je cherchais les clés de l'appartement quand elle se réveilla enfin pour de bon. D'abord un peu perdue, elle se rendit vite compte du lieu dans lequel nous étions. Elle se laissa glisser de mes bras, me facilitant la tâche de mes recherches et très vite, nous rentrions chez nous. Bella se stoppa dans l'entrée et se remit à pleurer sans raison. Je me jetais alors sur elle et la pris par les épaules, la tournant face à moi. Je pouvais presque me mettre à genoux pour être face à elle tant la différence de taille était marquante.

- Bella mon ange qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle sanglotait de plus belle, incapable de dire ou de faire quoique se soit d'autre. Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement là... J'allais la serrer dans mes bras quand elle tendit le sien en direction de mes sacs, ceux que j'avais laissé dans l'entrée au cas où elle ne voudrait plus de moi après notre dispute...

- Tu... tu voulais... tu voulais partir...

Je la calais dans mes bras et je me laissais tomber à genoux, comme j'aurais dû le faire dès le début. Je la serrais comme un damné mais je voulais qu'elle ressente tout l'amour que je pouvais bien avoir pour elle. Mais je n'allais pas lui mentir. À mon tour je me devais de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé quand je l'avais laissée avec Edward dans le café.

- C'est vrai, je ne vais pas te mentir

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et je me sentais désarçonné.

- Chut Bella. Arrête de pleurer s'il-te-plait et écoutes-moi

Elle s'apaisa une seconde pour me laisser en placer une.

- Je suis rentré à l'appartement pour prendre mes affaires et juste avant de partir, je me suis rendu compte que je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter et surtout sans m'en rendre compte. En fait, je réalisais inconsciemment que j'étais en train de tout gâcher et de perdre ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Toi. J'ai pris cinq minutes pour réfléchir à la situation et je me suis fait à l'idée d'être un de ces hommes complètement jaloux et possessif envers sa femme...

- Alors pourquoi tu as fait tes bagages ?

- Parce que je ne savais pas si tu allais pouvoir me pardonner d'avoir été un sale con et au cas où tu n'aurais plus voulu de moi, je voulais pouvoir partir en vitesse pour nous éviter à tous les deux de souffrir encore plus. Tu comprends ?

- Je comprends surtout que je veux, non que j'exige que tes affaires retrouvent leur place avant d'aller nous coucher !

J'éclatais de rire devant sa mine tout à fait déterminée à me faire faire ce qu'elle voulait et honnêtement, rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que de lui obéir ! Elle me fit lâcher prise et je me relevais sans mal. J'attrapais donc mes sacs et dans le même élan, je me dirigeais vers la chambre à coucher pour tout y ranger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoignis Bella dans le salon. Elle feuilletait l'album que j'avais laissé ouvert avant de partir. Son sourire effaça tous les bleus de mon âme. Elle tapota la place à ses côtés et sans rien dire, glissa l'album à moitié sur mes genoux. Nous regardions les clichés en les commentant régulièrement et en riant des plus cocasses. Une chose était flagrante néanmoins, nos regards ne pouvaient pas mentir, même ceux d'avant l'officialisation de notre relation. Bella se leva de sa place et je la regardais faire. Elle s'empara de son appareil photo et me le tendit. Je la regardais avec les sourcils relevés, une pointe d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Elle sourit largement et me le mit dans les mains.

- Faut immortaliser notre première dispute, pour la mettre dans l'album comme le reste

- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de me souvenir de cette journée Bella...

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai les yeux rouge et gonflés et que je ne ressemble à rien ?

- Non, absolument pas. C'est juste que j'aime pas les souvenirs qui me rappellent que je peux être très con des fois... Je préfère de loin ceux où tout le monde peut voir à quel point je t'aime et que tu comptes pour moi...

Elle se glissa sur mes genoux et crocheta ma nuque de ses petites mains blanches et froides. Ses lèvres pleines et roses s'écrasèrent sur les miennes et j'en profitais alors pour nous mitrailler avec l'appareil. Elle riait contre ma bouche et sans la quitter, essayait de me reprendre l'appareil des mains. Ses bras trop courts n'arrivaient même pas à ma main lorsque mon bras était tendu et ça me fit rire encore plus. Nous nous embrassions toujours alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de prendre l'avantage sur moi. Ses jambes passèrent de chaque côté de moi et elle se dressa pour prendre de la hauteur. Ce mouvement la rapprocha encore plus de mon corps et bientôt c'est une envie d'elle plus forte que d'habitude qui prit le dessus sur tout le reste. Elle dû le ressentir car au lieu de persévérer dans sa quête de l'appareil, elle posa sa main sur mon bras et remonta doucement vers mon épaule, faisant glisser le tissu de ma chemise sur ma peau et me faisant ainsi frissonner. Ses doigts agiles glissèrent dans mes cheveux, depuis ma nuque jusqu'au sommet de mon crâne, me faisant ronronner comme un chaton. Je déposais tant bien que mal l'engin sur la table basse en me penchant vers l'avant, maintenant Bella en place avec mon autre main et elle m'offrit son cou en basculant la tête en arrière dans le même mouvement. Je m'empressais d'y goûter et sa peau si fine à cet endroit me donna des envies bestiales. Je nous laissais retomber en arrière dans le canapé et elle réaffirma sa prise sur moi en serrant plus fort les cuisses. Mes doigts fouillaient sa chair sous son chemisier et déjà mon corps tout entier en réclamait davantage. Ses mains quittèrent mes cheveux pour se diriger vers les boutons de ma chemise qu'elle défit un à un, lentement, me faisant presque grogner de frustration. Je m'occupais toujours de la peau de son dos et je dus réfréner plusieurs fois l'envie de tout arracher pour la prendre sauvagement. Une fois ma chemise enfin ouverte, Bella frôla la peau de mon torse du bout des doigts me faisant gémir cette fois comme une adolescente. Elle sourit à nouveau contre ma bouche puis m'embrassa avec force et douceur mêlées. Nos langues se cherchaient et dansaient ensemble tandis qu'elle s'occupait d'ôter son propre chemisier. Elle ondulait profondément du bassin contre mon érection et moi je haletais toujours plus fort, pressant ses fesses de mes grandes mains. Bella faisait monter la tension entre nous et bon dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être douée à ce petit jeu !

Une fois son vêtement à terre, elle se releva et descendit du canapé, se tenant droite devant moi. Mes yeux parcouraient son corps tandis qu'elle déboutonnait son pantalon et qu'elle le laissait choir à son tour. Son shorty de dentelle noir me fit déglutir bruyamment déclenchant en elle un petit fou rire mais aussi la faisant rougir quelque peu. Adorable.

J'en profitais alors pour me soulever à mon tour et ôter moi aussi les derniers remparts qui sépareraient nos deux corps. Je me réinstallais dans le canapé, complètement nu, et le contact du cuir froid sur ma peau brûlante me fit sursauter un peu. J'attirais Bella entre mes jambes et je me penchais vers elle pour pouvoir embrasser son ventre et caresser sa peau si douce à certains endroits. Ses mains se perdirent une fois encore dans mes cheveux, tirant dessus lorsque ma bouche lui procurait des sensations agréables. Je crochetais les bords de son shorty et je le fis descendre lentement le long de ses cuisses puis de ses jambes, la faisant languir comme elle avec moi tout à l'heure. Son odeur m'enivrait et je ne résistais plus à l'attirer sur moi. Bella grimpa sur mes genoux à califourchon et j'en profitais pour passer mes mains dans son dos et dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Ses seins parfaitement dessinés pour mes mains trouvèrent refuge dans mes paumes et lorsque mes pouces cajolèrent leurs extrémités tendues par le désir, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et se cambra, en demandant davantage elle aussi. Nos sexes étaient collés l'un à l'autre, faisant monter la tension à force de frictions lascives. Bella grognait et murmurait mon nom entre ses lèvres et rien qu'à cette vue j'aurais pu jouir tant je la trouvais parfaite. Je relâchais ses seins de mes mains pour les laisser à mes lèvres et à ma langue demandeuse et fis glisser mes doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses fesses. Je la soulevais alors délicatement et la fit se positionner juste au-dessus de ma virilité dressée pour elle. Elle se laissa descendre doucement le long de ma verge nous arrachant des cris de plaisir. Je pris une seconde pour me redonner contenance afin de ne pas venir trop vite puis j'imprimais la cadence en maintenant ses hanches fermement. Bella avait glisser son index dans sa bouche et le suçait avec avidité tandis que son autre main jouait avec son téton. Je sentais mon sexe durcir encore plus en elle à force de la regarder et j'espérais juste pouvoir tenir assez longtemps pour la faire jouir avant de me laisser aller aussi. Sa main coula le long de son torse et s'arrêta juste à l'endroit où nos corps se rejoignaient. Je laissais une main glisser jusqu'à sa fesse que je pressais durement comme pour me décharger de cette tension qui avait tendance à trop s'accumuler. Bella trouva son paquet de nerfs et se mit à onduler plus fort sur moi, stimulant sa zone sensible. Je gardais les yeux grands ouverts pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. La voir ainsi me rendait dingue et je sentais que je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps. Mes mains se plaquèrent sur ses hanches à nouveau et je n'avais plus rien de tendre et de doux. Je voulais la marquer et lui faire sentir que je lui appartenais autant qu'elle m'appartenait, surtout après aujourd'hui.

- Jake... oui... oh mon...dieu...

- T'as raison bébé, c'est trop... bon...

- T'arrêtes pas, je... OUIIIII

Et c'est dans un grand n'importe quoi de cris, de grognements, de baisers et de jurons que nous laissions nos orgasmes prendre le dessus sur tout le reste. J'étais venu en elle avec une telle force qu'il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour retoucher terre. Bella s'était laissée tomber sur moi et nous étions restés imbriqués jusqu'à ce que mon érection ne disparaisse complètement. Elle se laissa glisser sur le canapé à mes côtés et elle se blottit dans mes bras. J'attrapais le plaid posé sur le porte-magazines et nous couvrais avec, juste le temps de retrouver nos esprits avant d'aller nous coucher pour de bon. Je caressais le bras de ma belle quand elle prit appui sur mon torse et qu'elle me fixa avec ses grands yeux chocolat. Je sentis une pointe d'inquiétude se frayer un chemin en moi et je m'empressais de lui demander ce qui se passait.

- Quoi ? Y a un problème ?

- Un problème ? Plutôt oui !

Là je commençais à paniquer. Je me redressais à mon tour et la fixais encore plus, attendant qu'elle me délivre enfin.

- Et bien vas-y, raconte quoi !

- C'est qu'on a toujours rien de blanc à se mettre pour la fête d'Alice !

Je me laissais retomber lourdement dans les coussins et je soufflais bruyamment de soulagement, entrainant Bella avec moi.

- Tu parles d'un problème ! Si ce n'est que ça, on ira faire les boutiques demain !

**oXoXo**

**POV Bella**

- Je ne suis pas convaincue. Mais alors pas du tout...

Je me regardais dans le miroir en pied de la boutique et plus je m'observais, plus j'étais persuadée que la vendeuse cherchait juste à conclure sa vente et non à me conseiller au mieux !

- Si si je vous assure, vous êtes ravissante !

OK, elle avait utilisé le mot « ravissante », ça voulait tout dire... Je fis demi-tour et je me dirigeais sans plus de cérémonie vers les cabines d'essayage, laissant la vendeuse souffler devant ma réaction. D'accord, ça devait bien faire la dixième que j'essayais mais là, elle commençait vraiment à me sortir par les yeux, elle !

Je me déshabillais rapidement tout en soufflant à mon tour et je pris une grande inspiration devant la robe suivante. Heureusement pour moi, c'était la dernière de la pile et surtout, je l'avais choisie moi-même. J'espérais sincèrement que celle-ci serait la bonne et ça juste pour lui clouer le bec ! Je l'enfilais donc soigneusement et je me contorsionnais pour atteindre la fermeture éclair que je remontais avec peine mais bien décidée à ne pas demander à la mégère une quelconque aide. Lorsque j'y arrivais enfin, je poussais un soupir de soulagement et je me réajustais avant de sortir de la cabine, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Je traversais le petit espace et les regards des autres clients de la boutique me confirmaient que mon choix était le bon. Je rougissais bien entendu mais je ne baissais pas les yeux comme à mon habitude. Je devais bien ça à ma relation avec Jake, je n'avais plus honte de moi, je ne me rabaissais plus sans cesse, et il fallait bien que je me l'avoue, ça fait un bien fou !

Je traversais donc la boutique de part en part, profitant de la présence des miroirs partout sur les murs pour m'observer déambuler le plus naturellement possible dans cette superbe création. Franchement, je suis loin d'être un modèle mais cette robe a dû être faite pour moi à en croire l'image que j'observais dans le miroir en face de moi. Je fis un dernier tour sur moi même avant de me mettre brièvement sur la pointe des pieds et de me laisser retomber en claquant dans mes mains, le sourire le plus triomphant que j'aie plaqué sur le visage. Je retournais à la cabine, bien décidée à repartir avec ma trouvaille et la vendeuse paru ravie de mon choix elle aussi. Son sourire sincère cette fois, me la rendit moins antipathique. De toute façon, avec ma trouvaille, ma journée ne pouvait plus être gâchée !

Je me rhabillais rapidement et lorsque j'arrivais à la caisse, ma robe était déjà empaquetée et prête à être emportée. Je réglais la note et la vendeuse me sourit en me soufflant le nom d'une petite boutique de lingerie qui selon elle, devait posséder quelque chose qui irait parfaitement avec ma tenue. Je rosis en prenant mon sac et en la remerciant pour sa patience. Finalement, je pouvais bien m'être trompée à son sujet.

Tout en marchant dans la galerie commerçante, je me demandais bien où pouvait en être Jake dans la recherche de son costume. Si trouver une robe de soirée blanche en cette saison n'était pas chose aisée, celle de trouver un costume en était encore moins une ! Mais après tout, c'était chacun sa galère ! Il n'aura qu'à se plaindre à Alice lorsqu'il la verra.

Mon sourire n'avait pas encore quitté mon visage lorsque je m'arrêtais devant la devanture d'une petite boutique dont le nom m'interpella. Il s'agissait du magasin dont la vendeuse m'avait parlé plus tôt, la « _Dolce Vita_ ». Je jetais un œil rapide autour de moi puis je grimpais les 2 marches avant de pousser la porte qui tinta joyeusement, annonçant mon entrée. Une jeune femme élancée et élégante sortit de derrière le comptoir sur lequel elle repliait de la lingerie fine. Elle s'avança vers moi en me tendant la main et en affichant le plus joli des sourires que j'ai vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! Sa bonne humeur faisait plaisir à voir et surtout, elle était contagieuse ! Mon sourire s'agrandit encore et je lui serrais la main très volontiers.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Anna. Soyez la bienvenue à la « _Dolce Vita_ » !

- Bonjour ! Merci pour cet accueil !

Elle relâcha ma main tout en continuant de me sourire.

- Je peux vous être utile à quelque chose ou je vous laisse plutôt regarder ?

Je me mordis la lèvre en baissant les yeux et je resserrais mon sac contenant la robe contre moi.

- A vrai dire, je viens d'une autre boutique où on m'a assuré que vous auriez quelque chose qui pourrait aller avec... ça

Je lui montrais le sac rapidement avant de le laisser retomber contre moi. Je tentais un regard vers Anna et elle me regarda avec douceur et compréhension, comme si elle avait tout de suite compris que c'était une première pour moi.

- Je vois... je crois ne pas me tromper en vous disant que c'est une première pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

- On va dire que ça fait partie de mon métier de remarquer ce genre de détail

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et d'un nouveau sourire. Je me détendis un peu avant de scruter ce que la boutique avait à proposer.

- Et si nous commencions par voir ce que nous avons en pièce principale ?

Anna désigna le sac et je le regardais par réflexe avant de me rendre compte qu'elle voulait que je lui fasse voir la robe. Franchement, je devais vraiment ressembler à une empotée !

- Oh ! Euh... bien entendu... tenez, faites... enfin, je vous la confie quoi...

De mieux en mieux !

J'ai fini par lui donner le sac et elle l'a pris en souriant pour le poser sur son fameux comptoir. J'ai profité du fait qu'elle était occupée à déballer le tout pour continuer de regarder les présentoirs. Certaines des tenues présentées m'ont carrément fait rougir mais c'est vrai que d'autres m'ont semblé, comment dire, tout à fait appropriées à l'occasion. Je décidais cependant de laisser Anna m'aiguiller sur le bon choix à faire et je retournais auprès d'elle.

Je lui fis un timide sourire et lorsqu'elle leva la robe devant elle pour la voir en entier, j'arrêtais même de respirer. Mais pour quelle excellente raison, ça je n'en sais rien !

- Très jolie ! Simple, élégante et raffinée. Tout ce que j'aime ! Vous avez de très bons goûts il me semble

Je recommençais à respirer et je me surpris même à me tortiller les doigts !

- Merci, ça n'a pas été facile de la trouver, surtout pour la vendeuse...

- Je m'en doute bien mais elle est vraiment ravissante. Bon, le tissu est vaporeux et de couleur blanc neige, ce qui ne laisse pas beaucoup d'options pour le type de lingerie à porter. Mais ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, j'ai ce qu'il faut ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre

Anna posa la robe à plat sur le comptoir et s'élança dans la pièce. Je lui emboitais le pas sans tarder et la laissais me guider. Au passage, je remarquais un ensemble de lingerie chocolat et turquoise qui me tapa dans l'œil et je me promis d'y revenir lorsque ma tâche principale serait accomplie.

Anna me tira de ma rêverie en se tournant soudain vers moi. Je faillis même lui rentrer dedans !

- Sans vouloir être indiscrète, votre robe c'est pour quel évènement ?

- Il n'y a pas de mal, je vous assure. C'est pour une fête que donne ma meilleure amie pour le réveillon du Nouvel An. Alice est, comment dire, du genre excentrique, et le thème de sa soirée c'est le blanc, tout simplement. Mais elle se sert de cette excuse pour faire une sorte de répétition générale de son mariage alors j'ai décidé de mettre les petits plats dans les grands, vous voyez ?

- Très bien même ! Et c'est plutôt original...

Elle se tourna et fit encore trois ou quatre pas avant de se stopper devant un petit présentoir surplombé d'un mannequin buste qui rendait parfaitement justice à l'ensemble présenté. Un bustier faisant office de jarretelles et un slip, tous deux façonnés dans un tissu tout aussi vaporeux que ma robe et à la limite du transparent. Je restais pantoise devant le modèle et je pris une seconde pour m'imaginer portant cet ensemble. Et comme à l'accoutumée, je rougis... Je vis le sourire d'Anna pointer sur ses lèvres parfaites et elle se mit à me détailler.

- Je vous explique mon choix ?

- Si vous voulez oui mais je vais être directe, vous n'allez pas avoir beaucoup à dire car je suis presque certaine que c'est exactement ce que je veux !

- Et bien tant mieux alors ! Bon, votre robe est très fluide, ce qui nous oblige à choisir quelque chose de près du corps, comme le bustier. Les jarretelles incorporées sont plus pratiques que celles qu'on enfile par la suite et puis elles sont invisibles de cette manière. Vu votre carnation, je vous proposerais des bas nylon satinés de couleur claire mais pas blanc. On verra ça plus tard ! Et puis vous avez la lingerie du bas qui se décline en slip ou en string selon votre préférence

Anna me tendit un exemplaire de chaque dessous et je m'en emparais aussitôt. Je leur jetais un coup d'œil rapide, voulant abréger la séance de torture, et je finis par choisir le modèle slip, plus confortable pour l'occasion. Elle remit l'autre en rayon et me détailla un peu plus. J'avais vraiment envie que la terre s'ouvre sous mes pieds et qu'elle m'avale !

- Pour le bustier, je dirais un 85 C. Je ne me trompe pas ?

- Euh non, effectivement c'est bien cela

Elle me resservit son sourire et se mit à la recherche de ma taille dans le présentoir. Lorsqu'elle me le tendit, je le lui pris doucement des mains et je me mis à le détailler sous toutes les coutures.

- Vous voulez l'essayer avant je suppose ?

- Oui, oui, si c'est possible bien entendu

- Suivez-moi, je vous montre où se trouvent nos cabines

Je suivais à nouveau Anna et ses longues jambes et elle me montra un espace cosi dans un renfoncement de la boutique, à l'abri des regards des autres potentiels clients. Elle tira derrière moi un épais rideau de velours brun foncé et me laissa quelques minutes pour me changer.

En me regardant dans le miroir en pied de la cabine d'essayage, j'essayais de m'imaginer quelle tête aurait Jacob s'il me voyait. Honnêtement, je me plaisais beaucoup, tout comme lorsque j'avais passé la robe un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Mes formes étaient élégamment soulignées et cet ensemble quoique discret était tout simplement ce qu'il me fallait. Le bustier avait cette forme spéciale qui remonte la poitrine sans exagérer et franchement, j'adorais ! Un petit rire m'échappa lorsque je me tournais pour admirer le résultat de dos et c'est à ce moment qu'Anna revint pour voir si tout allait bien.

- Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui Anna ! Merci !

- L'ensemble vous plait ?

- Clairement oui !

- Parfait ! Puis-je vous suggérer de passer votre robe afin de voir si les deux sont en accord ?

- Excellente idée !

- Je reviens tout de suite dans ce cas

J'entendis ses talons claquer sur le parquet ciré de la boutique et revenir tout aussi vite. Elle me demanda l'autorisation d'entrouvrir le rideau et m'observa rapidement tout en me donnant ma robe.

- C'est vraiment le résultat que j'escomptais. Si vous me permettez, c'est un excellent choix !

- Vous pouvez, après tout c'est vous qui me l'avez conseillé. Et du premier coup en plus !

Cette fois, c'est Anna qui rosit légèrement et cela m'amusa car dans la situation présente, c'est bien moi qui suis en lingerie devant une parfaite inconnue ! Elle m'aida à zipper ma robe et confirmait tout ce que nous avions dit jusque là. Cet ensemble se mariait à la perfection avec ma robe vu qu'il était invisible ou presque. Juste ce qu'il me fallait. Anna sortit pour me laisser me changer et pendant que je finissais, reprit le tout pour aller l'emballer. Lorsque j'arrivais au comptoir, un couple entra et je remerciais le ciel d'avoir eu fini avant ! Elle glissa une paire de bas nylon dans le sac, m'assurant qu'ils seraient parfaits et je réglais la note, la remerciant mille fois pour ses précieux conseils et lui promettant de revenir bientôt pour d'autres essayages.

La fin de ma virée shopping fut plus facile à gérer car il ne me fallait plus que des chaussures et pour cela, j'avais ma boutique attitrée. J'y ai trouvé mon bonheur en quelques minutes et c'est avec le plus grand des plaisirs que je quittais l'espace commercial pour rentrer chez moi.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans l'entrée de l'immeuble, Tom, le portier se proposa de me porter mes paquets. Je lui jetais alors un regard interrogatif et il se remit à son poste sans plus de cérémonie.

- Franchement Tom, j'ai fait tout le trajet du centre commercial jusqu'à la maison sans que quiconque ne me propose son aide alors c'est pas à quelques mètres de devant chez moi que je vais me sentir défaillir et lâcher tous mes sacs aussi ! Mais c'est gentil de l'avoir proposé...

- De rien Bella, ça fait partie de mon boulot c'est tout

- Je me doute bien mais là maintenant, tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer et virer mes chaussures !

Tom se mit à rire et le tintement familier de l'ascenseur se fit entendre. Je montais dedans et juste quand les portes se refermaient, je les maintins ouvertes et passais ma tête pour pouvoir parler à Tom.

- Au fait Tom, Jake est déjà rentré ?

- Il y a déjà une bonne heure

- Une heure ? Sérieusement ?

- Oui c'est bien ça

- OK merci Tom

- A votre service !

Je laissais les portes se refermer sur moi et je me demandais alors comment Jake avait bien pu faire pour aller plus vite que moi. A moins qu'il n'ai rien trouvé...

Je glissais la clé dans la serrure quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un Jacob tout sourire. Bien entendu, j'avais sursauté et j'étais prête à lui passer un savon mais quand je le vis sourire jusqu'aux yeux, toute ma colère s'évapora et je laissais tomber tous mes sacs pour lui sauter au cou. Nos bouches s'entrechoquèrent et nous partions pour un baiser des plus langoureux, là, juste sur le pas de la porte. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mes fesses et il me souleva comme si je ne pesais rien. Mes jambes se crochetèrent autour de sa taille et je tirais sur mes bras pour être totalement collée à lui. Nous nous séparions au bout de quelques longues minutes de pur plaisir, à bout de souffle et complètement excités.

- Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Il est entre mes bras mon bonheur...

- Waouh ! Même si j'adore entendre ça, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler

- Oui je sais mais là tout de suite j'en ai rien à faire...

- Ah bon ? Et de quoi en as-tu à faire alors ?

- Ta bouche sur la mienne, tes mains sur mon corps et toi... en moi

Les yeux de Jacob virèrent au noir profond et je souris de triomphe. Jake poussa du pied tous les sacs dans l'entrée et poussa la porte dans le même mouvement, si bien qu'il pu me coller tout contre en quelques secondes. Sa bouche reprit possession de la mienne et je lâchais un petit grognement de plaisir. Je commençais sérieusement à avoir trop chaud car je n'avais pas eu le temps d'ôter mon manteau. Il dû le ressentir ou le voir, peu importe car il me fit glisser le long de son corps et poser les pieds à terre pour que je puisse commencer à retirer ce qui était devenu superflu. Mon manteau tomba au sol et il me reprit durement contre lui avant de me soulever à nouveau. Au passage, j'ai pu constater qu'il était en grande forme car tout aussi épais que peuvent être les jeans, ils ne rivalisent pas avec Jacob dans toute sa splendeur... Mon cœur accéléra dans ma poitrine et je me cambrais contre la porte pour lui faire comprendre de bouger de là. Jacob m'emmena jusqu'à la chambre en titubant et il me fit l'amour jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormions, rassasiés l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque j'ouvris un œil, le soleil était déjà couché et Jake ronflait doucement à coté de moi. Mon estomac commençait à me faire savoir sa désapprobation quant à mon manque d'intérêt pour lui et je me décidais alors à regarder l'heure sur le réveil. 19H30. Je me glissais hors du lit sans réveiller Jacob et j'enfilais mon peignoir en sortant de la chambre. Je commençais par ramasser mes affaires dans l'entrée et m'affairais ensuite à trouver de quoi nous faire un repas sympa. Je trouvais des queues de crevettes géantes et quelques légumes et décidais de faire le tout au wok avec du riz blanc. J'allumais la télévision pour avoir un bruit de fond et tombais sur une vieille série télé que nous adorions regarder étant plus jeunes Jake et moi. Je souris au souvenir des soirées passées à regarder les épisodes qu'on avait déjà vu vingt fois et à faire les mêmes commentaires encore et toujours et décidais de retourner voir comment ça se passait en cuisine. Alors que je remuais les ingrédients dans le wok, une présence familière dans mon dos me fit tourner la tête. Jacob, encore à moitié endormi, était appuyé contre le mur de l'arche séparant le hall de nuit du séjour. Il bâillait et se passait la main dans les cheveux en tirant dessus. Rien que ce geste pouvait me faire tout arrêter pour lui sauter à nouveau dessus ! Je me ressaisis donc et me concentrais sur le repas. Jacob s'intéressa une seconde à la télévision et parut en un coup beaucoup plus réveillé.

- T'as vu ce qui passe à la télé Bells ?

- Ouais. C'est pas pour nous rajeunir ça !

- Tu parles ! _Friends_, j'y crois pas ! On avait quoi, 12 ou 13 ans ?

- Plutôt 15 Jake...

- Arrête ! Autant ?

- Ben oui, on regardait déjà une rediffusion je te signale

- Comme quoi... Allez, viens t'installer avec moi, comme avant

Il s'était déjà installé dans le canapé et me regardait avec des yeux de chien battu, à moitié caché derrière le dossier. Je diminuais l'intensité de la plaque chauffante sous le wok et me dirigeais volontiers vers ce grand gamin qu'est mon homme. Il me fit une place au creux de son épaule et je nous couvrais avec le plaid. Nous rigolions devant les bêtises de nos plus vieux « amis » et lorsque l'épisode se termina, nous nous mîmes à chanter la chanson du générique à tue-tête. Quand on a eu fini de rire de nos propres bêtises, Jacob me regarda en silence et posa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Puis il se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y dresser la table. Je me levais à sa suite et je finalisais notre repas quand il m'enlaça, dos contre poitrine. Je me sentais si bien que je me laissais aller contre lui et que je soupirais d'aise. Jacob glissa son visage dans mes cheveux et je le surpris à en humer le parfum. J'adorais ces moments de tendresse simple entre nous. Il me relâcha juste un peu pour que je puisse me retourner et quand je lui fis face, il me sourit tendrement. Mon cœur fondit en une seconde et je le pris dans mes bras, posant ma tête sur sa poitrine pour entendre son cœur battre. Douce mélodie... Jake me lâcha pour de bon puis s'installa à sa place pour que nous puissions manger, enfin.

- Tu trouve pas ça un peu ironique qu'on soit tombé sur _Friends_ juste maintenant ?

- Tu sais Jake, des redif on va en revoir encore pendant longtemps vu le succès que cette série a eu. Je ne vois pas où est le problème

- C'est pas à cause des redif Bells mais plutôt à cause de ce qu'on vit. Tu sais, on était amis et puis voila qu'on devient plus. Rachel et Ross quoi !

- Ouais sauf que pour eux ça ne fini pas si bien que ça et j'ai pas envie d'en arriver là avec toi...

- Tu parle ! Vivre avec une nana parce que tu as un enfant avec elle mais pas pouvoir la toucher, ça c'est rude !

- Idiot ! Tu sais de quoi je parle

Il jouait avec des grains de riz dans son assiette qu'il fixait avec intérêt et j'ai tout de suite senti que l'humour avait déserté cette conversation.

- Oui je le sais bien Bella. Mais toi aussi tu sais que ça ne se produira pas, on ne finira pas comme eux, jamais. Je te l'ai promis

Il n'arrivait pas à me regarder dans les yeux et je sentais l'angoisse monter en moi. Il se remémorait notre séparation et notre dispute, celle que nous avions eu à propos d'Edward, celle qui avait failli ruiner notre couple. Je lâchais mes couverts et repoussais ma chaise en arrière pour me lever et aller le rejoindre. Il me regarda et me laissa faire lorsque je lui demandais de reculer légèrement pour que je puisse me glisser sur ses genoux. Il me serra fort dans ses bras au point de me faire mal mais je ne voulais pas l'interrompre car quelque chose me disait qu'il en avait besoin. Je caressais ses cheveux en bataille en posant de petits baisers sur sa tête.

- Je sais ce que tu m'as promis Jake et je n'ai pas peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tu ne le crois

- Je le sais. Alors maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il-te-plait

- Je ne veux pas finir comme Ross Bella. Je veux être Chandler et que tu sois ma Monica. Tu veux bien ?

J'éclatais de rire parce que son petit épisode d'angoisse venait juste de s'envoler. Je retrouvais mon Jacob, droit dans ses bottes et clair dans sa tête.

- Bien sûr que je veux être ta Monica, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir d'ailleurs !

Je posais délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres et vite il m'en réclamait un autre que je lui donnais avec plaisir. Et sans m'en rendre compte, ou presque, il me décolla de ses genoux pour m'emporter dans notre sanctuaire.

**oXoXo**

- Non Jake, ne touche pas à ça !

- Mais Bella, ça n'est qu'une robe après tout !

- Erreur mon cher ami. Ceci n'est pas qu'une robe, c'est _ma_ robe ! Et je tiens à ce qu'elle reste secrète jusqu'à la soirée d'Alice

- Mais je t'ai montré mon costume moi !

- Et alors ? Tu veux une gommette ? Franchement Jake, on dirait un gosse de maternelle qui râle parce qu'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut !

- C'est exactement ce que je suis figure-toi !

- Cette robe reste dans le dressing jusqu'au dernier moment et puis c'est tout !

Je sortais de la pièce en lui passant devant, juste histoire de bien l'énerver, tout en lui lançant une menace très sérieuse.

- Et n'ose surtout pas ouvrir cette porte si tu tiens encore à pouvoir profiter de mon corps...

- Diablesse !

Et il n'avait encore rien vu...

**oXoXo**

Enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis près de 45 minutes, je mettais un point final à ma coiffure et à mon maquillage quand j'entendis Jacob frapper doucement à la porte.

- Bella mon ange, il ne faudrait plus trop tarder maintenant si tu ne veux pas que notre chère amie Alice nous fasse un pétage de plomb digne de l'Incroyable Hulk...

J'ouvris la porte tout en sachant qu'il serait derrière et je pus ainsi admirer la superbe mâchoire de Jake tomber de surprise. Tout en gardant la bouche ouverte, il me scrutait de la tête aux pieds et des pieds à la tête. Je fis ensuite un tour de moi-même et comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, je lui refermais la bouche en remontant son menton de mon index et je l'embrassais rapidement sur la joue avant de passer à côté de lui. La petite voix dans ma tête hurlait de joie et de satisfaction tandis que je réprimais la très forte envie de faire la danse de la victoire dans le salon. Mais ainsi vêtue, je pense sincèrement que se serait mal venu...

Je me plantais donc à la place en plein milieu du séjour et je me retournais pour le voir arriver à son tour. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas le détailler quand j'avais ouvert la porte de la salle de bain car je savais bien que ça m'empêcherait de produire mon petit effet sur lui. Et j'avais bien fait ! Il était magnifique ! Son costume, une fois sur lui, lui donnait des allures de prince des glaces. Son teint mat contrastait à merveille avec le blanc neige de sa veste et de son pantalon et il avait été jusqu'à choisir un gilet avec des arabesques cousues de fils argentés. Sa cravate bouffante était en satin blanc neige aussi et une épingle nacrée était piquée en son centre. Il était parfait ! Je m'approchais de lui lentement et je vis que ses yeux brillaient.

- Tu es absolument radieuse dans cette tenue

- Je peux te retourner le compliment. Tu es parfait ! Et pourtant j'avais eu droit à un aperçu mais là, je suis époustouflée ! À peu de chose près, on pourrait imaginer que tu te marie...

- Et que me manquerait-il pour que se soit le cas ?

Je le regardais maintenant en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne voyais pas bien où il voulait en venir.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien oui quoi. Que me manque-t-il pour que je sois un futur marié ?

Je sondais son regard un instant puis je vis dans ses yeux qu'il se moquait un peu de moi. Mais surtout, je pense qu'il voulait mon avis sur la chose.

Je fis le tour de lui, doucement, en laissant trainer mon doigt sur ses larges épaules et lorsque se fut fait, je fis claquer légèrement mes talons en me soulevant et en me laissant retomber aussi sec.

- Pour commencer, il te manque ta boutonnière. Et elle doit être en accord avec la robe de la mariée et son bouquet

Il se décala alors et se dirigea vers la terrasse qu'il ouvrit pour y prendre quelque chose. Lorsque se fut chose faite, il referma rapidement la porte et se tourna à nouveau vers moi. Il portait à la main un petit bouquet de fleurs, toutes blanches ou presque. Il s'approcha de moi et me le tendit sans rien dire. Je le pris délicatement et je me mis à les contempler. Il y avait des crocus blancs, deux arums blancs eux aussi, de petites roses blanches et trois fleurs d'orchidées tirant légèrement sur le rose pâle. Une harmonie parfaite de formes et de couleurs. Il accrocha ensuite une boutonnière à sa veste composée d'un arum et d'une fleur d'orchidée, semblables aux miennes.

- Maintenant que ça c'est fait, il me manque quoi d'autre Bella ?

J'étais sans voix, il me bluffait complètement mais au plus je réfléchissais, au moins j'aimais la tournure que prenait ce petit jeu. Je ravalais ma salive un peu difficilement et je tentait de le berner en reprenant un semblant de courage.

- Et bien je crois qu'il te manque le principal mon cher, une future femme

Jacob bougea encore une fois mais j'avais fermé les yeux de peur de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'approcha suffisamment de moi pour que lorsqu'il se penche en avant, sa bouche effleure mon oreille. Des frissons envahirent tout mon corps et j'arrêtais de respirer. Je redoutais franchement sa prochaine action. Ses mains glissèrent de mes poignets à mes avants-bras jusqu'à mes épaules puis il me chuchota à l'oreille:

- Tu as déjà accepté d'être ma Monica rappelle-toi. Alors pour moi c'est comme si c'était réglé. Maintenant respire mon ange sinon tu vas t'évanouir...

Il posa un rapide baiser sur mon front et me relâcha, me laissant pantelante et étourdie par ce qui venait de se passer. Je fis volte-face et enfilais le manteau qu'il me tenait sans dire un mot.

Durant tout le trajet, il n'a pas décelé les lèvres et il en a été de même pour moi. J'avais pris machinalement avec moi le bouquet qu'il m'avait offert et je le faisais tourner entre mes mains en me repassant la scène qui venait de se passer dans le séjour en boucle afin de la comprendre. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu assez et je lui ai demandé d'arrêter la camionnette sur le bas côté de la route. Il a obtempéré, un peu surpris, et s'est mis au point mort pour me faire face.

Je n'ai pas attendu qu'il dise quoique se soit, je l'ai fait moi-même.

- Je voudrais comprendre ce qui c'est passé juste avant de partir Jake

- Je ne vois pas bien de quoi tu veux parler

- Tu ne... tu ne vois pas de quoi je veux parler ? Je te parle du coup des fleurs et de tout le reste tiens !

Mes mains s'agitaient dans tous les sens et je sentais une boule se former dans ma gorge.

Les yeux de Jacob s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et il prit deux minutes pour réaliser à quoi je voulais en venir.

- Bella, tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te demander de m'épouser de cette façon ?

Je haussais les épaules en baissant les yeux sur mes mains tenant toujours le bouquet. Était-ce vraiment ce que j'avais voulu ce soir ? À vrai dire, je n'en sais plus rien.

- Je ne sais pas. Je m'attends à tout avec toi et cette petite mise en scène pouvait bien mener à ça... enfin dans ma tête quoi... mais ne te sens pas obligé de...

Les doigts de Jacob m'empêchèrent de continuer ma phrase et je n'avais même pas envie de lutter.

- Me sentir obligé ? Bella tu entends ce que tu dis ? J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai demandé de ne pas me laisser devenir un Ross mais plutôt un Chandler. Je veux vraiment, du plus profond de mon âme, vivre avec toi tant que tu me supporteras et je compte bien un jour te demander de devenir ma femme mais pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Tu mérite mieux qu'une demande entre la salle de bain et la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. On apprend encore à vivre ensemble, une étape à la fois mon ange. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

C'est un de ces moments où j'aimerais tout simplement disparaitre sous terre. Je m'étais fait de tels films que nous étions dans ma camionnette en train de nous disputer pour une demande en mariage imaginée seulement par moi ! Mais puisque nous en étions aux confidences, j'allais moi aussi lui dire ce qui me pesait sur le cœur.

- Bien sûr que non je ne t'en veux pas. Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Après tout, c'est moi qui fais des plans sur la comète et qui brûle les étapes, comme toujours. Je comprends ton point de vue Jake mais voila, tout n'a pas changé en moi depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Même si je donne l'air d'être plus assurée, et je le suis grâce à toi c'est certain, je suis toujours paniquée à l'idée que tu puisses trouver mieux ailleurs et...

- Et si je te demandais de m'épouser, ça serait pour toi comme une sorte de garantie que je ne partirais plus c'est ça ?

- Bingo... mais je ne suis pas fière de ma façon de penser et je ne veux surtout pas que tu change tes projets parce que je suis une paranoïaque née. Je vais devoir me faire à l'idée que c'est une option que tu pourrais choisir...

- Une option que je pourrais choisir ? Je crois vraiment que tu ne m'écoute pas ou qu'à moitié Bella. Je t'ai dit que je voulais t'épouser mais laisse moi juste un peu de temps. C'est tout ce que je te demande, du temps

La boule dans ma gorge s'apaisa et j'arrivais même à décrisper mes doigts du bouquet que je tenais toujours fermement. Je soupirais et le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il était sérieux, je pouvais le voir et ça me rassura comme jamais. Je lui souris alors et je posais ma main sur sa cuisse.

- OK, je crois qu'on a fait le tour du sujet. Si on se remettait en route ? Je n'ai pas envie de rendre des comptes à Alice ce soir

Jake remit la camionnette sur la route et quelques minutes plus tard nous nous garions devant le Manoir.

**oXoXo**

Alice Cullen. Franchement, cette femme devrait avoir une place dans tous les dictionnaires, juste en face du mot grandiose. Comme à son habitude, elle avait tout fait pour que nous en ayons plein les yeux et c'est exactement ce que je ressentais. Si cette réception est une répétition de son mariage, je pense que le jour J sera à marquer dans les annales des plus grandes fêtes organisées ! Elle vint nous accueillir avec son éternel sourire et je commençais à être excitée par l'ambiance régnante dans la maison. Elle m'annonça que finalement Emmett et Rosalie avaient pu faire le voyage et je fonçais alors droit sur eux pour les serrer dans mes bras tant ils m'avaient manqués. Une fois les embrassades finies, ils finirent par nous féliciter Jacob et moi pour notre prise de conscience quelque peu tardive mais bienvenue quant à nos sentiments respectifs. Je piquais un fard et Jake me serra plus près de lui et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux qui me fit rougir encore plus.

- Aaaah Bella... toujours aussi rougissante à ce que je vois

- La ferme Em, c'est pas le moment d'en remettre une couche !

- OK mais Alice ne nous a raconté que le stricte minimum syndical alors maintenant que je vous tiens, je voudrais savoir comment ça c'est passé entre vous

Emmett n'avait pas changé et tant mieux d'ailleurs car il ressemblait de loin à l'idée que je me faisais du grand frère surprotecteur, rôle qu'il avait toujours joué depuis notre débarquement à New York. Nous lui racontions alors notre histoire, non sans le choquer quelque peu, ce qui nous fit rire, puis Jasper vint demander à Jake de l'accompagner quelques instants. Il m'embrassa rapidement et s'éloigna avec notre hôte. Emmett et Rose me fixaient avec un sourire complice.

- Quoi ?

- Ça fait plaisir de vous voir heureux enfin. On avait fini par désespérer

- Je dois avouer que je désespérais aussi de trouver un jour chaussure à mon pied comme on dit

- A propos de chaussure, tu es vraiment superbe Bella. L'amour te transforme

- Merci Rose. C'est vrai que j'ai plus d'assurance mais bon, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait guérie de ma timidité

- Et j'espère que tu ne le seras jamais ! J'adore te faire rougir et te voir rougir aussi...

Jacob était revenu et m'avait enlacée en me faisant sursauter, comme d'habitude. Emmett et Rosalie s'étaient un peu écartés pour nous donner de l'intimité.

- Que te voulait Jasper ?

- Rien de bien grave, je t'assure

- Dans ce cas tu peux me le dire non ?

- Tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que tu ne le sauras pas n'est-ce-pas ?

- Exactement !

Je m'étais retournée pour pouvoir le regarder. Son regard était sévère et sa mâchoire légèrement crispée.

- Edward va arriver et il me demandait si cela allait causer des ennuis

- Edward ?

- Oui Bella, Edward. Je lui ai dit que nous n'avions rien contre lui à la base et que tant qu'il resterait correct envers nous, il n'y aurait aucun problème. J'ai eu raison de dire cela ?

Jake me serra un peu plus contre lui mais je ne sais pas s'il s'en était lui même rendu compte. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'incident du _Starbucks_, quoiqu'il en dise.

- Non, je pense que tu as bien résumé la situation. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il sera un problème. Je te rappelle qu'il était là quand nous nous sommes expliqués et qu'il sait donc ce qui nous lie. Il n'est pas assez fou pour tenter de s'interposer entre ça. Et puis surtout, il ne voudrait pas risquer d'abîmer son jolie petit nez en se prenant ton poing dessus

- Son joli petit nez ? Parce que tu trouve que son nez est joli ?

J'éclatais de rire devant cette jalousie feinte.

- Tu démarre au quart de tour, j'adore !

- Ouais ben fais en sorte que son nez ne soit pas trop près du tiens sinon ça risque de mal tourner

Je pris son visage en coupe entre mes mains et pendant un instant, j'oubliais que nous étions entourés de personnes, comme si le monde ne se composait que de lui et moi. Alice vint nous remettre les pieds sur terre en nous conviant à sa table.

**POV Jacob**

Nous venions d'arriver chez Alice et je ruminais encore la conversation que nous avions eu en venant. Seulement je dois avoir perfectionné ma technique car personne, pas même Alice, ne s'était aperçu que tout cela me chiffonnait sérieusement. Honnêtement, je crois que j'ai merdé, et gravement... Bella avait vu juste, je comptais la demander en mariage ce soir, juste avant de partir pour la soirée. J'en veux pour preuve le petit écrin que j'ai toujours caché dans la poche intérieure de mon veston... Et puis, au moment de le faire, je me suis dégonflé, juste comme ça. Je me suis dit qu'elle allait me rire au nez ou pire, me dire non et j'ai préféré faire comme si de rien n'était. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'elle anticipe ma demande et me reproche presque de ne pas la lui avoir faite ! J'ai réussi à retomber sur mes pattes en lui disant que je le ferais bientôt car je trouvais que tout cela allait trop vite mais franchement, je suis juste en train de me maudire car à cause de ma peur viscérale je n'ai fait que repousser l'échéance !

Jasper était venu me prévenir qu'Edward serait de la partie et là encore, si je ne m'étais pas dégonflé, j'aurais pu simplement lui coller sous le nez que Bella et moi étions fiancés et que donc il ne fallait vraiment plus rien espérer mais comme rien n'était fait, il fallait que je me contente de tenir un œil sur lui et ses agissements.

Je réussis tout de même à mettre toute cette histoire dans un recoin de ma tête et je finis même par trouver cette soirée amusante. Nous avions excellemment bien mangé et nos hôtes nous ont offert un décompte en plein air et un feu d'artifice pour fêter l'an nouveau. Bien entendu, Bella fut la première que j'embrassais et mon courage revint en force pour lui faire ma demande. Je tapotais l'écrin dans ma poche tout en la laissant aller embrasser Alice et Jasper quand j'aperçus le trouble-fête de service dans mon champs de vision périphérique. J'avais assuré à Jasper qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème tant qu'Edward ne les chercherait pas, mais là, c'était mal parti... Je le vis tituber dans la direction de sa sœur et de son futur beau-frère et manque de bol pour lui, Bella était en leur compagnie. Lorsqu'Alice le vit approcher, son expression changea en une fraction de seconde entre la joie et une fureur indescriptible. J'en connaissais un qui allait se faire moucher correctement. Et avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais pas à m'en mêler et je n'aurais donc rien à me reprocher. Alice fit passer Bella dans son dos aux côtés de Jasper et elle fit quelques pas en direction de son frère, le stoppant ainsi dans sa course imbibée. Elle pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui et il s'arrêta devant ce petit bout de femme en furie. Jasper restait immobile mais très concentré sur ce qui se passait tandis que Bella cherchait encore à comprendre la situation. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers le frère et la sœur Cullen et qu'elle vit le nœud du problème, elle me chercha immédiatement du regard. Nos yeux se trouvèrent et son angoisse disparut. C'était moi qui venait de faire cela et avec juste un regard. Mon cœur se gonfla de fierté mais très vite je me focalisais sur la scène qui se déroulait entre les Cullen. Je m'approchais suffisamment pour entendre ce qui se disait.

- Tu recommence Edward ! Tu n'auras donc rien appris ? Ça ne t'auras pas suffit de te faire botter les fesses la dernière fois que tu en redemande ? Tu sais très bien que c'est ce qui va se passer si tu t'approche encore d'elle. Et franchement, je ne m'interposerais pas cette fois !

- Sœurette... toujours aussi attentionnée à ce que je vois ! Et depuis quand mes fesses t'importent-elles d'abord ?

- Tu es injuste Edward ! Je t'ai toujours supporté mais là, tu dépasse les limites ! Et tu es encore ivre... ça devient vraiment ton état normal, c'est triste

Edward partit dans un rire sans joie pendant que Bella se débattait doucement contre Jasper qui l'empêchait de s'avancer vers eux. Sage décision monsieur Whitlock, je vous revaudrais cela, enfin si vous y arrivez vraiment.

Je décidais alors d'intervenir car je ne voulais pas que la fête d'Alice soit gâchée par cette andouille bourrée.

- Tout va bien Al ?

Edward se tourna légèrement vers moi tandis qu'Alice le fixait toujours avec des yeux meurtriers.

- Oui ça va Jake. Edward venait me souhaiter une bonne année puis il partait. Pas vrai Edward ?

Il reporta son attention sur sa sœur et rit à nouveau. Puis il me fixa et pointa un doigt menaçant vers moi.

- Partir ? Pas question ! Toi, tout est de ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas revenu, elle serait encore à moi ! Mais non, il a fallu que tu rapplique dès que ma chère sœur t'a sifflé et que tu lui pourrisse le crâne avec toutes tes promesses et tes belles paroles ! Mais je ne suis pas dupe, et je suis bien le seul à ne pas l'être. Tu la laisseras bien tomber un jour et ce jour là, c'est vers moi qu'elle se tournera, pour de bon !

Je grognais de plus en plus fort à force de l'entendre dire n'importe quoi et je serrais le poing le long de mon corps jusqu'à m'en faire mal aux jointures. Je savais pertinemment que je ne devais pas le frapper car il était ivre mais s'il continuait sur sa lancée, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes ! Alice l'attrapa alors par le revers de sa veste et le secoua assez fort pour que son attention soit attirée sur elle, ce qui me permis de me calmer quelque peu. Dire qu'elle était furax était un euphémisme !

- Tu vas bien m'écouter maintenant Edward Anthony Cullen. Bella n'est pas et ne sera jamais à toi. Tu m'entends ? **Jamais** ! Tu étais présent lorsqu'ils se sont réconciliés dans notre salon, tu les as entendu se dire ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et tu sais au fond de toi, même bourré comme tu l'es, que tu ne pourras jamais rivaliser avec ça. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre alors je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, arrête de les chercher et passe à autre chose ! Tu es pathétique maintenant ! C'est le réveillon du nouvel an, je souhaite que cette soirée reste une fête alors je te le demande encore une fois. Soit tu reste loin d'elle, soit tu t'en vas et ce n'est pas négociable !

Il fallait vraiment que je pense à offrir à Alice un énorme bouquet de fleur et que je la remercie pour tout ce qu'elle vient de dire car elle a fait très fort ! Si fort que son frère en resta bouche bée et que toute ma colère avait presque totalement disparue. Quand je sentis la petite main fraîche de Bella se glisser dans la mienne et que je vis Jasper tenir sa fiancée par les épaules, je sus que l'incident était clos. Edward nous toisa chacun à notre tour de ses yeux brillants et rougis par l'alcool, puis il pouffa sans joie et tourna les talons en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa sœur. Il s'éloigna en titubant et en bousculant au passage quelques invités qui ne se formalisèrent pas et il disparut dans l'immensité du jardin plongé dans le noir profond de cette nuit d'hiver.

La main de Bella serra la mienne et je lui jetais un œil pour m'assurer qu'elle aille bien. Elle me regardait elle aussi et un léger sourire pointa sur ses lèvres. Je la pris dans mes bras et je la serrais contre moi, heureux de l'avoir près de moi tout simplement. Je frottais doucement son dos et je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose contre mon torse.

- Merci

- De quoi ma belle ?

- De ne pas l'avoir frappé

- Et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manquée

- J'ai vu oui. C'est pour ça que je te dis merci

- Mais de rien

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas un méchant bougre. C'est juste un gars paumé qui veut attirer l'attention sur lui

- Bella, tu lui cherche encore des excuses. Regarde dans quel état il a mis Alice. Même moi elle m'a fait flipper !

Elle rit contre moi et cela me fit sourire. Soudain, je me rappelais de la présence de l'écrin et j'eus peur qu'elle ne le sente dans cette position. Je la décollais alors doucement de moi et je passais mes pouces sur ses joues. Sa beauté naturelle m'éblouissait toujours, tant que je ne résistais pas à l'embrasser, très chastement.

- Et si on allait voir comment elle va justement ? Je pense que ce pauvre Jasper doit être bien en affaire avec elle maintenant !

- Bonne idée tiens et puis j'ai quelque chose à lui demander moi

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais, un truc de mec...

- Un truc de mec ?

- Bella, ne sois pas si curieuse mon ange, ça saperait tous ses effets à la chose

- OK, je me tais alors

Nous rejoignons donc Alice et Jasper sur la terrasse désertée par les invités pour constater que celui-ci peinait vraiment à la garder en place plus de trois secondes d'affilées. Bella se chargea d'Alice tandis que je prenais Jasper à part.

**POV Bella**

Alice faisait les cents pas sur la terrasse en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles à l'encontre de son frère et je pouvais deviner qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de compliments. Les garçons s'étaient éloignés un instant et je profitais de ce moment pour la saisir par les épaules et la stopper dans sa folle course. Elle leva les yeux sur moi et je vis de petites perles transparentes se former au bord de ses yeux.

- Non Al, je t'en supplie ne pleure pas ou je m'y mets aussi !

Elle ravala son sanglot en secouant légèrement la tête puis souffla un grand coup pour se calmer.

- OK, ça va, c'est passé

Je lui souris et elle attrapa mes mains dans les siennes.

- Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolée !

- Pour quelle raison serais-tu désolée ? C'est ton frère qui ne tient pas l'alcool, c'est pas toi !

- Oui mais justement, c'est mon frère...

- Al, tu ne l'as pas obligé à boire non plus. Tu n'y es pour rien dans tout ça. Mais je te remercie d'avoir si bien pris ma défense. Tu as trouvé les bons mots et je crois que maintenant il a percuté

- Tu crois ? Non parce que là ça commence à vraiment bien faire ! Déjà la dernière fois j'ai cru qu'il avait saisi mais d'après ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai mal jugé mon coup...

- J'avais cru aussi figure-toi. N'empêche, tu lui as épargné le taillage de nez en trompette à ton frangin parce que vu dans quel état il a mis Jake, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau !

- Je sais et c'est pour ça que je suis intervenue. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en veuille après coup. Mais s'il continuait, j'aurais pu faire ce que je voulais, il l'aurait pris en pleine figure son poing

- Et là, adieu la belle fête...

- Ne m'en parle pas, j'en aurais été malade !

Nous partions dans un fou rire libérateur et je regardais autour de nous pour voir si je trouvais les garçons.

- Tu sais où ils sont partis ?

- Aucune idée mais viens, on rentre sinon on va chopper une pneumonie avec ce froid

Nous rentrions donc et quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper et Jacob apparurent à leur tour.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant et lorsque l'horloge murale du salon sonna trois heure trente du matin, je commençais à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Jacob le vit et me suggéra de prendre congé de nos amis. Emmett et Rose resteraient pour la nuit au Manoir et nous nous promettions de nous revoir très bientôt. Alice et Jasper nous serrèrent fort dans leurs bras et les parents d'Alice, Esmée et Carlisle, firent de même en nous souhaitant encore une bonne année.

Je sortais de la maison et me dirigeais vers ma Chevrolet quand Jake prit ma main et m'entraina à l'opposé, vers le garage de la propriété. Je me laissais quelque peu faire mais sans bien comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Jake ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La voiture est de l'autre côté je te signale

- Je sais. Mais c'est par là que je veux qu'on aille

- Jake... je suis crevée, je veux juste rentrer et me mettre au chaud...

- On y va ma belle, donne-moi juste une minute

Je continuais de le suivre malgré mes réticences jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe devant la porte du garage. Il me lâcha la main et me demanda de l'attendre là sans bouger. J'obtempérais sagement, me disant que plus vite il ferait ce qu'il avait en tête, plus vite on rentrerait chez nous. Il composa le code d'ouverture de la porte et mon cerveau s'arrêta à cette information. Je le regardais faire sans rien chercher à comprendre. Jake entra dans le garage et une lumière tamisée s'alluma. Il disparut une seconde puis j'entendis un bruit de moteur, un bruit sourd et puissant. Puis Jake apparut au volant d'un superbe bolide rouge cerise. La porte du garage se referma derrière lui et il s'arrêta à ma hauteur, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Il descendit de la voiture et en fit le tour rapidement pour m'ouvrir ma portière et m'inviter à m'assoir. Il me fallut encore une bonne minute pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Tout en désignant la voiture du doigt, je me glissais sur le siège en cuir chauffant.

- Mais c'est le GranCabrio de Jasper ? Comment se fait-il que tu en aies les clefs ?

Jake s'installa derrière le volant et boucla sa ceinture rapidement.

- Un petit service que je lui ai demandé, rien que pour ce soir et rien que pour toi

- Mais...

- Attache ta ceinture, on y va

Je m'attachais rapidement et tout de suite après, je sentis toute la puissance du moteur dans le démarrage de ce bolide.

- Avec cette voiture, on sera à la maison en moins de dix minutes !

- J'ai bien envie d'aller faire un tour avant de rentrer. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

- J'en pense que t'es comme un gosse avec un nouveau jouet dans les mains Jake. Je veux rentrer moi...

- S'il-te-plait mon ange... allez quoi !

- Bon d'accord mais ne te plains pas si je m'endors !

- Super !

Jake s'engagea sur la route et bientôt je sombrais comme prévu dans le sommeil. Je me réveillais sous les caresses de mon amour et mon premier réflexe fut de regarder autour de moi pour voir où je me trouvais exactement. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour de nous c'était deux ou trois voitures garées quelques rangées plus loin que nous et un grand écran de cinéma sur lequel était projeté un vieux film de Noël.

- Un drive-in ? Tu m'as emmenée dans un drive-in ? Mais...

- Je veux juste que tu pense à ce que tu as dit le jour où tu m'as parlé de cette voiture

- Jacob, comment veux-tu que je me souvienne de ce que j'ai dit ? Je ne sais même plus quand j'aurais pu dire quelque chose à son sujet !

- Je vais dans ce cas te rafraîchir la mémoire. Nous venions de dîner avec Alice et Jasper au Saïgon et il y avait un froid entre nous. On avait eu peur que notre petit arrangement de l'époque ne soit découvert et on ne s'était rien dit durant le trajet retour. Dans l'ascenseur, une chanson assez éloquente sur ce que nous vivions passait et on a arrêté la boîte de conserve pour nous envoyer en l'air rapidement et plutôt bestialement

- OK, stop, tu vas me donner des idées

- C'est exactement ce que je comptais faire

- Quoi ?

- Si tu te souviens bien, tu m'as dit que tu me remerciais car grâce à moi, tu venais d'assouvir un fantasme de plus dans la même semaine. Je t'ai dit alors que les amis étaient fait pour ça et tu m'as taquiné avec la voiture de Jasper

- Effectivement, je me rappelle maintenant de cette conversation... tu compte donc me faire vivre un autre fantasme si j'ai bien compris ?

- Seulement si tu en as envie. Sinon je nous ramène à la maison et je lui emprunterais sa bagnole une prochaine fois...

Jake et ses rappels de bons souvenirs m'avaient tout à fait réveillée et surtout, bien chauffée. C'est vrai que je comptais sur le fait d'être à la maison pour qu'il découvre ma petite surprise composée de lingerie fine choisie exclusivement pour l'occasion, mais le GranCabrio était plus que tentant ! Je débouclais ma ceinture de sécurité et lentement je me glissais sur les genoux de Jake. Il recula son siège au maximum, ce qui me permis d'avoir plus de place pour me mouvoir. J'avais remonté ma robe au dessus de mes genoux pour me faciliter la tâche et Jacob en profita pour glisser ses mains dessous, caressant ainsi mes cuisses couvertes par le nylon satiné de mes bas. Il longea mes jarretelles avec curiosité et s'arrêta à la bordure de mon bustier. Un timide sourire apparut sur mes lèvres et je remerciais l'obscurité ambiante de masquer mes joues rosies.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Surprise...

Je me mordis la lèvre et Jacob m'embrassa. D'abord doucement puis plus avidement, quémandant l'entrée de ma bouche. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble tandis que je sentais ses mains parcourir mon corps à la recherche de la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Je priais intérieurement qu'il arrive à se contrôler assez longtemps pour ne pas me l'abîmer car je l'aimais beaucoup cette robe. Avec une extrême habileté, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et lentement, trop lentement, il fit coulisser la tirette jusqu'à la base de mon dos. Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale et il grogna lorsqu'il sentit le tissu du bustier sous ses doigts. Il arriva à mes épaules qu'il dénuda pour ensuite accompagner mes manches jusqu'à mes poignets. Je la fis glisser jusqu'à ma taille afin qu'elle ne me gêne pas dans mes mouvements. Jacob me repoussa un peu afin de m'observer et comme je le faisais habituellement, je baissais les yeux pour éviter son regard. Il me releva aussitôt le menton et il me força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu baisses les yeux devant moi Bella, jamais ! Regarde-moi

J'obéis tout de suite car dans sa voix, il y avait plus qu'un simple ordre, il y avait une vraie demande. Il voulait que je me sente bien et pas honteuse une seconde. Je ne pouvais donc pas le lui refuser.

- Tu me connais maintenant, je ne suis toujours pas à 100% à l'aise avec mon corps. Surtout quand je tente ce genre d'expérience...

- ça me plait beaucoup ma puce, vraiment. Il va me falloir beaucoup de sang froid pour ne pas tout t'arracher maintenant...

- J'y compte bien car je l'aime aussi beaucoup cet ensemble !

Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux et saisit ma nuque pour me rapprocher de son visage. Il y déposa de tendres baisers qui me donnèrent des frissons et son autre main se faufila entre nos deux corps, jusqu'à la lisière de ma culotte. Je commençais à me dandiner sur lui d'anticipation et il relâcha sa prise sur ma nuque pour s'emparer de mes hanches avec ses deux mains. Il me fit glisser vers le tableau de bord et se libéra de son pantalon et de son boxer. La vue de son érection me fit gémir et frissonner de plus bel et je ne me tenais plus. Il fallait qu'il soit en moi rapidement !

- On est pressée Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Quand je vois _ça_, oui...

- Relève-toi un peu, que je te libère de ça

Il fit claquer l'élastique de ma culotte contre ma peau et je gémis encore une fois. Je lui obéis et très adroitement, il fit tomber ma culotte sur mes chevilles. Je me dégageais d'une seule jambe et je repris ma position initiale. Jake me prit par les hanches et me souleva suffisamment pour que je sois juste au dessus de sa virilité toute dressée. Il se guida et me laissa glisser doucement pour que je m'empale sur lui. Quand il me remplit totalement, je basculais des hanches en me cambrant et en rejetant la tête en arrière. Un son rauque sortait de ma gorge et Jake grognait lui aussi. Je me mis à onduler sur lui tout en me stabilisant sur ses épaules. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps et s'attardaient un peu sur ma poitrine mais très vite, il voulut prendre les choses en main en m'appliquant le rythme dont il avait besoin. Je rebondissais sur ses cuisses en le sentant me remplir à chaque fois et quand je pensais au fait d'être dans un lieu public, pouvant être surprise à chaque instant , je n'en étais que plus excitée ! L'habitacle se remplissait petit à petit de nos cris et de nos gémissements jusqu'à ce que je finisse par jouir en criant ma délivrance, suivie de près par Jake qui m'avait à tous les coups fait des bleus aux hanches tant il m'avait serrée.

Nous retrouvions nos esprits quelques minutes plus tard et il m'aida à regagner mon siège afin que je puisse me rhabiller. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le petit miroir du pare-soleil m'indiquait que mon chignon était définitivement foutu. Je décidais donc d'ôter toutes les pinces et de relâcher le tout. Jake finissait de se réajuster et il me sourit en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Encore un que tu peux cocher sur ta liste mon ange

- Effectivement !

Je l'embrassais rapidement au coin de la bouche puis je me rassis correctement dans mon siège avant de boucler ma ceinture.

- On peut rentrer maintenant ? Là je suis vraiment vannée !

- On est parti

Une fois la voiture garée dans le parking de l'immeuble, nous rentrions chez nous. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge indiquait cinq heures du matin. Mes mouvements étaient purement pavloviens et au moment où je voulais me débarrasser de tout mon attirail, Jake m'en empêcha. Il me retira rapidement ma robe qu'il laissa tomber au sol puis me fit l'enjamber pour que je lui apparaisse en dessous, bas et talons hauts. Ne me dites pas que cet homme a encore envie de sexe parce que vu l'heure et malgré tout le désir que je peux avoir pour lui, je ne serais plus capable de grand chose ! Il me fit faire un tour sur moi-même et prit son temps pour bien m'observer. Il s'assit sur le lit et me fit un sourire coquin.

- ça c'est un fantasme à moi... mais pas ce soir, tu es crevée et je ne voudrais pas paraitre pour ce que je ne suis pas

- Je suis la seule à vouloir me coucher dans cette pièce ?

Il m'attira à lui et nicha son visage dans ma poitrine. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de poser ses mains sur mes fesses et de les serrer. Mes cuisses frôlèrent son entrejambe et cela répondit à ma question... Jacob me relâcha et me laissa reculer.

- D'accord, _on_ est crevés et _on_ ferait bien d'aller se coucher. Je te laisse la salle de bain, je vais prendre un peu l'air sur le balcon en attendant

- OK. Je fais vite

Je m'enfuis dans la salle de bain et je me préparais rapidement pour enfin retrouver mon lit.

**POV Jacob**

Il fallait que je prenne l'air quelques minutes car en la voyant ainsi, presque nue et totalement parfaite, j'avais failli lui faire ma demande ! Trois fois dans la même journée, ça commençait à faire beaucoup ! Non, il fallait que je m'en tienne à ce que je lui avais dit dans la voiture en allant à la soirée. Il nous faut encore un peu de temps et de patience car à trop se précipiter, on va finir droit dans le mur. Et c'est exactement ce que je veux éviter. Bella est trop importante pour moi. Elle mérite vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et même une demande en mariage doit être exceptionnelle pour elle. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris à moi aussi d'aller lui acheter une bague maintenant en sachant que je ne m'en servirais pas tout de suite ! C'est une vraie épée de Damoclès que je trimbale partout où je vais ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de Bella si elle tombait dessus... Il faut absolument que je la planque et de préférence dans un endroit auquel elle n'a pas accès. Je sais, je l'emporterais avec moi au bureau.

Ses petits pas me tirèrent de mes pensées et sa chaleur m'enveloppa rapidement lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras. Je me tournais vers elle et la serrais à mon tour contre moi.

- Viens on rentre, faudrait pas que tu commence cette année avec la grippe n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais me coucher, tu me rejoins ?

- Je passe par la salle de bain rapidement et je suis tout à toi

Elle s'éloigna de moi en laissant trainer sa main le plus longtemps possible sur moi et ça me cloua sur place. Comment une si petite et frêle jeune femme pouvait-elle avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi ? Je la regardais disparaitre dans notre chambre et je me hâtais de fermer la porte-fenêtre de la terrasse avant de courir me changer dans la salle de bain afin de la rejoindre le plus vite possible.

Je me glissais sous la couette et Bella se tourna vers moi pour se blottir dans mes bras, comme à son habitude. Je serrais mon bras autour d'elle et l'embrassais sur le front. Elle dormait déjà mais moi je n'avais qu'une seule envie, la regarder dormir paisiblement. Je humais une dernière fois son parfum et elle s'éveilla un court instant.

- Bonne année mon amour

- Bonne année mon ange. Dors maintenant, je veille sur toi

* * *

><p><em>franchement, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais le finir ce chapitre ! je ne sais pas exactement combien il y en aura encore mais sachez qu'on se rapproche tout doucement de la fin ^^<em>

_à bientôt et n'ayez pas peur de me laisser vos commentaires, je ne mords pas ! ;)_


	11. Chapitre 9 Grandir (1)

_Chapitre 9__ - __**Grandir**_

**POV Bella**

Je marche lentement vers mon destin, celui que j'ai choisi. Je croise le regard de Jacob et je sais que jamais plus je ne pourrais me passer de lui. Il me sourit, comme j'aime. J'ai dans les mains le bouquet qu'il m'a offert, mais quelque chose de bizarre se passe. J'ai l'impression de faire du surplace ou pire, que Jake s'éloigne de moi, de plus en plus. Je regarde autour de moi et tout devient flou, les visages des gens qui m'entouraient jusque là, que je connais et que j'aime, disparaissent petit à petit et je ne comprends plus rien. Je tends la main vers Jacob mais tout ce que je vois se sont les fleurs de mon bouquet totalement fanées. Je crie, j'appelle Jacob et je me mets à courir mais rien n'y fait, il s'éloigne encore de moi. Il me jette alors un regard glacial et tout ce que je parviens à comprendre c'est « c'est fini, je pars Bella ». Je crie encore plus, je veux le rejoindre, je ne comprends vraiment plus rien à ce qui se passe. Je n'arrête pas de l'appeler et je courre encore plus vite, jusqu'à ce que je tombe et que je le vois tourner la tête et disparaitre à son tour. Je pleure, comme jamais et je me retrouve seule, à terre, sans rien pouvoir faire. Je me sens ensuite secouée et j'entends quelqu'un qui m'appelle à son tour. D'abord de loin puis de plus en plus près. Je pleure toujours mais j'essaye de reconnaitre la voix. _Bella ? Bella, je suis là. Bella, calme-toi, je suis là mon ange !_ Je cherche autour de moi d'où vient cette voix et quelque chose sous moi me fait encore trembler. _Bella ? Bella, ouvre les yeux ! _

Je me dresse comme un I droite dans le lit et je reprends une grande inspiration, comme si j'avais été en apnée, avant de paniquer encore une fois. Mes yeux grands ouverts scrutaient autour de moi et lorsque je vis Jacob à mes cotés je me jetais sur lui comme sur une bouée de sauvetage. Je m'agrippais tellement fort à lui que j'en avais mal aux doigts ! Je sentis alors les doigts de Jake se faufiler dans mes cheveux et dessiner des arabesques sur mon dos pour me calmer. Il nous berçait doucement en essayant de m'apaiser avec des mots doux et tendres.

- Je suis là mon ange, tout va bien. Respire doucement, on a tout le temps

Je l'écoutais sagement et mes sanglots finirent par s'estomper pour disparaitre ensuite. Je me décollais de Jake et je vis son visage plein d'une gravité dont je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Ses yeux par contre reflétaient une certaine crainte et de l'angoisse. Je pense qu'il devait être aussi perdu que moi. Il posa délicatement ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et il me regarda profondément dans les yeux.

- Tu vas mieux ?

Je lui fis un timide sourire et je posais mes mains sur les siennes.

- Je crois oui

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Bella ?

- Je crois que j'ai fait un putain de cauchemar... c'était juste, affreux...

- Un cauchemar ? On essayait de te tuer ou quoi ? Je te jure ma belle, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir te réveiller ! Tu respirais comme une locomotive et puis tu t'es mise à pleurer. Tu t'agitais dans tous les sens et tu as même crié quoi ! J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie !

- Désolée Jake...

Il me prit dans ses bras et me colla à lui sans ménagement. Il tremblait un peu maintenant. Je lui rendis son étreinte et il souffla bruyamment directement dans mes cheveux. J'avais vraiment dû lui foutre la trouille !

- Pourquoi serais-tu désolée ? Tu ne l'as pas demandé que je sache

- Je sais mais voila, à cause de moi tu t'ai fait du souci alors que y'a vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire

Il nous berça encore quelques minutes puis il se stoppa. Il s'installa plus confortablement contre la tête du lit et il m'attira contre lui. Je posais alors ma tête sur son torse et je me laissais hypnotiser par les battements réguliers de son cœur. Il caressait toujours ma tête machinalement et je commençais à me rendormir quand il prit une inspiration plus profonde.

- Vas-tu me dire de quoi ce cauchemar était fait ?

- Suis-je obligée ?

- Je pense que ça serait bien en effet. Mais si tu ne veux pas et bien je m'en contenterais

Je soupirais à mon tour et je me redressais, assise juste à coté de lui. Je me raclais la gorge et j'essayais tant bien que mal de remettre les choses à l'endroit dans ma tête. Je plaçais une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et je fronçais les sourcils, me rendant bien compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Je cherchais encore mes mots quelques secondes puis comme à mon habitude, je baissais le regard et trouvais mes mains fort intéressantes. Jacob se redressa lui aussi et il emprisonna mes mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient vraiment immenses comparées aux miennes...

- Bella ? Regarde-moi s'il-te-plait

J'obtempérais et nos yeux s'accrochèrent immédiatement. Il savait. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Il savait et il voulait que je le lui dise.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je te dise de quoi j'ai cauchemardé ? Je suis certaine que tu le sais déjà

- Je crois que j'ai une petite idée effectivement mais il faut que ça vienne de toi

- Je croyais que tu te contenterais de mon silence ?

- J'ai menti

Jacob se pencha vers moi et il m'embrassa, comme pour me donner du courage. Il murmura ensuite contre mes lèvres. J'avais les yeux clos.

- Je t'en prie ma puce, dis-moi

Les mots sont sortis sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose.

- Tu m'as quitté

Jake s'est détaché de moi et je sentais son regard peser sur moi. Je refusais toujours d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu m'as quitté et tu ne t'es même pas retourné. Voila pourquoi je criais, pourquoi je pleurais et pourquoi j'étais si agitée. Je te courais derrière mais je suis tombée et tu as disparu, juste disparu

Il m'a repris dans ses bras et s'est mis à rire doucement. Je ne savais pas bien ce qui se passait mais j'en venais à être un peu vexée. Il se moquait de moi !

- Tu doute encore hein, c'est ça ?

Mes signaux d'alarme se sont remis en route. Il ne se moquait pas, il savait juste, comme je m'en étais doutée.

- Non Jake, je ne doute pas de toi, je doute juste de moi, comme toujours

- Je crois surtout que la soirée d'hier n'a pas aidé à ce que cela change

- Effectivement...

Il me décolla à nouveau de lui mais il maintint son emprise sur mes bras.

- Bella, regarde-moi. Je vais encore te le dire une fois, . . Tu comprends ? Je reste et ça ne changera que lorsque TU l'auras décidé. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair à ce sujet, non ? Je t'aime et je ne sais vraiment plus comment je dois te le montrer pour que tu arrête de t'en faire pour rien

Tout en me débattant pour pouvoir à nouveau me perdre dans ses bras, je sentais mes sanglots monter aux bords des yeux. Je n'avais pas envie de pleurer mais je me sentais si stupide que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de pleurer ! Jake le comprit et il me laissa faire.

- Je n'y peux rien, c'est juste moi... je t'aime aussi et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me montre ce que tu ressens encore différemment que ce que tu le fais déjà. J'ai juste besoin de travailler sur moi et c'est tout. Mais je te promets que j'y arriverais, tu me crois ?

- Bien entendu que je te crois et je te connais assez pour te dire que tu y arriveras, compte sur moi

Je l'embrassais alors comme si par ce baiser je voulais qu'il ressente tout cela, cette force qu'il me donnait au quotidien. Il me rendit mon baiser et tout fut oublié, comme par magie.

Nous avions fini par nous rendormir lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ce n'est que lorsque la moiteur de ma peau m'était devenue insupportable que je me décidais à m'extraire de mon doux cocon. Jacob faisait peser une partie de son corps sur moi et comme d'habitude sa chaleur décuplait la mienne. J'avais grand besoin d'une douche ! Je me glissais alors hors du lit et me dirigeais sans bruit vers la salle de bain. Je jetais un regard à mon amant endormi avant de fermer la porte et dès que se fut fait, je me mis à cogiter sérieusement sur ce que je venais de cauchemarder.

L'eau chaude de la douche détendait mes muscles crispés et rien que de penser à ce mauvais rêve me fit ravaler un sanglot. J'avais assez pleuré comme cela ! Me voir avancer dans une allée, un bouquet à la main, prête à épouser celui que j'aime, puis le voir me quitter sans se retourner était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Pas besoin d'être psychanalyste pour comprendre que cette histoire de demande en mariage me trotte plus dans la tête que je ne peux ou veux le croire. On avait mis à plat ce sujet avec Jake mais comme d'habitude et parce que la confiance que j'ai en moi est toujours au même point, je m'étais mis dans le crâne qu'il ne m'aimait pas assez que pour vouloir m'épouser, avec pour résultat la débâcle sentimentale de ce matin. Un vrai mélodrame ! Je frappais le carrelage de la douche de rage et bien entendu je me fis mal. Mais je retenais mon cri et me laissais tomber sur le sol inondé en me frottant le poing. Idiote... Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à me laisser un peu vivre au lieu de faire des plans sur la comète, ça m'éviterait ce genre d'embarras ! Une fois la douleur estompée et ma peau totalement fripée, je me décidais à sortir de là et à aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je n'avais pas une grande faim avec tout ce qui nous avait été servi la veille chez Alice mais je savais pertinemment que Jacob, lui, mangerait bien pour nous deux.

Je m'affairais dans la cuisine en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible mais j'abandonnais les manœuvres quand j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain se refermer et l'eau de la douche couler. J'activais la préparation du repas puis je me servais un café assez serré pour me tenir éveillée jusqu'à l'année prochaine et je m'installais dans le canapé, les genoux collés à ma poitrine et mon menton posé dessus. Jacob chantonnait sous la douche et malgré la distance, je pouvais clairement l'entendre. Il devait être de très bonne humeur. Un sourire pointa sur mes lèvres quand je reconnus la chanson. _Lucky. _Une partie de moi avait envie de rougir rien que de repenser à la dernière fois que je l'avais entendue mais une plus grande prit le dessus et me fit simplement sourire en me rendant compte combien cette chanson était exactement ce que nous vivions. Il était mon meilleur ami avant toute autre chose et c'était ce qui rendait notre relation si incroyable. L'eau cessa de couler et quelques minutes plus tard des lèvres chaudes et légèrement humides se posèrent dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner et soupirer de contentement. Je me levais du canapé en posant ma tasse vide sur la table basse et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où Jake était déjà en train de faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se mettre sous la dent. Ça faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. Ses yeux pétillaient même lorsqu'il découvrit la pile de gaufres encore tièdes cachée sous un torchon. J'arrivais à sa hauteur et il me surprit en me prenant dans ses bras et en me soulevant de terre, me collant un gros baiser sur la joue pour ensuite me poser sans trop de délicatesse. Je me retins au dossier de la chaise et je me mis à rire en le voyant s'installer à table et commencer à remplir son assiette. Je m'installais à mon tour mais je ne faisais que le regarder. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre en ce moment. Au bout d'un instant, il s'arrêta et me dévisagea, interrogatif.

- Quoi ?

- Rien enfin ! Je te regardais juste...

- C'est parce que je me goinfre encore ?

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. J'ai l'impression que ça te plait en tout cas

- Et c'est le cas ! Merci ma puce, tu pense toujours à mon estomac, je ne peux que t'en remercier !

Il me fit un clin d'œil et je fis mine de faire une révérence tout en restant assise à rire.

- Tu ne mange pas au fait ?

- Avec tout ce que j'ai ingurgité chez Alice hier je ne pense pas que mon estomac supporterait quoique se soit avant des jours !

- Bella...

- Je te promets Jake, c'est pas de la mauvaise foi, c'est juste que rien que d'en parler ça me remonte déjà...

- OK alors je ne te force pas. Et puis ça serait bête de gâcher tout ça en l'envoyant dans les toilettes non ?

- J'apprécie ta délicatesse Jacob, non je t'assure, c'est charmant...

Jake se mit à rire à gorge déployée tant et si bien que je ne pouvais faire autrement que de me joindre à lui, laissant tomber ma tête de dégoûtée pour faire place à l'amusement le plus total.

Quand Jacob eut fini la dernière gaufre de la pile, il repoussa son assiette et se tapota le ventre en se repoussant sur sa chaise. Mais comment diable fait-il pour garder la ligne et ses tablettes de chocolat en mangeant autant ? _Frustration_...

- Tu es vraiment une perle Bella. Ce petit-déj de compétition était fabuleux, même si je commence à me dire que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû manger cette dernière gaufre...

- Juste la dernière ? Je pense que les cinq dernières étaient déjà de trop ! Tu n'étais pas obligé de tout engloutir en une fois tu sais

- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, quand tu cuisine j'ai toujours l'impression que je n'en aurais jamais assez

- Bon, vas donc digérer dans le canapé, je vais débarrasser tout ça et je te rejoins

- Non, pas question ! Tu as tout préparé alors je vais m'occuper du rangement et toi tu vas m'attendre dans le canapé bien sagement

Il accompagnait ses paroles par le geste et me fit me lever de ma chaise sans que j'ai pu émettre ne fut ce que le début d'une contestation. Il me poussa légèrement dans le dos vers le canapé et vu son air sévère, je n'avais pas intérêt à le contredire. Je m'installais donc, un plaid sur les genoux, et je le regardais s'affairer dans la cuisine d'une manière très fluide et très rapide. En moins de cinq minutes, tout était en ordre et il m'apporta même un autre café en me rejoignant dans le salon. Je lui fis une place et il installa mes jambes sur ses genoux, nous couvrant ensuite avec le plaid. J'avais toujours froid mais ça allait tout de suite mieux à son contact. Mon soleil personnel...

Nous flemmardions comme ça le restant de la journée et ça me convenait parfaitement bien. Dans les moments comme celui-ci, je ne pensais plus au reste et je me permettais enfin de profiter simplement de l'instant, chose que mon cerveau en constante ébullition appréciait grandement. Le soir, nous commandions chinois et je picorais dans le plat de nouilles que Jake m'avait forcé à prendre. Il avait fini par abandonner quand j'avais avalé la troisième bouchée en retenant un hoquet de mauvaise augure et avait terminé mon plat sans trop se faire prier. Nous nous étions couchés de bonne heure car nous avions des heures de sommeil à rattraper et surtout demain sonnait la reprise du boulot.

**oXoXo **

Lorsque mon réveil sonna, j'étais réveillée depuis quelques temps déjà. Je l'éteignis donc très rapidement et je profitais de ces petites minutes pour observer Jacob encore endormi. Un sourire stupide s'imprima sur mes lèvres et je me rendis vraiment compte d'à quel point j'étais chanceuse de l'avoir dans ma vie. Un soupir un peu trop bruyant m'échappa et je le vis commencer à se réveiller à son tour. Il s'étira de tout son long puis il m'attrapa et me serra contre lui, peut-être un peu trop rudement, mais j'étais bien là. Je soupirais encore et il posa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé ! Et toi ?

- Pas mal ouais. Mais j'ai plus l'habitude de dormir autant du coup je suis réveillée depuis quelque temps maintenant

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ce temps ?

Je rougissais. C'était clairement idiot mais je rougissais, encore.

- Bella ?

- Je te regardais dormir...

- Ah bon ? Et ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Non, c'est la première fois

- Je suppose que tu réfléchissais aussi, je me trompe ?

Silence. Il me connait vraiment trop bien. Il me relâche et prend mon menton entre ses grands doigts pour me forcer à le regarder. Mais mes yeux restent clos.

- Hé, c'est pas une critique. Je vais devoir apprendre à vivre avec la femme la plus perdue dans ses pensées du monde, c'est tout

- Tu me connais tellement bien

- C'est pas comme si c'était nouveau non plus. Depuis qu'on se connait tu es comme ça. Toujours à réfléchir à tout, pour tout le monde, prévoir deux ou trois coups d'avance. Tu l'as toujours fait sauf que maintenant c'est à propos de nous que tu le fais

- Et c'est mal tu pense ?

- Bella, je n'en pense rien. Tu es comme tu es et je ne veux pas te changer

- Tu es vraiment...

- Merveilleux ? Magnifique ? Génial ? Je te laisse choisir !

Je le repoussais en riant et il s'esclaffa à son tour. Nous prenions encore quelques instants avant qu'il ne me fasse redescendre de mon nuage.

- Allez princesse, debout sinon on va mal commencer l'année en arrivant en retard au boulot !

- Le mot interdit ! Tu sais qu'on a pas le droit de le dire !

Jacob s'esclaffa à nouveau et roula sur le rebord du lit pour s'asseoir. Je fis pareil et je lui passais devant en sortant de la chambre. Il en profita pour me donner une fessée qui me fit sursauter et crier.

- Jake !

- Quoi ?

Je le dévisageais une seconde avant de lui claquer la porte de la salle de bain au nez. Je l'entendais rire au travers de la porte et ma pseudo colère s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle avait pu apparaître.

- Je veux un café et des toasts pas trop cuits pour quand je sortirai. Et je te préviens, je ne plaisante pas !

- À vos ordres princesse !

Je me préparais rapidement et lorsque je me dirigeais vers la cuisine attirée par l'odeur du café, il m'avait effectivement aussi préparé des toasts. La porte de la salle de bain se referma et l'eau de la douche se fit entendre. Je mangeais donc rapidement et pris ma tasse de café fumant sur la terrasse où je profitais de l'air très frais pour me réveiller totalement. Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que je sente deux bras pleins de chaleur m'envelopper et m'attirer vers l'intérieur.

- As-tu vraiment décidé d'attraper une pneumonie Bella ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il doit faire -10 là et tu n'as absolument rien pour te protéger du froid, voilà pourquoi je dis ça...

- Tu exagère, je ne suis pas faite en sucre tu sais, je vis ici depuis assez longtemps que pour savoir que je peux rester 2 minutes sur mon balcon sans risquer quoique se soit, même avec -10

- Tu as certainement raison, excuse-moi. Bon, on devrait y aller si on...

- ...ne veut pas être en retard, oui je sais. Laisse-moi attraper mes affaires et je te suis

**oXoXo**

Après avoir passé les trente premières minutes de ma journée de boulot à saluer tout le monde et à leur souhaiter une bonne année, je m'enfermais dans mon bureau et me laissais tomber sans ménagement dans mon canapé, la tête emprisonnée dans mes mains. Je n'avais pas le cœur à l'ouvrage. Je ressassais ce qui s'était passé depuis mon cauchemar jusqu'aux dernières paroles de Jake et je commençais à me sentir mal. Mais certainement pas pour les bonnes raisons. Je m'étais bien rendue compte que la vie avec Jacob était ce qu'il me fallait. Tout mon entourage me disait que je m'étais épanouie grâce à notre relation et je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire. Je savais pertinemment que Jake m'aimait tout comme moi je l'aimais et ma raison me disait de m'arrêter là, de ne pas chercher à creuser plus loin car j'allais indubitablement le regretter. Mais ce que Jacob m'avait dit ce matin, que c'était ma nature profonde de réfléchir à tout et pour tout, me revint en tête comme un boomerang. Je n'arrivais pas à être pleinement heureuse parce que ce que les autres peuvent penser de moi ou de mes actions me parait plus important que ce que j'en pense moi-même ! J'en arrivais même à me dire qu'au final, même si nous nous aimions, je ne le méritais peut-être pas autant et qu'à force il finirait par en trouver une qui serait parfaite pour lui. Mon téléphone sonna et me fit sursauter. Je me hâtais de décrocher tout en me rendant compte que des larmes mouillaient mes joues. Je les effaçais rapidement d'un revers de la main et me secouais intérieurement d'être aussi fleur bleu.

- Swan j'écoute

_- Bella c'est moi_

- Jake ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_- Je viens de voir le boss, il veut un débriefing sur mes avancées pour le projet du site. Du coup je ne pourrais pas déjeuner avec toi _

- OK, pas de problème, j'irais à la cafétéria dans ce cas

_- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ma puce ?_

- Oui oui, je t'assure

_- Parce qu'on dirait que tu es, contrariée ou quelque chose dans ce style_

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je suis plongée dans un manuscrit qui me prend aux tripes et que j'ai un peu de mal à en sortir, c'est tout

_- Tu me rassure dans ce cas. Je t'appelle plus tard OK ?_

- Quand tu veux !

_- Bella ?_

- Oui ?

_- Je t'aime_

- Moi aussi, à plus tard

Lui mentir était quelque chose que je détestais prodigieusement. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment de lui dire que j'avais besoin d'un psy en urgence, pas avant sa réunion. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre et me décidais à commencer enfin à travailler. Encore deux heures et je pourrais à nouveau m'isoler pour me morfondre dans mon coin.

À 12h30 on frappa à ma porte. J'étais cette fois réellement perdue dans ma lecture et je dus prendre un peu de temps pour répondre car on frappa à nouveau. Distraitement, je répondis d'entrer et je levais quand même mes yeux des pages que je tenais dans mes mains pour voir qui me demandait. C'était Emily, ma secrétaire.

- Bella, je dérange peut-être ?

- Non Emily. Désolée d'avoir pris mon temps, j'étais perdue dans ma lecture. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Et bien je venais juste vous prévenir que je prenais ma pause

- Votre pause ? Pourquoi, il est quelle heure ?

- 12h30. Et si je veux encore pouvoir trouver quelque chose à manger à la cafétéria il faudrait que je puisse y aller maintenant. Sauf si vous avez besoin de moi...

- Non non c'est parfait ! J'avais juste pas vu l'heure. Je devrais y aller aussi d'ailleurs, bon appétit et à tout à l'heure

- Merci !

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et je me repoussais dans mon siège en rejetant les feuilles sur mon bureau. J'attendis encore quelques minutes puis je pris mon sac et juste au moment de sortir, mon portable sonna. Alice. Je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer, elle m'arracherait la tête sinon !

- Salut Alice ! Comment vas-tu ?

_- Waouh, y a du progrès. Je ne dois plus laisser de message sur ta boite vocale c'est fantastique_

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour vérifier mes aptitudes à décrocher mon portable que tu m'appelle non ?

_- Bien sûr que non. Je voulais voir si tu étais libre pour déjeuner avec moi ?_

- Quand ? Maintenant ?

_- Mais oui maintenant, tu déjeune quand sinon ?_

- Et bien je...

_- Bella... ne me force pas à te supplier..._

- OK on se retrouve où ?

_- Je suis en bas de ton immeuble, je t'attends_

Et elle raccrocha aussi vite, me laissant là à me demander ce qui venait de se passer. Je fermais donc la porte de mon bureau et je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. Bien entendu vu l'heure, même là il y avait la file. Alice allait être verte ! Je souriais poliment aux personnes dans la même galère que moi quand dans mon dos je surpris une conversation qui n'était certainement pas censée arriver jusqu'à moi.

- C'est elle je te dis. Je l'ai vu l'autre jour lui tenir la main

- T'es certaine ? Je la voyais plus grande moi

- Elle est venue avec lui à la fête de fin d'année et ils ont chanté ensemble. J'étais tout devant pour bien le voir et je te dis que c'est elle

- Et bien si c'est vraiment la vérité et qu'ils sortent bien ensemble, je trouve qu'il aurait pu trouver mieux. Je suis volontaire d'ailleurs ! Elle est d'un banal comparé à lui

- T'as raison, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve mais je suis certaine que...

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour laisser un flot de personnes en sortir et je me fis pousser à l'intérieur par ceux derrière moi qui voulaient aussi y entrer. Heureusement d'ailleurs car ce que je venais d'entendre m'avait carrément coupé les jambes. Je réagissais comme un automate, plus capable de penser à autre chose qu'à ce que ces deux filles s'étaient échangé. Je me tournais vers elles et elles se turent immédiatement, affichant un sourire de complaisance en se donnant de petits coups de coude mutuels. Je me retournais face aux portes, anéantie par leurs paroles, totalement désemparée. Elles s'ouvrirent à l'étage de la cafétéria et la majorité des personnes présentes dans la cabine sortit en me bousculant au passage. Je ne bougeais pas, attendant simplement que tout s'arrête. Les deux femmes me passèrent à coté et avant que les portes ne se referment et ne m'empêchent de les entendre à nouveau, je les entendis finir ce qu'elles avaient commencé.

- Tu vois que c'est elle

- T'as raison et je continue à dire que...

J'avais envie de m'enfuir, loin, très loin. Et de pleurer aussi. Comment ne m'étais-je pas rendue compte de la situation. Je savais que si nous nous affichions ensemble cela arriverait. Il est parfait tandis que moi, et bien moi je suis comme ces femmes l'ont dit, banale. Au final, j'avais bien raison de me poser toutes ces questions et de laisser bouillonner ma cervelle. Tout cela n'était qu'une erreur et je l'imposais à Jacob. Le tintement de l'ascenseur me fit reprendre pied et je suivis ceux qui quittaient la cabine comme moi. Je vis Alice qui trépignait et qui faisait les cents pas en me guettant et le large sourire qu'elle arborait en m'apercevant disparut aussitôt qu'elle m'observa avec plus d'attention. J'arrivais à sa hauteur et elle me serra dans ses bras sans rien me demander. Au bout de ce qui me sembla des dizaines de minutes, elle relâcha son étreinte et m'attira à sa suite à l'écart du vas-et-vient incessant des travailleurs de la tour.

- Bella ma chérie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Je ne trouvais pas les mots. Ou plutôt si je les avais mais ils refusaient de passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Car si je formulais à voix haute ce que je pensais, cela ne pouvait plus être un mauvais rêve, cela deviendrait la réalité.

Alice empoigna mes bras et me secoua légèrement.

- Bella tu me fais peur, je te jure ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé !

Je croisais son regard et je fondis en larmes, incapable de faire autre chose. Je sentais mes genoux se dérober sous moi et la poigne d'Alice se fit plus forte sur mes bras, m'empêchant ainsi de m'effondrer devant tout le monde. Elle m'attira vers les sièges de la salle d'attente du hall d'entré et je m'écroulais sur l'un d'eux. Alice s'accroupit devant moi et posa ses mains sur mes genoux. Elle tremblait un peu. À moins que ça ne soit moi...

- Vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Mais je restais muette, sanglotante mais muette. Alice se releva d'un bond et mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Bien, puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, je vais appeler la seule personne qui pourra probablement me raconter ce qui te met dans un état pareil ! Mais je te jure Bella, si c'est lui la cause, il aura intérêt à avoir une excellente raison à me fournir !

Non ! Pas ça ! Elle allait appeler Jacob ! Et s'il y a bien une personne qui ne doit pas être au courant c'est bien lui !

- Non Alice, ne fais pas ça s'il-te-plait

- Ah, tu te décide enfin à me parler

Alice s'installa sur le siège à coté du mien et me tourna face à elle. Je reniflais bruyamment tandis que j'essayais de ne plus pleurer comme un bébé.

- Raconte-moi, tout

Je pris une grande inspiration et je secouais la tête et les mains pour me redonner contenance.

- Je cogite beaucoup, ça tu le sais non ?

- Ça c'est un scoop pour personne Bella. Moi je veux savoir ce qui te met dans un état proche de l'hystérie

- OK, OK. Le jour du réveillon, juste avant de partir vous rejoindre, j'ai cru que Jake allait me demander de l'épouser. Il avait un super costume, des fleurs, il me cherchait avec des questions à double sens. Bref, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me faire sa demande. Mais rien. Du coup dans la voiture on s'est expliqué. Il m'a dit qu'il le ferait mais pas maintenant, trop tôt pour lui

J'avalais ma salive difficilement, une boule dans ma gorge bien serrée s'y trouvant. Alice m'incita à poursuivre en pressant doucement mes doigts.

- On était plus fâché et j'étais même rassurée qu'il m'ait dit tout ça mais depuis, je cogite encore plus. J'ai même fait un cauchemar affreux dans lequel je le voyais me quitter sans remord. C'était flippant Al, tu peux pas t'imaginer !

- Si ma belle, je peux concevoir. Mais je crois que tu n'as pas fini. Continue

- Je me pose un tas de questions, comme toujours. J'essaye d'entrer dans sa tête pour savoir s'il est vraiment heureux, s'il ne fait pas tout ça parce qu'il se sent obligé de le faire, à cause de notre histoire. Et même si j'arrive toujours à la conclusion que non, qu'il m'aime vraiment et qu'on a le droit d'être heureux ensemble, il y a toujours quelque chose qui me fait réfléchir et revenir en arrière

- Comme quoi Bella ?

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre deux nanas qui attendaient l'ascenseur avec moi. Elles se demandaient si j'étais bien la fille avec laquelle sortait Jake

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup la tournure que prend cette histoire Bella

- Attends la suite dans ce cas, tu ne vas pas être déçue

Alice se crispa un peu plus sur mes doigts et je dus tirer dessus légèrement pour qu'elle me relâche un peu. Elle s'excusa avec un petit sourire puis hocha la tête pour me faire poursuivre.

- En bref, elles ne comprenaient pas ce que Jacob pouvait bien me trouver. Lui si parfait et moi si... banale. La plus blonde des deux a même dit qu'elle était certaine d'être choisie s'il cherchait mieux, ou un truc dans le genre...

- Et tu les as cru ? Sérieusement ?

- Alice il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Si même des personnes que je ne connais pas se rendent compte de nos différences c'est qu'elles existent pour de vrai ! Jacob m'a toujours surpassé en tout et jamais je n'ai vraiment compris pourquoi il restait avec moi mais maintenant qu'on est ensemble, qu'on vit ensemble, tout change. On a plus 15 ans. Je ne voudrais pas être la cause de l'échec de sa vie. Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveille dans 10 ou 15 ans avec le regret d'avoir perdu son temps avec moi

Un éclair traversa les yeux d'Alice et j'eus un mouvement de recul tant son regard me faisait flipper. Cette fois elle tremblait pour de bon. J'avais dû dire un truc qui ne passait pas...

- Cette fois tu vas m'écouter Isabella Marie Swan. Ce que ces filles ont dit, disent et diront on s'en moque. Il n'y a que tes _vrais_ amis qui peuvent se donner le luxe de te dire en face ce qu'ils pensent de toi, les autres n'ont aucun intérêt. Jacob te connait depuis plus longtemps que n'importe qui et il est le seul à pouvoir juger du bien fondé de votre relation. Il est le seul à pouvoir dire qui est bien pour lui et qui ne l'est pas. Il a tout plaqué pour revenir, sans poser de question et ça dès que j'ai prononcé ton nom. Tu en connais beaucoup toi des gens qui feraient ça ? Même pour ceux qu'ils aiment ? Parce que oui Bella, il t'aime. Tu le sais. Il s'est battu avec mon frère nom de dieu, tout ça pour toi ! Et il se battrait avec quiconque essayerait de te prendre à lui ou de te faire du mal. Alors si tu veux continuer à croire que tu n'en vaux pas la peine, libre à toi mais ça serait un énorme gâchis parce que tu sais, tu en vaux la peine, tu es extraordinaire. Tu es là toujours à te soucier des autres, et toi dans tout ça hein ? Tu t'oublie et tu es là à déprimer pour des paroles que deux pétasses jalouses ont dit devant un ascenseur. Tu sais que tu as un gros problème avec la confiance en soi n'est-ce pas ? Quelle serait la meilleure preuve que tu as cette confiance en toi que de faire comme si de rien n'était et de t'afficher encore plus avec Jake ? Vous êtes tout autant fait l'un pour l'autre que Jasper et moi le sommes

Je restais muette. Je ne trouvais aucun mot, aucune phrase pour exprimer ce que je ressentais après avoir entendu ce qu'Alice venait de me dire. Elle n'était décidément pas ma meilleure amie pour rien ! Je devrais vraiment me faire une raison. Jacob et elle me l'avaient dit sur tellement de tons différents et de tellement de façons différentes aussi que je devais bien l'admettre, je méritais l'attention que les autres, mes amis et mon amour, me portent. Même Emmett et Rosalie à leur façon toute particulière avaient tenté de m'ouvrir les yeux. Mais avec mon naturel pessimisme envers moi-même je me refusais ce bonheur et ça avait assez duré. Je me faisais souffrir et je faisais souffrir mon entourage, ceux qui justement tiennent à moi et m'aiment moi, pour ce que je suis, pour qui je suis. Et au diable si ça ne plait pas aux autres, dorénavant la nouvelle Bella n'en a plus rien à foutre.

Mes réflexions avaient dû prendre plus de temps que je ne le croyais car lorsque je croisais le regard de mon amie, elle avait l'air paniqué ou inquiète tout du moins. Elle pressait toujours mes doigts dans ses mains et je pense même qu'elle avait dû arrêter de respirer. Je lui souris, d'abord timidement puis plus largement. Je dégageais mes mains des siennes et je lui sautais au cou, la serrant très fort contre moi. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire tout contre elle et après une hésitation de sa part, je sentais ses bras se resserrer autour de moi et elle se mit à rire elle aussi. Nous n'avions toujours pas échangé un seul mot mais franchement, je me demandais si c'était vraiment nécessaire.

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, je finis par me calmer et je m'éclaircis un peu la gorge. Tout en restant le plus près possible d'elle, je lui soufflais à l'oreille ce qui me semblait être la meilleure chose à dire dans ces circonstances toutes particulières.

- Merci Alice, du fond de mon cœur

Son étreinte se raffermit et je crus reconnaitre le bruit d'un sanglot qu'on étouffe. Elle me relâcha ensuite et nous nous regardions, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'en prie ma belle. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te file un bon coup de pied au derrière, ça devenait urgent et plus que nécessaire !

- Je crois bien que tu as raison et je t'annonce officiellement que cet électrochoc a fonctionné ! Tu as raison, il faut que je me laisse vivre et que je profite de tout ce que ceux qui m'aiment veulent bien m'offrir. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et toi, votre amitié et Jacob, son amour. Je l'aime tellement tu sais Al. Je l'aime tellement que j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas heureux mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il l'est, sinon il ne resterait pas... je le connais assez pour pouvoir l'affirmer. Et puis, il me le montre suffisamment aussi

- J'aime quand tu parle comme ça Bella. Tu sais, tu m'as fait une belle frayeur là, j'ai même cru que tu allais tout plaquer et t'enfuir sans laisser d'adresse !

- Alice ! Je crois que tu exagère comme d'habitude...

- Si peu !

Nous nous esclaffions ensemble, attirant le regard des passants. Mais nous nous en moquions éperdument car ce qui venait de se passer était bien plus important que ce que _les autres_ pouvaient bien en penser !

- Je crois que ton heure de déjeuner est passée...

- Je crois oui mais c'est pas très important. Quand on est quasi son propre patron on peut se permettre de petits écarts...

J'accompagnais mes dires d'un clin d'œil et ça la fit rire.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Jake ? Vous pourriez peut-être déjeuner ensemble ou au moins parler un peu ? Je crois que vous en avez besoin

- Il est en réunion, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté ton invitation. Je le verrais à la maison et on parlera à ce moment là

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je te le promets Alice. Il doit savoir qu'il peut souffler un peu et que mon côté névrosé va s'estomper, petit à petit

- Je crois que ça va lui plaire

- C'est tout ce que j'espère

Nous nous levions de nos chaises et nous nous étreignons avant de nous séparer et de reprendre chacune notre chemin. Je lui promettais de l'appeler le soir-même car elle voulait en fait régler les derniers détails de la cérémonie du samedi à venir, jour J pour elle et Jasper.

Devant les portes de l'ascenseur, je replongeais dans mes pensées. Comment allais-je pouvoir expliquer tout cela à Jacob sans le faire sortir de ses gonds ? Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller et cela coupa toute pensée cohérente en moi. Je passais donc par la cafétéria pour me prendre un sandwich et une bouteille de thé vert puis je remontais dans mon bureau. Emily était de retour à son poste et quand elle me vit, son regard interrogatif pesa de tout son poids sur moi. Je me sentais super gênée car après toutes les larmes versées mes yeux devaient être gonflés et rouges et donc elle devait certainement se demander ce qui m'était arrivé.

- Pas de panique Emily, je vais bien maintenant

- Vous êtes sûre Bella parce que...

- Je sais, j'ai une sale tête mais je vous assure, je vais bien

- OK... mais vous savez que si vous avez besoin, je suis là hein

- Merci

J'entrais dans mon bureau et je refermais la porte derrière moi en soufflant. Je m'installais dans le canapé et je commençais à manger car rien d'autre ne comptait plus maintenant.


	12. Chapitre 9 Grandir (2)

**POV Jacob**

Putain de réunion de merde ! Comme si on avait besoin d'y passer 2 heures. Non mais sérieusement là, ils me prennent vraiment pour un débutant c'est pas possible autrement ! Franchement, c'était pas le jour. J'avais senti que Bella avait besoin de moi et qu'elle était distante depuis le réveillon et je voulais vraiment qu'on en parle mais avec les plans de cette équipe je pouvais toujours me l'accrocher mon rencart... Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que nous puissions en parler à la maison. La connaissant, et malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait me dire, je savais qu'elle était encore en proie à ses doutes sur nous et tout le reste d'ailleurs. Pourtant, elle sait que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle et malgré tout, elle doute toujours. Je devrais peut-être me décider à l'épouser dans ce cas. Elle ne douterait plus alors.

- Monsieur Black ? Vous êtes avec nous ?

Pris en flagrant délit de rêverie ! Merde...

- Hein ? Heu oui, pardonnez-moi Monsieur le Directeur, je commence à avoir un peu faim...

Si celle-là elle passe, je promets de brûler un cierge à la gloire du dieu du mensonge ! S'il y en a un...

- Je comprends oui. Nous en avons presque terminé mais si vous voulez, je peux vous faire monter quelque chose de la cafétéria ?

- Non merci sans façon, j'ai d'autres choses de prévues dès que nous aurons clôturé cette réunion

- Bien dans ce cas, voyons un peu le dernier point de la matinée et je vous libère

- Comme vous voudrez

Il m'avait encore bassiné sur le comment attirer les jeunes de moins de 18 ans sur le site et leur donner envie de passer tous les jours et pareil pour les plus de 60 ans qui n'y connaissent pas grand chose à l'Internet. Je lui avais alors soumis mes idées, avait vite fait un croquis grâce à ma tablette et m'étais empressé de lui promettre une esquisse provisoire digne de ce nom pour la semaine prochaine afin qu'il me lâche au plus vite. Il était donc parti 20 minutes plus tard, me laissant là avec mes propres doutes. Devais-je appeler Bella et lui demander de la voir ? Devais-je attendre d'être à la maison ? Et puis, comment aborder la chose ? J'ouvris alors mon tiroir et j'observais le petit écrin de velours bordeaux que j'y avais placé plus tôt ce matin. Je n'osais pas le prendre dans mes mains, comme s'il allait me brûler les doigts. Je refermais le tiroir et je pris 2 minutes de réflexion. Je me balançais sur ma chaise quand quelqu'un frappa. Je n'allais donc jamais être tranquille ?

- Entrez !

J'avais plus grogné que parlé mais j'étais vraiment exaspéré. Je me redressais quand même un peu histoire de ne pas faire mec vautré et je faillis m'étrangler quand je vis qui entrait.

- Alice ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas bien ?

- Salut Jake. Et bien il fallait que je te vois, sans Bella

Je l'invitais à entrer et la rejoignis en deux enjambées. Après un rapide baiser sur sa joue, je lui désignais le petit canapé placé devant la baie vitrée du menton et nous nous y installions. Son air était sévère et je me doutais bien qu'il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave pour la voir débarquer comme ça sans même me prévenir. Et surtout qu'elle veuille me voir sans Bella...

- Alice, comment savais-tu où me trouver ?

- Pas bien compliqué en fait, il suffit de demander aux bonnes personnes. Tu es assez populaire dans cette boîte tu sais, peut-être même un peu trop... J'ai attendu dans le couloir de voir que ta réunion était finie pour venir te parler, histoire de ne pas faire trop de vagues

Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce que j'entendais. Surtout que quand elle a parlé de ma pseudo popularité, elle l'a plus murmuré qu'autre chose et ça, ça n'était définitivement pas une attitude normale venant d'Alice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Al ? Et puis comment tu sais que j'étais en réunion ?

- Ce que je vais te dire ne doit pas sortir de ces murs Jake et je suis sérieuse. Si elle apprend que ça vient de moi, elle ne me le pardonnera pas et ça je ne peux pas le concevoir

- Tu commence à me faire peur Alice. Crache le morceau pour l'amour de dieu !

J'étais à deux doigts de l'empoigner et de la secouer mais je me retenais car je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

- J'ai vu Bella pendant sa pause déjeuner. Je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir et en plus il fallait qu'on parle des derniers détails pour le mariage mais à cause de moi elle a entendu des propos qui l'ont tellement bouleversés que j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'enfuir sans donner d'explication

Je paniquais clairement là. Je me levais et me rasseyais comme un diable dans sa boite.

- Attends, quoi ? Comment ça « à cause de toi » ? Et qu'est-ce que Bella a bien pu entendre ?

Alice se tripotait les mains et ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire sur la moquette bleue de mon bureau. Elle était juste en train de me rendre nerveux et complètement paniqué, limite dingue ! Si elle ne se décidait pas rapidement à me dire tout, j'étais bien capable de la secouer finalement ! Heureusement, elle prit une grande inspiration et elle se jeta dans son récit.

- Devant l'ascenseur. Elle descendait me rejoindre et deux pétasses parlaient d'elle. D'elle et de toi. Ça l'a vraiment mise à l'envers, quand elle a eu fini de me raconter elle est restée muette pendant au moins 15 minutes. Elle pleurait aussi. J'ai failli t'appeler mais elle a refusé. Je suis restée avec elle et je lui ai parlé, je l'ai plus secouée à vrai dire mais je crois que ça va porter ses fruits. Bella a décidé de penser un peu plus à elle et à vous et d'oublier l'opinion des autres. Et cette fois je la crois, il y avait une telle détermination dans ses yeux que je ne peux pas faire autrement !

- Merde ! Je suppose que c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles elle doute en permanence ?

- Y a de quoi effectivement. Elles n'ont vraiment pas été sympa avec Bella. Alors je compte sur toi pour leur prouver que tout ce qu'elles ont dit est faux, archi faux

- Tu peux Al mais je voudrais savoir ce qu'elles ont dit justement

- Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une excellente idée Jake. Et puis Bella va m'arracher les yeux si je fais ça

- Je t'en supplie Alice, j'ai besoin de savoir

Ma mâchoire était crispée mais mes yeux étaient suppliants. Elle devait tout me dire, ma santé mentale en dépendait !

- Bon très bien. Elles se demandaient ce que tu pouvais bien lui trouver car tu es waouh et que Bella est... banale. En gros c'est ce qui a été dit

- C'est tout ?

- Une d'elles a dit aussi qu'elle était certaine que tu pouvais trouver mieux et elle se portait même volontaire, ou un truc dans le style

De la jalousie, purement et simplement. Ces nanas étaient jalouses de Bella et comme elle est d'une nature fragile émotionnellement parlant, et bien ça l'a touché en plein cœur. Ces garces allaient me le payer et cher !

- OK je vois... Comment elle va maintenant ?

- On s'est quitté tout sourire et sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle compte t'en parler ce soir mais je préférais passer t'expliquer ce qui s'était passé au cas où elle se dégonflerait. Cette situation a assez duré

Je me détendais un peu et je commençais à sentir les muscles de ma mâchoire se réveiller. Ça allait être douloureux, je pouvais le garantir !

- Merci Al, on peut toujours compter sur toi, c'est super

- Mais de rien

Elle se leva et me fit un clin d'œil. Sa frimousse de lutin était revenue et j'en étais soulagé. Toutefois, un voile plus terne couvrait toujours ses yeux. Alice craignait quelque chose.

- Je t'en prie Jake, ne la laisse plus croire qu'elle ne vaut rien et qu'elle peut être remplacée n'importe quand par n'importe qui. Je ne sais pas comment tu dois t'y prendre mais fais-le, s'il-te-plait

Sa supplique m'a fendu le cœur et je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie, descendre les deux étages qui me séparent de Bella et la prendre dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et qu'elle ne doute plus.

- Tu sais que je vais tout faire. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas la changer mais si ce trait de caractère pouvait disparaitre, c'est vrai que ça arrangerait tout le monde, à commencer par elle et moi...

Alice commençait à s'éloigner pour sortir quand je ne pus m'empêcher de faire jouer ma curiosité.

- Alice ?

- Hum ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle décide de changer comme ça ?

- Je lui ai dit que tu te battrais pour elle avec la Terre entière s'il le fallait et que tous ceux qui l'aiment le font parce qu'elle est Bella, tout simplement. Elle a des amis, elle t'a toi et le reste on s'en fout. Pourquoi ?

- Curiosité. Merci, mille fois

Elle franchit la porte en souriant et une fois seul, je me rendis compte que je tremblais. Depuis quand je tremble moi déjà ? Cette histoire m'avait mis sur les nerfs et sur les genoux. Il me fallait le nom de ces filles ! Mais le plus important maintenant c'était Bella. Je devais l'appeler et entendre le son de sa voix.

_- Swan_

Rien que d'entendre son nom me donna des palpitations. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé du poil de la bête en tout cas.

- C'est moi mon cœur

_- Jake ! Tu vas bien ? Ta réunion s'est bien passée ?_

Je n'y crois pas ! Je lui téléphone pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien et la première chose qu'elle me demande c'est si ma réunion s'est bien passée ! Elle est juste incroyable.

- Long et fastidieux mais c'est au poil ma belle

_- Tu as mangé ?_

- Non pas encore. Et toi ?

_- J'ai avalé un sandwich, je ne tenais plus. Mais tu veux sortir un peu pour te changer les idées ? À moins que tu ..._

- ... j'ai rien de prévu et puis je leur ai dit que j'avais des projets pour après la réunion. Donc oui si tu veux on peut sortir un peu

_- Tu passes me prendre ?_

- Je suis là dans 2 minutes

Je ne la laissais pas continuer et je raccrochais, trop impatient de pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. J'attrapais au vol ma veste au porte-manteaux et je me jetais dans le couloir sans même regarder si quelqu'un s'y trouvait. Je slalomais entre mes collègues et je ne perdis pas de temps avec l'ascenseur, je pris donc les escaliers que je dévalais à vive allure. Une fois arrivé à son étage, j'ouvris la porte tellement fort qu'elle claqua contre le mur de placo. J'avais peut-être bien fait un trou dedans pour le même prix mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Là encore, slalom entre les collègues et lorsque j'arrivais enfin devant son bureau, alors que j'allais poser ma main tremblante sur la poignée de porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et je la vis, plus belle et plus rayonnante que jamais. J'arrêtais de respirer un instant et lorsque je sentis son corps s'écraser contre le mien, mes bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour d'elle et je la soulevais du sol pour pouvoir l'avoir face à moi lorsque je l'embrasserais.

J'avais plus ou moins conscience que tous ceux, et je dis bien tous ceux, présents à l'étage avaient cessé toute activité pour nous regarder mais là encore, je n'en avais rien à faire. La seule qui comptait se trouvait là, dans mes bras et ça avait l'air d'être pareil pour elle. Je la posais délicatement sur le sol et je vis que ses joues avaient rosi. Adorable. Je lui pris la main et je l'emmenais vers la sortie. Elle glissa un mot rapide à sa secrétaire qui lui répondit par un pouce levé et un large sourire puis elle me suivit sans discuter.

Je devais avoir l'air complètement débile avec mon sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et balançant d'avant en arrière nos mains enlacées comme des écoliers mais je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Je posais mes yeux sur Bella et elle se mit à rougir légèrement, rangeant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et se mordillant le coin de la lèvre. Je ne pouvais pas plus l'aimer qu'en cet instant, même si on me payait pour cela !_ Ma nana_. Je l'attirais contre moi et je l'embrassais en tenant son menton entre mes doigts libres. La chaleur de ce baiser me fit haleter et je pris une seconde pour me remettre. Bella avait ce don sur moi, celui de me déstabiliser juste par un baiser, aussi court et furtif qu'il puisse être. Nous attendions l'ascenseur et je jetais un coup d'œil au-dessus de sa tête afin de voir si quelqu'un nous observait plus que les autres. En vérité, j'espérais que je pourrais tomber sur les garces qui avaient porté leur jugement de vipère sur ma Bella et ainsi remettre les pendules à l'heure. Mais malheureusement, tout le monde était retourné à ses occupations et nous n'étions plus le centre d'intérêt. Ce n'était que partie remise. Le « ping » des portes se fit entendre et elles s'ouvraient sur nous. Nous laissions sortir les gens puis nous nous engouffrions dans la boîte à sardine. Bella me regardait avec un petit sourire et les yeux brillants.

- Tu veux aller manger où ?

- Pourquoi pas le petit italien ?

- Ça me semble être une excellente idée

Nous marchions dans la rue et je la rapprochais de moi, collant ainsi nos hanches et passant mon bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste, je dois bien l'admettre, d'appropriation. L'homme des cavernes au fond de moi commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et il affirmait sa présence en se frappant le torse quand j'entendis Bella glousser ensuite et qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Elle ne voyait plus rien de la route du coup et je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment une excellente idée mais au final je ne disais rien car elle me faisait suffisamment confiance pour que je l'amène à bon port sans dommage.

Nous entrions dans le petit restaurant et nous nous installions à une table un peu à l'écart du reste du monde. Le serveur vint rapidement et prit notre commande tout aussi vite. Je regardais Bella tout en jouant avec ses doigts et je me surpris à vouloir y voir mon anneau que je ferais tourner sans y réfléchir. Je me repris rapidement et je me raclais la gorge histoire d'attirer son attention et d'engager la conversation.

- Comment s'est passée ta matinée ?

Elle se tortillait sur sa chaise et ses doigts lui paraissaient bien intéressants tout d'un coup. Même si Alice ne m'avait pas vendu la mèche, rien qu'à son attitude je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Et généralement, ça ne me plaisait pas des masses...

- Eh bien, j'ai commencé avec un manuscrit assez prenant sur une histoire d'amour impossible entre un homme et une femme qu'il ne connait qu'en rêve. Bref, comme ça ça a l'air complètement idiot mais c'est assez bien tourné. Je pense que je vais appeler l'auteur pour qu'on puisse en parler

Je hochais la tête parce qu'elle évitait le sujet clairement mais j'arriverais à mes fins. Nous allions parler de ce qui s'était passé avec ses « collègues » et enfin tourner cette fichue page sur son manque de confiance en elle !

- Tu es restée toute seule à l'heure du déjeuner ?

Elle rougissait et avalait difficilement sa salive. Je la tenais, elle ne savait pas mentir. Mais c'est ce moment que le serveur choisit pour nous apporter nos plats. Elle n'avait pris qu'un tiramisu car elle avait avalé un sandwich au bureau et j'en profitais donc pour rebondir vers le sujet qui m'intéressait.

- Tu es allée à la cafétéria ? J'ai encore jamais mis les pieds là-bas

Je plongeais ma fourchette dans mes pâtes et je l'observais consciencieusement. Ses réactions corporelles étaient tellement suffisantes...

- Bella ?

- Oui... excuse-moi. Je suis effectivement allée à la cafétéria pour mon sandwich. C'est pas le grand luxe mais ça dépanne bien quand il faut

- Tu as vu des collègues à toi ?

Elle déposait sa cuillère sur l'assiette tout en fixant son tiramisu puis elle me regarda avec un air déterminé. On allait enfin pouvoir être francs.

- Et si tu me disais ce que tu voulais vraiment savoir Jacob ?

Je déposais mes couverts à mon tour et je la fixais avec autant de détermination qu'elle.

- Je veux savoir commet s'est passée ta matinée Bella, c'est tout

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Sa voix commençait à partir dans les aigus. Je remerciais le serveur de nous avoir mis à l'écart tout d'un coup. Je lui pris les mains pour tenter de la calmer et de la contenir mais cela n'a pas eu l'effet escompté malheureusement... Ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer et je me maudissais d'avoir voulu lui parler de tout cela maintenant. Je resserrais mon emprise sur ses doigts et elle me regarda confuse en se mordillant la lèvre. Je passais alors mes doigts dessus pour qu'elle la relâche et elle me fit un timide sourire.

- Qui t'en a parlé ?

- M'a parlé de quoi Bella ?

- Tu veux réellement qu'on en discute hein ? C'est aberrant, je suis certaine que tu sais déjà !

- Je veux que ça vienne de toi Bella, c'est tout

- OK... J'ai surpris deux vipères en train de parler de moi. Enfin, de toi _et_ de moi...

- Et ?

- Et j'ai flippé, genre grave flippé... Alice en a même paniqué !

- Alice ?

Bella me dévisagea une seconde, les sourcils relevés en accents circonflexes.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as appris tout ça, parce que je suis certaine que tu connais toute l'histoire, de quelqu'un d'autre que d'Alice ?

Les coins de ma bouche se relevèrent en un sourire franc et je pris ses mains dans les miennes.

- OK j'avoue, j'ai effectivement appris ce qui était arrivé par Alice mais je t'en supplie, ne lui dis rien sinon elle va m'étriper !

Avec mes yeux de chien battu, elle craqua rapidement et lorsqu'elle céda nous nous mîmes à rire ensemble. La tension du début de la conversation s'évaporait petit à petit et je tentais ma chance pour savoir comment elle allait.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Son sourire s'estompa un peu mais elle gardait son air détendu. Elle soupira et libéra une de ses mains pour la passer dans ses cheveux, arrangeant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Je te dois bien ça je crois

- Tu ne me dois rien Bella mais c'est vrai que j'aimerai vraiment, et je crois que tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point je le veux, que tout ce qui t'arrive ne te paraisse pas être un obstacle à ce que nous vivons

- T'inquiète Jake, je suis sur le coup pour ça. Alice m'a tellement secouée que je me dois d'arrêter mes conneries ! Je te jure, elle peut vraiment être flippante quand elle veut !

- Crois-moi, je le sais... bon, tu me raconte ou pas ?

Sa petite main retrouvait la mienne et je serrais directement ses doigts avec les miens. Je savais que malgré sa façade de bonne humeur et de force, elle allait avoir besoin de mon soutien, elle allait avoir besoin de moi.

- J'ai entendu deux nanas discuter à propos de toi et de moi. Elles se demandaient ce que tu pouvais bien me trouver parce que tu es juste parfait et que moi, ben je suis plutôt banale comme fille.

Je fronçais les sourcils car je pouvais quasiment être certain qu'elle recommençait à y croire à toutes ces âneries. Je raffermissais ma prise et je l'encourageais avec une pression sur sa main. Ces femmes allaient _vraiment_ me le payer.

- Je te jure que ça m'a fait un tel choc que j'ai réagi comme un automate jusqu'à ce que je vois Alice en bas et que je craque comme une imbécile

- J'espère que tout est clair maintenant. Tu sais que tout ce qu'elles ont dit n'est pas vrai et encore moins important ?

- Oui, oui. Alice a fait du bon boulot

Son sourire timide me toucha en plein cœur et quand elle baissa les yeux vers la table et qu'elle rosit, je perdis un peu patience à son égard. Je lâchais sa main et pris son menton entre mes doigts pour lui relever le visage afin que nos regards se croisent. Elle rougit plus intensément et se mit à grignoter sa lèvre. Je la fis la relâcher en appuyant mon pouce dessus. Il fallait que je le fasse sinon je n'allais pas pouvoir me concentrer sur ce que j'avais à lui dire !

- Ce n'est que de la jalousie Bella. Rien d'autre. Ces filles pensent que tu es banale mais elle ne te connaissent pas comme moi je te connais. Tu es exceptionnelle, belle, intelligente, tu te préoccupe des autres et tu fais passer les intérêts de ceux que tu aimes avant les tiens. Tu es tout sauf banale et je ne regrette à aucun moment de partager ma vie avec toi. Tu m'as choisi et je t'ai choisie. Nous sommes ensemble parce que chacun de nous a choisi l'autre. Et ce n'est pas deux vipères qui vont me faire changer d'avis. Tu dois faire pareil. Les regarder droit dans les yeux et être fière de qui tu es et de la façon dont tu vis

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et je crus un instant qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais au lieu de ça, elle se leva et se précipita sur moi, me faisant repousser ma chaise et lui laissant la place pour s'installer sur mes genoux. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules puis elle plongea sur mes lèvres, d'abord doucement puis plus avide de contact. Ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux et lorsqu'elle en agrippa deux poignées et qu'elle tira dessus, j'émis un grognement assez bruyant pour qu'elle se mette à sourire sur mes lèvres. _Homme_ _des_ _cavernes_. Je l'attrapais par les hanches et je la rapprochais de moi, oubliant presque que nous étions dans un lieu public. Je commençais à être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon... Comme si elle l'avait lu dans mes pensées, elle se détacha de moi et après un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres, elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Merci. Tu me rends meilleure et je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour ça

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Bella. Mais si tu veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi, fais-moi juste confiance et crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime et que c'est tout ce qui compte

La surprise que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux et le « O » parfait que formaient ses lèvres me firent éclater de rire. Elle me gratifia d'un coup sur le bras et se releva de mes genoux.

- Je te fais confiance Jake, je te l'ai déjà dit ! C'était de moi que je doutais !

_- C'était ?_ Tu veux dire que tu ne doute plus ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus. Il faut que j'apprenne à marcher avant de courir. Mais je t'assure que j'en ai assez de souffrir pour rien et de faire souffrir ceux que j'aime donc je vais tout faire pour que ça change

- J'aime entendre ça

- Mais dis-moi, c'est Alice qui t'a dit quoi me dire ?

- Alice ? Non pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous avez presque utilisé les mêmes mots ! C'est assez surprenant !

- Tu ne te dis pas que c'est parce que c'est ce que tout le monde pense ?

- Peut-être bien. Bon si nous y allions maintenant ? Je ne souhaite pas perdre mon job, toi non plus et c'est ce qui risque de se produire si on ne fait pas au moins acte de présence...

Elle m'attira à sa suite et je jetais un billet sur la table pour ne pas avoir à la lâcher.

**POV Bella**

Je crois que le terme « émotionnellement instable » a été inventé pour moi. C'est une évidence quand on fait le compte du nombre de fois que je change d'état à l'heure ! Et une autre est que j'avais failli tout foutre en l'air avec Jake, encore une fois... Cet homme est juste formidable avec moi, patient et compréhensif, un peu comme avec un enfant. Y a des moments où je me dis que j'en suis encore une, c'est pas possible autrement !

Nous étions dans l'ascenseur pour remonter à mon étage et Jacob se rappela à moi par une pression de sa main au niveau de mes reins. Il me souriait tendrement et ma joie de l'avoir à mes côtés se transformait en chaleur irradiant dans tout mon corps. Il me réchauffait de l'intérieur et ça seul lui pouvait le faire. Je soupirais d'aise en me collant un peu plus à lui et il raffermit légèrement sa prise, comme pour m'assurer de sa présence. Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir et alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, je me figeais sur place, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Les deux vipères se tenaient collées l'une à l'autre comme des siamoises devant nous. La plus petite des deux se figea à son tour et quand l'autre qui lui parlait se rendit compte de la situation, je vis son regard aller de Jake à moi et vice versa plusieurs fois d'affilée. Cette scène devait vraiment paraître grotesque vue de l'extérieur. Deux qui se toisent sans bouger le petit doigt, une qui passe de visage en visage et un dernier qui ne comprend certainement rien à ce qui se passe... J'avais l'impression qu'on y avait passé des heures mais quand Jake bougea un peu derrière moi, je me rendis vite compte que pas plus de cinq secondes s'étaient écoulées. Je clignais des paupières rapidement pour reprendre consistance et je me raclais la gorge pour que celle en face de moi en fasse autant. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Jake et il comprit aussitôt que les deux personnes en face de nous étaient celles qui m'avaient fait voir le fond du gouffre en quelques mots plus tôt dans la journée. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la boîte de conserve, Jacob me retint par le bras et me décala un peu sur sa droite. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et se pencha vers la console de commande pour appuyer sur le bouton deux étages au-dessus du mien. Il fit tout cela avec une lenteur incroyable et un sourire carnassier adressé à Tic et Tac toujours scotchées en face de nous.

- Désolé mesdames, nous montons. Bonne journée

Les portes se refermèrent avec un tilt familier et je relâchais l'air emprisonné dans mes poumons. À quel moment avais-je bien pu arrêter de respirer moi ?

Jacob me tourna vers lui un peu trop brusquement et je perdis un instant l'équilibre, me stabilisant à ses avants-bras. Ses yeux ne me regardaient pas, ils me sondaient.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ben oui. Pourquoi ?

- C'étaient bien elles ? Je me trompe ?

- Non tu ne te trompe pas, c'étaient bien elles

- Je l'ai tout de suite senti. Tu t'es raidie et quand j'ai vu les têtes qu'elles faisaient en nous regardant j'ai su que je ne me trompais pas.

Il me rapprocha de lui et m'enlaça contre sa poitrine. J'entendais son cœur battre et trop vite les portes s'ouvraient à nouveau. Il m'entraina à sa suite et sans me lâcher, il m'emmena jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Personne ou presque ne s'attardait sur nous et je ne pouvais que les en remercier. J'avais assez attiré l'attention sur moi pour l'année entière !

Le bureau de Jacob était un peu en retrait par rapport à l'activité de l'étage. À vrai dire, ça ne m'étonnait pas vu qu'à la base, c'était une réserve pour les archives. Le point positif, c'était qu'il y avait la paix.

Il me fit entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui. J'observais la pièce comme si je n'y étais jamais venue. La disposition des meubles avait été changée depuis la dernière fois et un canapé s'était rajouté. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tout ça rentrerait dans une pièce comme celle-ci. Lorsque je me tournais enfin vers Jacob, me demandant bien pourquoi il ne m'avait pas encore rejoint, je le vis appuyé contre la porte fermée, me regardant avec ce petit sourire qui le faisait paraitre si jeune et si vulnérable. Je n'hésitais plus et je me jetais sur lui pour reprendre l'étreinte trop vite interrompue de l'ascenseur. Me collant contre sa poitrine, j'entendais les battements de son cœur accélérer petit à petit. Ses mains étaient plaquées dans mon dos et les miennes accrochées à sa chemise à hauteur de ses hanches. J'aurais donné beaucoup pour que nous soyons à la maison pour partager ce moment. Mais il fallait que je patiente encore trois foutues heures pour cela. Jake fit glisser une de ses mains le long de ma colonne vertébrale et il la fit remonter le long de mes côtes, passant sur mon bras pour atteindre finalement mon visage qu'il tourna vers lui. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées et ses yeux noircis. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil et lorsque ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes sans douceur je compris tout de suite. Il me revendiquait, tout simplement. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que je n'allais pas m'enfuir à toutes jambes et que j'étais bien à lui. Voila à quoi tous ces doutes et ces crises de panique m'avaient amenée. Je devais le rassurer, lui dire que toute cette merde était derrière nous et que j'allais nous mettre en sécurité, en tout cas une sécurité émotionnelle, parce que c'est ce que nous méritions tous les deux. Mais avant de lui dire tout cela, je le laissais me marquer, faire de moi _sa_ nana et rien d'autre.

Mes mains tremblaient un peu en tirant sur les bords de sa chemise pour les faire sortir de son pantalon mais j'avais besoin de le toucher, de sentir sa chaleur sur mes doigts. Lorsque j'y arrivais enfin, je glissais mes doigts sur ses hanches à nouveau et je déviais rapidement vers son ventre. Je devais le chatouiller parce qu'il tressaillit légèrement à mon contact. Il esquissa un petit sourire sur ma bouche et reprit son baiser. Sa main avait quitté mon visage pour se poser à l'arrière de ma tête, me maintenant en place. Je remontais de son ventre vers son torse en dessinant chacun de ses muscles et je me surpris à frotter mes cuisses l'une sur l'autre. Jake grogna un peu contre moi et lorsque je posais à plat mes mains sur ses pectoraux, il poussa son bassin vers moi et je me rendis très vite compte que je n'étais pas toute seule à être dans un drôle d'état... Il me décolla de lui en me saisissant par les épaules et rien que son regard finit de me faire me consumer. Il défit rapidement son nœud de cravate et attrapa l'ourlet de sa chemise pour la passer au dessus de sa tête. Seigneur, il est en train de se déshabiller ! Il tritura quelques instants la boucle de sa ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon et lorsque celui-ci tomba à ses chevilles, je faillis m'étrangler. Il enjamba le tout assez élégamment et je me rendis compte que je n'avais fait que le regarder durant tout ce temps et que j'étais dans la même position que dans laquelle il m'avait laissée. Il s'approcha de moi avec une assurance assez déconcertante et je me demandais soudain s'il n'avait pas tout simplement planifié tout cela depuis le début. Je me retirais très vite cette idée de la tête lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras et qu'il me fit quitter terre. Je secouais les pieds pour faire tomber mes escarpins et pour une fois, ils m'obéirent sans discuter. Me soutenant par les fesses, il nous dirigea en deux enjambées et demi vers le canapé sur lequel il me déposa debout. Je le surplombais maintenant que j'étais sur mon perchoir et il se pencha suffisamment pour pouvoir frotter son visage dans ma poitrine, me faisant basculer la tête en arrière. Je me cramponnais à ses épaules et tout en continuant de se frotter contre moi, je sentais ses doigts défaire un à un les boutons de mon chemisier. Il n'hésitait pas, ne tremblait pas et malgré la petitesse de ces fichus boutons, y arrivait sans soucis. Comment faisait-il cela ? Une fois que le dernier a cédé, il écarta les pans de mon vêtement pour dénuder ma peau. Il observait attentivement les mouvements de ma respiration et je plantais un peu mes ongles dans ses épaules d'impatience. Il fit courir les paumes de ses mains depuis ma taille jusqu'à mes aisselles puis il passa sur mon cou pour finir sur mes épaules. Je laissais tomber mes bras le long de mon corps et le chemisier coula sur moi. Mon pantalon suivit de près et cela sans que je m'aperçoive qu'il l'avait dégrafé, et il me souleva à nouveau du canapé. Je me collais à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait et je repris ses lèvres d'assaut. Agrippant les cheveux à la base de sa nuque, je l'entendis grogner et mon bassin réagit instantanément en basculant vers lui. Jake se déplaça dans la pièce mais je ne voyais plus que lui. Il me posa sur le sol et se mit à me picorer la mâchoire, le cou et la naissance de mes seins de ses baisers brûlants. Je gémis lorsqu'il s'empara d'un téton entre ses dents et qu'il tirait dessus. Le tissu de mon soutien-gorge devenait soudain vraiment en trop et je passais mes mains dans mon dos pour m'en défaire. Jake comprit ce que je voulais faire et avant de pouvoir y arriver, attrapa mes poignets d'une main et les maintenait derrière moi. Il m'embrassait dans le cou et je devinais aussi un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il s'amusait ! Je gémis à nouveau quand il attrapa l'autre téton avec ses dents tandis que sa main libre s'aventurait plus bas sur moi. Je me tortillais et j'étais à deux doigts de le supplier quand d'un geste fluide il poussa le tissu de ma culotte sur le côté et que sa main se posa à plat sur mon intimité. Cette fois je grognais tout en poussant mon bassin vers sa main. Il me tenait toujours les mains dans le dos et l'idée de le supplier revint à nouveau. Il fit un mouvement circulaire avec la paume de sa main et mes jambes devinrent du coton. Il continuait de passer de mon cou à mes seins et ça me rendait folle ! Bientôt je ne sentais plus sa main entière sur moi mais plutôt ses doigts. Il jouait avec moi d'une manière exquise et lorsqu'il introduisait un puis deux doigts en moi, nous grognions ensemble. Je n'étais plus qu'une pauvre petite chose haletante, attendant qu'on veuille bien l'achever et Jake devenait impatient. Ses mouvements se faisaient plus rudes sur moi, son pouce décrivant des cercles sur mon clitoris tandis que ses doigts me pénétraient. Il me mordit plus fort le téton et cela me fit voir des étoiles. La délivrance était toute proche !

- Refais-le !

Oh mon dieu ! Il plongea son visage sur mon sein et tira avec ses dents sur le tissu pour en dégager la pointe sensible. Puis il passa le plat de sa langue dessus avant de le pincer entre ses dents et de le faire doucement rouler entre elles. Cette sensation, couplée avec ce que ses doigts me faisaient, me fit perdre pieds et je me laissais aller à la libération. Jacob m'embrassait pour absorber mes cris. Il avait libéré mes mains et me soutenait par la taille pour ne pas que je m'effondre sur sa moquette bleue.

Une fois mes esprits repris, je le regardais avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Mais vu le sien, il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Il glissa le long de mon corps en emportant ma culotte avec lui et lorsqu'il se redressa, il était aussi nu que moi. Enfin presque vu que moi je portais toujours mon soutien... Jacob me caressa le buste délicatement et prit mes seins en coupe dans ses grandes mains. Il joua une seconde avec le tissu de mon sous-vêtement puis il fit simplement passer le bonnet sous la courbure de mes seins, les laissant apparaitre à l'air libre. Le voir me regarder de cette façon me fit mouiller encore plus et bientôt il y aurait une flaque sous moi s'il n'éteignait pas l'incendie qui brûlait en moi ! Jake me souleva du sol et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui pour me soutenir. Il se laissa basculer vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte une paroi lisse et froide qui me fit sursauter. Je me collais plus à Jake et je frissonnais lorsque je sentais le bout de sa virilité titiller l'entrée de mon intimité. Jacob se guida et d'une seule poussée était totalement en moi, à sa place. Cette poussée m'avait un peu coupée le souffle et je pris une seconde pour mieux le sentir. Il avait replongé dans mon cou et son souffle chaud et saccadé m'informait que ça allait aller très vite.

- Oh putain... _oh_ _putain_... Bella...

L'une après l'autre, ses mains quittèrent mes fesses pour passer sous mes genoux et se poser à plat contre la paroi. Mon dos était toujours collé à elle et Jake décala un peu son corps pour changer d'angle. Il se poussa en moi et je ne pus retenir un cri de plaisir. Il grogna et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, encore et encore, accélérant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que son rythme n'ai plus rien de cohérent. Je me retenais toujours à son cou essayant de garder un certain équilibre mais je dois bien avouer que j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce qu'il était en train de me faire !

- Jake... Jake...

Il grognait de plus en plus fort tandis que je m'approchais dangereusement du gouffre de la jouissance. Mes parois se contractaient de plus en plus et j'allais jouir inévitablement !

- Oh mon dieu, Jake embrasse-moi ! Maintenant !

Il comprit tout de suite et lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur moi, je me cambrais dans un orgasme fulgurant, criant tout ce que je pouvais pour ma délivrance. Jacob poussa encore deux ou trois fois en moi puis une chaleur bien familière me remplit et ses gémissements et grognements m'informèrent que tout était fini.

Je le laissais une minute ou deux collé contre moi afin que nous puissions reprendre nos respirations mais mes jambes commençaient à me faire sérieusement mal. Si je voulais encore pouvoir marcher et redescendre dignement dans mon bureau, il fallait qu'il me lâche tout de suite... Je me tortillais donc sous lui et il comprit le message, faisant passer ses bras à nouveau au-dessus de mes genoux et pressant ses mains sur mes fesses pour me retenir avant de me laisser poser les pieds au sol. Il se baissa pour ramasser ma petite culotte qu'il me tendit avec un énorme sourire et je la lui arrachais des mains en lui lançant un regard noir sans grande conviction. Je l'enfilais puis réajustais mon soutien-gorge avant de partir à la recherche du reste de mes affaires. Jake avait enfilé son pantalon et sa chemise mais pour une obscure raison, il la gardait ouverte. Essayait-il de me troubler ?

Je trouvais sa cravate un peu plus loin et la lui lançais en enfilant mes escarpins. Je défis ma queue-de-cheval et me secouais la tête pour me donner un air plus civilisé. La coupe post-coïtale ne ferait certainement pas bon genre dans les couloirs ! Jacob s'était installé dans son canapé et il me regardait faire tout mon tralala avec son sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire à la fois. Je le rejoignis et il me fit une place pour que je puisse me caler dans le creux de son épaule. Mes doigts jouaient avec les muscles de son abdomen et trop tôt je déposais un baiser à l'endroit où je sentais son cœur et je me levais.

- Tu vas où ?

- Jake, je dois retourner à mon bureau... avec tes bêtises je suis bonne pour rester une heure de plus aujourd'hui

Il se redressa dans sa place et me fixa avec ses sourcils relevés.

_- Mes_ bêtises ? C'est plutôt toi qui m'a entrainé là dedans non ?

- Quoi ? Tu plaisante là je suppose ? C'est qui qui a appuyé sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour monter ici ?

Jacob se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Bien entendu que monsieur plaisantait et moi comme d'habitude j'avais marché, non couru, derrière lui ! Je grognais en grimaçant et je pointais l'index dans sa direction.

- Tu comptes rester dans cette tenue ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si justement, mais je crois que si d'autres te voient comme ça je ne serais plus la seule à apprécier...

Il rit encore une fois et se mit à reboutonner sa chemise. Il se leva du canapé et entreprit de la glisser dans son pantalon et je restais hypnotisée par ses mouvements. Tant et si bien que je ne me rendais même pas compte qu'il s'avançait vers moi... il passa son pouce sur ma lèvre inférieure et je me rendis compte que j'étais bouche bée... il ne manquait plus que la bave et c'était le pompon !

Je me repris et j'attrapais sa main dans la mienne, embrassant chacun de ses doigts. Ils avaient une saveur particulière et je me rappelais ce qu'il avait fait avec cette main justement... je rougis et l'excitation reprit sa place dans mon ventre. Je dois vraiment être dérangée.

- ça va Bella ?

Troublée. Voila le mot.

- Heu oui. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, tes pupilles se sont dilatées et ta respiration s'est accélérée. On dirait que tu es toute chose...

Je lui dis ou pas ? Oh et puis zut, je me lance.

J'attrapais à nouveau sa main et sans qu'il puisse dire quoique se soit, je portais ses doigts à sa bouche. Il se laissa faire et à la vue de la pointe de sa langue qui goûtait _mon_ fluide sur _ses_ doigts, je resserrais les cuisses. Il arrêta une seconde de respirer puis ses propres pupilles se dilatèrent et ses mâchoires se serrèrent le temps pour moi de me rendre compte que je devais vraiment sortir d'ici si je ne voulais pas qu'on remette ça tout de suite ! J'étais arrivée à le déstabiliser ! _Bella 1 – Jacob 0_ !

Je fis claquer un baiser sur sa joue puis je me précipitais sur la porte avant qu'il ne réagisse. Au moment où je passais cette dernière, il m'appela. Je fis encore quelques pas avant de me stopper.

- Bella ? Attends une seconde s'il te plait, il faut que tu vois quelque chose

Je fis demi-tour et lorsque je vis le sourire carnassier qu'il affichait, je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas gagner... J'entrais dans la pièce et tout ce qu'il fit c'est tendre le doigt vers la fenêtre. Au début je ne comprenais pas très bien où il voulait en venir mais quand un rayon de soleil passa à travers la vitre, je blêmis et j'eus du mal à avaler ma salive. Il y avait la marque de mon dos et de mes fesses sur cette putain de fenêtre ! _Bella 1 – Jacob 1_. Si c'était possible, je devins encore plus pâle. J'avais deux choix. Le premier, courir à cette fenêtre et faire disparaitre cette empreinte tout de suite avant que quelqu'un ne puisse la voir. Le second, me reprendre et laisser Jake se démerder avec ça, retourner à mon bureau et finir ce pourquoi je suis payée. Bref, faire sortir de sa cachette la nouvelle Bella, celle qui assume et qui est fière de la façon dont elle vit. J'étais prête pour ça et c'était le moment de le montrer. Je me tournais donc vers Jake et lui souris posément même si à l'intérieur de moi je bouillonnais.

- OK, tu as gagné. Mais je te préviens, si d'autres viennent me demander les mêmes pour leur bureau ça ne sera que de ta faute ! Sur ce, bonne fin de journée et à tout à l'heure à la maison !

Vu la tête que faisait Jacob quand je suis sortie de son bureau, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça ! Il m'a simplement regardée sortir de la pièce en me suivant du regard et j'avais même hésité à lui refermer la bouche en passant mais m'étais ravisée car bon sang, ce que j'aimais qu'il ait cet air en me regardant ! _Bella 2- Jacob 1_.

Arrivée à mon étage, mon estomac se nouait. J'étais toujours mal à l'aise de savoir que les deux siamoises pouvaient me tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment. Mais je soufflais en m'apercevant qu'il n'y avait personne devant les portes. Je me dirigeais alors vers mon bureau et demandais à Emily si j'avais eu des messages. Rien de bien urgent. J'entrais donc dans mon antre en ayant bien l'intention d'y rester jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini ce manuscrit quand je vis Emily accoudée au chambranle de la porte. Je la regardais un moment avant que je ne me décide à lui demander ce qu'elle avait.

- Emily ? Je peux vous aider ?

Elle se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux et son regard me fuyait. Elle était embêtée par quelque chose.

- Emily ? Si vous entriez ?

Elle s'exécuta non sans jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule puis entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Je l'invitais à s'asseoir et elle posa le bout de ses fesses sur la chaise.

- Je vous écoute Emily, dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse

- Eh bien, je... on...

Elle regardait partout sauf vers moi et ça commençait à bien faire. Je me levais et me positionnais sur la chaise en face de la sienne. Puis je pris sa main dans la mienne et je l'incitais à me parler avec un sourire calme et posé.

- Je ne vais pas vous manger, vous pouvez y aller

Elle soupira puis se lança.

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas une commère mais mes amies par contre c'est autre chose

OK, je voyais très clairement où tout cela allait nous mener. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer et je la laissais poursuivre.

- Je ne sais pas si vous les connaissez, Irina et Kate, elles travaillent à l'étage. Elles s'occupent du courrier des lecteurs

Ceci explique cela... et elles ont définitivement des prénoms de vipères...

- Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir non. Mais continuez

- Voilà, on a commencé ensemble ici et on est de bonnes amies mais parfois elles sont insupportables, surtout quand elles se mettent à raconter n'importe quoi sur n'importe qui. Leur truc se sont les potins et ceux qu'elles préfèrent sont ceux de la boîte. Je leur ai déjà dit qu'un jour ça allait leur retomber dessus mais elles ne me croient pas...

- Emily, je peux comprendre que ces amies vous embêtent avec leurs enfantillages mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que cela devrait vous concerner ?

- Pourquoi venir m'en parler alors ? Mais surtout, vous ne m'avez pas encore une seule fois regardée dans les yeux... je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour les relations humaines mais je sais décoder le langage du corps

- Vous êtes douée... oui elles sont venues me voir à votre sujet. Ou plutôt elles m'ont posé des questions sur vous quand nous déjeunions

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles vous ont demandé au juste ?

- Si vous étiez bien la personne avec laquelle monsieur Black sortait

- Et vous avez répondu ?

- Je leur ai dit de se mêler de leurs affaires pour une fois et que si elles voulaient savoir elles n'avaient qu'à venir vous le demander

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, sortir les griffes et les prendre comme mannequins d'entrainement. Elles voulaient avoir affaire avec la Bella nouvelle version et bien elles allaient être servies ! Je souris à Emily histoire de ne pas la faire fuir et je la remerciais pour sa loyauté. J'allais décidément lui offrir quelque chose d'énorme à cette femme !

**oX****oXo**

19h00. Je claque la porte de l'appartement avec plus de force que je ne l'aurais voulu mais voila, il me faut un exutoire. Quelle journée de merde ! Le seul moment positif ça a été Jake et moi dans son bureau... Quand je pense que j'ai laissé la trace de mes fesses sur sa fenêtre... Mes _fesses _!

Je jette mon sac sous le meuble de l'entrée et je vire mes escarpins aussi vite que possible avant que je ne me décide vraiment à les balancer par la fenêtre, puis je me dirige vers le frigo pour en sortir une bière sans même me soucier de savoir si Jacob est là ou pas. À vrai dire, je sais qu'il doit déjà être rentré parce que quand j'ai essayé de l'appeler au bureau je suis tombée sur la centrale qui m'annonçait joyeusement que personne ne décrochait. Idiote, je m'en étais rendu compte toute seule ! Mon humeur massacrante me faisait peur à moi-même et j'avalais quelques gorgées cul-sec de bière avant de la poser sur le plan de travail et d'en attraper les bords que je serrais avec force. J'avais essayé de l'appeler sur son portable mais j'étais tombée sur la messagerie. J'avais laissé un message donc pour lui dire que je rentrerais plus tard mais je n'avais pas eu de réponse. Je m'étais ainsi décidée à faire mon boulot puis à rentrer voir si tout allait bien.

Je parcourais l'appartement mais je ne trouvais pas Jake. Bizarre car quand je suis entrée, j'ai bien vu son manteau et son sac dans lequel il range son ordinateur portable, ses chaussures et même sa cravate. En plus, la lumière était allumée donc c'est qu'il ne devait pas être très loin ! Je fouinais un peu et vu que sa paire de baskets n'était plus dans le placard et son survêt noir non plus. Il a certainement dû aller courir un peu en attendant que je rentre. Je m'affalais dans le canapé avec la télécommande et je zappais sans grande conviction. Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit de clé dans la serrure me fait tendre le cou. Jacob entra et claqua la porte tout aussi bruyamment que moi tout à l'heure. Ohoh, je ne suis pas la seule à être d'humeur massacrante... Je me décide à faire la lâche et je laisse courir. S'il veut me parler et bien il le fera de lui-même. Pas la peine de le titiller quand il est comme ça. Je me lève tout de même du canapé et je m'en vais dans la cuisine préparer le dîner. Je sortais tout ce qu'il me fallait et je faillis lâcher le pot de moutarde que je tenais en mains quand j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain claquer violemment.

- Merde Jake !

Pas de réponse mais le bruit de la douche qui se met en marche. Ça va être joyeux !

19h30. Le rôti est dans le four avec les petites pommes de terre, les légumes cuisent dans le fait-tout et la table est mise. Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que l'eau ne coule plus et pourtant il n'est pas encore sorti de la salle de bain. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas me voir et ça m'énerve parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je tente une approche de la salle de bain et je l'entends marmonner. Ce n'est pas assez clair pour que je comprenne mais s'il rumine c'est que c'est grave. J'allais frapper à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit à la volée me faisant sursauter et faisant sursauter Jake aussi. Il me toisa une seconde avant de s'appuyer contre le chambranle.

- Quoi ?

- Je peux te retourner la question

- Alors rien

- OK et bien alors rien

Je me retournais pour aller dans la chambre et il m'attrapa par le bras un peu fort. Je grimaçais en me retournant et il me relâcha immédiatement.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire mal

- Vas-tu me dire ce que tu as maintenant ?

- Tu vas me prendre pour un con si je te le dis

- Jake... s'il-te-plait

- J'ai pas aimé ce que tu as dit dans mon bureau

- Dans ton bureau ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire... ooooooh à propos de l'empreinte ?

Je réprimais un fou rire car vu la tête qu'il faisait c'était exactement de cela qu'il parlait.

- Sur le fait que si d'autres la demandent ça ne serait pas de ma faute ?

- Ouais...

Il avait l'air d'un gamin prit en flagrant délit avec la main dans le bocal de bonbons !

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Bella ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Bien entendu que je suis jaloux ! Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre tu comprends ? Alors quand tu dis des trucs pareils moi ça me rend dingue

Je n'avais plus envie de rire. Mon attitude l'avait blessé et c'est tout sauf ce à quoi je voulais arriver. Je voulais simplement lui montrer et appliquer ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt, être fière de la manière dont je vis et assumer mes choix. Il m'avait fait l'amour de manière tellement passionnée sur cette vitre que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Mais en fait, à bien y réfléchir, je ne suis peut-être pas la seule à douter. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et il vint à la rencontre de mes doigts en fermant les yeux. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et embrassais son menton puis ses lèvres. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, jamais.

- Pardon moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que ce que j'ai dit te mettrait dans un état pareil. Tu sais bien que tu es tout pour moi et que personne n'aura droit à ce que toi tu as. C'était une mauvaise blague mais en même temps ça m'a fait du bien de le dire car c'est ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. J'étais fière de cette empreinte et surtout très fière de la manière dont elle était arrivée là. J'assume

Il se taisait toujours mais il me regardait, c'était déjà ça.

- Je sais que je vais certainement encore faire des erreurs et je m'en excuse déjà maintenant mais s'il te plait Jake, si je ne dois pas douter et si je dois te faire confiance, ça vaut pour toi aussi. Je ne m'en vais nulle part et même un aveugle verrait que je t'aime comme une dingue alors ne cherchons pas les ennuis où il n'y en a pas, hein ?

_Touche-moi, je t'en supplie, touche-moi !_

Il m'emprisonna dans ses grands bras et me colla tout contre lui. Il sentait le gel douche et cette odeur qui n'appartient qu'à lui et j'étais à ma place là. Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux puis se détacha de moi.

- Je suis con parfois hein. Vas-y tu peux le dire

- On est tous les deux cons Jake et c'est pour ça qu'on va si bien ensemble. Bon maintenant si nos crises respectives sont passées, je prendrais bien une douche avant de manger. Je sais pas ce que j'ai foutu aujourd'hui mais je colle de partout c'est répugnant...

J'entrais dans la salle de bain, fermais la porte et je l'entendais rire dehors. On y a encore échappé belle...

**oXoXo**

Nous étions dans un état presque comateux dans le canapé à regarder une énième rediffusion de début d'année quand je me rappelais soudain que je devais téléphoner à Alice. Et merde... ça allait barder pour mon matricule... Je me redressais dans le canapé sous le regard plutôt brumeux de Jacob qui me laissais faire sans sourciller. Je me levais donc et allais chercher le combiné sur le meuble. Je me reposais sans grâce dans le canapé mais je m'appuyais contre l'accoudoir en face de Jake pour qu'il puisse au moins continuer à faire semblant de regarder la télévision.

- Alice

Il me sourit et leva les épaules en réajustant la couverture sur ses genoux, fixant à nouveau l'écran.

Je composais le numéro et m'attendais à en prendre plein les oreilles dès qu'elle décrocherait. Une sonnerie, deux, trois. Ne serait-elle pas reliée à son téléphone pour une fois ?

- _Allo_ ?

- Alice, c'est Bella. Désolée de t'appeler si tard mais j'ai eu du boulot à rattraper et on a dîné tard

_- Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie. Dis moi plutôt si tout va bien_

- Tout va bien Al, on a eu l'occasion de discuter et je crois qu'on va s'en sortir

Jake tentait de petits coups d'œil à la dérobée mais je savais très bien qu'il nous écoutait.

Alice poussa un long soupire de soulagement dans le combiné et cela me fit rire. Elle ne quittait jamais bien longtemps son côté mélo.

- à ton tour, dis-moi pourquoi je devais absolument te rappeler ce soir ?

_- Tu ne devines même pas ?_

- Euh je devrais ?

_- Les essayages Bella ! Tu dois encore passer chez la couturière pour les dernières retouches je te signale !_

- Merde ! J'avais complètement oublié !

Jake se tendit et me fixa, l'air anxieux tout d'un coup. Je lui fis signe que tout allait bien mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de beaucoup marcher. Il glissa ses mains sous le duvet et attrapa mes chevilles qu'il posa sur ses genoux, me faisant un peu glisser dans le canapé. Il écoutait la conversation et tous les moyens étaient bons pour y arriver. Il entreprit de me masser les pieds et une seconde je pensais à raccrocher au nez d'Alice pour pouvoir en profiter mais je me ravisais très vite en me rendant compte que la situation était tout de même problématique.

_- Rose a fait les dernières retouches juste avant de repartir après le réveillon. Il ne reste donc plus que toi_

- Tu pense que je peux les faire quand ?

_- À vrai dire, elle t'attend de pied ferme donc c'est quand tu veux, ou presque_

- Mercredi à l'heure du midi dans ce cas

Jacob appuya un peu plus fort sur la plante de mon pied et je grimaçais. Il grimaça à son tour pour s'excuser et je levais les épaules en murmurant un « désolée » à son attention. Il avait vraiment pris l'habitude de déjeuner avec moi et je savais que du coup ça ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié que je doive m'absenter. Mais bon, c'était ça ou y aller après le boulot et là je ne savais franchement pas pour combien de temps je serrais partie. Il reprit ses massages et je terminais ma conversation avec ma meilleure amie.

_- Je lui téléphonerais demain matin pour qu'elle t'attende mercredi alors_

- ça roule ! Et Alice ?

_- Oui ?_

- Je suis désolée d'être une aussi mauvaise demoiselle d'honneur...

-_ T'inquiète ma belle, je veille au grain ! Et puis sans tout ça, ça ne serait pas toi..._

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- Tu seras là mercredi ?

_- Je ne pense pas, j'ai encore beaucoup trop de choses à faire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que dans moins de cinq jours je serais enfin mariée_ !

- Depuis le temps que tu prépare ça effectivement

- _Je ne te raconte pas ! Si quelque chose va de travers samedi je crois que je suis capable de me transformer en Hulk ou une grosse bestiole dans le genre_

- Non merci... bon Al, je crois que je vais aller cauchemarder sur le fait que je vais certainement donner du fil à retordre à cette pauvre couturière et on se voit bientôt ?

_- OK, va donc te reposer ma chérie et n'oublie pas que je veux voir la nouvelle Bella dès que possible_ !

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier !

- _À plus !_

Elle raccrocha avant que j'ai pu rajouter quoi que se soit mais je connaissais suffisamment Alice pour savoir que c'était là sa façon de faire. Je reposais donc le combiné sur la table basse et je me laissais retomber sans élégance dans le canapé. Jake tenait toujours mes pieds dans ses mains et il me regardait franchement maintenant, attendant plus que certainement que je lui raconte tout.

- J'ai oublié que je devais encore aller essayer ma robe pour les dernières retouches... tu t'imagine ? J'ai oublié ! Quelle drôle d'amie et de demoiselle d'honneur je fais hein !

Je soufflais tant mon comportement m'énervait.

- Bella, tu te mets dans des états pas possibles pour rien. Tu sais, je ne vais chercher mon costume que vendredi après le boulot moi. Et pourtant je suis témoin du marié, tout comme toi...

- Soit ! Je suppose que tu as entendu que c'est mercredi midi que je dois y être. Enfin surtout si je tiens à ce que ma tête reste attachée au reste de mon corps...

Jacob éclata de rire. Je me libérais de son emprise et je me levais en grognant un peu. Il me suivit du regard.

- Je vais me coucher, j'en peux plus

- Je te rejoins dans une seconde

J'arrivais dans la chambre et rien que de voir mon lit, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je ne m'étais absolument pas rendu compte d'à quel point j'étais fatiguée. Je me jetais sous la couette et à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller, je sentais les prémices du sommeil arriver. Je n'entendis même pas Jake entrer dans la chambre mais je savais bien que demain à mon réveil je serais collée tout contre lui.

**oXoXo**

La matinée du mardi passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru mais quand je vis 11h45 affiché sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, mon estomac se noua. Pas parce que j'avais faim non, mais parce que Jake m'avait clairement dit ce matin que nous déjeunerions à la cafétéria aujourd'hui. Comme par hasard... Je le soupçonnais vivement de vouloir tomber « accidentellement » sur le duo siamois d'hier, juste histoire de les manger à sa sauce. Et cette idée me déplaisait. Pas pour elles, mais pour moi. M'assumer n'allait pas faire de moi une nouvelle femme du jour au lendemain et je n'avais absolument pas envie d'être le sujet de conversation des autres durant les prochains jours ou alors jusqu'à ce qu'il y ai quelqu'un d'autre qui se fasse remarquer ! Je dévisageais mon téléphone depuis quelques minutes maintenant, essayant de trouver le courage d'appeler Jake et de lui dire que je ne voulais pas y aller mais il faut croire que mon courage a dû rester dans mon lit ce matin ! Je n'y arrivais pas et au final, je me dis que je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça. C'était probablement plus pour lui que pour moi qu'il voulait qu'on y aille ensemble et donc en lui refusant cela, je n'allais que nous causer encore plus de discorde. C'était bien là la dernière de mes envies !

12h00. J'ai l'estomac qui se tord tellement que j'en ai la nausée. Je sursaute quand mon téléphone sonne.

- Swan

- _C'est moi. Je passe te prendre à ton bureau ou tu m'attends devant l'ascenseur ?_

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cette demande ! Et à vrai dire, j'espérais qu'il annule...

- J'en ai encore pour une demi-heure à vrai dire, donc c'est comme tu veux

- _Bella... dis-moi que tu ne le fais pas exprès au moins_

- Jake ! Non je ne le fais pas exprès mais j'ai des délais à respecter dans mon travail et ces derniers temps c'est pas trop le cas alors je grappille là où je peux. On en est pas à trente minutes tout de même ?

- _Non, en effet. Bon ben dans ce cas, je prends l'ascenseur et si je ne te vois pas devant les portes, je viens te chercher par ton adorable petite culotte en dentelle mauve que je t'ai vu enfiler ce matin..._

Je piquais un fard monumental et je faillis m'étrangler en avalant ma salive, ce qui le fit rire bien fort évidemment...

- _Je parie que tu es rouge comme une pivoine_ !

Je ne lui répondis pas mais par contre, je me regardais dans l'écran noir de mon ordinateur en veille pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. J'étais rouge jusqu'à la lisière de mon décolleté ! Salopard !

- _Et là je parie que tu regarde sous ta chemise pour voir à quel point tu es rouge_

Je regardais tout autour de moi pour voir s'il ne m'observait pas parce que ça commençait à devenir flippant ! J'entendais Jacob rire à nouveau puis il se reprit et chuchota comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait nous entendre.

- _Je te connais par cœur mon ange et ça me fait rager de ne pas être à côté de toi pour pouvoir constater ces adorables rougeurs que tu as par moi-même... Ces trente minutes vont être terriblement longues maintenant..._

La seule réponse à laquelle il eu droit est un minable halètement digne d'une pucelle du 17ème siècle ! Je l'entendis rire encore une fois et je me ressaisis rapidement en me raclant la gorge.

- Trente minutes Jake, devant l'ascenseur

- _Ouf, je pensais que tu t'étais enfuie..._

- Il m'en faut plus que ça. Tu me laisses bosser maintenant ?

- _Puisqu'il le faut... je t'aime_

Et il raccrocha sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre que moi aussi je l'aimais. Alice déteint sur lui ma parole ! Ces trente minutes allaient définitivement être très longues maintenant...

Je me saisis à nouveau quand on frappa quelques petits coups sur ma porte. Je regardais en vitesse ma montre pour constater que ça ne pouvait pas être Jake, il aurait dix minutes d'avance et ça n'est clairement pas son genre.

- Entrez !

Emily, tout sourire, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je vais déjeuner. À tout à l'heure

Elle me fit un hochement de tête et son air entendu me fit comprendre qu'elle n'y allait pas seule. Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre à mon tour que j'avais suivi son raisonnement et je la remerciais. Mes mains étaient moites et mon estomac jouait au yo-yo dans ma gorge. Si je me levais maintenant pour aller devant l'ascenseur, j'allais les croiser et si je pouvais éviter cela, ça m'arrangerait plutôt bien. Je décidais alors de patienter encore quelques minutes avant d'y aller.

J'attrapais mon sac et je me jetais sans réfléchir plus longtemps hors de mon bureau pour rejoindre les ascenseurs. Je me répétais sans cesse que tout irait bien et que j'étais à un tournant de ma vie que je ne pouvais pas manquer. Et surtout que je ne voulais pas manquer. Il n'y avait que trois personnes avec moi devant les portes et je leur fis un sourire plutôt crispé. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent dans un tilt sonore, mes yeux cherchèrent immédiatement le visage de Jake. Il était dans le coin de la cabine, me souriant de toutes ses dents. Je me frayais un passage entre les personnes présentes et je m'accrochais à son bras avec un peu trop de désespoir à mon goût. Nous faisions le trajet en silence, entourés par bien trop de monde pour pouvoir discuter en privé. Nous arrivions à l'étage de la cafétéria et Jake m'entraina à sa suite. En sortant, il prit à droite au lieu d'aller à gauche comme tout le monde et il nous entraina un peu à l'écart de la foule. Il me tourna vers lui pour que nous nous fassions face et il plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Tu sais pourquoi on vient ici non ?

- J'ai mes doutes effectivement

- Bella, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise mais ce qu'elles ont fait me met hors de moi et je voudrais mettre les points sur les I définitivement et qu'on en parle plus. Mais si tu crois que c'est trop et que tu ne tiendras pas le coup alors je préfère qu'on reprenne cet ascenseur et qu'on se trouve un coin sympa pour être ensemble

Je sondais ses yeux noisettes et je pouvais y voir toute la sincérité et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas gâcher cela, il ne le méritait pas. Je glissais ma main dans la sienne et j'entrelaçais nos doigts puis avec une petite pression, je lui disais simplement que j'étais prête et que je ne renoncerais pas à tout cela.

- Je vais certainement être très mal à l'aise mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'affronter cela. Elles m'ont fait du mal en parlant de nous de cette façon et je crois qu'il n'y a que de cette manière que je pourrais enfin faire comprendre à tout le monde que je n'ai pas à craindre les médisances, que je suis comme je suis et que je suis fière d'être à toi. Tu m'as choisie...

Il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes et un soupir s'échappa durant ce baiser. On était d'accord. Il se détacha de moi et prit la direction de la cafétéria, me tenant toujours la main fermement.

C'est en entrant que je me rendis vraiment compte que je pouvais être sérieusement parano. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes dans cet endroit et pourtant personne ou presque ne faisait attention à nous. Nous n'étions que deux personnes supplémentaires dans une file d'attente dans une cafétéria de société. Point. Jacob scrutait la foule déjà assise et je me doutais bien qu'il devait être à la recherche des amies d'Emily. De temps à autre il me regardais en me souriant mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux comme d'habitude. Il était en mode chasseur. Je secouais alors nos mains pour attirer son attention plus fermement et il finit par décrocher son regard de tueur des visages nous entourant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elles sont là ?

- Qui ça ?

- Jake... je sais que tu les cherche sinon à quoi bon venir ici ?

- Je sais qu'elles sont ici, je me suis renseigné et elles passent toutes leurs pauses ici car c'est l'endroit idéal pour observer et commenter tout ce qui se passe à _Underworld_

- Tu t'es renseigné ? Et bien je dois te dire que je te trouve un peu parano sur les bords là tout de suite

Je lui disais tout cela avec un grand sourire et il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je le laissais faire et je me surpris même à m'accrocher aux pans de sa veste pour réduire l'espace entre nous. Quelqu'un toussota derrière moi et nous nous séparions. Je pouffais légèrement pendant que je poussais Jake vers l'avant afin qu'il comble l'espace laissé entre lui et le client précédent pendant notre baiser. Il fusillait du regard le gars juste derrière moi et il me reprit dans ses bras pour continuer là où nous nous étions arrêtés. On aurait dit deux collégiens qui découvrent leur attirance pour l'autre sexe !

Nous avions fini par prendre nos plateaux et par choisir ce qui nous semblait le moins pire à manger. Jake paya et il se mit en quête de nous trouver une place. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta un peu brusquement et qu'un sourire carnassier se plaquait sur son visage, je suivis son regard et je déglutis un peu bruyamment en m'apercevant qu'il les avait repérées mais qu'en plus, il y avait une table libre quasi juste à côté d'elles. Je blêmis de plus en plus en le suivant et lorsqu'il posa son plateau sur la table et qu'il prit le mien pour m'aider à m'installer, je vis son air de triomphe et je me mis à rire bêtement. Je ne faisais pas du tout attention à elles et même si j'étais certaine à 200% qu'elles devaient nous fixer intensivement, je me contentais de regarder mon assiette et surtout le visage de Jake rayonnant. Il commença à manger puis posa ses couverts et fit mine de chercher quelque chose sur la table. Il me regarda ensuite et me fit un clin d'œil. Il se pencha vers la table des siamoises maléfiques et interrompit leur rêverie.

- Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas du sel sur votre table ?

Irina fut la première à sortir de sa transe et bafouilla une seconde avant de se mettre à la recherche du sel. Elle l'attrapa maladroitement et le lui tendit d'une main tremblante. Jake prit le petit pot et la remercia d'un sourire. J'entendis Kate émettre un son qui se trouvait entre le gémissement et le soupir et je faillis m'étrangler avec mes haricots verts. Jake me fit un nouveau clin d'œil et reprit ses couverts pour continuer à manger. Je décidais alors d'y mettre un peu du mien et je commençais donc à faire du pied à Jake sous la table. D'abord, je fis tomber mon escarpin un peu plus bruyamment que nécessaire par terre puis, lentement, je fis remonter mon pied le long de sa jambe. Je le crochetais au niveau du mollet et je descendais tout aussi lentement jusqu'à sa cheville. Jacob me regardait droit dans les yeux et j'essayais d'être la plus sexy du monde quand je mis en bouche ma fourchette. Il avala un peu plus difficilement et je gloussais. Je repris mon ascension mais cette fois je ne m'arrêtais pas à son mollet. Je me repoussais un peu de la table et je viens poser mon pied juste sur son entrejambe, constatant par la même occasion que ce petit jeu l'émoustillait plus que je ne le croyais... Je le caressais à travers son pantalon et Jake siffla en ne cessant jamais de me regarder. Il posa ses couverts d'un mouvement sec sur son plateau et ferma les yeux en les serrant fort. Il essayait de garder sa respiration normale mais il commençait à ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Ses mains passaient alors sous la table et se posaient sur ma cheville pour m'arrêter gentiment. Il rouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration tout en hochant la tête sur le coté pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait bien failli perdre le contrôle. Je me mordis la lèvre et je réajustais une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je tentais un regard furtif vers la table d'à côté et les deux vipères avaient la bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. J'explosais de rire et j'essayais de le cacher en plaquant mes mains sur ma bouche. Jacob se leva alors de sa chaise et vint se planter devant elles. Il prit appuis sur la table et se pencha un peu en avant afin que ce qu'il allait leur dire reste entre eux. Néanmoins, je pouvais tout entendre et je n'allais pas en louper une miette !

- Ce que vous venez de voir mesdames n'est qu'un petit, tout petit aperçut de ce qui se passe entre nous. Et par nous j'entends Isabella et moi bien entendu. J'ai appris que vous aviez été assez virulentes à notre sujet et je voulais simplement vous dire que rien de tout cela ne nous affecte. Vous n'êtes pas et ne serez jamais à sa hauteur. Si vous la trouvez banale moi je la trouve exceptionnelle. Vous pensez vraiment que quelqu'un d'ordinaire arriverait à me faire perdre mes moyens de cette manière devant autant de monde ? Moi en tout cas je ne le pense pas. Alors si vous ne voulez pas y avoir droit tous les jours, je vous conseille de garder vos langues de vipères dans vos bouches et de vous mêler de vos affaires. Je l'aime et c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir et retenir. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée mesdames

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit comme je l'aimais. Il me tendit la main pour que je me lève et m'attira contre lui pour une étreinte passionnée. Sa bouche se plaqua contre la mienne et bientôt je manquais d'air. Mes doigts crochetèrent les cheveux dans sa nuque et je me collais encore plus contre lui. Je me rappelais alors que nous n'étions pas seuls et je me séparais de lui à contre cœur. Nous reprenions nos respirations front contre front et il nous fit sortir de cet endroit bondé et inconfortable. Je le suivais sans me poser de question et ce n'est que dans la cabine d'ascenseur que je tentais enfin de savoir pourquoi il nous avait fait sortir aussi vite.

- Tu vas bien ?

Son regard tendre et ses doigts sur ma joue me firent rougir. J'aimais vraiment qu'il me touche comme ça et surtout voir tout cet amour dans ses yeux.

- Parfaitement bien ! Je suis heureux que nous aillons fait cela. Il le fallait

- Tu ne m'as pas trouvée trop dévergondée ?

Son regard changea et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il raffermit sa prise sur mon visage en emprisonnant mon menton entre ses doigts puissants et il rapprocha nos bouches à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. J'arrêtais presque de respirer tant la tension sexuelle entre nous devenait forte. Il murmurait maintenant, tout contre moi.

- Tu ne seras jamais assez dévergondée Bella et franchement, j'ai adoré ce que tu as fait. Je regrette même que nous n'ayons justement pas été seuls parce que je te jure que je t'aurais prise sur cette table de cantine sans ménagement et que je ne t'aurais pas laisser jouir tant que tu n'aurais pas hurlé mon nom

_Oh. Bordel. De. Sainte. Mère_. Il n'a pas _réellement _dit _ça _? Si ?

Je repris ma respiration là où je l'avais laissée et c'est à ce moment que les portes s'ouvraient sur mon étage. Jake sortit le premier et je le suivis en me demandant encore ce qui venait juste de se passer. Nous nous dirigions vers mon bureau et je nous fis entrer rapidement. Il s'affala dans mon canapé et je le rejoignis en vitesse, me calant dans le creux de son épaule.

- Tu le ferais vraiment ?

- Hein ?

- Tu leur as dit que tu le referais tous les jours si elles ne se taisaient pas. Tu referais ça tous les jours ?

- Tous les jours et même plus si elles m'y forcent. Je ne supporte pas toutes ces merdes et ça me rend dingue ! Mais je crois qu'elles se tiendront à carreaux, en tout cas à notre sujet

- Tu m'étonne ! Après le spectacle auquel elles ont eu droit je crois que c'est dans leur intérêt ! Quelles têtes elles faisaient !

- Je suis certain qu'on aurait pu en faire craquer au moins une des deux si on avait continué

- La honte pour elles... j'entends déjà les potins à leur sujet ! « une nana jouit dans la cafétéria à l'heure du déjeuner » ... Terrible !

- N'empêche, tu as bien failli me faire venir avec tes pieds sous la table... t'es vraiment très surprenante Bella

Il posa un baiser sur mes lèvres tandis que je rougissais de plus belle.

- Merci en tout cas

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir dit toutes ces choses à propos de moi

- J'en pensais chaque mot mon ange

- Je le sais

J'enfouissais mon visage dans le creux de son épaule et je me concentrais sur sa respiration. Quelques minutes passaient comme cela et je sursautais lorsque quelqu'un se présenta à ma porte. Je me levais du canapé et Jake se redressa dedans. De l'extérieur, ça ressemblait à deux personnes qui discutent. J'allais ouvrir moi-même et me détendais lorsque je vis que ce n'était qu'Emily. Elle avait assisté à toute la scène car elle déjeunait avec Irina et Kate et cette idée me fit rougir franchement.

- Excusez-moi, je venais voir si tout allait bien

- Entrez Emily

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger surtout

- Mais vous ne nous déranger pas voyons. Et puis j'ai quelques excuses à vous faire moi aussi

Emily entra et se posta près de la porte, ne sachant certainement pas quoi faire d'autre. C'est vrai que cette situation n'était pas très conventionnelle après tout. Elle se tortillait les mains et Jacob se leva pour lui laisser la place dans le canapé. Elle lui sourit et allait s'y installer du bout des fesses, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt sur la chaise. Jake prit appui contre le chambranle de la porte et croisa ses bras sur son torse. J'avais pris appui par contre sur le bureau et nous nous regardions un instant Emily et moi avant que je me lance.

- D'abord, je dois vous remercier pour votre aide. Sans vous je crois que je serais encore dans ce bureau à me morfondre sur mon sort. Et ensuite je crois bien que je dois m'excuser pour ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure. Vous ne méritiez pas ça... je suis désolée

Emily se concentra sur ses mains et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle osa enfin croiser mon regard.

- Ne vous excusez surtout pas Bella, elles n'ont eu que ce qu'elles méritaient. Depuis le temps que je leur dis que ça finira mal, maintenant elles ne peuvent que s'en prendre à elles-mêmes ! Et puis, vous faites un très beau couple. Vraiment. C'est limite un plaisir de vous voir ensemble, ça donne envie de vivre la même chose

Elle voyageait de Jake à moi tout en disant cela et j'eus très envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la serrer très fort contre moi. Mais je me retins car je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait à cet élan d'affection. Elle se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte. Jacob se bougea pour la laisser passer et lui murmura un « merci » auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Ce que j'allais lui acheter n'allait pas seulement être énorme, ça allait aussi être cher et très volumineux !

Nous laissant à nouveau seuls Jacob et moi, nous nous regardions comme chiens de faïence avant que je ne sois sortie de ma rêverie par ses bras autour de ma taille. Je respirais son odeur tout en me calant dans ses bras. Ça avait encore été une journée plein d'émotions pour moi et je craignais de craquer là tout de suite. Un coup d'œil à ma montre me fit redescendre sur terre et je sortis de mon cocon pour m'installer à mon bureau.

- Je passe te prendre pour rentrer à la maison ?

- Avec plaisir

Jacob sortit de mon bureau sans rien rajouter et je m'effondrais comme prévu une fois seule.

**oXoXo **

En repensant toute seule dans mon bain à tout ce qui s'était récemment passé dans ma vie, je me dis que j'ai bien besoin de vacances, de vraies vacances. Loin sur une île déserte à l'ombre des palmiers avec un cocktail dans la main et rien d'autre. Mais bon, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Je me replonge alors sur les derniers évènements et je finis par me sentir bien. Pas de remord qui pointe le bout de son nez, pas de doute envahissant mes pensées, juste bien. Alice avait raison, Jacob se battrait avec la terre entière s'il en avait les raisons et il me l'avait prouvé, encore une fois. Je m'étais laissée allé après son départ dans mon bureau, pleurant à chaudes larmes sans pouvoir m'arrêter parce que j'en avais eu besoin mais maintenant, ce besoin était sorti de moi comme drainé par toutes mes larmes. Je me sentais plus forte et cette nouvelle sensation m'allait parfaitement. Les mots que Jake avaient eu à mon propos m'avaient bouleversés car au final, j'avais compris que de nous deux, le plus dépendant devait être lui, même si de mon côté vivre sans lui ne vaudrait plus grand chose... Tout cela déclenchait en moi un sentiment de toute puissance. Je suis sortie grandie de tout cela et ça c'est à lui que je le dois.


End file.
